ESPADA DOS DEUSES Episódio I: Azkaban
by Massafera
Summary: FASE 1:Tudo começa numa pacata visita à um Parque de Diversões. Às vésperas do sétimo ano de Hogwarts, Harry e seus amigos mal podem esperar pelo que os espera! Uma mudança radical e o iníco de uma arriscada busca por poderosas armas mágicas!
1. CAPÍTULO 01: Potter, Weasleys e Granger

***N.A 1*= ** Olá para todos! Eu sou Mary Massafera, autora dessa joça de fanfic. A 'Espada dos Deuses' é uma história um tanto quanto diferente das outras fanfics, ela foge até mesmo do universo inicialmente criado nos livros originais. Ela se parece muito com um mangá, um anime (histórias em quadrinhos e desenhos animados japoneses), e além da trama bem diferente, ela se caratcteriza por ser dividida em várias fases -chamadas de 'episódios' - já que é muito, muiot grande. Eu optei por assim dividi-la e reeditá-la para que outras pessoas possa começar a lê-la sem se espantar com o tamanho colossal e ficar com preguiça logo no início. E também pra concertar muitos furos no roteiro, justamente por ser bem grande. 

Esse capítulo é o primeiro, reeditado, com pouca difereça à versão antiga, e, enquanto você o lê, eu estou reeditando o resto, e a fic já está no fim do Episódio III, chamado de Saara, e em breve começa a mais esperada fase da história, que é a Brasil, famosa antes mesmo antes do fim dessa fase, Azkaban, por ter muitos momentos cruciais pra fanfic, além do tão esperado shipper dela, H/H. É também justamente por isso que eu dividi em fases, para que as pessoas que gostam, por exemplo, do casal Harry e Gina, ou Rony e Hermione, possam ler despreocupados porque tem o mínimo de romance, só 'uma ou duas' cenas 'fofas'.** Um aviso sobre Spoilers do Ordem da Fênix**, já que até hoje não saiu no Brasil: São MUITOS POUCOS, nada de muito revelador. Alguns personagens aparecem, outros não (Luna, por exemplo, não tem como ser encaixada). E para quem ficou muito decepcionada com o personagem que morreu, não se preocupem, porque nessa fic ele está vivinho da silva, mesmo porque não teria a mínima graça se a figura não estivesse presente!

Resumindo basicamente as fases, você pode depois escolher qual ler. As fases são 'quase' independenetes, mas é sempre bom que você leia as anteriores. A única mais 'independente' delas é a Saara, e uma das melhroes, porque muda compeltamente o foco corriqueiro das hist´roias de fanfics de Harry Potter :

Fase 1, Azkaban: O inicio de tudo, você se ambientaliza ao sétimo ano de Harrye Cia, além de conhecer sobre o passado dos famosos "Bruxos Espadachins", e as duas elites de Dumbledore e Voldemort, os Aurores Supremos e os Cavaleiros do Apocalipse. Nela você fica sabendo do objetivo dos bruxos: procurar por poderosas espadas mágicas, que não podem cair ans mãos de Voldemort de jeito nenhum. 

Fase 2, Quadribol: Essa fase não existia antes, eu resolvi dividir para não entediar quem lia a Saara achando que só ia ter deserto. Por ser basicamente só com Quadribol, ela foi dividida assim. Mas para entender os times, os jogos, o que acontece, é bom que tenham lido os capítulos da fase 1, ou você fica com uma interrogação na cabeça... 

Fase 3, Saara: A melhor, na minha opinião, até agora. Nela você só acompanha Sirius, Lupin, Snape, Rony, Gina e Draco andando pelo Egito, por cidades mágicas perdidas no tempo, em busca do Templo Sagrado Perdido do Fogo e do Gelo, atrás, claro, das espadas mágicas. Muita aventura, e um surpreendente e cativante romance entre Rony e uma misteriosa escrava de um perigoso comerciante, Kione, a 'menina dos olhos' de muitos leitores da fic! ;-) 

Fase 4, Brasil: A aventura agora é com Harry, Mione e Leah (Personagem Original, e meio retardada...), que vão para o Brasil em busca de outro Templo Sagrado. Eles encontram um novo universpo, uma nova escola, um novo astral, uma nova galera. Muito do passado da personagem Leah é finalmente revelado, tem também muita, muita ação, diversão e, porque não, encontros e desencontros amorosos?...

Fase 5, Réquiem: O 'fim da fanfic', nessa fase a ação e as revelações não páram, e você mal consegue acompanhar tudo! Uma história paralela, Capítulo das Trevas, conta o macabro passado de Leah, junto dos adorados Marotos! É nessa fase que podemos perder alguns personagens queridos, afinal, a batalha final contra Lorde Voldemort começou! 

Bom, apresentação feita, vamos o que interessa... divirtam-se!

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

**ESPADA DOS DEUSES**

**EPISÓDIO I: AZKABAN**

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

--Capítulo 1-- 

Potter, Weasleys e Granger 

Um minúsculo ponto cinza cortava velozmente o céu estrelado da madrugada de Londres, carregando uma carta muito maior do que seu tamanho, e tinha um destino certo: o último quarto do quase sótão da casa pertencente à família Dursley, na rua dos Alfeneiros, 4. Para quem já descobriu, o quarto de alguém muito especial, principalmente no mundo dos bruxos. 

Completamente jogado na cama entre as cobertas, de bruços, com penas e pergaminhos jogados a seu lado (sobras de mais uma tarefa de Hogwarts), dorme num sono profundo Harry Potter, exausto por causa dos deveres da escola de bruxaria. Com razão, afinal, falta apenas um ano para se formar, depois de cansáveis 6 anos completos, assim como seus melhores amigos, Rony Weasley e Hermione Granger. 

O sono é interrompido por leves batidinhas no vidro da janela, que faz Harry Potter abrir os olhos e sentar na cama, olhando para fora, só focalizando a corujinha depois de pôr os óculos. Era Pichitinho, ou Pichi, a coruja (se é que uma bola de tênis peluda e cinza que voa pode se considerar assim) de Rony. Trazia uma carta do amigo de Harry, que se sentou na escrivaninha e pôs-se, meio cambaleante, a desdobrá-la. 

- Sossega, bicho - resmungou Harry, enquanto a corujinha insistia a voar em círculos e a piar. Edwiges, de sua gaiola, olhava com um só olho, desconfiada, com a cabeça escondida na asa. Pichi resolveu sentar na grade da gaiola, para sossego de todos. Harry abriu a carta, que vinha com um recorte de jornal junto. No recorte estava uma propaganda de um parque de diversões muito grande, em Londres. A roda gigante se mexia, junto com os carrinhos da montanha russa, e uma grande bandeirola balançando no centro da foto, como se flutuasse no anúncio, escrito: "Parque Arlong". Harry deixou de lado e olhou a carta. 

_ Harry, como vai indo? _

_ Espero que esteja tendo boas férias, apesar dos seus tios trouxas e do seu primo anormal! _–Harry não deixou de concordar com essa observação- _ Deve fazer uns quinze dias que, junto com o Profeta Diário, vem essa propaganda falando sobre esse negócio de Parque de Diversões. Me parece que um dos organizadores é um bruxo, por isso o anúncio. No Caldeirão Furado tem cartazes anunciando venda de ingressos para ele, com promoção especial, sendo vendidos em galeões. Mas o fato é que estamos pensando em ir até lá conhecer de perto essa coisa de trouxa, e queríamos saber se você gostaria de ir com a gente. Estamos esperando sua resposta, hein? Também mandei uma carta pra Mione, para nós nos encontrarmos. Se você resolver, vamos nos encontrar no Caldeirão nessa próxima sexta. Então, se você puder, responda logo! _

_ Até, Rony _

Harry pôs a carta sobre a mesa e olhou para cima, pensando. Todas as vezes que tinha ido a um parque de diversões fora com os Durley, ou seja, ele NUNCA tinha ido REALMENTE a um parque de DIVERSÕES. Pegou a foto da propaganda e examinou. Uma das poucas recordações era que não gostava muito da montanha russa, por lembrar muito uma viagem em Pó de Flu. Mais que depressa, pegou a pena e começou a responder a carta de Rony. Resposta entregue, Pichi voou muito rápido para o céu, sumindo na neblina que descia. Harry voltou para a cama e se aninhou de novo. 

* 

Na manhã seguinte os Dursley tomavam café. Tio Válter tomava uma xícara enquanto lia o jornal. Tia Petúnia fazia panquecas e Duda, que dava no mínimo três tios Válters na largura, comia um sanduíche, cheio de ovos fritos e bacons. As tentativas de emagracer não estavam mais dando resultados... na verdade, ele parecia um porco fuçando. Harry desceu as escadas e entrou na cozinha, como se não tivesse entrado, já que ninguém, como sempre, sequer dava indícios de perceberem sua presença. Ele parou um instante e olhou para o primo rapidamente, só para reparar no rosto espinhento, cheio de marcas de barbeador de fora a fora, como se tivesse lutado com um garfo bravamente. As banhas da barriga mal cabiam nas calças e um grande 'pneu' ficava pendurado na cintura, enquanto parte da bunda ficava espremidinha na parte de trás. As camisas já quase não davam pra cobrir tudo. Harry então se olhou e notou as gigantescas roupas que sempre herdava do primo, com inúmeras dobras para lhe caberem, e a calça que de tão larga cobria da metade da cueca pra baixo, o que fazia com que Harry a puxasse de dez em dez minutos, tentando, frustantemente, mantê-la na cintura, apesar o cinto muito apertado. Comparando os físicos sem demonstrar emoção nenhuma, Harry lamentou silenciosamente as roupas largas, afinal, se fossem normais, nas ruas, as garotas com certeza parariam os olhos nele, ao invés de se entreterem completamente com o tamanho baleial do primo Duda, que as faziam mudar de calçada quando ele surgia na esquina. 

Harry suspirou muito de leve e se dirigiu à geladeira, onde pegou suco em um copo. Tia Petúnia passou sem sequer olhá-lo e foi pôr as panquecas no prato do filho. Já havia algum tempo que os Dursley tinham decidido que Harry estava "grandinho demais pra ficar sendo pajeado". Traduzindo: se ele já era quase ignorado, agora ele não tinha mais o quase. Se ele quisesse sair, saísse, se quisesse comer, que fosse à geladeira e comesse, desde que não deixasse nenhum vestígio de sua passagem, claro; o que Harry fazia questão de fazer com muito gosto. Tia Petúnia parou de pé, segurando a frigideira, e disse para o filho, com um sorrisinho muito idiota: 

- Que lindo, meu filho já é um homem. Já está dando conta de fazer a barba sozinho. 

- É o meu Duda! - falou tio Válter, descendo os olhos do jornal e mirando o rosto picado do filho, cheio de papeizinhos higiênicos nos cortes. 

Harry só olhou, sem expressão novamente, embora pensando consigo como aquilo era patético. Não fazia muito tempo, mas na primeira vez que Harry fizera a barba foi realmente um desastre (enquanto Madame Pomfrey insistia em querer levá-lo à enfermaria curar os cortes, Hagrid, Rony e Mione se contorciam de dar risadas), mas Duda já tentava fazer a própria muito tempo antes de Harry, sendo que até hoje quase decepava as bochechas com o prestobarba. Balançando a cabeça e dissolvendo os pensamentos, Harry parou os olhos numa foto do parque de diversões numa das páginas do jornal do tio Válter e resolveu abrir a boca. 

- Hoje eu vou sair à tarde - todos pararam e o olharam como se tivesse cometido um pecado ao abrir a boca. Harry sabia que não faria diferença, mas preferiu não perder os bons modos e completou. - Eu vou ao Parque de Diversões. Tudo bem? 

Ele mal começou a formular o resto da frase explicando com quem iria quando Duda, cuspindo pedaços das panquecas, grunhiu esganiçado: 

- Ah, e você acha que vai com quem, seu mosquito? Com seus amigos anormais? - Harry serrou as sobrancelhas e já ia disparar alguma coisa, mas o primo continuou numa risada que quase pôs todas as panquecas de volta no prato. - Não tá achando que é com a namorada, não é? Qual doente ia querer? 

Harry ia soltar que estaria indo com seus amigos, com os pais e irmãos do Rony, mas como ia demorar muito, resolveu simplesmente resmungar entre um sorrisinho sarcástico esperando a reação: 

- É sim, é com a minha namorada. Você não sabia que eu já tenho uma? - Na mesma hora Duda desceu um murro na mesa, pondo-se de pé e com tia Petúnia guinchando um "OH!" muito agudo. 

- SEU GRANDE MENTIROSO! VOCÊ NÃO TEM NAMORADA COISA NENHUMA! EU AINDA NÃO TENHO! COMO ALGUMA GAROTA IA QUERER VOCÊ, UM ANORMAL?... 

Na mesma hora tio Válter faiscou os olhos. 

- É claro que ele não tem, meu filho! Ele diz isso pra te provocar! Não dê ouvidos! Ninguém ia querer uma aberração como ele sendo que temos você em casa. 

Harry achou melhor ficar por isso mesmo, contendo a vontade de dizer que Duda nunca arrumaria uma namorada, no máximo alguma mulher caridosa que fizesse parte da sociedade protetora das baleias para estudar o comportamento dos espécimes criadas fora d'água e em cativeiro. De qualquer forma, seria legal jogar isso na cara do primo, mas preferiu quardar o comentário pra si mesmo. Ele deu as costas e subiu para o quarto, enquanto Duda o olhava com ódio e tia Petúnia agarrava-se ao pescoço do filho, resmungando baixinho que ele era muito melhor que Harry e que certamente haviam muitas garotas querendo ficar com ele. 

Já em seu quarto, Harry coçou o queixo de penas de Edwiges e puxou debaixo de sua cama o resto do bolo de aniversário mandado por Hagrid que, finalmente, conseguia fazer um bolo de aniversário comível. Aliás, já estava até gostoso. Rony havia lhe mandado caixas com docinhos mágicos, e tinha também um agasalho feito provavelmente pela Sra. Weasley com um H na frente. Hermione, não era de se espantar, lhe enviara um livro, não muito grosso, mas muito peculiar, que falava unicamente sobre feitiços das trevas, claramente a eterna preocupação da amiga com as investidas de Voldemort contra Harry. O livro apenas explicava e detalhava cada uma delas e Harry pensou consigo mesmo que se ele fosse morrer de algum feitiço maléfico, pelo menos ele saberia qual foi, o que no fundo não mudaria muita coisa... 

* 

A tarde começava quando Harry resolveu se arrumar e juntar as coisas para encontrar os amigos. Desceu as escadas e, ao abrir a porta, disse alto um "Já vou indo", o que desistiu de repetir na terceira vez, já que em nenhuma delas obteve resposta. Deu de braços e saiu para a rua. O jeito era ir de ônibus e, no ponto, Harry não parava de passar a mão na testa, jogando o cabelo da franja para que parasse pra trás, o que não adiantava muito. Seu cabelo sempre foi arrepiado e nunca parou num lugar só e, se quando curto já dificultava o trabalho do pente, agora haviam fios que desciam pela metade da nuca em curva para o queixo, arrepiados, impossíveis de ficarem quietos e organizados. Numa comparação um tanto bizarra, ele parecia estar sempre testando túneis de vento... 

Desceu no ponto próximo ao parque, situado quase fora de Londres, em um gigantesco terreno, com muitas colinas no fundo, onde muitos brinquedos ainda estavam em construção. Harry dirigiu-se com as mãos no bolso até o saguão da portaria, várias catracas, com bandeiras altas fincadas ao lado da entrada, e no centro o nome, Parque Arlong. Alguns passos e avistou uma família de ruivos inconfundíveis - os Weasley. Fred e Jorge, os gêmeos, que agora insistiam em manter um ruivo cavanhaque no queixo, dificultando mais ainda a distinção de ambos, acenaram animados. Harry foi ao encontro da família e cumprimentou a todos. Rony continuava magro e mais alto do que ele, cheio de sardas e insistia em deixar o cabelo meio tigela como sempre fora. 

- E aí, Harry? Como vão indo as férias com os trouxas? - perguntou, animado. 

- Uma droga - sorriu Harry -, como sempre. 

- Só viemos aqui pra conhecer, a Gina encheu nosso saco para virmos. É aqui que os trouxas vêm se divertir com as crianças? Interessante... - completou, lançando um olhar pelas torres das montanhas-russas e de outras atrações. 

- Também - explicou Harry -, mas é mais comum que turmas de adolescentes venham, é muito mais divertido pra nós por causa das atrações... ahm... radicais, como a montanha-russa, o trem fantasma... 

- Interessante, os carrinhos que correm grudados naqueles ferros - disse o Sr. Weasley, olhando a montanha-russa. 

- Não tem muita diferença de uma viagem de Pó de Flú - disse Harry. - Eu, particularmente, acho que é a mesma sensação desagradável. 

Todos deram um risinho não muito solto, afinal, Harry sempre acabava levando a pior nas viagens com Pó de Flu. 

- Estava preocupada com as roupas - disse a Sra. Weasley. - Achei que não conseguiríamos passar desapercebidos entre os trouxas... 

- Imagina!... - animou Harry. De fato, as roupas dos Weasley eram roupas comuns também aos trouxas, o que não causaria nenhum espanto. A diferença era que eles usavam muitas cores claras e neutras, como bege, cinza claro, branco e sapatos. Harry usava uma larga calça preta com bolsos laterais presa por um cinto apertado, um tênis, uma camiseta branca por dentro da calça e uma camisa verde escuro com as mangas dobradas nos pulsos. Caberiam folgados uns dois Harrys mais um Rony dentro. 

- Vocês estão ótimos! - Harry olhou toda a família abrir um olhar de um espanto meio encantado para que Harry olhasse pra trás e desse de cara com Hermione. - Estou morrendo de saudades de vocês! 

Mione pulou no pescoço de Rony e falou com todos da família. Mostrava um largo e animado sorriso, usava uma camiseta rosada, jaqueta e calça jeans até o tênis. Rony e os irmãos ficaram um tempo olhando até que Gina resolveu, meio sem graça, se pronunciar. 

- Acho que não estamos muito parecidos com trouxas, não é mesmo? 

Harry riu e respondeu: 

- Não, de jeito nenhum, essa roupa que a Mione tá usando é só um tipo comum das trouxas se vestirem. 

- Ah... É?... - resmungou Rony, sem piscar. 

- A Mione tá fantasiada do que os trouxas chamam de Patricinha! 

Mione respondeu com um tapa na nuca de Harry, que ria. 

- Babaca... 

Os Weasley só responderam um "Hum..." antes de irem para a entrada. 

- Nós temos entradas que meu pai ganhou - disse Rony, andando ao lado de Harry e Mione. - Eu vou pegar com ele - mas Mione pôs a mão no bolso e puxou dois ingressos azuis com hologramas. 

- Não precisa, eu... Tinha duas entradas, um de vocês dois pode usar a outra - Rony ficou olhando e disse um "então tá, o Harry entra então." Mione esticou um deles para Harry, que pegou enquanto Rony perguntava inocente "mas onde você conseguiu? Tinha pensado em vir com outra pessoa?". Mione rosou e Harry riu da situação. 

- Que foi, Hermione? Com quem você ia usar esse outro ingresso? - na mesma hora ela virou pra ele. - Não vai me dizer que você arranjou um... 

- Ah, cale a boca, Harry! - rosnou Mione, saindo depressa. - Vamos logo, o pessoal já entrou - Harry passou a roleta ainda dando risada, e Rony atrás, meio desconfiado. 

- O que há de interessante para se fazer aqui? - perguntou Fred, animado, olhando dos lados. 

- Sei lá, tem um monte de brinquedos legais para se andar - disse Harry - mas tentem ficar sem traquinagens, por favor. 

Harry escutou o sonoro "ah..." que foi completado pelo pai. 

- Por favor mesmo, filhos, eu ganhei os ingressos. Somos os únicos a trazer varinhas para um parque trouxa, mesmo assim eu queria não trazê-las, mas nunca se sabe... Espero que vocês não tenham me trazido aquelas bobagens que vendem em Hogsmeade - os gêmeos acenaram desanimados com a cabeça que sim, não tinham nem mesmo um caramelinho incha língua, nem qualquer tipo de doce que faça alguém sangrar, desmaiar, inflar ou coisa assim para divertirem-se. - Tenho certeza que nem Harry nem Hermione trouxeram suas varinhas, apesar do parque estar aberto aos bruxos livremente, temos que lembrar que é um território totalmente trouxa, não é, meninos? 

Os dois se olharam e sorriram sem jeito, abrindo a beira do casaco e mostrando as respectivas varinhas. 

- Andar sem varinha é o mesmo que andar sem a roupa de baixo, Sr. Weasley... - disse Harry. 

- Justificável, querido... - completou sorrindo Molly, olhando o rosto meio decepcionado do marido. 

A conversa foi interrompia pelo barulho e pelo jato de água que quase lavou o pessoal, vindo do tobogã de água mais à frente. 

- Que legal! Vamos? - disse, animada, Gina. 

- Melhor deixar por último, Gina, depois disso a gente tem que ir pro secador... - completou Mione, falando entre os dentes e olhando a turma que saía ensopada. 

- Então vamos lá na fila praquele negócio dos carrinhos - apontou Rony. - Vamos que a fila tá grande. 

Todos se dirigiram para a grande montanha-russa, mas, na hora, Hermione resmungou algo como "mas essa é a única do parque que eu não ando, me dá muito enjôo essas voltas...". Os gêmeos e Rony olharam espantados, pois por mais radical que fosse, aquela montanha-russa era "fichinha" perto das constantes viagens em Flu que faziam.

- Bem, então acho que Hermione terá companhia - resmungou entre os dentes Harry ao seu lado. - Eu detesto montanha-russa muito alta... Nós esperamos vocês aqui na grade... 

- Francamente, vocês não passam de bundões! - exclamou Jorge. - Isso não deve ser pior que uma partida de quadribol numa final Grifinória versus Sonserina! 

- Fico com o quadribol... - resmungou Harry, encolhido. - Podem ir, nós não vamos desaparatar daqui, não. 

- Então tá... - disse Rony. - Mas acho estranho você quase morrer pegando um pomo e ficar nesse medo de ir nisso. 

Harry deu de ombros, o problema nem era esse, eram as lembranças das visitas ao parque em que toda vez Duda tentava destravar o cinto de Harry para que ele despencasse no ar, e a horrível sensação de ter seu magro corpo levantado pelo ar e jogado de um lado para o outro do assento. Naquele dia não aconteceria, mas o medo ficou. 

Os Weasley entraram e se acomodaram nos assentos da montanha-russa, enquanto travavam os cintos e baixavam a grade de segurança olhavam ao redor contemplando tudo. Harry, debaixo deles, observou a partida do carrinho e as expressões dos amigos quando foram em direção à primeira e maior subida do percurso. Quando Harry se afastou e correu os olhos atrás de Hermione, viu-a debruçada na grade do outro lado do jardim da montanha-russa, escrevia algo na terra de um arbusto de flores com um graveto longo. Parecia entretida com o que fazia. Harry chegou e debruçou-se também, lendo as letra "AL" na terra. Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas 

- "AL"? O que significa "AL"? - na mesma hora Mione olhou espantada e deu um jeito de rabiscar a escrita e soltar o graveto no gramado. 

- Na... Não é nada, não. 

- Hum... Por acaso "AL" seria... Hum... Deixa ver... Já sei! - ele fez cara de quem se esforçava pra descobrir, principalmente quando notou que ela estava muito cor de rosa. E concluiu, rindo - ...O motivo por você estar com um ingresso sobrando! 

- Ah, vai te catar... - rosnou Mione, descorando a cara de novo. - Eu não tenho tempo pra isso. 

- Ah, não? Que pena! Está perdendo a juventude preocupada só com as tarefas de Hogwarts. Relaxa um pouco, Hermione. 

- Olha só quem fala. Até parece que você aproveita muito a vida. Onde é que está a sua Cho? 

Harry dessa vez se avermelhou. 

- Hãn? C... Cho? 

- Dá um tempo, agora que ela se formou não vá chorar o leite derramado, você não quis decidir o que queria com ela, perdeu a vez, fofo. 

- Ela gostava de Cedrico. Se ele não tivesse morrido naquele maldito Torneio Tribuxo, estariam juntos. Você devia saber disso também, não? 

- Passou, Harry. Você devia ter tentado, ela te dava a maior bola... quer dizer... no fundo, ela dava... 

- Conversa. 

- Bom, de um jeito ou de outro, opções não te faltam em Hogwarts. 

Harry se espantou. 

- Você ACHA mesmo?... 

- Óbvio! O tanto de menininhas que correm atrás de você... – suspirou, erguendo as sobrancelhas. Ela sempre tentava saber qual a graça que as meninas viam em correr atrás dele o tempo todo, com tantos deveres na escola. - Se você continuar na carreira de jogador de Quadribol vai ser tão cultuado quanto um astro pop do mundo trouxa... David '_Backman'_ vai roer o pé de inveja. 

Os dois riram. Harry rindo envergonhado. 

- Eu já tinha pensado nisso mesmo, de seguir a carreira... Como jogador, lógico... Mas não sei... Acho que vou fazer isso mesmo, auror dá muito trabalho... o último ano está aí... E você, Mione? 

Hermione desfez o sorriso e pôs a mão na nuca, sem jeito. 

- Eu?... Bem... Eu tenho estudado muito nas férias, sabe. Não para Hogwarts, mas pra Universidade, acho que depois de me formar vou tentar uma vaga em Cambridge - Harry arregalou os olhos. 

- O quê?! C... Cambridge? Hermione! Isso é uma universidade trouxa! O que é que você acha que vai fazer?! Você é uma bruxa! Pode muito bem ser uma professora, ou até diretora em Hogwarts! Você tem condição pra entrar pro Ministério da Magia e me vem com essa de Cambridge? 

- Ah, Harry você sabe... Malfoy tem seu lado de razão, eu ainda sou uma sangue ruim, lembra? Meus pais, minha família toda é trouxa, sou a primeira bruxa da história da minha família, isso só pode ser um equívoco... 

- Mione, você tem noção da ASNEIRA que tá me dizendo? - Harry coçava a testa, como se tentasse dissolver aquilo na cabeça. - Você é a melhor bruxa que eu já conheci em toda minha vida! Eu daria um braço pra ser um terço do que você é. 

- Lembra, Harry? Eu sou livros e esperteza, você tem o talento. Sabe, eu adorei estudar em Hogwarts, mas acho que lá não seja meu futuro, eu nunca vou deixar de ser bruxa, só vou tentar viver como uma trouxa, como eu sempre fui. Que mal há nisso? 

- Hermione, por favor... de onde você tirou essa... - Harry já estava nervoso quando parou a frase ao ver que o olhar da amiga estava sobre seu ombro e que ela estava boquiaberta e levemente pálida. - Que foi? 

Harry olhou para trás. Mione agarrou seu braço e sussurrou no seu ouvido. 

- Lá... Lá na frente, aquele cara com a capa preta... - lá na frente, atravessando o parque, havia um homem com uma capa preta e uma máscara de monstro, assim como vários outros vestidos de monstro que passeavam pelo parque. Mas uma diferença: em seu braço direito, na parte de dentro, quase escondida, havia uma tatuagem negra. Uma tatuagem negra com o desenho de uma caveira com uma cobra no lugar da língua. - Aquele... Aquele homem, Harry... Ele é... Um Comensal da Morte... 

PAGE \# "'Página: '#'  
'"  

PAGE \# "'Página: '#'  
'"  

PAGE \# "'Página: '#'  
'"  

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

***N.A 2*: ** Ok, nada de interessante, apenas um comecinho um tanto comum... pouca coisa mudou, só alguns diálogos, e a correção da sigla AK, que na verdade é "AL".... foi mal, gente.... quem lia a fic há tempos deve estar muito p da vida! Mas foi mal mesmo, só agora que eu lembrei que estava errado...


	2. CAPÍTULO 02: Senhora Leah Málaga

***N.A 1*= ** Estamos aqui de novo! Esse capítulo 2 é COMPLETAMENTE diferente que o da primeira versão. E MUITO MELHOR, vocês vão concordar comigo! De novidade nós temos:

1) A retirada de todas as 'referências' H/G da fic. Não que seja por causa do H², mas sim porque essa versão nova tem alguns spoilers do livro 5, então a Gina que era bobinha e envergonhada no comneço da fic passa a ter mais atitude e não estar nem aí pro harry, já que a 'paixonite' dela passa no livro 5, e ela mostra ter muito mais atitute. A 'minha Gina' no Episódio Saara ficou bem parecida com a Gina que a JK nos apresentou no livro novo.

2) A aparição do Kojiro, marido da Leah. Ele aparece bem de relance, mas já marca presença, pra ninguém 'novato' na história comece a ler e mais pra frente venha me perguntar animadinho se a Leah fica com o Sirius!... NÃO! E é justamente por isso que eu o coloco desde o começo: pra pôr de uma vez por todas um ponto final nos adeptos do 'shipper Sirius/Leah'. 

3) Um encontro muito cheio de 'porquês' entre Dumbledore e Leah, com direito à referências sobre seus filhos, sobre seu passado. ESQUEÇAM como a Leah apareceu e foi apresentada. É um novo começo. E muito bom. Acreditem.

4) O parque tem um nome! Notaram? Hehehe é Parque Arlong, referência ao mangá One Piece do mestre tudo de bom deus supremo e ex-assistente do deus maior supimpa Nobuhiro Watsuki, Eiichiro Oda! ^_^

5) A partir de agora os arquivos estão corrigidos 'enredamente' pela minha nova beta temporária (só até o cap.12). E, acreditem, ela já começou a dar dor de cabeça! ^_^ Isso é bom. Foi pra isso mesmo que eu chamei ela. E não vou falar quem é porque mais da metade dos meus leitores a detestam!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Eu adoro isso...

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

**ESPADA DOS DEUSES**

**EPISÓDIO I: AZKABAN**

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

--Capítulo 2-- 

Senhora Leah Málaga 

O Comensal sumiu entre a multidão e quando Harry e Mione iam sair do lugar para ir atrás dele, os Weasley chegaram, sorridentes, da montanha-russa, com Arthur e Molly apavorados 

- Que coisa horrível! Medonha! Deus me livre - resmungavam sem ar. Os gêmeos, Gina e Rony achavam ótimo. Arthur parou o olhar no rosto assustado de Harry e Mione. - O que houve? 

- Han... É... - gemeu Mione. 

- Arthur... Nós vimos... Um Comensal da Morte, aqui no parque! 

Todos pararam e olharam o casal. 

- Verdade! Ele foi pra lá, vestido de monstro! - apontou Hermione. 

Mas Arthur ergueu as mãos, acalmando-os. 

- Não se preocupem, meninos. Parte desse parque é administrado por um bruxo, vocês sabem, ele pôs os trouxas fantasiados de monstros e bruxos, não seria surpresa ele colocar alguns Comensais e dementadores soltos por aqui para agradar ao público bruxo, não é? 

- Claro...! - divertiu-se Fred. – Pra ajudar a gente a se sentir em casa! Vocês ainda não cruzaram com Você-Sabe-Quem? - todos deram gritinhos e empurrões em Fred, que pediu desculpas, rindo. - Desculpe, desculpe, mas não acho que seja difícil ele ter soltado um desses por aí de sacanagem, não é? 

- Eu não quero encontrar um Lorde das Trevas nem que seja de pelúcia! - resmungou Hermione. 

- Vamos continuar? Estou adorando - disse Rony, empolgado. - Eu quero ir lá naquilo agora - e apontou a roda gigante. 

- Ah, a roda gigante - disse Harry. - Eu até gosto da roda gigante. 

- Me admiro seu primo nunca ter tentado te jogar lá de cima. 

- Não, eu sempre tive o cuidado e ficar pra trás e meus tios me esquecerem e deixarem eu ir em outra viagem... 

Os dois entraram no brinquedo ainda rindo, mas não caberia todo mundo numa só viagem. 

- Deixa a gente ir junto - murmurou Rony, referindo-se a ele, Harry e Mione. 

- Eu posso ir então? - pediu Gina. 

- Pode, senta aqui, Gina! - disse, Mione, pulando para o lado e saindo de perto de Harry, deixando um lugar vago para a garota. E assim subiu com os quatro a bordo. 

- Uau!... - exclamava Rony. - olha só que altura! 

* 

O prédio administrativo do parque ficava ao lado esquerdo do lugar, próximo à entrada, entre muitas árvores que quase o escondiam. Parecia um prédio de uma empresa, com quatro andares, persianas e luz fria, uma pequena pracinha circular na entrada, com várias flores e mais uma vez o "Parque Arlong", dessa vez esculpido em concreto e no centro da pracinha. Alguns poucos trouxas de uniforme entravam e saiam do prédio, outros menos numerosos de terno. Entre ele uma peculiar figura, vindo à pé, na direção do prédio, com um vestido largo, longo e pesado azul turquesa, com uma chapéu pontudo também azul, longas barbas brancas e um óculos de meia lua. Ele parou defronte o prédio, olhando para toda a construção, dando um sorriso discreto. Assim que pôs os pés nas dependências do lugar uma mulher morena, de crachá, se aproximou, sorrindo. Não parecia se importar com a roupa extravagante do senhor: 

- Poderia ajudá-lo? –perguntou. 

- Ah, sim... eu sou... – ele não terminou. Uma voz masculina o chamou, como se tentasse confirmar. 

- Professor Dumbledore...? – o professor se virou e viu um homem de uns 40 anos, de terno, com os olhos puxados, denunciando a descendência japonesa, o cabelo preto cheio de riscos brancos, como se tivesse jogado talco nele, fazendo ele parecer um ouriço grisalho. Mas sorrindo, muito simpático, vindo em seu encontro, esticando a mão - ...é o senhor, não é?... Eu sou Toji Málaga... Kojiro... 

Dumbledore deu um "ah..." e esticou a mão, cumprimentando o homem, que se aproximou e pôs as mãos nos seus ombros, como se fosse velho amigo: 

- Pode deixar, Meg... eu o acompanho. – disse, olhando a mulher, para em seguida voltar a atenção pra Dumbledore – Estamos te esperando. Sinta-se em casa... 

- Não se incomode comigo... senhor Kojiro. Só vim falar com a sua esposa, não quero tomar o tempo de vocês... 

- Tudo bem, o senhor é muito bem vindo – e em seguida olhou o relógio, para depois pegar uma pasta preta que estava no balcão – Infelizmente já estou atrasado... tenho um vôo agora... mas pode subir, sem problemas, a Leah está te esperando, no último andar, na sala dela... precisando, é só perguntar para qualquer funcionário. 

- Agradeço, senhor Kojiro... e boa viajem. 

Kojiro acenou já da saída, e o professor voltou a olhar para frente, um corredor que ia de um lado para outro do prédio e uma escada que dava acesso aos outros andares. Um elevador de cada lado, para facilitar o trabalho do pessoal que carregava pilhas de papéis. Dumbledore parou defronte um deles e, quando a porta se abriu, dois rapazes, mais uma faxineira, entraram. 

- Pode entrar, senhor – disse um deles. O professor olhou as escadas, o elevador, antes de dizer: 

- Não, obrigada. Gosto das escadas trouxas. Não se mechem. 

Os três se olharam quando a porta do elevador se fechou. 

- Moço estranho... – comentou um deles. – Naquela idade, subir de escada? 

- Ele vai ver a senhora Málaga – disse a faxineira – é no último andar... 

O sino do elevador tocou, e a porta se abriu, no último andar. Nessa hora Dumbledore passava na frente deles, sorrindo. 

- Seus elevadores precisam ser mais rápidos. Perdem tempo usando eles, sabiam?... Até logo. 

O professor passou, andando suavemente até o fim do corredor. Os três ficaram boquiabertos, ainda dentro do elevador. Ao passar por um outro homem, de gravata e uma prancheta, ele perguntou onde era a sala dos 'donos' do Parque, e ele teve de atravessar uma grande sala, com vários trouxas – e bruxos que acenaram – falando ao telefone, carimbando papéis, batendo documentos nos computadores, escrevendo cartas com pena e nanquim, até chegar á porta ao fim da sala. Na sossegada salinha uma moça de óculos mechia em uns papéis, sentada numa mesa. A secretária atendeu Dumbledore e falou por telefone com a pessoa na outra sala, atrás dela, avisando que a 'visita' estava ali. O professor esticou os olhos para a porta à sua frente, ao lado da secretária e observou curioso a plaquinha preta e dourada:

_Parque Arlong _

_Administração Geral Bruxa _

Leah Málaga

- Pode entrar, senhor – disse a secretária.

- Obrigado. 

Dumbledore entrou na sala, e fechou a porta, impedindo que toda a agitação de fora invadisse o lugar. Uma sala até muito silenciosa, dava pra se ouvir as folhas das árvores do lado de fora, e, claro, vez ou outra o barulho do pessoal que gritava nas montanhas-russas. Ele ainda correu o olhar pela sala ampla, com tapete, dois sofás pretos e grandes, ao fundo uma estante com livros, na sua frente uma grande mesa de madeira pesada e escura, com telefone, fax, porta canetas, cadeira grande e almofadada, como um escritório de qualquer presidente de empresa que se preze. No canto direito da sala, onde não haviam janelas, uma longa prateleira, cheia de retratos, na parede alguns quadros grandes e pintados no estilo oriental, com ideogramas, paisagens, árvores, rios, flores, pessoas. E algo que chamou a atenção do professor: espalhado pelo lugar muitas réplicas de armas japonesas, nas paredes, mas, nessa prateleira, duas grande katanas – espada japonesa – pretas, em um suporte de ferro. Após a observação, ele olhou para os lados, suspirando e colocando as mãos pra trás: 

- É um lugar agradável. 

E desceu o olhar para a única pessoa, além dele, que estava na sala: uma mulher, de costas, olhando da janela o carro cinza de Kojiro sair do Parque. Ninguém em sã consciência diria que ela era mais velha que o marido, era alta, com os cabelos muito finos, pretos e brilhantes, até pra baixo dos ombros, e alguns fios que caíam pelo rosto, como uma franja que a gente corta, mas esquece de aparar e ela cresce por demais. Também usava um tipo de terno preto, com uma blusa branca por baixo e botas por debaixo da calça. Ela deslizou os olhos para ele e virou-se, dizendo com uma voz um tanto melancólica: 

- ...Alvo Dumbledore... 

O professor sorriu por debaixo doas barbas. Olhou com mais cuidado o rosto da mulher erguendo os olhos azuis por cima dos óculos: 

- ...Leah... Málaga. Há quanto tempo. 

Ela veio andando calmamente até a mesa, pôs a mão sobre a cadeira e ofereceu a da frente para ele: 

- Por favor, sente-se. 

- Não, obrigado. Estou bem de pé... 

O professor continuou sorrindo, com as mãos para trás. Ela, então, puxou a cadeira, sentou-se e colocou os pés em cima da mesa, olhando o professor em frente à sua mesa. Ela tinha os olhos com um contorno como se fosse uma cobra que virou gente, estranhamente violetas, e as sobrancelhas muito delineadas, que se unidas ao fino nariz viravam um 'V' curvado no meio da cara. E um sorriso. Um sorriso estreito, debochador e irritante, que, somados ao quase constante olhar de peixe morto dava a certeza que ela falava com você pensando "Você é um inútil babaca, um verme cego nojento que eu sequer preciso me dar ao trabalho de dirigir a palavra, mas faço a imensa caridade de te aturar porque eu sei que, no fundo, sabe que eu sou muito melhor que você." E saber que ela dizia tudo isso com um simples e superior olhar despertava uma vontade gigantesca de socá-la. 

- Sinceramente... – comentou Dumbledore, um tanto calmo – Pensei que jamais a veria novamente... mas... veja o que o destino nos apronta... estamos, mais uma vez, com os caminhos cruzados... 

Leah suspirou, meio incomodada, e cruzou os braços. 

- Não estava... em nossos planos... voltar pra cá. 

- Eu sei – disse, se aproximando da prateleira e olhando os porta-retratos. – Vocês conseguem administrar todos esses... parques de onde moram. E, se não conseguem, Kojiro está à disposição dos clientes... 

Ele olhou foto por foto. Uma foto do marido, Kojiro, com um pesado agasalho de neve, e um esqui preso ás costas. Outra foto, Leah, de óculos escuro, na borda de um barco, distraída, olhando o mar, outra, de um molequinho sorridente e cabelos arrepiados, agarrado em um galho de árvore como um macaquinho. E uma outra, uma jovem de uns 15 anos, muito bonita, apoiada em uma parede, como uma foto de modelo fotográfico. Lembrava muito a mãe, com a diferença de ter os olhos levemente puxados. Nessa última Dumbledore parou o olhar durante alguns instantes, para depois pegá-la e examinar de perto, levemente tristonho. Leah o olhou com o canto do olho, sem perder a pose, apesar de sentir a garganta apertar. 

- Uma garota linda... – falou brandamente, sem tirar os olhos da foto preto-e-branco. – As formas de aprendizagem que a vida nos impõe são realmente imprevisíveis. 

- Quem não aprende pelo amor... aprende pela dor... professor. 

Dumbledore não deixou escapar um risinho. 

- Você sempre levou tudo à ferro e fogo. Achei que tinha mudado... mas continua exatamente igual à Leah que eu conhecia... que eu vi desaparecer há quase vinte anos, pra levar uma vida de quase trouxa... pacífica, e um tanto rotineira. 

- Eu só tentava levar uma vida normal. Longe de toda a loucura. 

Dumbledore suspirou mais uma vez. Pelo olhar da menina da foto ela devia ser de um gênio difícil. Será que conseguia ser pior que a mãe? 

- Engraçado tudo isso – comentou, virando o olhar para Leah – Você desapareceu daqui, fugindo do seu passado. E agora, que foge pela segunda vez, de um mais recente, dá de cara com 'aquele passado' que você fugiu primeiro... 

Leah deu um longo suspiro também, olhando para fora da janela. 

- Eu... estou cansada... – sussurrou, tentando não parecer tão deprimida. 

Dumbledore recolocou a foto no lugar, voltou-se para Leah e disse, olhando a mulher: 

- Todo mundo perde alguma coisa durante a vida. Algumas coisas muito valiosas, outras não tão necessárias... o importante é não abandonar. – ele parou bem na frente da mesa, olhando para ela com o habitual olhar tranqüilo – Às vezes você pode encontrar as coisas que tinha perdido. Mas nunca mais irá achar aquelas que abandonou. 

Ela fechou os olhos de deu mais um longo suspiro, fazendo descer pela garganta alguma coisa muito dolorida. O professor concluiu. 

- Eu não sei exatamente o que você perdeu, Leah... mas está à um passo de abandonar. 

Os dois trocaram um longo olhar. Ela tirou os pés da mesa, e endireitou-se, mantendo os braços cruzados. Dumbledore deu um leve e inocente sorriso: 

- Para que sua vida não tenha mais sentido não basta perder tudo. Você tem que abandonar. Se você não consegue abandonar, mais cedo ou mais tarde você volta pra procurar o que deixou pras trás. Agora você está procurando alguma coisa que perdeu há vinte anos. Eu realmente almejo que não demore tanto tempo para que procure por aquilo que perdeu recentemente. 

Ela começou a ficar incomodada e mal humorada: 

- Muito bem, Alvo Dumbledore... vamos logo ao que realmente nos interessa... 

* 

"BLANC" - a roda deu um tranco e eles pararam lá em cima, para que outras pessoas descessem e subissem embaixo dela. 

- Ai... - Gina quase se agarrou a Harry de nervoso, enquanto Rony procurava explicação. - O que houve? O que foi? 

Harry e Mione riram. 

- É assim mesmo. Olha que legal, Rony - continuou Harry, debruçando e olhando a grande altura que havia e a vista ampla. - É mais ou menos essa sensação que tenho enquanto estou no alto procurando o pomo num jogo de quadribol. 

- Ju.... Jura? Fantástico, mas... Quer saber, talvez seja melhor continuar só como espectador... - Rony correu os olhos enquanto a roda se movimentava e eles devagar desciam. - Que castelo preto é aquele? Grande, hein? 

- É o trem fantasma! É um lugar onde você anda de carrinho em corredores escuros cheios de monstros, corpos, bichos, teias de aranha, machados, correntes... 

- Urgh... Acho que não vou, não... 

- Ah, deve ser legal - disse Mione. - Esse trem fantasma é diferente, você vai de carrinho durante o primeiro andar, e quando sobe pro segundo, desce e continua a pé, até o último andar! 

- Deve ser legal, não? - disse Harry. 

- Dizem que é de arrepiar os cabelos. 

A portinhola se abriu e os meninos desceram. O céu já estava rosa do cair da tarde. O resto da família se reuniu de novo. 

- Vamos comer algo? - sugeriu Arthur. - Antes que anoiteça, assim podemos visitar o resto das atrações. 

- Vamos, tem muito lugar legal aqui para se comer - disse Hermione, dirigindo-se à praça de alimentação. 

* 

- O que o traz aqui, professor...? – comentou Leah, tentando parecer desentendida. 

- Ah, sim... – retrucou Dumbledore, voltando a passear pela sala, dessa vez parando pra reparar nas katanas negras. – Bom... se quer saber eu acho que no fundo você 'sentia' que, uma hora, teríamos de nos encontrar. 

- Descobriu isso sozinho? – perguntou, erguendo as sobrancelhas e reforçando o olhar de superioridade e deboche. 

- Hum... katanas... espadas samurais... as melhores espadas que se têm notícia. Capazes de cortar aço. Aliados á um poder mágico bem encaminhado... pode abrir uma fenda no céu. – Ao dizer isso Dumbledore riu – Bom... acho que você não largou sua antiga mania, Leah. Acertei?... ou talvez... as trouxe... porque sabe que terá de usa-las de novo? 

- Não estou interessada em suas teorias. Elas agora são peça de decoração. 

- A aura que as envolve diz que ainda fazem parte do seu espírito. – sorriu satisfeito – será que ao serem desembainhadas... trará de volta aquela época em que as trevas dominavam os dois mundos?... Ou talvez... elas estejam aguardando ansiosamente serem desembainhadas... para impedir que isso não volte a acontecer? 

Leah olhou Dumbledore demoradamente, com os olhos estreitos. Não descruzava os braços de jeito nenhum, para não perder a pose de "fortaleza". Ficaram trocando um longo olhar, como se conversassem em silêncio. Até ela dar um sorrisinho meia boca: 

- Você está com medo. 

Dumbledore ergueu as sobrancelhas, inocente: 

- Perdão...? 

- Foi o que eu disse. – sorriu – você está com medo. Por isso está aqui. 

- ...descobriu isso sozinha? – retrucou o professor, mantendo a serenidade diante do olhar debochado dela. Leah respirou fundo, concluindo. 

- Não... você não está com medo, Dumbledore... você teve de se sujeitar a procurar minha ajuda. Justo a minha. Você está... apavorado, eu diria. 

O professor achou interessante o que ela disse, mas não se abalou: 

- É um comentário sarcástico... é, realmente, não há muita diferença entre você e a Leah de antes. Aliás, nem parece que você tem a idade que tem. Não lhe dariam mais de trinta e cinco anos. 

- Bruxos de sangue puro – murmurou Leah, meio de má vontade – sabe que nós vivemos muito mais que os trouxas. O professor é inteligente por deixar essa aparência de velho cansado. 

- Sua franqueza ainda é um de seus grandes trunfos, Leah... mas não estamos aqui para simples... 'trocas de elogio'. Você, no fundo, sabe o que me traz aqui. Preciso, mais uma vez, das suas habilidades. 

Leah se arrumou na cadeira mais uma vez. 

- Você veio pedir minha ajuda... mesmo sabendo quem eu fui. Quem eu ainda sou. Não acha... arriscado demais? 

- Eu acredito em você. Assim como Lílian acreditou. Sei que não gosta de ouvir falar dela... mas está na hora de enfrentar de frente tudo o que já aconteceu. Antes que seja tarde. Ainda há tempo. Um curto tempo. 

- Então... se Lílian estivesse viva, não precisaria se preocupar em andar atrás de mim, não? 

- Não – balançou a cabeça – não podemos dizer o que ela faria, já que não está mais por perto. De qualquer jeito, eu preciso de você. Não de Lílian. Vim aqui pedir que nos ajude. Voldemort voltou, você sabe muito bem disso, e como era de se esperar, ele está mesmo de novo atrás da Espada dos Deuses e das outras, e não pode encontrá-las. Nem ele, nem seus comensais. 

- Como tem coragem de vir aqui e me pedir isso? Como pode ter certeza de que eu já não estou do lado deles? Tudo o que eu já fiz... o que eu sou... o que eu significo pra todo mundo... 

- Você não tem nada de parecido com Voldemort, Leah. Eu sei disso. Você foi a melhor bruxa dele, a mais poderosa, que, de uma hora pra outra, usou suas habilidades... 'peculiares'... para afundar o nosso mundo num mar de trevas e sangue. Você significa muito para Voldemort... mas não tem mais ligação alguma com ele. 

- Infelizmente eu ainda tenho, Professor. 

- Eu sei que não tem. – sorriu – Ou nessa hora todos nós já estaríamos... mortos. E é por isso que vim aqui. Porque sei que podemos mudar a história; você pode fazer parte do nosso lado, dessa vez, desde o início. 

Leah pensou, desmanchando a expressão de superioridade. Olhou a parede alguns instantes, para finalmente descruzar os braços e se debruçar na mesa. 

- Afinal, qual o problema? 

- Vamos buscar as Espadas também. Mas quero convidá-la para nos ajudar a formar mais uma nova elite de bruxos... uma nova geração dos quase lendários... 'bruxos espadachins'. Bruxos jovens e poderosos, que sabem unir as habilidades mágicas ao manejo impecável das artes com espada. 

- Hum... 

- Tenho uma série de bons alunos... que serão excelentes bruxos. E que precisam... ser treinados. Por você. E pelos ex aurores supremos. 

- Então... – suspirou Leah – ser uma professora. Uma "treinadora secreta" de um bando de pirralhos. 

- Uma meia dúzia, sorriu; coisa pouca. 

- Tenho alguém de interessante? – murmurou. 

- Descendentes dos Malfoy... dos Weasley... dos Longbotton... uma espécie de, se me perdoa a brincadeira, 'Lílian Evans'... e, claro... um... um... como se chama mesmo...? - Dumbledore fingia forçar a memória - Acho que você conhece... algum... Potter? 

Leah voltou a cruzar os braços, mordendo os lábios, pensando. Dumbledore a olhava por cima dos óculos. 

- Tudo bem – finalizou, olhando o professor – O abacaxi é meu. 

- Ótimo – sorriu o professor, orgulhoso – Então estou de saída. Se quiser conhecer alguns dos seus futuros alunos... dê uma passada agora lá pela praça de alimentação... curiosamente... eles vieram se divertir hoje. No seu parque. 

Leah ergueu as sobrancelhas: 

- Eu sei disso. Feliz coincidência, não, Alvo Dumbledore? 

O professor saiu sorrindo, recolocando o chapéu de bruxo. 

* 

A noite já começava, e todos conversavam animados nas mesas da praça de alimentação quando Harry sentiu um leve par de mãos repousar sobre seus ombros, e a rouca e confortável voz de Dumbledore dizer:

- Como é bom saber que tantos alunos meus aproveitam as férias de maneira unida e saudável. 

- Prof. Alvo Dumbledore! – sorriu Harry. 

Dumbledore riu-se e fez um gesto para que os presentes não fizessem muita festa. 

- Professor Dumbledore...! - exclamou Arthur, sorrindo. – veio conhecer o parque também? Achei bárbara a idéia de unir trouxas e bruxos num só ambiente... os garotos estão adorando. 

- Bom, Arthur... também vim conhecer. Mas não sou muito fã dessas atrações... 'radicais' que os trouxas inventam. Na verdade, vim trocar algumas palavras com uma nova professora de Hogwarts... 

- Num parque de diversões?... - espantou-se Rony. 

- Estranho?... Ela é a esposa do dono deste parque, ele é trouxa. Mas para dizer a verdade... acho que eu 'adivinhei' que ela estaria por aqui... sabem... ela mudou-se para bem longe faz 20 anos. Mas, por uma... peça do destino... ela está de volta. Num momento bem oportuno, eu diria. 

- Ah, então é por isso mesmo que a gente cruza com tantas coisas do mundo bruxo... Harry e Mione disseram que viram um Comensal da Morte... 

Dumbledore olhou os dois sob os óculos de meia lua. 

- Verdade?... Nada mais natural num parque que é bruxo e trouxa ao mesmo tempo... - e abriu um sorriso muito calmo. 

- Hum... - resmungou Harry, olhando para o lado. - Não... 

- Não há problema. Mas não condeno a cautela de vocês dois, afinal é justificável pelos apuros que já passaram. Querem um conselho? Podem descansar, aproveitem o passeio... Ah! Sra. Málaga, por favor, se aproxime... 

Dumbledore desviou-se das cadeiras para ir ao encontro de Leah. Ela se aproximou de todos, como se não tivesse falado sobre nada, como se estivesse apenas passeando pelo parque. Quer dizer... ela estava mesmo passeando. 

- Gostando do passeio, professor?... Acho que ainda não teve tempo de conhecer tudo, não? Faz pouco tempo que deixou minha sala... 

- É um ambiente agradável, Leah, apesar do pouco tempo. Adorei a idéia de mesclar os mundos trouxa e bruxo, vocês conseguem garantir diversão pra ambas as partes. Os bruxos nem precisam se preocupar com a aparência. Os trouxas podem achar que apenas são parte do espetáculo. Louvável. 

A mulher ergueu as sobrancelhas, como se não soubesse do que se tratasse. 

- Apenas uma idéia original posta em prática, professor, nada de exuberante... Algum comentário adicional? Estamos só começando... 

Dumbledore apontou os alunos com a cabeça, sorrindo: 

- É que meus alunos já cruzaram com um Comensal da Morte nas redondezas... Esses são os Weasley, Sr. Arthur Weasley, diretor no Ministério da Magia, Sra. Molly Weasley, meus ex-alunos, Fred e Jorge, Rony e Gina, como preferem ser chamados, começarão o sétimo e sexto ano, Hermione Granger - Málaga acenou com a cabeça, enquanto Dumbledore continuava. - e este é Harry Potter, também no sétimo ano... 

Ao parar os olhos em Harry Leah não deixou de erguer as sobrancelhas. Harry notou que, apesar da reação, ela não parecia lisonjeada ao vê-lo, coisa que quase sempre acontecia. 

- Harry Potter?... Você está... enorme... tenho certeza de que o reconheceria... mesmo sem essa cicatriz. 

Harry passou os dedos na testa. O que ela queria dizer com 'mesmo sem a cicatriz?' e 'enorme?' Leah virou para Hermione, parou os olhos nela durante um longo tempo, com o olhar estreito. Deu um sorrisinho levemente tonto, fazendo o olhar de peixe morto voltar ao rosto:

- Você é... Granger...? Hum... tem razão... você se parece muito com uma velha... _amiga _minha, filha de trouxas. Sabe... ela foi uma grande bruxa.

- Hermione também já é uma grande bruxa – sorriu Dumbledore. Mione ficou sem jeito – Se será tão boa quanto a _sua amiga_, só o tempo dirá.

Málaga deu um passo para trás, e voltou a olhar Harry. 

- Então... Está gostando do parque, Harry?... Você está se tornando um homem muito, muito bonito, idêntico ao seu pai... - ela fez uma pausa como se fosse dizer algo que tirasse toda a beleza que ela tinha dado pro menino no primeiro elogio - Se não fossem os olhos de sua mãe... 

- Conheceu meus pais?... - jogou Harry na mesma hora, olhando-a fixamente e levantando-se da cadeira. Ela afastou o rosto e se mostrou um pouco envergonhada. 

- Bem... Eu... Estudava em Hogwarts na mesma época que seus pais, e... - Dumbledore sorriu da situação, Harry olhou para ele sem entender. 

- O que houve? – perguntou, curioso. 

- Acalme-se, Harry - disse Dumbledore. - Bem, digamos que a Sra. Málaga tenha seus motivos para não admirar muito sua mãe enquanto tece elogios ao seu pai... 

- Quais? 

- Eu poderia dizer... bom... como sintetizar tudo...? Digamos que a senhora Leah... foi a primeira namorada de seu pai. 

- ...O quê?... - Harry ficou surpreso. Dumbledore continuou, sorrindo. 

- Não se preocupe, seus pais se casaram... e Leah se tornou uma das maiores amigas deles. Passaram por muitas coisas juntas... 

- Eu estava em meio à batalha contra o Lorde Voldemort quando eles foram mortos, saí viva, mas infelizmente não pude fazer nada para ajudá-los... – suspirou Leah - Às vezes eu ainda ponho a cabeça no travesseiro e me culpo por não os tê-los salvo naquela noite. Era minha obrigação. 

Nenhum dos três percebeu o tremor que assolou a mesa quando ela disse sem medo algum o nome do Você-Sabe-Quem ou quando relembrou a noite da morte de Lílian e Tiago. Só Dumbledore, que fez um sinal com a mão para que se calassem, ao olhar a mesa. 

- Sem recordações tristes, por favor... A família Weasley e seus convidados estão aqui para se divertir, não há motivos para que continuemos com essa conversa, quem sabe em outra oportunidade. 

Rony concordou rapidamente com a cabeça, enquanto Dumbledore colocava a mão sobre os ombros de Leah, dizendo um "vamos?...". 

- Claro, claro, professor – respondeu. – Precisa ir embora ou podemos trocar mais uma meia dúzia de palavras?... O senhor sabe... vinte anos... colocar as fofocas em dia... – Dumbledore riu, comentando que era bom vê-la voltar a falar bobagem, como antes - Bem, até o início das aulas, garotos, foi um prazer. Adeus... 

Os garotos responderam apenas com algumas palavras monossílabas e observaram os dois se afastarem da mesa. 

- Tia estranha... – resmungou Rony. – Mas não parece nociva... Harry? 

- Hum?... – resmungou Harry, olhando o amigo. – É, ela parece ser legal... Mas acho que ela tinha raiva da minha mãe... 

- Imagina - disse Rony. – Deve ser só coisa de quando eles estudavam... sabe como é... será que o Lupin ou o Sirius conhecem a tia aí?.. 

- Não se preocupe, Harry – tranqüilizou Molly. – a Sra. Leah Málaga... é uma boa pessoa. Ouvimos falar dela há algum tempo... 

- O Ministério falou sobre umas mudanças que ela fez num castelo de bruxaria onde trabalhava – comentou sr. Weasley, arrumando os óculos – faz tempo... ela parece colecionar alguns inimigos, ela parece saber muito bem como "levar as coisas onde que põe a mão".

Harry apenas olhou para ela e respondeu com um aceno de cabeça. Eles saíram da praça de alimentação e continuaram a visitar os brinquedos. Quando a noite chegou, vários caras vestidos de monstros saíram andando pelo parque, zanzando entre as pessoas e fazendo cara feia. Incluindo alguns dementadores e Comensais da Morte. No fim, todos já haviam se acostumado com a idéia e até achavam divertido.

- Olha só - disse Rony, achando ótimo. - Um auror ficaria perdidinho aqui, no meio de tantos Comensais e dementadores! 

- Só falta irmos no tal trem fantasma – disse Jorge, olhando para Gina, que estava assustada olhando o grande castelo. – Que foi? Está com medo? 

Gina, meio forçada, fez um não com a cabeça: 

- Vai sonhando – desafiou o irmão, fingindo segurança. 

Todos se dirigiram para o castelo. Quem saía pelo lado esquerdo dele, por um portão, tremia as pernas e ria ao mesmo tempo. Quem entrava, entrava sentado em um carrinho que lembrava os de Gringotes, cabendo quatro pessoas. Fred então olhou o resto dos meninos e sorriu. 

- E aí? Vamos encarar? 

- Certeza... Se não tiver nenhuma aranha gigante, lógico; adiantou Rony. 

A turma inteira parou na grade do brinquedo e esticou o pescoço para tentar ver alguma coisa, mas não conseguiram por causa dos panos pretos que cobriam o corredor de entrada. 

- Vamos logo, minha gente - apressou Fred, entrando na fila. 

- Eu não entro - disse Arthur, fazendo os meninos o olharem espantados. - Sinto muito, mas eu os aguardo aqui fora, não tenho mais idade para tantas emoções num só dia. 

- Francamente, pai... 

- Eu também fico - acrescentou Molly. - Podem ir. 

- Era só o que me faltava - resmungou Fred, em seguida olhando Harry e Hermione. - AGORA vocês vêm, né? 

Os dois se entreolharam e resolveram dizer que sim, com ela justificando que "o medo que passariam era coisa da cabeça, porque os sustos não passavam de bonecos e montagens, muito mal feitos, por sinal." 

No carrinho da frente foram Fred, Jorge e Gina. Atrás, Harry, Rony e Mione. Gina, aliás, queria de qualquer jeito ir no de trás, para saber mais ou menos o susto que levaria, mas achou melhor ficar na frente mesmo e não correr o risco de levar um susto e agarrar alguém pelo pescoço, pagando um mico fenomenal. A partida foi dada com um solavanco, e os carrinhos foram em direção ao fim do corredor e desapareceram nos panos pretos. Do lado de fora os pais de Rony davam sarcásticos tchauzinhos para os garotos. Na seqüência, os carrinhos davam trancos barulhentos a cada curva fechada, gritos e luzes piscavam enquanto monstros, bruxas, facas, machados, morcegos e, para azar de Rony, aranhas e teias raspavam e se jogavam na frente dos garotos, que mais riam da situação do que gritavam. Com exceção de Rony, é claro. Os carrinhos então pararam em um lugar onde viraram e apontaram para uma grande subida, para irem ao segundo andar. 

- Já, já teremos de continuar à pé, disse Hermione, ofegante de sustos e risadas. 

- Espero que não tenha mais aranhas, resmungou Rony, com a mão no peito. Harry riu o virou-se dizendo: 

- Não se preocupe, pelo menos à pé você vai poder dar um soco na cabeça dela e... ai! - Harry levou a mão na testa cortando a risada no meio. Rony e Mione pularam no assento. 

- Que foi?!. - Ele tentou acalmá-los, dizendo que provavelmente resultado de alguma batida em algum brinquedo que ele não percebeu. Os amigos deram um "Ah..." e voltaram a olhar para a frente. Então o carrinho deu outro forte solavanco e começou a subir devagar a rampa. 

PAGE \# "'Página: '#'  
'"  

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

***N.A 2*: **E aí? Eu gostei da nova 'versão' desse cap. Porque diabos ninguém revisa essa fic? gente, põe coment! Bom, mau, sei lá, qq coisa, não tem mais site, nem lugar pra pôr a fic... vão falando aí enquanto o 3V, a Hoteca e o meu site não voltam... aiai... até!


	3. CAPÍTULO 03: O Comensal no Trem Fantasma

***N.A 1*= ** Ai,Ai... capítulo 3.... como ele estava RUIM! TODA A SEQUENCIA DO TREM teve de ser REESCRITA porque estava toda no PRESENTE! tudo 'Harry pega a varinha, Avery ataca com o machado, Harry desvia e rola pelo chão, o comensal dá dois passos e...' ARGH!

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

**ESPADA DOS DEUSES**

**EPISÓDIO I: AZKABAN**

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

-- Capítulo 3 -- 

O Comensal no Trem Fantasma 

Do lado de trás do castelo um homem de boné e macacão comandava os controles do brinquedo, em uma casinha. De repente ele ouve um "TOC TOC TOC" e olha pro lado. Na porta, um sujeito baixinho, careca, com uma luva na mão direita e um capote preto acena para que ele saia. Ele não entende bem, mas abre a porta 

- Em que posso ajudar? - pergunta. 

- Venha cá, preciso de sua ajuda - diz o homem. O rapaz então desce o degrau e se aproxima. 

- Me desculpe, mas eu tenho que continuar a controlar o brinque... GHACK! - o homem baixinho agarra o rapaz pelo pescoço com uma força incrível na mão direita e ergue no ar, enforcando-o. O rapaz tenta em vão se soltar ou gritar, mas em poucos segundos o seu pescoço faz um "Tlac" e o baixinho solta o corpo do rapaz no chão, morto. O baixinho então olha dos lados, resmunga alguma coisa e vai até um poste ao lado da casinha, onde três canos de fios grossos entram em uma caixa de controle. Ele se aproxima e olha, para, em seguida, tirar a luva preta, exibindo uma mão prateada e reluzente. Ele junta os fios e com um puxão os arranca de uma vez. 

* 

CLAMC! Faz o castelo, quando o brinquedo inteiro desliga e os carrinhos dão um tranco violento, parando no lugar. 

- O... que foi isso?! - perguntou Rony, olhando a escuridão completa. 

- Acho... Que acabou a eletricidade... - disse Harry, olhando a escuridão à sua volta. Em seguida poucos pontinhos isolados de luzes se acenderam, marcando a silhueta dos presentes. 

- As luzes de emergência se acenderam - disse Hermione baixinho. - É melhor já descermos e continuarmos até o fim à pé. Já íamos parar mesmo... 

- Jura? Será que demora pra chegarmos ao fim? - perguntou, ansioso, Rony. 

- Os bombeiros do parque devem vir tirar o pessoal. Não seria melhor esperarmos por eles? - sugeriu Harry. 

- Bombeiros? O que são bombeiros? Eles servem pra nos ajudar a sair daqui? Eu quero um! 

- Não, Rony - explicou -, bombeiros são trouxas treinados para salvar outras pessoas quando precisam de ajuda. Nosso caso, por exemplo. Eles devem vir até aqui atrás da gente. 

- Então... Vamos ficar aqui. 

- Hey! Vocês não vêm? - gritou Fred, animado, do fim do corredor mal iluminado, junto com Gina e Jorge. - Andem! Já chegamos na parte que devemos continuar à pé - os três se olharam e seguiram em frente. 

* 

Do lado de fora, um grupo de bombeiros entrava no brinquedo pelo mesmo lugar que os carrinhos enquanto pelo outro portão outras pessoas saíam. No lado de trás, o baixinho sussurrava "Alohomora", abrindo a porta de manutenção. Nisso, um homem com uma grande capa preta - o mesmo que Harry e Mione viram - e tatuagem de caveira no braço se aproximou e sussurrou: 

- Rabicho... Os bombeiros... Estão entrando no castelo, eles vão encontrá-los... 

- Psssst! - resmungou Rabicho. - Ande, Avery, ande. Entre logo. Farei um feitiço para impedir a saída dos garotos, nenhum bombeiro se aproximará, rápido, entre! 

O Comensal entrou pela porta, saiu deslizando a capa e sumiu na escuridão. Rabicho deu dois passos pra trás, trancou novamente a porta e sumiu de vista. 

- Tenho a impressão de andar em círculos. E esse caminho que quando mais a gente anda mais escurece... Lumus! - disse Hermione, com um tom de ansiedade na voz, tirando a varinha da jaqueta e iluminando a sua ponta. Todos os outros se olharam sem saber se poderiam fazer o mesmo, mas levaram em conta o fato de o parque ser "meio bruxo" e o de que fazer da varinha uma lanterna não era exatamente uma magia feita fora de Hogwarts, então sacaram as suas e repetiram "Lumus" em coro, aumentando a luminosidade. 

- Não seria melhor se nós nos separarmos? - sugeriu Jorge. - Aí a gente acha a saída mais rápido e grita pra quem ficar pra trás, certo? 

O restante se olhou pensando e acharam melhor se separar. 

- Então tá... Então vamos lá. Eu e Fred vamos juntos, Rony, você vai com a Mione e Gina, você vai com o Harry. 

As duplas se formaram e saíram andando. A cada encruzilhada uma dupla se separava, até que ficaram sós. Os bonecos horrendos estavam estáticos por causa da falta de luz, mas o cenário e as teias de aranha pendurados ainda contribuíam para o clima de terror, junto com o silêncio absoluto. 

- SST! - fez Fred para Jorge. - Estou escutando passos. Fica quieto! 

Os passos aumentaram, aumentaram, até que um homem com capa preta passou pela frente deles, num corredor. Parou e voltou. Ao tirar o capuz, tinha a cara de Voldemort, um rosto que mais parecia uma caveira com pele, os olhos muito vermelhos. Os dois gelaram, arregalaram os olhos e apontaram a varinha na direção do homem, que ergueu a sobrancelhas e perguntou com uma voz fanha: 

- Hey, vocês estão bem? Acharam mais alguém perdido no castelo? - o homem parou uns instantes, levou as mãos no rosto e arrancou a máscara. Era um rapaz moreno, de cabelo rastafari. - Mas eu não conheço vocês! Trabalham aqui no parque? - os irmãos desceram as varinhas até a cintura, se olharam alguns instantes, voltaram a olhar para o rapaz, deram de ombros e Fred novamente apontou a varinha. 

- Petrificus Totalus! - e PLOF, o cara caiu duro no chão, paralisado. - É... Foi mal aí, trouxa - e continuaram a andar. 

Em outro lugar, Harry andava apressado, com a varinha iluminada em punho, enquanto Gina, tentava acompanhá-lo, tropeçar num ladrilho alto e cair de cara no chão. 

- Ai! - gemeu, pondo-se rápido de joelhos. Harry parou, olhou para trás e perguntou se estava tudo bem. - E... Está, não precisa se preocupar... - Gina se apoiou em uma das pernas, mas quando foi levantar sentiu um ardor no joelho e viu que o arranhão sangrava. 

- Deixa eu te ajudar, você machucou o joelho - Harry voltou até onde ela estava e a segurou pelo braço. - Vamos, levante-se. Gina apoiou-se nos ombros de Harry e se levantou gemendo baixinho " não foi nada". Ele voltou a olhar para frente, mas dessa vez segurou Gina pela mão. - Vamos, fique segurando na minha mão senão você cai de novo. 

Alguns instantes depois Harry parou de repente e levou de novo a mão à testa, e dessa vez ela ardia de verdade. Gina parou e perguntou se estava tudo bem, mas ele continuava com a mão na testa, olhando para frente sem parar. 

- Tem alguma coisa nesse trem fantasm... - de repente uma rápida brisa gelada atravessou o casal, vindo pelas costas deles. 

- ... Harry... Potter.... 

Gina virou-se para trás e deu um pulo, encaixando-se no peito de Harry, que virava e tirava a mão da testa. Era o Comensal da Morte, parado com as mãos no bolso e olhando fixamente Harry. Um homem calvo, com os olhos cinzas, sem sobrancelhas e com brincos de prata nas orelhas. Olhava Harry fixamente, com um olhar cheio de ódio misturado com triunfo. Quando deu um passo à frente, Gina deu um grito para chamar os irmãos. 

- Comensal! Tem um Comensal da morte aqui atrás da gente! Tem um... 

Nessa hora Harry a puxou pela cintura e tentou paralisar o Comensal com a varinha, mas Avery foi mais rápido e desarmou o garoto com um "Expelliarmus". 

- Não tão rápido, Sr. Potter. Ainda temos muito que conversar. 

- Hey! Fred! Você ouviu? Foi a Gina! Ela gritou! 

- O quê será que está havendo? – ralhou Fred, saindo correndo pelos corredores com Jorge no encalço. – Parece... Que ouvi ela gritar sobre um Comensal... 

Num outro corredor, Rony olha para trás. 

- V... Você ouviu, Mione? Lá embaixo, a Gina gritou... 

- Que hora nós subimos para o outro andar? Nós nos separamos no...! – resmungou Hermione, olhando as paredes tremendo. Nem terminou de falar direito – Nós temos que voltar, Rony! Vamos! 

- Mas... mas... 

- Alguém enfeitiçou esse lugar! Por isso não achamos a saída! Como fui burra! Burra! Nos separaram de propósito! 

Os dois deram meia volta e começaram a correr em direção aos gritos. No andar de baixo, Harry estava encostado na parede, abraçado a Gina, que não sabia o que fazer. O Comensal se aproximou vagamente, sorrindo, com a varinha em punho. Harry só observava a sua, caída longe do seu alcance. De repente, um barulho. O Comensal virou-se, gritando "Crucio!". O feitiço atingiu Fred, que caiu de joelhos no chão, gemendo de dor. Gina correu por debaixo do braço de Harry e saltou na varinha dele, pegando-a e rolando para longe. Na mesma hora Avery tentou lançar um feitiço, quando Harry avançou e lhe deu um soco em cheio no rosto, fazendo-o cambalear para o lado. "Expelliarmus!" a varinha de Avery voa longe; ele se vira violentamente e agarra Jorge pelo colarinho, e, usando o máximo da força do braço, jogou o irmão de Rony contra a parede. Harry recuperou a varinha e juntou-se novamente à Gina, do outro lado do corredor. 

- Corram! Corram para a saída! Voltem e chamem Dumbledore! Vão! – gritou para os gêmeos. 

Jorge ajudou Fred a se levantar, recuperando-se do "Crucio", e voltaram correndo pelo mesmo lugar de onde vieram. Antes Fred aponta a varinha e murmura algum feitiço, que faz vários pássaros brilhantes do tamanho de coleirinhas começassem a voar e bicar a cabeça do Comensal, que socava os bichinhos, fazendo-os se explodirem em pozinhos luminosos que o cegava cada vez que eram golpeados. Assim, Harry juntou-se a Gina e correram por outro lado. Pouco tempo depois, Avery, livre dos passarinhos, pôs-se ao encalço de Harry novamente. De repente Harry e Gina atravessaram uma porta com cortinas pretas e deram de cara com um beco largo, sem saída. Nas paredes havia armaduras medievais e armas enferrujadas, cheias de teias de aranha, cabeças de plástico nas paredes e uma estátua de vampiro que tinha pouco mais de dois metros de altura, encolhido numa capa. Na parte de cima havia uma sacada que mostrava um corredor do andar superior. 

- Essa não... – gemeu Gina baixinho. – Estamos presos... 

- Vamos ter de subir! Rápido! – disse Harry, acenando para que Gina subisse na sacada para o último andar. 

Mas nessa hora Avery apareceu na porta, com os olhos faiscando. 

- Chega de palhaçada, moleques... 

* 

Do lado de fora os bombeiros olhavam o castelo inteiro. Duas ambulâncias estavam paradas atendendo às pessoas que passaram mal. Arthur e Molly estavam angustiados, pois nada de nenhum dos meninos aparecer. Nisso chega Dumbledore, acompanhado de Leah, ambos assustados com a situação. 

- Onde estão os graotos, Arthur? – perguntou o professor. 

- Não sei, professor! Ainda estão lá dentro... 

- Mas... – disse Leah, vagarosamente, erguendo as sobrancelhas. – Os bombeiros já olharam todo o castelo e não viram ninguém. 

- Todas as pessoas foram retiradas sem problemas, Sra. Málaga – disse um bombeiro, que parecia ser o chefe deles. 

- Mas meus filhos! Ainda estão lá dentro! Eu tenho certeza - dizia Molly desesperada com a 'incompetência' do trouxa. 

- Não há como haver mais alguém lá dentro, minha senhora, todos já foram tirados de lá com seguran... 

- Pai! Dumbledore! Professor Dumbledore! – da entrada do brinquedo vinham Fred e Jorge, correndo, ofegantes. Alvo, Leah, Arthur e Molly se aproximaram. A mãe os abraçou: 

- Meus filhos! Vocês estão bem! Onde estão os outros? Fiquei t... 

- Mãe, pára! – gritou, ofegante, Jorge, perdendo o equilíbrio e agarrando-se às vestes de Dumbledore. – Um Comensal! Tem um Comensal da Morte lá dentro! – Molly deu um grito e levou as mãos à boca. – Ele... Ele enfeitiçou o castelo e nos prendeu lá dentro... Ele... Ele está com Gina... E Harry!... Rony.... Ele e Hermione também ficaram lá!... Ele acertou Fred com o Crucio... Vocês têm que... 

Na mesma hora, a expressão de Dumbledore se travou em um ódio muito grande e jogou o olhar para o castelo. Ele largou Jorge no chão e correu para a entrada do brinquedo, puxando a varinha da vestimenta, "Lumus!", e foi seguido por Leah e Arthur, que fizeram o mesmo. Molly ficou com os filhos, que acharam melhor serem atendidos pelos bombeiros sem resmungar. 

Dentro do castelo, Hermione e Rony continuavam correndo sem parar, enquanto Harry se mantinha estático, apontando a varinha para Avery, que fazia o mesmo para o garoto. Alguns instantes se seguiram até que os dois gritaram "Expelliarmus!" juntos, fazendo as varinhas voarem longe. Sem elas, ambos não tinham como se defender. Avery, então, correu em direção a Harry, que tentou desviar da investida. Mas o Comensal foi mais rápido e deu uma cotovelada no estômago do garoto, fazendo-o cair de costas no chão. O Comensal voltou e agarrou as duas varinhas. Ao se pôr de pé, riu e apontou a varinha em direção a Harry, que tentava se levantar. Avery gargalhou. 

- Fim da linha, Harry Potter! Você vai morrer... AGORA! 

VLAP! Alguma coisa, ou melhor, _alguém _saltou do sobrado do último andar bem na cabeça do Comensal, levando-o a se estatelar no chão de costas e largar a varinha de Harry. Era Hermione, que se punha de pé de novo, ofegante. Do alto do sobrado Rony se debruçou. "Sua louca!", e pulou ao lado de Harry, levantando-o. Avery, muito bravo, pôs-se de pé novamente, e virou para a garota, gritando "Imperius!". Hermione desviou do feixe de luz, mas não precisava, sequer passou por perto dela. Segundos depois, sentiu alguma coisa erguê-la no ar. Era a estátua do vampiro, de uns dois metros, que acordava sob o comando do Comensal. O bicho então firmou o braço na jaqueta da garota e a bateu com toda força contra a parede, sem largá-la. Ela deu um gemido doloroso e pôs as mãos na parede, para tentar tirar o rosto das pedras, mas novamente o vampiro juntou força e a mandou de encontro com a outra parede. E assim ficou, brincando de "iô-iô" com Hermione. Rony aproveitou a distração do Comensal e avançou, dando-lhe um empurrão e lançando-o nas armaduras enferrujadas. O vampiro, sem o comando "Imperius", já que o Comensal tinha se distraído pro demais, parou, segurando Hermione no ar. Ela sacudiu a cabeça para tentar espantar a dor, e escorria sangue de uma das suas sobrancelhas. Harry correu até ela e olhou para cima. 

- Mione, erga os braços! – ela sacudiu a cabeça de novo e torceu o nariz com um "ãh?". – Anda! Levante os braços! 

Ela levantou os braços e algumas 'sacudidas' depois ela acabou escorregando pelas mangas da jaqueta, caindo nos braços de Harry. 

- Ah... Obrigada pela dica... – respondeu meio zonza, com a mão na testa. 

Nessa hora Avery levantou do meio das armaduras, muito bravo e com a boca machucada, e com um machado velho nas mãos, que tinha caído junto de uma das armaduras. 

- Chega de brincadeira, seus pirralhos... – avançou sobre Rony, que desviou do golpe de machado. A arma bateu no chão com um grande barulho de metal, soltando faíscas no atrito com a pedra do piso e abrindo uma rachadura. 

- Ops, - murmurou Rony- acho que esse machado NÃO é de mentirinha... 

Harry aproveitou o desequilíbrio do Comensal e deu-lhe um chute no estômago, fazendo se desequilibrar mais uma vez. Mas Harry também escorregou e ficou próximo do alcance de Avery, que ergueu o machado de vez, num golpe quase certeiro. Harry deu um grito abafado e caiu de costas no colo de Hermione, levando a amiga pro chão. O machado tinha raspado de leve no rosto do garoto, abrindo um corte do queixo até próximo da orelha, um grande arranhão, mas que partiu os óculos de Harry quase no meio, lançando-os longe. Ele limpou o corte que começava a sangrar com a manga da blusa ,e se pôs de pé, seguido por Mione. 

Rony tentou desviar do Comensal e correr até a varinha de Mione, presa na jaqueta, mas ele também percebeu o movimento e lançou o machado para trás, fazendo o cabo de ferro golpear o queixo de Rony, que cambaleou até bater de frente com uma armadura e cair no chão, quase desmaiado. Gina correu de encontro ao irmão. Harry e Hermione se separaram e correram cada um para um lado, ele correu para a estátua do vampiro, intencionado a pegar a varinha mais próxima, a de Hermione, enquanto ela correu para a de Harry, no outro canto da sala, no chão. O Comensal juntou pedaços da armadura e tentou acertar Hermione, que foi se agachando até saltar e cair em cima da varinha de Harry. Quando Harry puxou a varinha de Mione da jaqueta, um jato de feitiço o jogou de cara na parede. Ele sentiu a vista se encher de estrelinhas, não conseguiu se manter de pé e, ao sentar no chão, ergueu os olhos. Viu Avery dar dois passos em sua direção. Hermione deu um impulso e se pôs de pé. Avery apontou a varinha para o rosto de Harry e quase espumava de ódio.

- CHEGA! ISSO ACABA AGORA HARRY POTTER... 

Dumbledore, Leah e Arthur corriam ofegantes pelos corredores, quando escutaram um "AVADA KEDAVRA!", seguido de um relampejo, um flash verde que iluminou alguns corredores do castelo, fazendo o trio parar num solavanco e se olhar. 

- Meu Deus... – murmurou Leah. Dumbledore e Arthur se precipitaram e voltaram a correr sem parar pelo corredor. 

Gina estava agarrada a Rony, que começou a abrir os olhos. Harry, encolhido, protegia o rosto com uma das mãos. Ele abriu um dos olhos e focalizou a sala. Avery estava de pé, com a varinha apontada para ele. 

- O que... – murmurou Harry. Gina permanecia estática. Num piscar de olhos, o corpo do Comensal cambaleou. As pernas dobraram e ele tombou com os olhos abertos em direção a Harry, que se apoiou na parede e levantou, deixando o corpo de Avery cair com um barulho abafado no chão. Abriu os olhos para tentar focalizar melhor, em seguida, boquiaberto, ergueu devagar o rosto. Hermione estava estática, com os olhos, brilhando, fitados em Avery, e a varinha de Harry na mão, apontada para onde estava as costas do Comensal. Ela olhou então para Harry e jogou a varinha no chão. Espremeu-se contra a parede, e tremia, tremia muito: 

- Eu... Eu... O que foi... Que eu fiz?... 

Rony tentou se erguer, mas não tinha firmeza nas pernas. Harry continuava na parede, olhou para a varinha de Hermione em sua mão e depois voltou a olhar a amiga. Ele levou a mão à cabeça e deu uma leve balançada, como se estivesse espairecendo as idéias. Depois de um suspiro muito grande e profundo, olhou Rony e Gina. 

- Vocês estão bem? – perguntou. Os dois acenaram com a cabeça. Depois olharam Hermione, que mordeu os dedos da mão. – E você...? 

Nesse instante surgiram correndo Dumbledore, Leah e Arthur. Eles pararam e arregalaram os olhos ao ver o Comensal caído. Málaga quase deixou sair um grito de espanto quando viu os garotos feridos e o Comensal morto. 

- Mas quem... – balbuciou Arthur sem entender. – Nós ouvimos... um feitiço imperdo... – na mesma hora Alvo ergueu a mão cortando, a fala de Arthur, continuando a olhar fixamente o Comensal. 

- Não vê, Sr. Weasley?... - e devagar ergueu a sobrancelha, fitando Harry, que tremeu ao sentir o olhar de Dumbledore. Ele não parecia feliz ao ver o que tinha acontecido. – Pensávamos que depararíamos com um de nossos meninos como vítima... Mas... - em seguida Dumbledore ergueu o corpo, endireitando-se. Parecia tentar pensar. Alguns momentos de silêncio absoluto passaram pelo lugar. Dumbledore tinha uma expressão estranha, era como se estivesse... decepcionado, preocupado, já que um dos seus alunos, obviamente, tinha matado o comensal – Mas quem deles seria capaz de executar um "Avada Kedavra" com tanta PERFEIÇÃO?... - Dumbledore correu os olhos em todos eles e ignorou o fato de Hermione estar tremendo, mesmo porque os outros também estavam. 

- Alvo... – sussurrou Málaga. – Por favor, depois... Vamos levá-los pra fora, estão com medo, machucados... 

Os garotos se juntaram. Hermione não tinha coragem de sequer erguer a cabeça e mordia os lábios com tal força que poderia arrancá-los. Dumbledore continuou a olhá-los, enquanto Arthur ajudava Gina e Rony a levantar. Harry, também de cabeça baixa, olhava Hermione. 

- Então... Vamos embora. Se alguém tiver algo para me dizer, estarei à inteira disposição. – disse o professor, num tom de voz baixo. 

Harry se aproximou de Hermione, pôs a mão sobre seu ombro e deu um leve aperto de consolo. Ela ergueu os olhos e falou, tremendo, encarando as costas de Dumbledore. 

- Professor... Professor, fui... Eu. Fui eu que executei o "Avada Kedavra"... 

- Hum... – respondeu Dumbledore, erguendo a cabeça por cima do ombro. Olhou a menina mais alguns momentos, e, sem desfazer a expressão, completou – Vamos embora. 

Ele deu as costas, ao passar pelo corpo de Avery, ergueu a mão e murmurou algo baixo, fazendo o corpo dele levitar e seguir ao lado do professor como um cachorrinho obediente. Todos o seguiram, Leah olhava dos lados como se um outro Comensal a atacasse, saindo da parede, Arthur saía apoiando os filhos, e Harry atrás, olhando para o chão. Ele parou na porta e viu que Hermione ainda estava parada no mesmo lugar, sozinha na sala, olhando para eles. Ele deu um sorriso meia boca e suspirou, como quem dissesse "depois a gente resolve". Esticou a mão para a amiga. Ela deu alguns passos em direção a ele e parou. Olhou com os olhos cheios de água e sussurrou: 

- O que você acha que vai acontecer comigo, Harry? 

Harry olhou para o lado, voltou a olhar a amiga e respondeu: 

- Não sei o que pode acontecer. Mas você salvou minha vida - e passou o braço pelos ombros da amiga, levando-a junto para o caminho da saída. – Agora vamos embora. 

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

***N.A 2*: **Hum. Esse capítulo ficou melhor reeditado mesmo. Estou ferrada daqui pra frente. Vou prescisar reler a Ordem da f~enix pra mandar a Hermione pro ministério ser julgada!!!! AAAAAFFF!!


	4. CAPÍTULO 04: O PréJulgamento

***N.A 1*= **Hum.... as mudanças mais significativas são nesse pré-julgamento. Ele, aliás, ficou muito legal, hehehe. Quem sofreu foi a pobre criatura que corrige essa reedição, que teve em mãos um texto que eu escrevi às duas e meia da manhã vindo de um churrascão... por favor, um momento solene em homenagem á minha beta de enredo. Que Deus a tenha e sua alma seja salva das intempéries desse mundo material! 

***N.A 2*= **Ela mesma já me alugou com isso, e eu digo de uma vez por todas: NEM TODO O LIVRO 5 FOI ADAPTADO. Se vc tá lendo, de boa, um spoiler do livro 5 (como a cena da Tonks com a Leah - já que a Tonks só aparece na Ordem da Fênix), e, de repente, aparece uma cena que bate de frente com um acontecimento do livro, é porque eu NÃO USEI TODOS OS FATOS. No começo pode até dar algum,a confusão, mas vcs têm de ver que, por exemplo, a E.dD. ia, literalmente, PRO SACO, se eu tivesse tirado do enredo o personagem que morre...

_** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

**ESPADA DOS DEUSES**

**EPISÓDIO I: AZKABAN**

_** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

**-- Capítulo 4 -- **

**O Pré Julgamento**

Na saída do trem fantasma, Molly correu ao encontro dos garotos e os abraçou, desesperada. Leah pediu licença e evitou o tumulto de trouxas que havia. Pediu para levar todos à enfermaria do parque. Chegando lá, os garotos foram cuidados por um médico e duas enfermeiras, enquanto Leah, Dumbledore e Arthur entraram em outra sala. Arthur andava sem parar, roendo as unhas, Leah, sentada em uma cadeira e Dumbledore com as mãos para trás, olhando o horizonte da noite pela janela. 

- E agora...? O que faremos, professor? – perguntou, ansiosa, Leah. 

- Você sabe melhor do que ninguém – afirmou Dumbledore, ainda sério, mas não com a mesma expressão de antes - o que acontece com quem usa uma Maldição Imperdoável. 

- Ainda tremo só de imaginar, Alvo – respondeu, levantando-se e retirando o casaco preto. Sr. Weasley, que corria os olhos pela sala pensativo, passou os olhos pelo baço de Leah, assim que ela retirou o casaco e o colocou sobre a cadeira. Tinha uma tatuagem de caveira cravada na pele. Ele deu um solavanco e quase subiu no sofá, de susto. Ela sequer notou e continuou a falar com Dumbledore. - Mas o fato é que o Comensal Avery não veio até esse parque com a intenção de ME eliminar por ordem de Voldemort. 

- Que ele queria matar Harry Potter, isso é dedutível. Mas ele foi morto pela Srta. Granger, de fato, ela usou uma Maldição Imperdoável, é a dura realidade. 

- Ahn... Desculpem minha intromissão – resmungou o Sr. Weasley. – Mas... Não sabia que a Sra. Málaga era uma Comensal da Morte. 

- Sim, era – explicou Dumbledore, completamente calmo. – Mas deixou de ser antes mesmo de Lorde Voldemort cair. A amizade que a unia à família e aos conhecidos de Tiago e Lílian a fez mudar de lado e ajudar a deter Voldemort. Ela é uma Comensal tão odiada e procurada pelos seguidores de Voldemort quanto Snape. Talvez até mais... 

- Ah, sim... Mas, voltando então ao problema maior... é um tanto... claro... que Hermione será julgada e mandada para Azkaban... não?

Leah arregalou os olhos para Dumbledore, que olhou para o chão, tirou uma das mãos das costas e pôs-se a apertar os dedos. 

- Não vou dizer que essa não seria a coisa certa a fazer... 

- Mas... Dumbledore... Hermione... 

- Espere, Arthur. Eu não disse em momento algum que faria a coisa certa... – o Sr. Weasley deu um tímido sorriso. – Mas... Também não disse que faria a errada... – Ele de novo ficou apreensivo, e Dumbledore começou a dar passos calmos pela sala, passando a mão devagar sobre a barba. – A verdade é uma só, Hermione é sequer uma bruxa formada em Hogwarts e matou uma pessoa usando uma Maldição Imperdoável. Independente de Avery ser um Comensal, a verdade é que ela deverá pagar pelo crime que cometeu. 

- Mas, Dumbledore, nós conhecemos Hermione... Sabemos que, por mais grave que tenha sido a infração, devemos levar em conta as circunstâncias, e nos questionar se seria justo a punição tão cruel que ela deverá sofrer... é só lembrar do que aconteceu com Harry quando...

- Você tem razão, Arthur, mas agora é diferente. Ela usou uma Maldição Imperdoável. O que devemos fazer é mantê-la sob nossos olhos enquanto esfriamos a cabeça e pensamos na melhor maneira de solucionar esse problema junto ao Ministério. 

Os três concordaram com a cabeça e saíram da sala, os garotos, sentados com curativos, puseram-se de pé imediatamente. Molly apertou o punho contra o peito: 

- Professor Dumbledore... Vocês decidiram?... 

- Não, não. Nada precipitado, Sra. Weasley – em seguida, ele lançou o olhar para Hermione, que estava junto de Harry e Rony. – Srta. Granger... Ainda devemos decidir qual será seu julgamento. Sendo aluna não formada de Hogwarts e ainda menor, creio que não poderemos simplesmente mandá-la agora para Azkaban... – os três suspiraram aliviados, mas Dumbledore os cortou. - Eu disse AGORA. O julgamento ainda correrá... E talvez não possa fazer nada por você... 

Dumbledore foi se dirigindo para a porta com Leah, pegou seu capote no cabideiro da saída e se virou para Arthur. 

- Sr. Arthur. Enquanto a srta. Granger aguarda o julgamento... Ela ainda está sobre sua responsabilidade. Cuidem bem dela, enquanto realizo uma assembléia... Falarei com a professora McGonagall... Até lá. 

A Sra. Weasley deu um sorriso, como se Hermione já tivesse sido absolvida. Assim que saíram, Molly abraçou-se à menina, enquanto Rony olhou o chão. 

- Ninguém pode mandar Hermione pra Azkaban! Ela não pode ser condenada! Você sabem que ela salvou a gente...

- Lamento, mas... Ela pode sim, filho - disse Sr. Weasley, um tanto decepcionado. - Bom... Eu ainda confio em Dumbledore... Ele não é mais o diretor de Hogwarts... Mas tenho certeza que Minerva dará um jeito... 

[N.A (no meio da história. Que beleza...!): Dumbledore, pouco depois da volta de Voldemort, deixou de ser diretor de Hogwarts, passando a ser diretor apenas da casa Grifinória, para ter mais tempo caso o Lorde das Trevas viesse a dar trabalho. Em seu lugar está Minerva Mcgonagall, que deixou a Grifinória para ser diretora de Hogwarts. Só o seboso Snape continua na diretoria de Sonserina. Só pra lembrar, a professora Sprout, de Herbologia, é a diretora da Lufa-Lufa, e Flitwick, de Feitiços, é diretor da Corvinal...] 

Dois dias contados. Mas que pareceram uma eternidade na casa dos Weasley. Nem os gêmeos achavam pique pra fazer traquinagens, e Rony estava decididamente inconformado com a situação. Era uma sensação incômoda pra todo mundo, aguardar a decisão. No segundo dia, chegou uma carta do Ministério, dizendo que era necessária a presença de Hermione dentro de um dia. E que, de acordo com a decisão do conselho, ela passaria antes por um pré-julgamento, diante dos professores e diretores de Hogwarts, além de representantes do ministério, que deveriam decidir qual rumo tomaria o caso. Ou seria julgada em Hogwarts, por ser aluna, ou seria enviada para julgamento em Azkaban. Tudo dependia do parecer dos professores. 

Os pais de Hermione já estavam sabendo de tudo e, como a família Weasley, achavam que ela deveria ser punida, sim, mas com a esperança de um fim 'não tão trágico', afinal, deveriam levar em conta as circunstâncias.

O dia do julgamento chegou, Harry e Rony ficaram muito contentes em saber que assistiriam ao pré-julgamento com os Weasley. Era uma noite nublada e chuvosa, Rony insistia em ficar nervoso, achando que seria um mau sinal. Harry e os outros entraram no Ministério, e algum tempo depois chegaram ao salão, o mesmo em que Harry entrou no quinto ano, quando teve o pequeno 'problema' com os dementadores. Ele não deixou de reparar que, dessa vez, estavam lá quase todos os professores de Hogwarts. Estavam todos mesmo, Dumbledore, Hagrid, que ainda resistia bravamente na posição de professor de trato de criaturas mágicas, e não escondia a apreensão, Flitwick, Madame Hooch, Sprout, Trelawney, Snape, que fazia questão de não demonstrar expressão nenhuma, até mesmo o Filch estava. E havia também alguns representantes de outras entidades, inclusive o Sr. Weasley, representando o Ministério da Magia, junto de outros funcionários, e, para azar de Hermione, Lúcio Malfoy, no meio dos outros desconhecidos magos membros do Conselho de Hogwarts. Hermione estava longe dos amigos, separada ao lado direito da mesa, na fila da frente. Atrás dela, só os pais. Dumbledore se levantou, batendo palmas para chamar a atenção para si. 

- Bem, estamos reunidos nesta noite no Ministério para uma tarefa um tanto quanto delicada... - e passou os olhos sobre Mione, Rony e Harry, enquanto Hagrid olhou para o lado e deu uma fungada, claramente engolindo o choro. - Não seria necessário lembrar o motivo que nos traz aqui nessa noite, mas foi o incidente ocorrido há pouco tempo no parque de propriedade da Sra. Málaga, envolvendo um Comensal da Morte... E um de nossos alunos. E é por isso que estamos aqui. O Ministério da Magia, juntamente com toda a diretoria de Hogwarts, cabe-nos decidir qual caminho irá tomar a Srta. Hermione Granger, atualmente aluna do último ano em Hogwarts, na casa da Grifinória. A utilização de uma Maldição Imperdoável contra um bruxo implica na pena máxima do mundo bruxo: o julgamento e prisão em Azkaban - os únicos que não tremeram foram os pais de Hermione, justamente por não conhecerem o significado de Azkaban. - Porém, por ainda ser menor de idade e sendo uma aluna de Hogwarts ainda a se formar, poderemos dar à ré, por assim dizer, o direito de ser julgada em Hogwarts, perante suas normas. Nossa tarefa será essa: Essa noite, cada presente aqui dará seu voto, cuja sentença final mandará a jovem para um dos dois destinos. Ou Azkaban, ou Hogwarts. Então... Peço que comece o julgamento. Poderia, senhor ministro...?

Hermione respirou fundo e olhou para o chão. Harry estalava os dedos sem parar enquanto Rony comia as unhas freneticamente, junto com a Sra. Weasley. 

Fudge, ao lado de Dumbledore, levemente mal humorado, pigarreou e começou a ler um pergaminho, sem olhar Hermione:

- Bom... em primeiro lugar, gostaria de deixar claro que, apesar dessa audiência ter grande parte do Conselho de Hogwarts... e um... caráter... especial, por assim dizer, esperamos que as leis sejam executadas conforme a legislação manda. A lei ainda está acima de Hogwarts, professor Dumbledore.

- Claro, senhor Fudge – sorriu Dumbledore.

- Muito bem... senhorita Granger... está sendo acusada de ter executado um bruxo com uma maldição imperdoável, em um lugar público, território trouxa, sem hesitar, na frente de outros bruxos, menores de idade. 

Hermione ficou olhando Fudge alguns instantes. O que ia falar?

- Hum... é. – disse, com a voz trêmula. Ia dizer o quê? Enrolar o Ministério? Sem chance. Fudge e os outros não gostaram do 'é' dela.

- Está... confirmando essas acusações? – gaguejou Fudge, erguendo o olhar para ela, que encolheu os ombros, passando os olhos pelos os presentes:

- Bom... eu... nós... estávamos sendo atacados por um... Comensal. No... trem fantasma do Parque Arlong.

Um barulho de cochicho tomou conta do lugar. Uma bruxa, ao lado de Fudge, pareceu impressionada:

- Um... Comensal da Morte?

- Sim... era... Avery... ele queria...

- Avery foi morto, Fudge – disse Dumbledore – Sabe disso. Ele era um Comensal, que misteriosamente apareceu no Parque Arlong e...

Nessa hora a pesada porta do salão se abriu, e todos os presentes ergueram o olhar, em silêncio. Os meninos olharam para trás, assim como Hermione. Uma mulher alta entrou, resmungando e pingando pelo lugar, provavelmente porque tomou a grande chuva que caía enquanto vinha para o Ministério. Tirava o capote encharcado, torcia a beira da roupa tentando tirar o máximo possível de água, e murmurava um palavrão atrás do outro, como se xingasse a própria roupa e a chuva, sem sequer notar que estava numa audiência. Dumbledore sorriu pacientemente:

- Esqueceu o guarda-chuva, Leah?

Ela ergueu o olhar, desistindo das roupas encharcadas. Passou a mão pela cabeça, retirando do rosto o cabelo molhado.

- Ah... olá, professor. Desculpe o atraso. Sabe como é... vinte anos sem dar as caras por aqui. Está um pouco... diferente. Me perdi várias vezes, além disso, ainda tinha essa droga de roupa molhada que...

Leah parou ao 'notar' os presentes. Olhou quase que um por um. Alguns deles a olhava com uma certa curiosidade. Outros estavam estáticos, quase aterrorizados em vê-la.

- Oh... – comentou, inocente – Acho que entrei fazendo muita algazarra... me perdoem... é... a idade.

- Tudo bem, Leah... – apressou o professor – pode se sentar, por favor.

Ela veio caminhando até próximo de Hermione, cumprimentou os garotos e disse Oi pra Hermione.

- Nervosa...?

- O que... – gaguejou Mione - A senhora está fazendo aqui? Achei que estivesse...

- Precisam de testemunhas. Eu sou uma delas, já que Dumbledore está na frente do julgamento. – deu de ombros, muito tranqüila. – Não se preocupe, já já isso vai...

- ...Dumbledore – murmurou Fudge, ficando branco – O que... essa mulher está... fazendo aqui?

- Cornélio Fudge! – exclamou Leah, sorrindo como se encontrasse um velho amigo por acaso – O senhor por aqui?

Ele fechou a expressão na hora. Não estava nem um pouco contente com a visita ilustre.

- Eu a chamei pessoalmente, Fudge – comentou Dumbledore, muito calmo, ignorando o espanto de boa parte dos presentes – Ela agora é professora de Hogwarts.

Fudge ficou mais espantado ainda.

- O senhor perdeu a razão, Alvo Dumbledore? O senhor sabe o que essa mulher significa melhor do que ninguém.

- Por favor, Fudge, não vamos começar a discutir sobre a integridade dela logo agora. Estamos no meio de uma audiência importante. 

Leah cruzou os braços, do lado de Mione, esperando aquilo acabar.

- Dumbledore! – exclamou Fudge, branco – essa mulher foi a pior bruxa do exército do Você-sabe-quem há vinte anos atrás! – 'Pior?' ofendeu-se Leah – sabe o que significa a volta dela assim, nessas circunstâncias, logo agora? Espero que tenha um bom motivo para essa...

- Eu sei o que estou fazendo – disse, muito calmo – Eu chamei a senhora Leah Málaga justamente pelo motivo o qual você está pensando. Mas será que agora podemos continuar com essa audiência? Podemos conversar sobre isso uma outra hora.

Fudge respirou fundo:

- Não me sinto confortável em continuar um julgamento com essa bruxa presente como... 

- Ei, Fudge... – chamou Leah, muito sarcástica – não se preocupe, homem, eu não vou arrancar sua cabeça fora se condenar a menina. Estou aqui só fazendo o papel de professora. Eu agora sou só uma humilde funcionária de Hogwarts. Por enquanto. É claro.

O Ministro prendeu a respiração, enquanto Leah se sentava na primeira fila dos bancos, pouco atrás de Hermione.

- Não quer se sentar em um lugar mais... confortável? – perguntou Dumbledore.

- Estou bem aqui – disse Leah, impaciente – podemos prosseguir, desculpe o incômodo. 

Antes que o professor concordasse em continuar, uma outra pessoa entrou. Fudge e alguns outros bruxos resmungaram, impacientes. "Mas isso aqui virou festa?" Leah foi a única que continuou olhando para frente, com o habitual olhar de peixe morto. Entrava outra mulher, mais jovem, com uma roupa branca e uma longa capa também branca. Parecia levemente mal humorada e tinha os cabelos curtos, cor de rosa e arrepiados. Foi marchando até perto de Leah e sentou atrás dela, sem sequer cumprimentar os presentes, que não entenderam nada.

- Tonks? – murmurou Harry – o que ela está fazendo aqui?

- Mas que zona, esse lugar... – cochichou Rony, confuso – achei que uma audiência do Ministério fosse... séria...

- Não foi assim quando vim pra cá – comentou Harry – Que confusão...

Alguns instantes de silêncio. Dumbledore sorria, olhando as duas, como se estivesse se divertindo com a situação. Tonks não parava de olhar as costas de Leah, muito brava. Até que ela pareceu perder a paciência e virou para trás, apoiando os braços no banco e olhando Tonks, levemente irritada:

- Se você vai continuar me seguindo como um rabo, podia pelo menos ter trazido uma toalha. Estou ensopada.

- Estou de olho em você. – resmungou Tonks.

Dumbledore virou o rosto e tossiu, obviamente para não rir. Fudge estava literalmente boquiaberto com aquela zona instalada no lugar.

- Escuta aqui. Quanto estão te pagando pra ficar me enchendo o saco? Eu não preciso de segurança particular. 

- É meu dever como auror ficar de olho em gente como você. Moody pediu para que eu viesse.

- E você acredita nele? – falou, erguendo as sobrancelhas – Os aurores da minha época eram bem mais espertos. Há quantos anos deixa a meia velha na lareira pro Papai Noel? Porque você provavelmente deve acreditar até em coelhinho da Páscoa, se dá atenção até pro louco do Alastor.

- Eu sei tudo sobre você. Se acha que vai ficar zanzando por aí como uma bruxa inocente qualquer...

- Eu não preciso disso – resmungou Leah – Estou ajudando Dumbledore porque acho que deveria, é minha obrigação a partir de agora. Mas se quer saber, eu podia muito bem estar com meus velhos coleguinhas partidários de Voldemort tramando um jeito muito legal de arrancar esse teu cabelo de algodão doce.

- Querem para com isso?! – exclamou Fudge, perdendo a paciência. As duas resolveram parar a discussão. – Estamos no meio de uma audiência! Se quiserem brigar, façam isso depois de resolvida a questão da senhorita Granger.

- Muito bem... vamos continuar - suspirou Dumbledore.

- Muito bem... senhorita Granger... recapitulando... está afirmando que no Parque haviam um Comensal da Morte?

- É... – começou – ele era Avery, e estava atrás de Harry. Alguém enfeitiçou o trem fantasma, nós não conseguíamos sair de lá, foi proposital, para que ele encurralasse Harry, mas conseguimos nos unir de novo...

- Como...? – Fudge achava que era brincadeira. – Acha que iremos acreditar nessa história?

- Ela não está mentindo – interrompeu Leah. – O parque é minha propriedade. O comensal estava lá, Fudge, no trem fantasma. 

- Pois não...?

- O lugar foi enfeitiçado. Todos os trouxas saíram do brinquedo, menos os meninos. Foi tudo bem planejado. 

- Então... o parque é seu? De trouxas?

- È um projeto audacioso, senhor Fudge. Um parque que une bruxos e trouxas num lugar só. Talvez por isso o comensal pôde andar sem ser reconhecido. Existem vários trouxas vestidos de bruxos, aurores, comensais pelo parque, justamente para descontrair o lugar. Principalmente durante a noite. Não imaginava que algum Comensal seria capaz de...

- Que inocente, senhora... Leah. – murmurou Fudge – Justo vindo de alguém que...

- Fudge, por favor! – resmungou Dumbledore – Não estamos aqui para questionar o que Leah foi ou deixou de ser! 

O ministro respirou fundo, voltando a olhar Hermione:

- Muito bem... você tem plena consciência do que fez, não?... Usou magia fora de Hogwarts, é uma bruxa menor... e ainda usou uma Maldição Imperdoável. 

Silêncio de novo. Mione suspirou:

- Sim, é verdade. Usei magia fora de Hogwarts, uma magia proibida.

- Por quê?

- Por quê? Bom... foi... tão de repente... estávamos sendo atacados, o comensal iria matar Harry, eu usei a varinha dele, foi... tudo muito rápido, não tive tempo de raciocinar... disparei o único feitiço que eu tinha certeza que iria... Pará-lo...

Leah ficou com vontade de rir. Fudge arregalou os olhos:

- Disparou o único feitiço que teria certeza de que não iria falhar?... Sabe qual feitiço usou, não sabe?!

- Sim... – disse, quase sussurrando – Foi o Avada Kedavra....

- TINHA CERTEZA DE UM AVADA KEDAVRA NÃO IRIA FALHAR?!

Antes que Mione se encolhesse mais ainda, uma bruxa velha, de cabelos ralos murmurou, espantada, erguendo-se:

- Você usou uma Maldição Imperdoável?

- ...Sim.

- Um Avada Kedavra?

- ...É.

- Um Avada Kedavra perfeito, contra um Comensal?

- Foi... sem querer...

Dessa vez Leah não segurou a risadinha debochada. Tonks ergueu as sobrancelhas, assim como todo mundo, que silenciou ao escutar o 'foi sem querer'. Leah coçou o canto do olho:

- Acham que eu iria me sujeitar a defender qualquer adolescente que faz caca no meu parque? E acho que não...

- Quantos anos... você tem? – perguntou Fudge, que, mesmo sabendo a idade de Hermione, parecia querer ouvir de novo.

- Completo... dezessete... no mês que vem.

- Uma bruxa que está começando o sétimo ano – murmurou a bruxa velha, sentando novamente. – capaz de usar... um Avada Kedavra...

- É por isso que chamei a senhora Málaga para lecionar em Hogwarts especialmente nesse ano, junto de outros convidados, meus senhores – sorriu Dumbledore – Existem algumas... preciosidades para se formar.

- Se me permitem... – comentou Leah, cruzando os braços – confesso que aceitei o convite do professor por se tratar de bruxos tão... especiais. São descendentes de todos os grandes bruxos da... minha época. – ela ergueu os ombros, sorrindo – Porque não ser audaciosa o suficiente para dizer: estou defendendo essa garota por acreditar que possa ser... uma nova 'Evans'?

Os bruxos ficaram em silêncio de novo. Dumbledore arrumou os óculos no nariz:

- Compartilho a mesma opinião dela.

- Bruxos jovens, prestes a se formar... – murmurou Fudge – que já são capazes de usar uma Maldição Imperdoável?

- Precisamos nos assegurar que eles estejam bem encaminhados, não? – sorriu Dumbledore. – Podemos continuar...

Fudge suspirou e ergueu as mãos, dizendo, quase vencido:

- Muito bem, que assim seja. Um Comensal, enviado pelo Lorde das trevas foi executado por uma aluna de Hogwarts, que salvou a vida de sus amigos, usando a Avada Kedavra. O que você desejam é a oportunidade de julga-la perante as leis de Hogwarts?

- Exatamente – pronunciou-se Minerva, se erguendo. – Queremos que levem em consideração as circunstâncias do acontecido. Queremos o direito de julgar nossa aluna, em nossa escola, perante nossas leis. Por isso estamos aqui, pedindo uma votação democrática, de nosso professores, dos representantes do Ministério, para que não haja nenhuma dúvida. Que haja uma decisão sensata. 

- Acha sensato não condenarmos alguém que usou um Avada Kedavra?

- Acho sensato os senhores tomarem vergonha na cara e saberem que estamos novamente caminhando para uma guerra entre o bem e o mal. Se querem então ficar no meio dela correndo de um lado para outro anotando num pergaminho cada maldição Imperdoável que é usada... façam como acharem melhor.

Só agora os presentes notaram que Minerva estava, já há algum tempo, impaciente com aquele autêntico barraco sem propósito no meio da audiência. Antes que Fudge balbuciasse, Leah ergueu a mão, pedindo a palavra, e, pela expressão, não iria falar alguma coisa que prestasse. E não falou mesmo:

- Eu acharia super divertido ver o senhor Cornélio correndo atrás dos Comensais e cutucar a Bellatrix Lestrange: "desculpe, senhora, mas você acabou de usar uma Maldição Imperdoável, tenho de anotar isso aqui. Poderia, por obséquio, me acompanhar até o Ministério para que se explique melhor?"

Fudge ficou vermelho. Tonks deu um suspiro e colocou a mão no rosto, balançando a cabeça. Dumbledore fez o mesmo.

- C... CALE ESSA BOCA, MULHER! – esbravejou Fudge.

- Há um quê de verdade nas palavras dela, senhor Fudge – disse Minerva, impaciente – decidam logo o que acham melhor fazer, antes que o Ministério perca o resto mínimo de integridade que ele tem.

O ministro olhou Minerva com muita raiva, mas aos poucos foi amenizando a respiração. Há algum tempo Voldemort estava de volta, o ministério estava cada vez mais enroscado, e agora, o que era para ser apenas uma audiência tinha se transformado involuntariamente num grande abacaxi, tirando a já escassa paciência de Fudge.

- Vamos começar essa votação de uma vez por todas – disse, sem tirar os olhos de Minerva, quase pausando entre as palavras. – cada um de nós deverá dar um voto, escolhendo se a aluna do sétimo ano de Hogwarts Hermione Granger deve ser julgada em Azkaban ou terá o direito de sofrer apenas as punições previstas nas leis de sua escola.

- Muito bem, disse Dumbledore, se ajeitando na cadeira, aliviado. – podemos começar.

A primeira a dar o voto foi a professora McGonagall. 

- Sabemos que a infração cometida pela Srta. Granger, aqui presente, poderia ser classificada como irremediável. – disse Minerva em alto e bom tom, sem se importar com o olhar mal humorado de Fudge - Porém, eu, como sua professora desde seu primeiro ano, tenho plena consciência das circunstâncias em que não só ela, mas também seus amigos estavam, por isso eu voto... Para que ela tenha o direito de ser julgada em Hogwarts. 

Em seguida deu um leve e discreto sorriso para a garota, correspondido com muito receio. Rony quase deu um "YES", e Harry sorriu, olhando Hagrid. 

- Acho que a coisa agora vai – sorriu Rony.

Argos Filch levantou-se, resmungando. 

- É um absurdo e total perda de tempo fazermos essa reunião para algo tão óbvio. Uma Maldição Imperdoável deve ter um só destino: Azkaban. 

Harry apertou a cadeira, enquanto Rony parecia disposto a socar Filch. Mione só suspirou. 

- Ele acha que é gente só porque está sentado ali! – resmungou Rony. A senhora Weasley deu um sentido cutucão no filho, para ele sossegar.

Foi a vez de Sibila Trelawney. 

- Eu previa esta desgraça! Eu sabia que durante as férias uma nuvem negra pairaria sobre os terrenos a escola! Estamos entrando no pior período de nossa história! E eu sei o que o destino reserva à esta infame criatura: Azkaban! 

Se Rony e Harry já não gostavam de Trelawney, agora tinham um motivo para realmente odiá-la. Leah pôs-se de pé, do lado de Mione. Os alunos a olharam, curiosos. 

- Agradeço a Dumbledore pela oportunidade de vir até aqui participar deste pré-julgamento. – sorriu, como se até agora nada de interessante tivesse acontecido - Sei o que aconteceu em meu parque e gostaria muito de poder dar meu voto definitivo à Srta. Granger em Hogwarts. Por isso, acredito que o melhor a ser feito para ambas as partes seria o julgamento em sua escola. 

Rony e Harry se olharam, para dar de ombros.

- Estranha – comentou Rony – E esquisita. Mas fui com a cara dela.

- Também acho.

- Her... Hermione... Digo, Srta. Granger... Deve ficar pra julgamento em Hogwarts - disse Hagrid, e se sentou, para sorrir com os olhos cheios de água para os garotos. 

- Fico com receio de votar em um momento desse - disse Dumbledore, suspirando e passando as mãos nas vestes -, onde a razão luta para não seguir o coração, e vice-versa. Porém, por saber exatamente todos os detalhes do que se passou, voto... Por Hogwarts. 

E assim seguiu a votação, com Rony e Harry resmungando baixinho a cada "Azkaban", e suspirando, a cada "Hogwarts". Enquanto a maior parte dos professores de Hogwarts decidiu por Hogwarts, inclusive o Sr. Weasley, que foi quase aplaudido pelos ansiosos expectadores, a maior parte dos "convidados de peso" queriam Azkaban de qualquer jeito. O júri era formado por um total de exatos quarenta bruxos e bruxas, boa parte conselheiros, funcionários de Hogwarts e do Ministério que nem mesmo Mione, com toda sua curiosidade, conhecia. Faltavam poucos votos, cada vez se tornava mais apertada a votação. Lúcio Malfoy, ainda parte do conselho de Hogwarts, levantou-se, e Harry, Rony e os outros já sabiam do voto dele. Ele ergueu-se e, sorrindo triunfante, disse em alto e bom tom: "Azkaban". Hagrid poderia voar em seu pescoço, mas ficou sentado com os olhos faiscando. Hermione agora tentava contar quantos átomos tinham a pedra do piso do salão, a votação estava empatada. Dumbledore anunciou o último jurado: Severo Snape. 

Uma brisa gelada tomou conta de todos que estavam na expectativa. Hermione olhou para ele como se levasse um susto, ela nem tinha percebido que ele não tinha votado. A Sra. Weasley, quase quebrando os dedos, sussurrou para Rony e Harry, ao seu lado, fitando Snape com ódio. 

- Esse... É o "voto de Minerva", não é?... Quer dizer... Se Snape votar para Azkaban, Hermione... 

- Com certeza vai ter companhia em Azkaban, Sra. Weasley - respondeu rapidamente Harry, com o olhar ainda em Snape. Rony deu um sorriso malicioso e murmurou um "pode crer...". 

- Antes fosse o "da Minerva", resmungou Fred, baixinho, atrás da mãe. 

- Vamos, lá, meu rapaz... – quem resmungou isso, quase como um suspiro, foi Leah, que se encostou no banco e mordeu de leve a unha do dedo, estreitando o olhar pra Snape. Assim que ela entrou no salão ele pareceu visivelmente perturbado, assim como Lúcio. Era como se os dois quisessem sair depressa do lugar, sem ter que olhar para a mulher. Ela esperava ansiosa a decisão do professor – vai se sensato o suficiente para fazer o que eu estou pensando?

Os segundos pareciam eternos. Hermione já olhava o piso e seus olhos começavam a se molhar quase a ponto de pingar lágrimas, imaginando entrar em Azkaban, rodeada dos dementadores. Snape pôs a mão no queixo e começou a passar os dedos lentamente sobre ele, olhando Hermione lá, de cabeça baixa, derrotada. Ele olhou para os outros professores, para os garotos e viu Lúcio encarando garota com um sorriso maldoso e triunfante. Minerva e Dumbledore aguardavam sua decisão. Ele virou a cabeça lentamente encarando os garotos com o sorriso sarcástico na boca. Rony cerrou os dentes, Harry congelou o olhar e apertou os punhos a ponto de arroxear as mãos. Ele, então, deu um sorrisinho muito cínico e disse com todas as letras, em alto e bom tom: 

- Ela fica em Hogwarts. 

Rony e Harry pareciam ter levado um balaço na cabeça. Hermione imediatamente ergueu a cabeça, fazendo algumas lágrimas escorrerem, e em seguida meteu as duas mãos no rosto dando um longo e aliviado suspiro no meio de um choro contido, agora, de felicidade. Os gêmeos pularam alto, a Sra. Weasley começou a chorar de emoção, Hagrid também, apesar de tentar a todo custo não fazê-lo. Dumbledore e McGonagall se olharam um instante, meio espantados. Snape levantou-se com o mesmo sorrisinho nojento e lançou um olhar de desprezo para Lúcio, que queria abrir um buraco no chão e sumir. Agora, Harry e Rony pulavam e se abraçavam, dando risada e com uma vontade louca de beijar Snape. Não tinha como Fudge evitar a comemoração de todo mundo. Até Tonks esqueceu que estava escoltando Leah para comemorar também. 

Pouco depois da comemoração, McGonagall e Dumbledore se aproximaram de Hermione, seguida dos pais. 

- Nós achamos que foi um julgamento justo, Srta. Granger, mas... - fixou a professora. - Ainda há o julgamento de verdade, e pode não ter um final feliz como esse. Dentro de uma semana, eu disse uma semana, você estará no salão de Hogwarts, diante apenas dos professores, para darem o parecer de seu destino. Mas, até lá... Fique com seus pais, em sua casa, descansando. Será o melhor a fazer, afinal, você não tem mais nada a perder, se levar em conta que o mais precioso que você tem acabou de ser salvo: sua vida. 

Mas Hermione, mesmo chorando, disse com convicção: 

- ...Professora McGonagall, eu agradeço... de verdade... todos vocês... não sei o que dizer...

Os professores sorriram serenamente. Dumbledore colocou a mão sobre o ombro de Hermione: 

- Vá descansar, Srta. Granger. Descanse bastante... E volte. 

Ambos deram às costas, enquanto a garota voltou-se para o corredor do Salão, onde via os amigos. 

- Conseguimos, Hermione! Nós conseguimos! - gritou Harry, sorrindo como nunca, correndo ao encontro da amiga. Mione, chorando e rindo, correu e se atirou no pescoço de Harry, que ria e a abraçava no ar. Rony chegou explodindo de felicidade e pulou em cima dos dois. 

- Eu AMO Snape! Ele é o cara mais fantástico do MUNDO! Eu sou o maior FÃ dele! Ele é DEMAIS! 

Arthur chegou junto da família e deu os parabéns a Hermione. Todos saíram contentes, mas os pais de Rony e os de Hermione ainda debatiam sobre o real julgamento da garota, onde ninguém - exceto os professores e Hermione - estaria presente. A pior - e mais óbvia - hipótese seria e expulsão de Mione, com direito à destituição do direito de ser bruxa. Enquanto isso, alheios à discussão, na frente ia o trio, com a garota no meio. Pareciam ter acabado de ganhar a Taça das Casas, o troféu de Quadribol contra Sonserina. 

- Meu pai! - dizia Harry. - Acho que não vivo tanta emoção desde o fim do Torneio Tribruxo... - os garotos continuavam rindo. 

- Cara, que doido! - dizia Rony. - Com íamos imaginar aquela decisão do Snape? Nossa, eu me convenci que ele é o cara mais legal de Hogwarts!... Mas bem que ele podia lavar aquele cabelo. 

*

A volta foi bastante animada. Os pais de Hermione ofereceram para que Rony e Harry passassem uns dois dias com eles, pedido prontamente atendido. Rony poderia voltar pra casa de Pó de Flú, enquanto Harry implorou para que deixassem-no voltar sozinho pra casa dos Dursley, que não gostaram nem um pouco quando ligou para eles dando satisfação de onde estava. Ele só fez questão de não dizer que estava na casa de uma amiga, para que Duda não tivesse outro ataque, ou seria obrigado a viver o resto da vida com a família de Hermione. Ela, aliás, respondeu um "que ótimo", em meio às risadas de Rony. 

O quarto de Mione era um espaço um pouco maior para os dois colchões dos amigos e o cestinho de Bichento. Tinha também os armários, as estantes abarrotadas de pergaminhos e livros misturados com aspectos de um quarto de uma menina trouxa, como bichinhos de pelúcia, que Rony achou sem graça porque não mexiam. Não conseguiam dormir de jeito nenhum, falavam sem parar. Até que Edwiges chegou à janela de Hermione, com uma carta. Harry pegou e disse que era a resposta de Sirius, ele havia contado tudo ao padrinho. Na carta, Sirius, apesar de achar meio exagerada a atitude da garota, até agradeceu por ter salvado a vida de Harry, e disse que esperava que tudo se resolvesse e que era um absurdo mandá-la para Azkaban. 

- Bem... Não há nada o que fazer, a não ser esperar o resultado final - dizia Harry. Mione estava sentada à beira da cama, olhando o céu pela janela e coçando Bichento. - De qualquer jeito, depois do que Snape fez hoje... Acho que você terá uma punição do tipo... "Fique sem as aulas da Trelawney pro resto da vida"...

Rony vinha do banheiro com um pijama xadrez e uma toalha nas costas. 

- Olha... - dizia Rony. - Hoje foi o dia D. Imagina só, o Snape salvando a pátria - em seguida ele se agachou e disse quase docemente - De qualquer forma, é muito legal saber que você vai continuar com a gente até a formatura. Vai ser muito bom ter que te aturar até lá...! 

Ela deu um sorriso e ele se levantou, indo pro banheiro guardar a toalha. Harry estava rindo, e comentou, quase inocente:

- Ai, ai... sinceramente espero que eu não esteja sobrando por aqui...

- Oi? – perguntou Rony, virando-se para Harry. – O que foi que você disse?

- O que eu disse? Bom... só perguntei se eu não iria atrapalhar.

- Atrapalhar o quê?

Harry olhou Rony com uma expressão um tanto quanto dolorida.

- Rony... com todo o respeito, mas... você é um idiota. – e deu as costas, deitando no colchão. O amigo ficou sem entender.

- O que foi que eu fiz?...

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

***N.A 3*: **UUUUUUUUUUUHHHHRRRRUUUUUUUUUUU adoro esse capítulo, de verdade. ADORO a Leah arrogante e pé no saco. É pra ela ser assim mesmo, se achar a gostosona e olhar todo mundo como se fossem a escória do universo. Ela é mesmo muito foda.Hahahahaha....


	5. CAPÍTULO 05: A Sentença para Hermione

***N.A 1*= **Bom, bom bom.... aqui não tem nada de muito legal não. Eu acho. 

***N.A 2*= **Oh, alguém já assistiu Os Normais? Assistam, é legal. Fofinho demais. E tb dá pra rir. "ô, pinguim de geladeira!" "Vai se fuderrr!!!"

_** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

**ESPADA DOS DEUSES**

**EPISÓDIO I: AZKABAN**

_** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

**-- Capítulo 5 -- **

**A Sentença para Hermione**

Com muito custo, os três pegaram no sono. Harry teve um sono agitado. Em seu sonho, Harry estava andando pelos corredores de Hogwarts, durante uma noite muito sombria. Parecia que havia uma névoa do lado de fora e ele, aparentemente, estava sozinho nos corredores, andando com o uniforme da Grifinória. O silêncio do lugar era algo assustador. Harry sentia um frio percorrer a espinha a cada brisa gelada que sentia pelos corredores, e seus passos ecoavam secos. De repente, sentiu uma pontada na cicatriz, muito forte. Murmurou baixinho "...Voldemort...?", quando escutou uma voz chamando. Era Hermione. 

- ...Hermione? - perguntou em voz alta, fazendo um eco percorrer os corredores. "Por favor... me ajude..." -... Onde você está!? 

Ele saiu correndo pelos corredores, chegou na porta de uma sala, de onde escutava a amiga, e, ao abri-la, Hermione caiu, como um saco de batatas, em cima dele, levando os dois pro chão. Ele depressa sentou e levantou a amiga, levou um susto ao vê-la toda machucada, suja de sangue, as roupas rasgadas por algo muito afiado. Tinha um machucado na cabeça profundo, por onde escorria sangue e manchava a capa do uniforme. Ela estava quase desmaiando - ou morrendo, ele não sabia - e não tinha forças pra mais nada. Ele deu tapinhas no rosto dela para tentar animá-la: 

- Hey, Mione! O que houve! Meu Deus, você está toda machucada! Por favor, me conte! O que está havendo? 

- ...Vol...demort... Você não viu o... Que ele fez? 

- Não... Voldemort? Ele está aqui? Onde está Dumbledore, os outros? 

- Ele pegou todos nós, Harry! Onde você estava? - mesmo sem forças, ela começou a chorar baixinho, com a voz quase sumindo. - Precisávamos de você... Você ia nos salvar, Harry... 

- Mas... Eu não... Onde está Rony? 

- Ah, Harry... Por favor... Você não soube? Eles nos pegaram, Harry! Eu... Sou a única que... Ainda estou viva... – O corpo de Harry gelou. 

- Voldemort... Ele MATOU todo mundo? Ele... Pegou Rony? 

- ...Ele está com os dementadores... Encontraram a mim e Rony aqui, nós tentamos lutar, mas... Voldemort... Foi horrível, Harry! Rony... 

- ONDE ESTÁ O RONY???!!! 

- Ah, Harry... - Hermione lançou um olhar para o fundo da sala escura, Harry engoliu um seco. 

Ele deixou Mione encostada na parede e entrou. "Lumus!", ordenou. Uma fraca claridade apareceu. Viu um caminho de sangue muito vermelho em direção à parede do fundo. Caminhou até ver que o sangue vinha da parede. Ao levantar a varinha, viu a cena mais chocante e terrível de sua vida: Rony estava literalmente _pregado _na parede, como se estivesse crucificado. Estava, é claro, morto. Harry abriu a boca e arregalou os olhos, mas perdeu a fala. Acima dele estava escrito: "Jamais brinquem com Lorde Voldemort". Sentiu o sangue ferver, um calor maior que fogo subiu até seu último fio de cabelo. A expressão tranqüila do garoto desapareceu, dando brecha para uma carregada do mais puro ódio, e as lágrimas desse ódio misturado com dor escorriam pelo rosto de Harry. 

- NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOO!... VOLDEMORT! 

Harry saiu pisando duro e apressado da sala. Agachou-se ao lado de Hermione. 

- Onde está Voldemort? Onde ele está? 

- Eu... Não sei, Harry... Por favor... Não SE MATE. Ele matou todo mundo, Harry, você não vai conseguir... 

- Eu vou acabar com Voldemort! Eu juro, Hermione! Eu vou fazer ele pagar por tudo, eu lhe prometo - Hermione agarrou-se à barra da capa de Harry como se procurasse abrigo. Com uma mão, Harry segurava a varinha a ponto de quebrá-la, com a outra, abraçou forte a amiga e lhe deu um beijo na testa, murmurado entre os dentes, chorando de ódio. 

- Eu vou levar você pra casa assim que destruir aquele desgraçado! 

Um gargalhada maquiavélica percorreu o corredor, tornando-se mais assustadora com o eco. Hermione apertou as vestes de Harry e se encolheu, sussurrando "...é ele!...". Harry ergueu o olhar, procurando Voldemort. 

- APAREÇA, VOLDEMORT! 

No fim do corredor apareceu, entre uma neblina, um homem de sobretudo preto e capuz. Ele andava de cabeça baixa, as mãos para trás da roupa. Harry sentiu a cicatriz arder, mas, ao invés de um rosto de dor, intensificou as rugas de ódio. O homem mostrou um sorriso de dentes afiados, ergueu a cabeça, tirou o capuz. Era Voldemort, com olhos muito vermelhos, pupilas de cobra e rosto amarelado, cheio de rugas. Sorria maliciosamente e parou a alguns metros do casal. Deu uma risada debochada. 

- Tsc, tsc. Que menina feia, ainda está viva... Não posso reclamar, você me trouxe Harry Potter. Como prêmio, acabarei com o restinho dessa sua vida asquerosa, para que você não continue agonizando e sofrendo como foi com seu amigo ruivo, certo, sangue ruim? 

- Você não vai pôr as mãos nela! - berrou Harry, levantando-se, pondo Hermione de pé também. Ela se apoiou na parede, quase caindo de cara no chão, o sangue pingando. Harry andou alguns passos e encarou Voldemort de frente, a varinha em punho. - Vamos acabar logo com isso, seu maldito! Você vai me pagar por ter matado Rony e os outros... 

- Ai, ai... - suspirou o Lorde das Trevas. - Que pressa, garoto. Eu não quero que ninguém nos atrapalhe, entenda. - Voldemort tirou a mão direita das costas e exibiu uma espada, de lâmina transparente como vidro, com a bainha toda trabalhada com pedras e verde, lembrando a cabeça de um dragão. 

- Assim como seus amigos, você vai morrer por esta lâmina, garoto. 

- Harry... A espada... - murmurou Hermione. Harry olhou para trás. - Você precisa... Usar a espada... De Gryffindor... 

Harry olhou de novo para frente e, como encanto, a espada apareceu fincada no chão. Ele a tirou e a olhou, para em seguida fitar Voldemort. 

- Ah... - disse Voldemort, sorrindo. - Agora sim será um duelo decente. Mas, sabe... Ainda falta... - ele passou a espada para a mão esquerda e ergueu o dedo indicador da mão direita na altura do rosto. - ...Resolver um problema pequenininho... Pendente... Sabe? Ainda tem alguém sobrando nesse lugar. Uma respiração muito chata... 

Harry sentiu algo balançar seu corpo por dentro, e imediatamente olhou Hermione. Voldemort apontou o dedo para a garota. Harry gritou alguma coisa e correu para pegá-la, mas ela desapareceu como se fosse fumaça. Ele procurou a amiga e voltou a olhar Voldemort, gargalhando. O Lorde estalou os dedos, e Hermione apareceu ao seu lado. Antes que caísse sem apoio aos seus pés, Voldemort a segurou pela gola do uniforme. Mudou a espada de mão novamente, desceu Hermione até a altura da cintura e ergueu a espada, apontando para o pescoço dela. A garota olhou Harry por um instante e fechou os olhos, chorando baixinho, com medo. Voldemort respirou fundo, afirmou a espada e a desceu com toda a força. Harry sentiu o corpo gelar e estremecer com o som que a espada fez. "...MIONEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!..." 

Voldemort, com um só golpe, trespassou o pescoço da garota. Ele sorriu com um prazer inexplicável, ergueu a garota no ar e terminou de enterrar a espada no pescoço. Harry sentiu que iria vomitar, mas foi interrompido pela ação de Voldemort. Ele largou o corpo da garota no ar e deu um impulso com a espada para o chão, fazendo o cadáver escorregar pelo fio da espada e cair no chão sem fazer barulho algum, tingindo o chão de vermelho vivo. 

Harry não conseguiu se mover. Voldemort ergueu a espada e passou a língua em toda a lâmina, lambendo o sangue. Sentiu a cicatriz doer como nunca, seu corpo inteiro tremia com o calor do ódio. Ele serrou os olhos para evitar chorar, mas deu um grito contido: 

- NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOO! 

Harry deu um impulso, ficando sentado. O suor quase pingava. Olhou dos lados. Estava de volta ao quarto de Hermione, e na mesma hora, ofegante, levou a mão à testa dolorida. 

- ...Harry?.... - murmurou Rony, ao seu lado. Harry escutou um movimento do outro lado, e em seguida o abajur acendeu, Rony e Mione olharam-no preocupados. - O que foi? 

- ...Meu... D...Deus... Um... Pesadelo horrível... Minha cicatriz... Rony? Mione? - Harry olhou os amigos, ofegante, e deu um longo suspiro de alívio. Em seguida tateou o ombro de Rony, procurando algum ferimento. - Vocês... Estão bem... Fiquei com medo... 

- Com... O QUÊ você sonhou, Harry? - perguntou Hermione, ainda deitada, apoiada no braço, olhando Harry. 

- N... Não... Foi nada. 

- Foi... Você-Sabe-Quem? - estremeceu Rony. 

- Não! - cortou Harry. - Não foi com ele, mas... De qualquer forma... Foi ruim... 

- Foi só um pesadelo, Harry - disse Hermione firme. - Não foi nada de ruim... 

Harry ficou alguns segundos olhando Hermione sem piscar, até que sua respiração foi voltando ao normal. Ele sacudiu a cabeça. Mione levantou. 

- Eu vou pegar um pouco de água, fique deitado, espere. 

Quando Mione passou por Harry ele agarrou a barra do pijama, quase fazendo a garota cair. 

- Não! Digo... Não precisa, eu já tô legal... 

- Como "está legal"? - ralhou Hermione. - Eu já volto, fique quieto e acalme-se. 

- Eu vou com ela, então - disse Rony, levantando-se. Mas Harry puxou as calças de Rony no ar, fazendo-o cair de costas na cama quase sem elas. 

- FIQUEM AQUI! - gritou Harry. 

Os dois se olharam. 

- OK, vamos então TODOS juntos, tá, Harry? Sem nada pra te acalmar você não fica. Vem - ordenou Mione, oferecendo a mão para o garoto levantar. 

Harry hesitou, mas foi com eles. Os três, agora com Bichento, desceram as escadas e foram para a cozinha. Harry bebeu quase um litro d'água, de tão seca estava sua boca. 

- Ah, meu Deus... - murmurou Harry, passando a mão na testa. - Que droga... Vamos voltar pra cama. 

Harry olhou o relógio, eram mais de duas e meia da manhã. 

- ... Não... Quer mesmo dizer o que houve? - perguntou Rony, hesitante. 

- Se não quer falar, deixe, Rony - resmungou Mione. - Ele precisa descansar. 

De volta ao quarto, os três se deitaram. Harry ainda fitou o teto durante um tempo. Hermione e Rony o olhavam. Até que Bichento chegou perto de Harry, ronronando. Esfregou-se no rosto do garoto e deitou ao lado de seu travesseiro. Rony olhou Harry, encantado com a atitude do gato. Hermione deu um sorriso. 

- Ele vai cuidar de você o resto da noite, tá? 

Harry sorriu também e coçou a cabeça do gato, virando-se para o lado. 

- OK, vamos dormir - e fechou os olhos. Mione apagou as luzes, e ele não sonhou com mais nada. 

* 

Na manhã seguinte o trio estava na cozinha tomando café, com Rony achando ótimas as "iguarias" do café trouxa, e como eles faziam tudo aquilo com objetos _eclétricos_. Bichento insistia em esfregar-se nos pés de Rony e Harry, tentando ganhar algum pedaço. 

- Mione... - perguntou Harry - Quando você vai para Hogwarts? - Mione pousou a xícara no pires e respondeu com naturalidade. 

- Daqui a uns quatro dias. Tenho de esperar a carta dizendo quando será o meu julgamento ao certo. 

- Você... Está tão... Tranqüila... - resmungou Rony. - Nem parece que... 

- Eu acredito que o melhor vai acontecer - continuou -, mas... Não nego que estou com um frio na barriga. 

- Poderemos ir? - perguntou Harry. 

- ... Não. Não dessa vez... Nem mesmo meus pais... 

- JURA!? - exclamou Rony, decepcionado. - Mas então... 

- Eu aviso pra vocês qual foi o resultado. Não se preocupem. 

Harry e Rony se olharam, estranhando a tranqüilidade da amiga. 

- Você não COMPROU o júri, não é, Hermione? - perguntou Harry. 

- HARRY! Eu não seria capaz de fazer uma coisa DESSAS! Hogwarts jamais iria se VENDER! 

- Tá bom, tá bom, foi só uma opinião... 

Cinco dias depois, Hermione encontrava-se com Hagrid na plataforma de Hogwarts. Ao fundo, no lago, o castelo de Hogwarts aparecia entre umas nuvens de neblina da manhã que repousavam sobre as águas. Mione achou melhor não dar um pio durante a viagem. Hagrid já havia lhe pedido, meio que em contendo um choro, que não falasse com ele, pois estaria no julgamento. 

No Salão Principal de Hogwarts, que estava MESMO parecendo um júri, estavam todos os professores e, para surpresa de Hermione, os monitores-chefe das outras casas, com exceção do monitor-chefe de Grifinória, por um motivo óbvio: o monitor-chefe ERA Hermione. Ela chegou de mansinho, olhando os lados, parou de frente aos professores, completamente sozinha. McGonagall levantou-se e pediu que se sentasse. Ao fazer isso, a professora, de pé ao centro do balcão, onde outrora ficava Dumbledore, dirigiu a palavra à garota, com um sorriso não muito aberto. 

- Nervosa? 

- Um pouco - respondeu Mione, sorrindo de nervoso. – Acho que é porque estou... sozinha. 

- Acho que podemos começar... – em seguida olhou para os lados, respirando fundo - Senhores professores, alunos, é chegado o dia da audiência final. Não haverá uma votação, Srta. Granger - Mione ergueu as sobrancelhas. - Mas sim, uma decisão em conjunto de todos nós. Há uma semana viemos discutindo seu caso, estamos aqui para ouvir sua versão e darmos nosso parecer, sem a interferência de ninguém de fora das paredes do castelo de Hogwarts, como você pôde perceber. 

Mione fez um "sim" com a cabeça e esfregava as mãos nos joelhos. Começou a contar tudo, tudo o que aconteceu, desde sua chegada ao parque. 

- ... e quando nós escutamos Gina... eu soube que minhas expectativas estavam corretas... aquele trem fantasma tinha, sim, um feitiço, que nos prendia em um labirinto mágico. Então eu e Rony voltamos correndo, e quando chegamos junto de Harry e Gina, eles já estavam encurralados pelo Comensal... – todos continuavam atentos, até ela terminar - ...e, assim que eu pus a mão na varinha de Harry no chão, e escutei o Comensal pronto para executá-lo, eu... virei o corpo, como um reflexo, e imediatamente o ataquei... e... foi isso. – ela terminou suspirando, como se sentisse aliviada. 

Em seguida, Dumbledore e Leah - já no corpo docente dos professores - falaram sobre o que presenciaram. Foi quando McGonagall ergueu um pergaminho, onde estavam os depoimentos de outras testemunhas: Gina, Fred, Jorge e Rony Weasley, e Harry Potter. Hermione não deixou de mostrar a surpresa ao saber disso. Cada um havia mandado o relato em dias diferentes, sem que soubessem que os outros prestariam o depoimento escrito. Assim, assegurava-se que cada versão poderia se diferenciar da visão de cada um, mas em um ponto todas concordavam: o "Avada Kedavra" salvou Harry e matou um seguidor de Voldemort, que estava, sem sombra de dúvidas, atrás de Harry. 

O tempo se arrastou durante a discussão entre os jurados, Hermione não conseguia pensar em nada. Os dois professores que estiveram no parque falaram várias vezes,e repetiram, Hermione também, e estava extremamente desgastante tudo aquilo. 

Até que se encerrou a discussão, horas depois. Foi a vez de Dumbledore se levantar, com uma expressão não muito animada. 

- Srta. Granger... Levamos em conta todos os depoimentos a seu favor, que foram muito convincentes. Levamos em conta as circunstâncias do fato, também muito importante nessa hora... - Hermione esticou o rosto como se tentasse ouvir mais. - Porém, a senhorita, sem ser uma bruxa formada, usou uma maldição avançada que matou um bruxo, mesmo sendo ele um Comensal da Morte. E essa maldição é a pior de todas, o "Avada Kedavra". O fato de a senhorita vir ser julgada aqui, nas terras de Hogwarts, e ter livrado uma jovem como você de Azkaban já foi uma grande e inédita vitória, a ser comemorada pelo resto de sua vida. Mas, a nossa decisão, a nossa punição, Srta. Granger, não há como ser piedosa - Hermione apertou os dedos das mãos, Dumbledore suspirou fundo, junto com o rosto de decepção dos outros professores. - E a senhorita deverá arcar com as conseqüências de tal ato, recebendo a penalidade máxima existente em Hogwarts... Ser destituído-lhe o direito de ser uma bruxa, bem como ter todo seu progresso e aprendizado dado como encerrado, ter seus materiais, inclusive sua varinha mágica, apreendidos pelos membros da academia de Hogwarts. 

Hermione sentiu seu corpo afundar no banco. Boquiaberta, fixou os olhos em Dumbledore, sentiu os olhos se encherem de água e gaguejou: 

- Eu... Quer dizer... Eu... Eu estou... Eu estou expulsa... De Hogwarts? 

Dumbledore abaixou os cílios, evitando sentir piedade. Ele apenas balançou a cabeça devagar, sem ânimo, confirmando. 

- Não... Diga que não é verdade... Por favor, professor... 

- Sinto muito... Srta. Granger. 

Mione se sentou de novo e pôs a mão na cabeça. A ficha tinha caído, ela não queria acreditar. 

- Um instante, Dumbledore - Mione levantou a cabeça. McGonagall tinha levantado. Todos os professores a olharam. Hagrid se escondia num enorme lenço empapado de choro. Snape fez uma cara apreensiva. - Cabe a mim a decisão final da punição de Hermione... E eu quero fazer um pedido a todos os professores presentes. 

McGonagall olhou para todos, que a olhavam espantados e curiosos. As lágrimas não paravam de descer do rosto de Hermione, mas ela olhava com atenção. Então, a professora disse em uma voz de quase ordem: 

- Quero, neste exato momento, renunciar à direção de Hogwarts. E voltar para a Grifinória, como antes. 

- Está me dizendo, professora McGonagall... 

- É comum entre os bruxos que saem de Hogwarts ter um pedido atendido assim que sai de seu cargo, não? – Dumbledore fez que sim com a cabeça, tentando imaginar o que a professora tinha na cabeça. – Então é meu último pedido como diretora de Hogwarts, que anulem a expulsão de Hermione, e que não a empeçam de se formar como bruxa. 

Dumbledore estava estático. Era uma atitude completamente inesperada. Mas... eficaz. Minerva continuou: 

- Isso mesmo, Alvo Dumbledore. Eu estou renunciando. Demitindo-me. - ela, sem mudar de posição, apontou em direção a Hermione, mantendo os olhos em Dumbledore. - Hermione Granger é vinda de pais trouxas, como gostariam de dizer os sonserinos, é uma "sangue ruim". Mas é esta sangue ruim que está em nossa frente que tanto fez por sua casa Grifinória e, principalmente, por Hogwarts, num todo. O senhor sabe que ela é uma bruxa tão grandiosa quanto Lílian Evans, e não é só isso. Esta sangue ruim, é, sem sombra de dúvidas, a melhor aluna de toda a história de Hogwarts. Simplesmente expulsá-la vai contra minha ética profissional e de vida. Por isso eu renuncio, evitando que ela seja expulsa dessa escola. 

Dumbledore continuou a olhar McGonagall. Todos estavam em silêncio. 

- Eu quero que você fique em meu lugar, professor Dumbledore - Dumbledore soltou um "ãn?". - Volte a ser o diretor de Hogwarts em meu nome, e deixe-me voltar à Grifinória como diretora. 

Após um silêncio sepulcral, Dumbledore suspirou, e concordou, para espanto de todos. Em seguida ergueu o dedo para McGonagall. 

- Aceito sua proposta, professora McGonagall. E acatarei sua decisão final, porém, a Srta. Granger não pode escapar da expulsão da Grifinória. Ela cometeu um crime sério, e não pode sair impune apenas por ser uma boa aluna. 

- Pois bem, a diretoria é novamente sua, Sr. Alvo Dumbledore - concordou McGonagall, quase soltando o sorriso. Dumbledore abaixou o dedo, também sorrindo discretamente por baixo da barba prateada. Em seguida, eles trocaram de lugar na mesa. Ele olhou à sua volta de resmungou algo como "puxa, já tinha me esquecido como é sentar na frente de todo mundo...". Os outros presentes faziam um barulho quase ensurdecedor, como se discutissem a atitude dos diretores. Em seguida Dumbledore pigarreou, McGonagall sentou e lançou uma piscada de olho para Mione, ainda no mesmo lugar, assim que o silêncio voltou ao lugar. 

- Bem, devido essa mudança de última hora, senhores professores - começou Dumbledore, olhando os demais -, creio que devemos mudar a punição de Hermione Granger. Srta. Granger... Sua expulsão de Hogwarts está anulada - Mione quase sorriu - Porém a sua expulsão cairá sobre sua casa, Grifinória. Você não poderá se formar nela. Você está expulsa da Grifinória. Mas não esqueça, ainda existem três outras casas em Hogwarts. Sonserina, Corvinal, e Lufa-Lufa. Basta a direção de alguma aceitá-la e você fará parte dela até sua formatura. Caberá a você adquirir a aprovação da casa escolhida. Espero nos encontrar daqui a aproximadamente um mês, quando as aulas se iniciarem. Com você em sua nova casa, pronta para dar tudo de si, como sempre foram os anos na Grifinória. 

Dumbledore deu por encerrada a sessão. Hermione não escondia a decepção da expulsão da Grifinória, porém tentava se alegrar com a possibilidade de continuar em alguma casa, afinal, o chapéu seletor havia dado a possibilidade dela ficar na Corvinal. Um vulto se aproximou. Era Hagrid, McGonagall e Leah. Hagrid chorava muito, Leah sorria e McGonagall mostrava um tímido sorriso num olhar vermelho. Ela abraçou discretamente a 'ex-nova' diretora da Grifinória. 

- Ah, professora... Eu não mereço isso... Muito obrigada... 

- Claro que merece, Hermione - respondeu ela, segurando o rosto da garota entre as mãos. - Se você pudesse continuar na Grifinória... Ah, como você vai fazer falta para nossa casa... 

- Pelo menos eu ainda posso ficar em Hogwarts, não é? Posso tentar Corvinal, ou Lufa-Lufa... 

- Claro que pode. Agora vá, descanse, garota. Diga a seus pais que você conseguiu de novo. Eles vão se orgulhar. 

McGonagall deu as costas e saiu, enquanto Hagrid agarrava a garota, soluçando. Mione virou-se e viu Leah. 

- Senhora... Málaga?... A senhora é nossa professora, não? 

Era afirmou com a cabeça, sorrindo. 

- Também. Mas ainda não decidimos. Tudo depende de Severo. 

- Snape? O que tem ele? – perguntou, indignada, secando as lágrimas, abraçada a Hagrid. 

- Bem... Estou aqui com duas opções, uma delas depende da decisão de Snape. 

- Qual? 

- Ou ele me concede o direito de lecionar Arte das Trevas em Hogwarts... Ou me dá cargo de diretora da Sonserina... Dumbledore tem seus planos pra este ano... 

- Como? Você? Diretora da Sonserina? 

- Eu me formei na Sonserina. Mas confesso que sempre fui muito mais próxima da Grifinória, por isso fiz amizade com os pais do Harry Potter. Acho que me sentiria melhor sendo professora... Bem... Estou voltando para casa, vou passar pelo Arlong antes. Você gostaria de uma carona? 

- AH, claro! Lógico! Obrigada. Hagrid... Até. 

- Mione... Se cuida, garota. E de um alô para os garotos. Já estou com saudades. 

Hagrid fungou e enxugou as lágrimas, vendo-a ir embora com Leah. Dumbledore se aproximou. 

- Que bom que tudo acabou bem. 

- Oh, professor... - Hagrid voltou a chorar no ombro de Dumbledore. - O senhor é tão bom! Tão bom! Salvou minha vida, e agora a de Hermione! Por Deus! Ela é uma boa menina! O que será de Harry e Rony sem ela? 

Dumbledore ficou muito sem graça, aquele velho magro com aquele meio gigante debruçado no ombro dele, soluçando. Ele apenas deu uns tapinhas no ombro de Hagrid. 

- Calma, Hagrid, tudo acabou bem... O mérito é da Minerval... Oh, vamos, Rúbeo! Pare com isso, já chega! Estamos contentes! Ninguém aqui morreu! Tem de ficar alegre... 

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

***N.A 3*: **Ahm.......... eu já disse que eu DETESTO erro de formatação no porcaria do frontpage, meu único recurso nessa DROGA de Campinas? Ok, eu ODEIO ERRO DE FORMATAÇÃO NO FRONTPAGE!!!!!!!!!!! Hunf. até o próximo capítulo.


	6. CAPÍTULO 06: O Ataque dos Dementadores

***N.A 1*= ***suspiro*. Lembrem-me de TORTURAR minha beta, que não me ensinou como retirar os comentários' dos capítulos revisados. tenho de tirar um por um. Aliás, estou pensando seriamente em deixá-los, é egoísmo só eu aproveitar e me deliciar com os coments sarcásticos dela... covardia com vocês! 

***N.A 2*= **Espero que dessa vez a mudança da Mione esteja mais bem explicada. ou, no mínimo, para os veteranos, mais confusa! 

_** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

**ESPADA DOS DEUSES**

**EPISÓDIO I: AZKABAN**

_** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

**-- Capítulo 6 -- **

**O Ataque dos Dementadores**

Hermione e Leah chegaram a Londres tarde da noite. Estava levando a garota para casa antes de voltar ao parque quando Mione, que até então olhava a paisagem da janela com a mão no queixo, pediu: 

- Sra. Málaga... 

- Sim, Hermione? 

- É... Eu não queria ir pra casa logo agora... Estou com a cabeça meio cheia... Aqui perto tem uma praça muito tranqüila... Pode me deixar lá? São só duas ruas de casa, eu estarei bem. 

- Bom... 

- Eu vou ficar bem – pediu, baixinho – Só quero... pensar um pouco com calma em tudo isso... 

- Tudo bem... Se você acha melhor... Eu posso esperar você... 

- Não, não precisa. Eu gostaria de ficar sozinha... 

- Ah, claro... 

Pouco tempo depois, chegaram ao lugar. Era uma praça grande, plana, com muitas arvores e postes nos canteiros. Havia um pequeno lago, de onde se via uma leve neblina pousada sobre as águas. Hermione desceu do carro e deu algumas voltas pela praça. Leah permaneceu no carro, olhando a garota, desconfiada. Saiu do carro e perguntou se Hermione ficaria bem, e foi respondida com um aceno da cabeça. Então, voltou ao carro e foi embora. 

Hermione deu às costas, passeou um pouco pela praça, olhando o chão, depois sentou em um dos banquinhos e fitou o céu. Sentiu vontade de chorar e o fez, sozinha. 

* 

No caminho para a volta de casa, Leah olhava os lados. Parou no semáforo e as ruas estavam completamente desertas. Uma neblina descia. Ela olhou mais apreensiva. 

- Neblina?... Nem está frio... Ninguém na rua... - de repente ela fixou o olhar na frente do carro. - Será que... 

Engatou ré no carro e deu meia volta, acelerando de volta à praça. Porém, algumas quadras depois, o carro simplesmente parou no meio da rua. Tentou ligá-lo de novo, e nada. De novo, nada. Começou a esmurrar a direção, mas o carro não pegava. Abriu o porta-luvas, pegou uma varinha e saltou pra fora do carro, batendo a porta e correndo de volta à praça. 

* 

Mione limpou as lágrimas e respirou fundo, olhando o céu. Escutou um barulho nas folhagens. 

- Muito... Triste, Granger?... 

Ela deu um salto e olhou em volta, sem ver nada. 

- Quem está aí?! - procurou a varinha na blusa, mas não encontrou. 

- Não tem... Como se defender?... - sibilou a voz. - Grifinória foi malvada com você, heim?... Perdeu a varinha até o início das aulas... Além de ter sido expulsa! 

- Co...mo você sabe?! Apareça, seu... Covarde! - Hermione realmente NÃO queria ter dito isso, mas saiu sem querer. 

Um vulto baixinho apareceu devagar sobre a grama da praça, e ele usava um sobretudo negro, não deixando brecha para nenhuma parte do corpo. 

- É... - continuou o vulto. - Grifinória não soube mesmo aproveitar de seu talento. Seu GRANDE talento. Você é a melhor. 

- Do que você está falando? Eu nunca fui a melhor em nada. 

- Ah, não se faça de boba. É sim. A melhor. Se não fosse... Seu SANGUE RUIM. É isso. Você é a segunda. Tem uma única pessoa que lhe supera... E essa pessoa... Não passa de um perdedor.... É um garoto que não chega aos seus pés. Mas ele é o melhor... Só por causa do sangue... Só por causa do talento, só por causa da descendência. Não acha, Hermione? 

- Eu não tenho que lhe dar satisfação de minha opinião. 

- Unh... É valente. Isso é um talento. Muito grande. Esse seu talento trouxa pode lhe dar o primeiro lugar. É só aceitar... Minha proposta. Voltar a Hogwarts como a MELHOR. A melhor... DE TODOS. Melhor... Que Alvo Dumbledore. Melhor... Que HARRY POTTER. 

- Eu não quero ser melhor que eles. Nem nunca seria, nunca poderia. 

- Ah, mudou o tom da conversa... "Poderia", não? Incomoda o fato de não conseguir ser a melhor por causa do sangue ruim, não é? Mas isso é só um detalhe... E detalhes podem ser corrigidos... O seu orgulho é grande, menina. 

- E você quer que eu acredite que você vai me fazer não ser uma sangue ruim? Conta outra - Mione sorriu debochada do homem, em tom de desafio. 

- É tudo uma questão... De confiança. De confiança no lado certo. 

- Esqueça, moço. – resmungou Hermione, sem sequer mostrar medo do homem - Eu estou indo para casa. Ainda tenho que arranjar uma vaga na Corvinal. 

Hermione deu as costas e o vulto a fitou, olhando ir embora com passos duros. 

- Tem medo, Hermione?! O medo é para os fracos. Trouxas fracos! O medo dos trouxas os impedem de ser ousados! Seu sangue ruim faz com que seu medo a impeça de crescer! De ser grande! De seguir sua ambições! De... 

Hermione mandou o vulto ir para um lugar que ela com certeza nunca diria na frente de ninguém. 

- Está com medo! De aterrorizar os medíocres Weasley! Medo de bater de frente com Dumbledore e McGonagall! Medo de superar seu Harry Potter! De... 

- Some daqui, antes que eu faça você comer esse seu sobretudo... Seu... seu escroto! 

O vulto parou de andar atrás dela e ficou uns instantes parado. 

- Não vou perder você, Hermione! - na mesma hora vários vultos apareceram na frente de Mione, cercando-a. Ela olhou para os lados e viu que não tinha saída. - Eu preciso de você, Granger... - Mione virou-se, começando a ficar angustiada e encarou o homem. - VOCÊ vai fazer a diferença... Você... vai voltar comigo agora. 

Hermione sentiu um frio correr a espinha. Ela olhou os lados. Viu que os demais vultos não eram pessoas. Eram dementadores. 

- Não há como escapar, Hermione... Querendo ou não, você agora vai passar para o outro lado... E ter poder suficiente... Para fazer o que quiser... 

Hermione deu um passo para trás, assustada. Como reflexo, juntou toda a força no punho e virou-se, dando um murro no meio do rosto do homem, fazendo-o cair sentado. Nessa brecha, saltou entre os dementadores e correu como nunca. O homem pôs a mão no rosto. 

- PEGUEM ESSA SANGUE RUIM AGORA! 

Os dementadores imediatamente começaram a deslizar em alta velocidade atrás da garota. Em pouco tempo o homem sumiu de vista, mas os dementadores ainda não. Até que Hermione resolveu apelar e saltou dentro da água gelada do lago. Os dementadores pararam nas margens, e não avançaram. 

- Não sabia que não gostavam de água, é por isso que fedem tanto? - disse Hermione, pondo-se a nadar até a outra margem. 

Ela saiu da água batendo o queixo de frio e despejando litros de água pelo caminho, da longa capa que usava no seu julgamento. Mal andava de tão pesada que ficou e respirava com dificuldade, por causa do frio. O mesmo vulto ressurgiu. Ela parou. 

- Você é teimosa, garota - sibilou o homem. - Mudei de idéia, você não vai mais deixar de ser uma sangue ruim, nem vem pro nosso lado. Vou dizer ao mestre que você 'recusou o convite', e que fui obrigado a eliminá-la para evitar problemas futuros... 

Mione parou, estática, na frente dele. Ele tirou a mão direita coberta com uma luva e uma varinha da capa. De novo ela foi mais esperta e, aproveitando a proximidade do Comensal, juntou forças e mandou a barra molhada do seu capote, sujo de barro, direto na cara dele, fazendo-o cambalear com a vista cheia de terra, e deixou o capuz cair. 

-... Rabicho! - espantou-se Hermione. Ela, sem alternativa, pôs-se a correr de novo, com ele atrás, passando a mão nos olhos para tirar a terra. Ele não estava muito contente. Para o azar de Hermione, ela foi direto para um parquinho infantil cercado por tela, antes da rua. Rabicho então a alcançou de novo, ofegante. Apontou a varinha. 

- Agora chega, sua menina nojenta! 

Hermione não escutou o que ele gritou, mas viu um flash iluminar a praça inteira, no mesmo instante pôs a mão direita sobre o rosto, e escutou algo como uma explosão, um choque. Uma ventania passou por ela, sentiu seu corpo esquentar como se estivesse defronte uma grande lareira acesa, uma agulhada no braço que protegia o rosto e seus pés deixarem o chão, sendo o corpo arremessado contra a grade. Ela ficou uns instantes parada, dura no chão, esperando pra saber o que podia acontecer. 

- ...Você!! - gritou Rabicho. - Se Voldemort souber... 

- Ele não vai saber, você não vai VOLTAR pra contar! - de quem era a voz? Mione não reconhecia, seu ouvido zunia muito, a cabeça doía e o braço ardia como fogo. 

Ela escutou o barulho de quem sai correndo, devia ser Rabicho. A voz se dirigiu a ela. 

- Hermione, levante-se. Vá logo para casa! Ande! - e, em seguida, correu atrás de Rabicho. 

Hermione ainda ficou alguns instantes deitada, com o rosto e o corpo tomados de dor. Parecia que tinha todos os ossos do corpo quebrados. Devagar, soltou a respiração num suspiro grande e abriu os olhos vagarosamente. Mesmo estando noite, o brilho do feitiço machucou sua vista e levou um tempo ainda para se acostumar. Assim que a vista voltou ao normal, tentou sentar, sentiu uma dor fina na palma da mão. Estava banhada em sangue. Tentou limpar na roupa molhada, mas não conseguiu. Levantou-se cambaleante. Olhou dos lados, procurando alguém. Não viu nem vestígio, e começou a caminhar lentamente, apoiando-se na cerca de tela. Quando chegou do lado de fora, prestes atravessar a rua para ir pra casa, sentiu de novo um ar gelado. Olhou pra trás e viu três dementadores. 

- Ah, não... - gemeu, olhando-os se aproximarem. Deu passos para trás, enquanto eles avançavam com o rasgo da boca aberta, prontos para lhe dar o beijo. Ainda estava tonta, chacoalhou a cabeça, mas não adiantou. Os dementadores estavam a menos de um metro. Afastou o rosto, um dementador avançou sobre ela, ela pisou na barra do capote. Quando ia cair de costas, um dementador segurou sua cabeça com as mãos, e quando desceu a cabeça para tocar a boca da garota, escutou-se no ar um "Expecto Patronum", um clarão branco se fez, lançando-se contra o dementador, fazendo-o largar a garota e, junto com os outros, sumir na escuridão. Quando Hermione foi solta no ar, sentiu alguém segurá-la por debaixo do braço, e ela viu que esse alguém usava também uma grande capa preta e, por baixo, roupas grossas de algodão, também pretas. Essa pessoa a ergueu, pondo-a de pé novamente, e, em seguida, pondo-se à sua frente, como se examinasse o lugar. Mione então pode olhar direito quem era. 

- Alguém te machucou? - era Snape. Mione quase pulou pra trás, como se ele fosse outro dementador. - Eu perguntei se alguém a machucou! RESPONDA! 

Ela ergueu a mão direita, sangrando. Ele olhou, tirou um lenço branco de um bolso e passou no machucado, limpando parte do sangue. Ao tirar o pano, Snape murmurou "...uma maldição das trevas ...". Hermione olhou o corte. Era o desenho de um raio, e ainda sangrava. Snape voltou a olhá-la. 

- Que é...? - murmurou Mione, tentando focalizar a palma da mão. Por que diabos tinha um corte em forma de raio na mão? 

- Não se preocupe – resmungou Snape, rápido – isso vai desaparecer. Sempre acontece quando alguém repele uma maldição como o Avada Kedavra. 

- ...Como...?- Hermione estava zonza demais pra tanta informação. O que diabos estava acontecendo? 

- O que houve? 

- ...Rabicho... - gemeu Hermione. - Foi... Ele... Ele quase me matou, mas alguém... 

- ...ALGUÉM? - espantou-se Snape. Na hora um barulho de folhas se fez atrás dos dois. Snape se virou. Deu de cara com Leah. 

- Snape! - exclamou. - O que você faz aqui? 

- ...O que VOCÊ faz aqui... Leah? 

- ...Eu?... Eu senti no ar o feitiço e vim atrás de Hermione! Pedro... Rabicho quase a MATOU! Eu... Corri atrás dele, mas... Não consegui, ele deve ter enfeitiçado o lugar... 

De fato, a neblina já sumia da praça. 

- Enquanto você corria atrás de Rabicho, dementadores quase deram o beijo da morte em Hermione! 

- ...De... mentadores? 

- Por... favor... - gemeu Mione.- Me levem... Pra casa... Eu... Não estou bem... - e em seguida desmaiou, caindo nos braços de Snape. 

- Vamos logo, Severo - disse Leah, apressando-se em direção a onde estava seu carro. 

Hermione tentou abrir os olhos dentro do carro. Snape percebeu e perguntou, sério, sem olhar para o banco de trás, onde ela estava: 

- O que houve, Granger? 

- Rabicho... - começou devagar, quase murmurando. - Ele queria... Disse que me transformaria na maior bruxa de todos os tempos, que... Me faria ser melhor... Que Dumbledore... Que eu não teria mais o sangue ruim... Nem meus poderes teriam limites... Se eu aceitasse... Se eu passasse... Para o lado... De Voldemort... - Snape se segurou no banco, Málaga lançou um olhar assustado para ele, mas continuaram em silêncio. - Mas... Eu... Recusei... Então... Ele quis me matar, mas na hora... Alguém... impediu, eu fui jogada na cerca, e minha mão se cortou... Com o tombo... Depois... 

- Não foi um tombo, já disse - cortou Snape, muito ríspido. - Isso foi uma Maldição Imperdoável, ele deve ter tentado lhe matar... com a "Avada Kedavra". 

- Eu... evitei, Snape... Mas... - justificou Leah, em seguida continuou baixinho. - Deve ter ido algo para Hermione... Que a acertou... Do choque dos feitiços... Você sabe... Pra ela ficar assim... 

- Depois... - continuou Mione, sem ter escutado o que Málaga dissera. - Eu tentei sair, mas... Os dementadores me alçaram... Você chegou e me salvou... 

- Tudo bem, agora durma. Vamos levá-la para casa - ordenou Snape com voz rouca. 

Hermione fechou os olhos, com a cabeça girando. Leah e Snape ficaram em silêncio alguns instantes, antes de voltarem a falar, num tom baixo: 

- O que diabos Lorde Voldemort queria com Granger...? – murmurou Snape. – logo com ela... 

- Tão óbvio, Snape... – suspirou Leah. Snape a olhou bravo – Como você, que viu esses garotos crescerem, não notou? 

- O que está... 

- É mais do que óbvio que Voldemort sabe o que está acontecendo. Está para se formar uma grande parte de bruxos... tão talentosos quanto aqueles do nosso tempo. Você nunca reparou ou só fez vista grossa? O filho dos Longbotton, o dos Malfoy, o próprio Potter. Ainda tem os dois Weasley, e até mesmo essa filha de trouxas. Não é extremamente fácil olhar pra ela e lembrar da Evans, não? 

- Não sei do que você está falando. – murmurou Snape 

- Por favor, Severo, não se faça de idiota. Acha que Voldemort vai continuar quietinho, esperando Dumbledore e seus aurores irem de novo chutar nosso traseiro? Ele quer novos aliados, e, se Harry Potter não pôde ser controlado pela ligação dos dois... é claro que ele vai buscar outros fortes aliados! 

- É claro que eu sei disso. 

- Por que você acha que Dumbledore me chamou? Acha que ele iria pedir logo minha ajuda só porque estava com saudades? Ele tem Sirius, ele tem Lupin, e tem você. Se também precisou da minha ajuda é porque alguma coisa pior está por trás de tudo. Você e eu sabemos disso. 

- Sei, eu sei. Mas não tenho nenhum plano. Aconteceu de repente. 

- Voldemort não vai dormir no ponto dessa vez, Severo. Pense logo em um plano, antes que a gente entre pelo cano. 

Snape suspirou. 

- Ele vai continuar atrás da Granger – disse de má vontade, cruzando os braços. – tenho certeza. Ela é a mais sensata e cabeça dura da turma, mas... ainda é a que tem os laços mais fracos. A família dela inteira é de trouxas. Não tem sequer um bruxo na família. Os pais não se interessam pela vida dela em Hogwarts. Acham que a menina está só aprendendo a soltar fagulhinhas de um negócio chamado de varinha mágica. 

- Precisamos manter ela debaixo dos nossos olhos. O mais perto possível. Eu posso... fazer alguma coisa por ela. – disse Leah. Snape a olhou, intrigado – E por nós também. Em segredo absoluto. Você também. 

- Não está achando que eu vou... 

- Ah, vai. 

- Eu não sou só mais um subordinadinho medíocre seu, Leah. – rosnou Snape. 

- Hum... pois então... vai voltar a ser – sorriu Leah – Você sabe o que eu estou pensando, e sabe que é a melhor saída. Não precisa dar satisfações a ninguém. Apenas faça o que deve ser feito. 

O professor soltou um longo suspiro, de mau humor, balançando a cabeça. 

* 

Snape entrou na casa de Hermione com a garota nos braços. Os pais dela imediatamente se preocuparam ao ver o estado da filha, e Leah ficou com a Sra. Granger, explicando o que acontecera, enquanto Snape levou-a para a cama. Bichento imediatamente reconheceu o professor e pôs-se a esfregar-se no pé dele. Quando Snape deu as costas e ia descer para encontrar Leah, o pai de Mione adiantou-se com uma pergunta: 

- O senhor... É professor da minha filha? Ela vai ficar bem? 

- Vai - respondeu seco Snape. Ele parou na porta alguns instantes. - ...E sim, também sou professor da sua filha - e desceu. 

Lá embaixo, Snape se encontrou com Málaga, conversando com a Sra. Granger. 

- Vamos embora. Hermione já está em segurança. Ela vai ficar boa - disse Snape, com pressa. Leah se levantou do sofá e foi até Snape. A coruja de Mione deu um pio acordando em sua gaiola na sala. Snape a olhou, olhou Leah, e perguntou. - Posso usar a coruja? Preciso... Avisar Alvo Dumbledore. 

- Claro - respondeu Sr. Granger, descendo as escadas. 

Snape escreveu apressado um bilhete em um papel dado pelos pais de Hermione e deu a Leah, que pôs na coruja e se dirigiu para fora com ela no braço, e Snape a acompanhando. Lá, soltou a coruja, que sumiu na escuridão. Em seguida se virou para os pais da garota. 

- Não se preocupem, amanhã ela já vai estar bem. 

- Muito... Obrigada - disse a Sra. Granger, meio nervosa. - Salvaram a vida de minha filha... 

- A senhora nos disse - adiantou-se o pai de Mione, dirigindo-se a Leah. - Que ela... Foi expulsa da Grifinória, e que não poderá se formar na escola da diretora McGonagall... O que faremos por ela, então? 

- Ela pode ser aceita em alguma das outras três casas. Com certeza brigarão pela sua filha, ela é a melhor aluna de Hogwarts - sorriu Leah. 

Os pais de Mione sorriram sem jeito. Snape olhava o chão sério, e em seguida disse, de má vontade: 

- Não se preocupem quanto a isso. Ela já tem uma nova vaga numa das casas de Hogwarts. 

Leah o fitou, sorrindo discretamente. Ele deu as costas e andou até o carro. 

- Mas... - perguntou receoso o Sr. Granger. - ...O senhor me disse... Que é só um dos professores de Hermione... Como pode ter certe... 

- Eu não sou só mais um professor de sua filha - respondeu rápido e secamente Snape, ainda de costas. Em seguida, virou-se para ele, olhando com a mesma expressão séria e com um tom de voz firme. - ...À partir de agora... Eu também sou o _diretor_ de sua filha. Ela vai estudar esse última ano na casa que eu dirijo, vai ficar ao alcance dos nossos olhos, para que nada dê errado. Agora vamos, Leah - e novamente deu às costas. 

Leah soltou num sorriso de vez, olhando os pais da garota: 

- Seremos professores de sua filha, cuidaremos dela. É uma promessa. 

Depois disso os professores foram embora. No quarto, Hermione dormia profundamente. 

- Vamos ver nossa filha... - disse Sr. Granger, dando às costas para a noite e fechando a porta. 

* 

Alguns dias se passaram tranqüilamente. Numa tarde, Hermione estava sentada na escrivaninha do quarto, redigindo duas cartas, uma para Harry e outra para Rony, contando tudo o que tinha acontecido quando seu pai entrou no quarto, carregando embrulhos. Tinha acabado de chegar do Beco Diagonal. 

- Filha?... Eu e sua mãe já fizemos as compras do seu material. Estão todos aqui, seus livros, as tintas, os pergaminhos... E o novo uniforme. As aulas começam nessa segunda. 

Mione olhou para o pai, que rasgava um pacote amarrado com barbante e tirava uma grande capa preta, um sobretudo, e mostrou à filha. No lado esquerdo, no lugar do brasão com um leão e as cores amarelo e vermelho, havia uma serpente, prata e verde. Ela olhou sem o mínimo de ânimo para ele. Depois lançou o olhar para o resto do uniforme na cama, a gravata prata e verde e a blusa com as linhas da mesma cor. Suspirou, olhou pra as cartas, as amassou e jogou no lixo. 

- Melhor não dizer nada... 

- Filha, não fique assim... - disse Sr. Granger, tentando animá-la. - É TÃO MAL assim? 

Mione olhou o pai com uma expressão que, na hora, ele viu que não precisava de resposta. 

- Bem... - continuou ele. - Uma professora lhe mandou um bilhete. É aquela que lhe trouxe aqui... 

Hermione se levantou. Pegou o bilhete e se sentou na cama. Sr. Granger deu as costas. 

- Bem... Precisando... Estou lá embaixo, com sua mãe... 

Hermione acenou com a cabeça e começou a ler o bilhete. Leah pedia que a encontrasse na sede do parque naquela noite, estaria esperando-a para lhe dar a passagem do Expresso de Hogwarts e precisavam conversar. 

* 

Mione foi até o parque, desanimada. Perguntou por Málaga e os funcionários disseram para ir até o alto de uma colina nos terrenos ao fundo do parque, coberta por uma densa mata. Chegando ao alto dela, havia uma construção que se parecia com ruínas de rituais antigos, mas também lembravam muito um cemitério abandonado. Postes provisórios iluminavam o lugar. Leah estava com alguns engenheiros. Assim que viu Hermione, dispensou os operários, que pegaram um carrinho e desceram a colina. Mione olhou tudo aquilo, dava calafrios. A professora se aproximou sorrindo. 

- Com medo?... 

- Um pouco... 

- Que bom! - riu Leah. - Então está ficando muito bem feito! É para isso mesmo! 

- Outra atração de arrepiar?... - perguntou sem muito ânimo. 

- Bem... Depois... Do que houve... Disse ao meu marido que desativasse o castelo. Vamos demoli-lo daqui a algum tempo. Pelo menos aqui é aberto, saberemos o que... acontece. 

- Ah, claro... Bem... O que a senhora deseja de mim? 

- Oh, claro... - Málaga chamou Mione para a beira da construção e se sentou num lugar que parecia um túmulo quebrado. - Bem... Sabe o que é... Depois de tudo o que aconteceu... Estive pensando... Não deve ser bom, não é? 

- Como?... - perguntou a garota, tristonha, em pé de frente para a mulher. Leah olhava meio que tentando consolá-la. 

- Para você... Deve se muito ruim... Estar na casa onde está, não é? Desde que você chegou, esteve na Grifinória. Acostumou-se a olhar os seus atuais... Colegas de casa... Como... Adversários... Como inimigos. 

- Nunca os olhei como inimigos. É só uma rivalidade normal em colégio, em todo lugar tem disso. 

- Mas... De qualquer jeito... Você sabe... Você é filha de trouxas... E eles não irão aceitá-la... Afinal, é como dizem... Você é uma sangue ruim para eles. 

- Eu sei. Não vai ser fácil, mas ainda tenho meus outros amigos na Grifinória. 

- Hermione, não tente se iludir... Seu tempo ao lado dos amigos vai ser muito menor, vocês quase não vão se ver. 

- Não posso fazer nada, Sra. Málaga. 

- Bem... - disse Málaga, olhando em volta meio indecisa. - Eu posso. 

Mione fixou o olhar nela, surpresa. 

- Como? A senhora disse... 

- É... Bem, de certa forma, eu posso ajudá-la quanto à aceitação na sua nova casa, sim. Porém... 

- Porém o quê? 

Málaga ficou olhando Hermione, com um pouco de medo. Em seguida levantou-se, olhando-a com firmeza. 

- Esqueça. Depende de você. Eu e Snape sabíamos das dificuldades que vai sentir agora na Sonserina... acho que você... precisa de uma... ajuda extra... para dar conta das tarefas. 

- Sempre dei conta das tarefas, não é porque estou na Sonserina que vou deixar de executa-las. 

- Sim, eu sei, é uma aluna brilhante. Mas, na Sonserina... eles só estarão esperando um deslize mínimo seu. Eu posso fazer... com que eles não ocorram. 

Hermione deu um passo para trás. 

- Mas... O que eu teria que lhe dar em troca?... 

- Em... Troca?... Bem... Não se preocupe, não é nada de muito sério... 

- Não quero envolver meus amigos nisso. Não quero cometer nada contra eles só pelo fato de estar em uma casa rival. 

Málaga arregalou os olhos e riu. 

- Não! Não tem nada disso! Que bobeira, você vai poder continuar com seus amigos... Mas... Acredito que, fazendo novas amizades, com o tempo você vai esquecer deles mesmo... 

- Eu não quero e não vou esquecer de Rony e Harry, não importa o tempo que eu fique longe deles. 

- Tudo bem, Hermione, não foi isso que quis dizer, depende só de você. 

- Então... Do que se trata? 

Leah tirou algo da jaqueta. Era a varinha de Hermione. Esticou para ela. 

- Tome, é sua varinha. Já que voltou para Hogwarts, posso devolvê-la... Se você aceitar minha proposta, é claro. 

- E... Afinal... Qual é? 

A professora olhou para os lados, e começou a andar em círculos, procurando simplificar. 

- Bem... Como posso lhe explicar... Lembra-se da proposta feita por Rabicho naquela praça?... 

Hermione arregalou os olhos, sentiu um frio no estômago. 

- Calma, não é isso que você está pensando, Hermione... Naquela noite, você me disse... Que a proposta dele... Digamos, você é uma excelente bruxa por causa da inteligência, mas, não tem... O talento. O talento natural que bruxos puros têm, como, por exemplo, Dumbledore, Harry, Mcgonagall, Snape... - Hermione começava a desconfiar. - Pedro lhe disse que poderia lhe dar esse talento... Mas, em troca, você deveria passar... Para o lado de Voldemort. O que acontece é que todos os novos seguidores de Voldemort ao tornarem-se Comensais da Morte são transformados em bruxos "puros", não puros de verdade, eles selam um pacto com o Lorde das Trevas, passando a ser influenciados e completamente subordinados à ele. Assim, todos os novos Comensais passam a ter mais poder, muito mais poder... Passam a ser aprendizes de Voldemort, mas também dão suas vidas a ele. Bem... 

Leah tirou a jaqueta preta que usava, e por baixo usava uma regata também preta. Mione gelou ao ver a tatuagem de caveira negra no braço. 

- Eu já fui uma Comensal da Morte, antes de Harry nascer. Mais do que isso, eu não era só uma Comensal, eu era a melhor bruxa entre um seleto grupo de seus melhores homens. Ao trair todos os seguidores e passar a ajudar Dumbledore... Fui marcada para morrer da pior forma possível, e até hoje sou caçada incansavelmente por eles. A explicação para que não tenha mais controle sobre mim e não consiguiam me localizar... É que Dumbledore me ajudou a... digamos... purificar essa minha ligação, eliminando-a. E isso deixa Voldemort muito bravo. Apenas eu não tenho mais essa ligação. Minha tatuagem muda como a dos outros quando Voldemort ordena, eu sinto quase tudo o que ele pretende... Mas ele não faz idéia de onde eu esteja. Por isso consegui viver em paz tantos anos longe daqui. Apenas agora com o parque de meu marido ele me descobriu, e eu me arrisco a cada dia, pois agora pode me matar quando bem quiser, eu estou de volta, e ao lado de Dumbledore. Diferente de Snape, Voldemort tem seus motivos pra querer me pegar muito antes de qualquer outro bruxo traidor... 

Leah respirou fundo antes de continuar. Hermione escutava cada palavra com atenção máxima: 

- Bom, agora que já lhe disse o que acontece comigo... Esta é minha proposta, por ser uma Comensal da Morte, eu posso lhe dar o talento de uma bruxa de sangue puro, mas em troca... Você terá de carregar essa tatuagem. Para o resto da vida. 

Hermione tremeu dos pés à cabeça, sentou-se numa das vigas do chão. Pôs a mão na cabeça, tentando absorver tudo aquilo. Málaga ajoelhou-se aos seus pés e pôs a mão sobre a de Mione. 

- Por favor... Não pense bobagens... Não quero lhe fazer mal algum, Hermione, eu juro, mas... Eu sei que... Vai ser difícil para você, não quero que sofra na sua nova casa... Sei que Draco e os outros vão fazer de sua vida um inferno... 

- Se eu... - disse Hermione, pausadamente. - Aceitar... Como Harry e Rony vão me compreender? E... Como posso ter certeza de que Voldemort e seus seguidores não vão saber?... 

- Bem... Basta que não saibam... De seu pacto comigo, de sua tatuagem... Eu vou passar... Todos os meus poderes de Comensal para você... À partir de nosso pacto concretizado... Será como se nós... compartilhássemos as afinidades mágicas... Eu só lhe propus isso porque, agora que estou em Hogwarts, estou em segurança. Não precisarei mais ser uma Comensal para ter poderes suficientes para enfrentar os seguidores do Lorde das Trevas. O único que saberá disto será Dumbledore, além de nós duas. Como não tenho mais ligação direta com Voldemort, nenhum deles poderá ter com você o contado que eles têm entre si... A não ser que VOCÊ passe para o lado deles. 

- Não, Nunca! Eu jamais faria isso! 

- Então... 

Hermione pensou, pensou. Málaga se levantou, entregou a passagem do Expresso de Hogwarts para ela e deu às costas, indo embora. 

- Tudo bem, Hermione, não precisa aceitar, eu... Acredito que você será forte. - em seguida entregou a varinha à garota. - Eu lhe desejo boa sorte, e me perdoe, por... Ter lhe proposto isso... Vamos embora? 

Leah respirou fundo, olhou os lados e deu alguns passos. 

- Sra Málaga! - chamou Mione. - Espere. 

Leah se virou. Hermione foi ao seu encontro, respirou fundo, fixando o olhar nos estranhos olhos violeta da professora. 

- Eu aceito sua proposta. 

Ela ficou um pouco espantada. Coçou a nuca, sem jeito. 

- Tudo... Bem... Então... Vamos. 

Ela deu alguns passos em direção ao centro das ruínas, seguida por Hermione. 

- Me dê sua mão direita. 

Hermione hesitou um instante. Esticou a mão. Na sua palma estava a cicatriz em forma de raio. 

- Bem... Seria bom... Se você escondesse isso também... só te sumir. Você não vai ficar quem nem o Harry não... isso já já desaparece - disse Leah. - Depois eu lhe dou algumas bandagens... Quero lhe avisar... À partir do momento em que eu apertar sua mão... Toda minha carga energética e mágica passará para você... Talvez você se sinta mal durante algum tempo... Até que seu corpo se acostume... Tudo bem?... 

Hermione recolheu a mão. Pensou um tempo, e voltou a esticá-la. 

- Tudo bem. Vamos logo. 

Leah sorriu admirando a coragem da garota. Ela segurou de leve a mão de Hermione. Fechou os olhos. A garota fez o mesmo. Leah então murmurou algumas palavras, como um feitiço. Hermione sentiu a mão formigar, um calor subir por todo o braço e espalhar-se pelo corpo. Uma fina dor começou dentro de sua cabeça, e começou a ficar tonta. De repente Leah apertou sua mão entre as duas e no mesmo instante a vista de Hermione se clareou como um flash, e escutou um estampido alto de dentro do corpo, como se algo estourasse. Sentiu as pernas bambearem, e que ia apagar. 

- AI! - gemeu Harry, que arrumava sua mala, levando a mão à testa, esfregando a cicatriz. 

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

***N.A 3*: **Ninguém mais revisa essa bosta não????? ONDE ESTÃO OS COMENTÁRIOS, CACILDA????? Vou fazer uma ONG: comentando a reedição da E.dD vc doa 0,10 para o site, que, UM dia, vai pro ar. Nhé!


	7. CAPÍTULO 07: De Volta ao Castelo de Hogw...

***N.A 1*= **Ai,ai... as férias estão chegando, graças a Deus.... talvez a gente tenha tempo pra arrumar algumas coisas. Bem, pra alguém que ainda tenha dúvidas.... sim, essa fic é uma fic H². Apesra de que o casal Harry e Hermione só apareça no 4º Episódio (ou fase, tanto faz) é bom deixar claro... mas todos os outros personagens têm lá seus bons momentos. A Fase Saara, aliás, é uma história toda voltada para um romance meio 'proibido' e um tanto quanto mágico de Rony. Mas ainda é cedo pra falar sobre isso...

_** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

**ESPADA DOS DEUSES**

**EPISÓDIO I: AZKABAN**

_** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

**-- Capítulo 7-- **

**De Volta ao Castelo de Hogwarts.**

Plataforma 9 1/2. Harry embarca no Expresso de Hogwarts. O trem já estava cheio, ele olha em todas as cabines. Chegando na última, encontra Rony e Gina, sozinhos. 

- E aí, Harry! - exclama Rony, levantando-se do banco. - Sentaí, pensei que não ia vir mais... 

- Tava muito movimento lá fora. Não podia deixar os trouxas me verem. 

Harry se acomodou no banco, disse "oi" pra Gina. 

- Soube de Hermione, Harry? 

- O quê? 

- Ué!... Sei lá, ela... Não nos avisou de nada. Não me mandou carta, pensei que tinha tefelonado pra você... 

- Telefonado, Rony. Não, ela não disse nada, eu já estou ficando preocupado. 

- Será... Que aconteceu alguma coisa de mal?... 

- Não, não... Nesse caso... Alguém nos diria... 

- No Profeta saiu... Dizendo sobre o julgamento dela, sem dizer quem era, e que... Iam decidir sobre Hogwarts ou Azkaban, mas até aí a gente também sabe... 

- Será que... Ela foi expulsa? - perguntou Harry, meio com medo. 

- Abandonar Grifinória... - murmurou uma voz baixinha. Rony e Harry olharam. Gina ainda estava estática no lugar. Eles olharam para cima, nos maleiros. Era Dobby, pegando carona. - ...Ela teve de abandonar a Grifinória... 

Rony e Harry deram um pulo e quase um grito, enquanto Dobby implorava silêncio. 

- O que você está fazendo aqui, Dobby? - perguntou Harry, enquanto Rony fechava a porta da cabine. 

- Dobby passou as férias de Hogwarts com o Expresso... Ajudando a colocar carvão... 

De fato, as marquinhas das mãos de Dobby, vindas do teto, da greta da janela denunciavam a fuligem. 

- Então... Como você soube do julgamento de Hermione? - perguntou Rony, voltando a olhar o elfo. 

- Dobby soube... Porque perguntou para Dumbledore, Dobby deixava Hogwarts no dia... Dumbledore muito bom, Dobby pergunta sobre a Srta. Granger e Dumbledore responde. 

- Podia ser mais direto...? - pediu Harry, fazendo gestos para que ele continuasse. 

- AH! Menina Granger fez coisa muito errada, sim, deveria ser expulsa de Hogwarts... Ia ser expulsa de Hogwarts, mas professora McGonagall, com o coração muito maior que o erro da aluna... E deixou que a Srta. Granger ficasse em Hogwarts! 

- Que poético... – comentou Gina. 

- Jura!?... - exclamou Rony. - Expulsa!? Como... McGonagall conseguiu? 

- AH, McGonagall salvou, pedindo para Dumbledore voltar para ser diretor de Hogwarts! Ela pediu pra ficar na Grifinória de novo, para ajudar, sabe?... 

- McGonagall... RENUNCIOU!? Renunciou para que Hermione não fosse expulsa de Hogwarts? 

- Granger não foi expulsa de Hogwarts, não, não, mas teve que abandonar Grifinória, e mudar de casa, sim, sim, para continuar em Hogwarts... 

- O QUÊ??!! Mas... Ela foi... 

TOC, TOC. Após duas batidas, a portada cabine se abriu e o carrinho carregado de doces apareceu. Os garotos olharam de repente e, ao voltar os olhos para o maleiro, Dobby tinha desaparecido pela greta da janela, com medo. Voltaram a sentar e compraram alguns docinhos. 

- Eu não acredito... - resmungava Rony, comendo devagar um feijãozinho que descobriu ter gosto de pitanga. - Hermione... Não vai mais estudar com a gente na Grifinória? 

- Você viu... - murmurou Harry, olhando o chão. - Dobby disse... McGonagall renunciou a diretoria para Dumbledore, para amenizar a pena de Hermione... Quer dizer... Ela agora voltou a ser diretora da Grifinória, e Dumbledore, de Hogwarts... 

- Meu Deus... 

- Em... Que casa será que ela vai ficar?... - perguntou Gina, muito sem graça. 

- Sei lá. Sonserina é que não é - disse Rony com firmeza. - Eles nunca aceitariam uma filha de trouxas... Sorte dela. 

- Seria bom se ela ficasse na Corvinal... - suspirou Harry, olhando as pastagens que se moviam. Rony ergueu o dedo muito convicto e completou. 

- Não mesmo, ela não é oriental... - em seguida caiu na gargalhada. - Sacaram?! Rimou, Corvinal, oriental. Caiu a ficha, Harry? 

Harry olhou com jeito de que a melhor forma de demonstrar o quanto ele gostou da piadinha seria com o movimento de erguer o dedo médio na cara de Rony, mas ficou quieto. Gina balançou a cabeça. Neville apareceu na porta. 

- Ah! O... Olá! Oi, pessoal... - Neville olhou decepcionado pela cabine. - Ah... Ué? Hermione... Cadê ela? Foi ao banheiro? 

- Não, Neville... - resmungou Harry, olhando Rony. - Bem... Ela não está com a gente... 

- Não?! - gemeu Neville, quase se desesperado. - Mas... Eu precisava dela! Para me ajudar... Numa última tarefa de Poções! Ai... Eu... Vou ser morto pelo Snape! 

- Relaxa, Neville... Ela... Deve aparecer lá em Hogwarts... Deve... Ter perdido o trem... - disse Harry, parando em cada palavra para olhar Rony e ver o que ele achava da desculpa. 

Neville soltou um suspiro muito decepcionado e dirigiu-se a sua própria cabine. Assim que saiu, três caras muito conhecidas apareceram na porta. Malfoy à frente, de braços cruzados, olhando Neville. 

- Tsc, tsc. Idiota. Ele ainda precisa do auxílio daquela cabeça enorme sangue ruim para passar de ano... Como vai fazer falta... - em seguida olhou com desprezo para o trio, que fechou a cara na hora. - Eu percebi a falta dela... A cabine de vocês continua fedendo... Mas o cheiro de sangue podre desapareceu... Hum... Olha... - Malfoy ergueu a cabeça e respirou o ar do trem. - Nenhum vestígio de sangue ruim em todo o trem... Isso não é demais? - quando Draco desceu o rosto para olhar, as varinhas de Harry e Rony já apontavam o queixo dele. - Opa! Opa! Calma, minha gente... Não é necessária a violência... Só vim aqui lhes dar uma palavra de apoio por perderem a melhor aluna da escola... Digo isso em relação à Grifinória, é lógico... 

- Pois já falou além da conta, Malfoy! - sibilou Harry. - Cai fora! 

- Ok, ok, não estou mesmo a fim de sujar minhas mãos. Bem, de qualquer forma, talvez aquela menina desse uma ótima bruxa, se não fosse sangue ruim, afinal, ela matou um Comensal com o "Avada Kedavra", e acho que isso ajuda um pouco a melhorar o lado dela... 

- Eu também sei fazer... - resmungou Harry. - Quer ver? 

Draco deu um sorrisinho cínico e deu as costas, saindo com os capangas. Rony ainda vigiou até que desaparecesse, para voltar a sentar, bufando de raiva. 

- Já faz parte, né? - resmungou. - Ter de aturá-lo todo ano. 

- No fundo ele deve sentir falta... - respondeu Harry, com cara de enojado. - Bem, vamos nos vestir, estamos chegando. 

- Boa! Quem sabe agora a gente vê a Hermione. 

Os alunos desceram do trem de tardezinha. Ainda na multidão, Harry e Rony procuraram por Mione nos fundos, entre os outros alunos, mas nada. Em seguida correram até Hagrid, que chegava para chamar os novatos. 

- Hagrid! Hagrid!... - Hagrid virou-se para os garotos, com a lanterna na mão, meio espantado com os garotos. Harry e Rony perguntaram em coro. - Em que casa Mione ficou? 

Hagrid parou espantado sem saber como a notícia foi parar nos ouvidos dos garotos. E deu de ombros. 

- Bem... Não sei, garotos. Talvez a gente se encontre no Salão, não é? Eu espero... Bem, vou indo. Até. 

Os dois se despediram desanimados e foram para as carruagens. Procuraram Mione, mas nada ainda, terminaram de chegar em silêncio, aborrecidos, achando que havia desistido pelo fato de ter de mudar de casa. 

Nas escadas que davam acesso ao Salão Principal, Harry e Rony olhavam para a multidão que subia as escadas, mas nada de Hermione. A turma do segundo ano em diante da Sonserina chegava devagar, quando McGonagall os recepcionou. Todos acharam estranho não encontrar Dumbledore, mas, enfim, só foram se espantar ao se sentar e ver Dumbledore à frente das mesas, como diretor novamente. Rony e Harry se sentaram, acenaram discretamente para Hagrid e para Leah, sentada no lado oposto a Snape, com sua habitual cara de concha. 

- Ah, estou morrendo de fome! - resmungou Rony. - Cadê esse povo que não chega?... 

Dumbledore ergueu um pouco a cabeça para ver o que acontecia no fundo. McGonagall, à porta, separava os alunos dos últimos anos da Sonserina e Lufa-Lufa, que chegavam atrasados. Rony procurava ansioso. 

- Saco! Hermione não está na Corvinal! Você tá vendo ela na Lufa-lufa? 

- Não... Mas... Ainda falam alguns alunos dos últimos anos. Que povo devagar... - resmungava Harry, olhando o pessoal. 

Eles viram que McGonagall deixou um grupo de alunos para trás e se dirigiu para frente do Salão novamente, enquanto Dumbledore abaixava a cabeça para a posição habitual. Gina olhava os que restavam. De repente, deu um soco imediato no ombro de Rony. 

- Ai! Que foi, Gina?... - Rony passou a mão no ombro, enquanto Gina se agarrava no braço dele, apontando com a cabeça. Harry ergue o olhar e travou no mesmo lugar, junto com Rony, que abria a boca. Os últimos alunos chegavam, misturados com Sonserina e Lufa-Lufa. Malfoy andava na frente, conversando com os colegas, sem sequer notar uma garota particularmente familiar nas suas costas. Rony começou a tremer o queixo sem saber o que dizer, e sussurrou: 

- Her... mione... Hermione está na Sonserina... 

Harry piscava os olhos, incrédulo. Malfoy, como se fosse algo muito natural, sorria e olhava pra trás, conversando animado. Mione andava a passos ligeiros e firmes, olhando pra baixo, evitando encontrar o olhar de alguém. Pansy Parkinson olhou Hermione em estado de choque e a acompanhou, transformando a expressão de espanto para um ódio terrível. Aos poucos, a mesa da Grifinória parava estática, acompanhando a ex-colega se dirigir para a mesa oposta, Sonserina. Rony sentiu que pularia no pescoço de Malfoy quando ele, sorrindo, gentilmente esperou Mione se aproximar e cedeu seu lugar na mesa para ela, que se sentou, com parte da mesa de Sonserina ainda meio espantada. Antes de sentar, Malfoy fez questão de olhar Harry e Rony com um sorrisinho irritante. 

Os dois amigos se olharam. Rony aprecia que ia chorar boquiaberto, e os dois viraram-se para os professores. Dumbledore parecia satisfeito com a reação dos Sonserinos à chegada de Hermione, e Hagrid estava sem piscar desde a hora que Mione entrara. Olhou os garotos e balançou a cabeça, em profunda agonia, parecia que tinha voltado para Azkaban. Em seguida, Harry olhou para a mesa de Sonserina, enquanto Rony, de às costas a eles, afundava a cabeça nas mãos e na mesa. Harry olhou toda a mesa, que parecia não ver que Hermione estava ali, de verde e prata, como eles. À exceção de Parkinson, lógico. Parou os olhos em Malfoy, sorridente e tagarela como se tivesse ganhado a Taça das Casas, e procurou qual o motivo dessa alegria, afinal, Hermione era Hermione... Ainda olhou alguns instantes, quando o olhar de Mione esse levantou e encontrou o seu. Harry virou um pouco a cabeça para ficar de frente para Mione. Ele ficou olhando ela com uma cara de quem vê alguma coisa muito interessante pela primeira vez, enquanto Mione tinha uma cara de quem queria sair dali correndo e sentar-se à mesa da Grifinória. Ficaram um tempo quase sem piscar, até que Harry deu um sorriso e um discreto aceno com as pontas dos dedos, parado na mesa. 

A atenção foi desviada para McGonagall, que iniciava a chamada dos alunos novatos. Rony já não agüentava de ansiedade, comeu como um porco no jantar, completamente descontrolado. No lugar de Hermione, antiga monitora de Grifinória, estava um garoto que parecia ter uns dezenove anos, mas ainda estava no sexto ano, loiro e cheio de sardinhas. 

A Cerimônia de Seleção se arrastou até que a atenção voltou-se novamente para Dumbledore. Ele se pôs de pé, deu as boas vindas e apresentou Leah Málaga: 

- Alunos, essa é a senhora Leah Málaga para ocupar o cargo de professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, vocês devem conhecê-la do parque de diversões de Londres, o Parque Arlong, ele possui uma infra-estrutura voltada para a população bruxa porque o parque é da propriedade da Sra. Málaga. Tenho certeza que ela será uma ótima professora, e tem minha total confiança. 

Leah agradeceu com um aceno de cabeça para os alunos, enquanto Snape a olhava insatisfeito com o canto do olho. 

Já na mesa da Sonserina, de frente para Malfoy, Parkinson debruçava o rosto sobre o braço, olhando Mione com desdém. 

- Bem que senti um cheiro desagradável pela mesa da nossa casa... Há um sangue meio... Estragado por aqui.... Haveria uma explicação pra tal absurdo? 

- Vá reclamar com Snape, Pansy - resmungou Malfoy, meio de mau humor. - Foi ele quem resolveu colocá-la na Sonserina. Paciência. 

Malfoy não parecia muito animado com a presença de Mione, enquanto Parkinson abriu a, boca incrédula, ao levar a patada do garoto. Olhou Hermione com raiva e saiu da mesa pisando duro. Malfoy resmungou entre os dentes. 

- Não vai jantar? Ninguém enfeitiçou sua comida, Granger. 

- Não estou com fome - respondeu Mione, tão seca quanto ele. 

O jantar terminou e Harry e Rony correram até o portão encontrar com a turma da Sonserina antes que os monitores as separassem. 

- Mione! - gritou Harry, ofegante no meio dos alunos. - Então... 

- Desculpem... - sussurrou, levantando os olhos para os garotos. - A gente se fala amanhã, tá?... 

Os dois continuaram parados no lugar enquanto ela se afastava. Draco passou sorrindo cinicamente para os dois. 

- O que deu nela? - resmungou Rony. - Desde quando... 

- Ela deve ter um motivo, Rony, vamos embora pra torre... - ponderou Harry, puxando o amigo. 

Quando os dois chegaram na sala comunal da Grifinória, Neville, Colin, Gina e outros garotos esperavam a dupla ansiosos. 

- Vocês... Viram??? - indagou Neville, espantado. - Hermione... Era ela... Na Sonserina! 

- Jura? - rosnou Rony, sem paciência. - Eu nem reparei... - Harry o cutucou, bravo. 

- Vimos ela sim, Neville. Deve ter acontecido alguma coisa. Amanhã a gente vai se falar. 

- Será que foi conseqüência do pré-julgamento que a gente viu? - perguntou Gina. 

- Pode ser, Gina, quer dizer, só pode... 

Harry virou-se para escutar uma opinião de Rony, que se jogou no sofá bufando. 

- Malfoy filho da mãe, ele não odiava Mione? Por que foi tão bonzinho com ela no jantar? Vai ser puxa saco dela agora? Vai ser amiguinho? 

- Calma, Rony - tentou acalmar de novo Harry. - A gente ainda não sabe de nada, amanhã temos aula de Poções. Antes dela a gente se fala... Vamos dormir logo. 

Na manhã seguinte os alunos do sétimo ano da Grifinória desceram às masmorras para a aula de Poções com o seboso Snape. Rony e Harry se atrasaram propositalmente para entrarem junto com os sonserinos. Todos entraram enquanto os dois continuaram na porta, procurando a amiga. Até que ela apareceu, ainda cabisbaixa no fim do corredor, carregando as habituais dúzias de livros no braço. 

- Mione! - chamou Rony. Ela parou na porta e olhou os dois, que vieram sorrindo ao seu encontro. Retribui o sorriso, meio tímida, mas quando estavam a poucos passos e já abriam a boca para dizer algo, alguma coisa entrou na frente dos dois... Eram Crabble e Goyle. De trás deles, uma voz muito irônica resmungou: 

- Não seria boa idéia atrasarem o 1° dia de aula... Especialmente na de Poções - era Malfoy, de braços cruzados. - Querem começar o ano com chave de ouro, perdedores? 

- Escuta aqui, Malfoy - resmungou Rony, cerrando o punho e ignorando a altura e largura dos dois "seguranças". - Dá um tempo. Sai da frente que a gente quer falar com a Mione! 

- Mione?... Ah, com a Granger? Sinto muito, rapazes, mas a primeira lição que ela aprendeu na nova casa foi: "não converse com inferiores, pode fazer mal para sua imagem de superior". 

- Engraçado como você não tem palavra, não é, Malfoy? Você detestava Mione, ofendia quase todo santo dia... Você mesmo não dizia ter nojo de "sangue ruins"? 

Malfoy ergueu as sobrancelhas com espanto e sorriu cínico. Rony ficou da cor dos cabelos. 

- Não tinha, Malfoy?! 

-Ela?... Sangue ruim? 

Harry e Rony olharam Hermione, que deu de braços sem entender a reação do "amiguinho". Ele continuou se fingindo de rogado. 

- Eu disse isso? Quando foi? - Crabbe e Goyle riram. Harry puxou o casaco de Rony quando ele deu o primeiro passo pra socar Malfoy. 

- Ah, seu... - rosnou Weasley. 

- Creio não ser um bom começo de ano um tumulto em minha aula... - Snape parou ao lado da turma, com a costumeira voz de enterro, fuzilando Harry e Rony com o olhar. - Ocupem logo seus lugares, antes que eu retire pontos da Grifinória. E quanto a vocês quatro - resmungou levantando o olhar e dirigindo-se aos sonserinos (inclusive Mione) -, entrem logo. 

Harry, Rony e Mione se olharam. Ela novamente deu de ombros e esperou os dois entrarem para em seguida ir atrás. Muito sem graça para sentar junto aos alunos da Sonserina, Hermione achou melhor arriscar seu antigo lugar, ao lado de Harry e Rony. Harry ficou contente em ver que a amiga ainda procurava sua companhia, mas Rony ainda tinha "o facão na mão". Snape deslizou até encostar-se à frente da mesa e começou a esfregar as mãos vagarosamente, parecia procurar palavras certas. 

- Bem... Creio que neste ano vocês tenham uma capacidade avançada o suficiente para aprender poções um pouco mais, digamos... Interessantes... é claro, para aqueles poucos que não sejam completamente desprezíveis e ignorantes... 

Ele voltou a caminhar de um lado para o outro. Havia algo de diferente no tom de voz que ele usava, e todos pareciam estar estranhamente hipnotizados pela aula, já que ninguém gostava muito de Poções. 

- Existem poções muito difíceis de serem fabricadas, mas que, ao serem corretamente feitas, podem trazer mudanças muito interessantes ao bruxo... podem lhe dar novas habilidades, melhorar seus poderes... durante um curto tempo - várias bocas se abriram na sala. Ele continuou - Há uma habilidade que muitos de nós gostaríamos de ter... Na natureza existem substâncias brutas que nos conferem... esses poderes, mas de forma passageira ou momentânea. Por exemplo, um inseto Gira-Gira...Qual é o efeito do seu veneno??? 

Ninguém ergueu a mão. Snape voltou a andar pela sala, e parou defronte Hermione e Harry. 

- Srta. Granger? 

- Ahn... - começou Mione, meio sem jeito. - O veneno do gira-gira... Pode fazer com que o bruxo picado acabe flutuando alguns instantes... 

- Ótimo. Cinco pontos para Sonserina. 

Ela continuou na mesma, ignorando o zumbido da Grifinória, e concluiu baixinho: 

-... O ferrão dele também é usado para fabricar Delícias Gasosas... 

- Iergh! - gemeu Harry ao seu lado, virando o rosto para a amiga. - Jura? Nunca mais como isso. 

- Por que você acha que eu nunca comi delícias? - riu Mione. 

- Você podia ter avisado, Hermione... - resmungou Harry. 

Rony tinha bufado e encostado o queixo na mesa quando Snape tinha dado os pontos para Sonserina. Com Hermione ganhando 5 pontos a cada resposta correta, a Taça das Casas já era da Sonserina desde o momento em que a garota havia apertado o nó da gravata verde e prata. O fato de ela não erguer mais a mão não ajudava, Snape fazia questão de chamá-la. 

- Interessante, não? - espetou Rony, sem tirar a cabeça da mesa, olhando Mione meio azedo. - Quando você estudava com a gente, na Grifinória, Snape nunca dirigiu a palavra a você. Agora toda hora... Você nem precisa se dar ao trabalho de levantar a mão, né? 

- Por favor, Rony - gemeu Mione, com os olhos cheios de água. - Não me culpe... 

- Ah, não? Coitadinha... 

Harry deu uma cotovelada na barriga de Rony e olhou ele com a mesma cara que Mione fazia quando alguém pedia cola para ela na prova. Depois só voltaram a olhar Snape quando ele indicou para que os alunos guardassem as coisas, pois a aula terminava: 

- Antes que a aula termine gostaria de comunicá-los que em breve Dumbledore libere alguma sala de aula... Para a volta do Clube dos Duelos - os alunos foram se agitar quando ele cortou. - Mas não se animem, é só uma idéia. Não há nada certo. E não esqueçam das redações para a semana que vem. 

Os alunos saíram mais animados que o habitual. Subindo as escadas que davam para o pátio, Harry correu para alcançar Hermione, enquanto Rony, ainda turrando, caminhava a passos lentos olhando o teto. 

- Hermione! - chamou Harry. - Será que... Podemos conversar enquanto vamos para a próxima aula? 

- Anh... Harry - respondeu Mione. - Sabe... Eu não tenho a próxima aula... Eu estou indo pra biblioteca... 

- Não... Tem? - estranhou. - Como não tem? 

- Bom... Você sabe, desde o terceiro ano... Eu tenho feito créditos a mais... Então, acabou que... Messe ano eu devo ter quase dois terços do horário vago... 

- Jura? Puxa... Então... Temos um horário inteiro para conversar sem se preocupar com o professor... Será que você pode? 

- Como? - ela torceu o nariz. - Harry! EU tenho os horário vago! Você não! 

Harry riu e deu de ombros. Eles pararam de caminhar, e ele parou na frente da amiga, dando de braços. 

- Quem se importa? 

Hermione riu, balançou a cabeça e continuou a andar, com os braços pesados de livros. 

- Vá pra sua aula, Harry Potter! Você não vai começar cabulando por minha causa. 

- Eu acho que é mais um bom motivo para eu faltar... - sorriu Harry. 

Mione apertou o passo e abaixou a cabeça para o amigo não a vir corar. Harry voltou a correr atrás dela. 

- É... É sério, Mione! Eu e o Rony ficamos preocupados, você não deu notícias! Por favor, eu só... 

Ela parou tão bruscamente que Harry tropeçou. Mione suspirou profundamente. 

- Tá bom, tá bom! Você me convenceu, Sr. Potter - em seguida ela olhou para trás procurando Rony, mas não havia ninguém. - Onde... Cadê o Rony?... 

- Ah, você sabe... Ele é assim mesmo. Deve ter ido pra aula de birra. 

- É... Acho que ele... Não quer mais papo comigo, não é? 

- Bobagem, você vai ver, daqui a pouco ele volta às boas. Vamos agora, antes que alguém nos veja. 

Harry deu dois tapinhas no ombro da amiga e foram juntos para a biblioteca. Chegando lá, eles sentaram numa mesa mais afastada, para poderem conversar com calma. 

- Então, Mione... - começou Harry. - Dobby nos contou o que aconteceu no seu julgamento... A história da McGonagall, da sua expulsão... 

- Ah, contou?... - espantou-se, mas ainda sussurrando. 

- Mas, o que nós não entendemos... Porque você foi pra Sonserina?... Justo a casa que mais implica com os bruxos filhos de trouxas... Eles sempre te azucrinavam... 

- Bem, é... Foi uma longa história, Harry... Não entrei na Sonserina por minha própria vontade... À noite, depois do julgamento, eu estava arrasada por ter saído da Grifinória e antes de voltar pra casa passei numa praça, um pequeno parque perto de casa, para poder esfriar a cabeça... E... Eu não sei por quê, ou de onde vieram, mas... Apareceram... Alguns caras... Já era madrugada... Eu acho que eram dementadores... Ou... 

- Dementadores?! 

- Shh, Harry! - resmungou Mione. Ela não estava contando a história como tinha sido, por medo. - Eu não sei ao certo... Só sei que... Eu estava sem a varinha, não tinha como escapar... Eles estavam querendo me matar, não sei por quê... 

- Ah, por isso o machucado? - Harry olhou a mão direita de Mione, coberta por gazes. Ela a escondeu envergonhada. 

- Ah, isso? É... Sim, foi quando eu caí... Quem me salvou foi Snape... E Málaga... 

- O que eles estavam fazendo lá? Que estranho! 

- Não, eu tinha voltado com a Málaga, era ela quem ia me levar em casa. Eles devem ter sentido alguma coisa e vieram atrás de mim, foi a sorte... Eu estava me sentindo mal, fraca, eles me levaram para casa. Quando acordei, Snape já havia dito ao meu pai que eu iria estar na casa dele no próximo ano em Hogwarts... Não vou dizer que gostaria de estar na Lufa-Lufa ou na Corvinal, porque tinha medo de não ser aceita na Sonserina... 

- É, mas parece que eles adoraram a idéia, né? 

- Não... Não é bem assim. Ninguém me dá papo, boa parte dos alunos é chata. As meninas me odeiam. Mais agora, eu têm de dividir o quarto comigo. 

- Pura inveja das mocréias - riu Harry, cruzando os braços. - Mas... E quanto ao Malfoy? Ele parece bem... 

- Malfoy é outro, Harry, ele finge que me paparica só pra vocês ficarem com raiva. Ele nem lembra que eu existo. Melhor assim. 

- Bem... Não é de se espantar uma atitude dessa do Malfoy. Espero que você sobreviva até a formatura... 

- O que fazem aqui em horário de aula, garotos? – a mão de Leah pousava no ombro do casal, que estava sentado lado a lado. Os dois ergueram a cabeça e viram a nova professora, com um sorriso sem muita expressão no rosto, que lembrava muito a expressão contínua da Mortícia Adamns. - Acredito que estejam cabulando... 

- Ca... cabulando? - gaguejou Mione, olhando Harry. - Nós... Só estamos... 

- Não se preocupem - riu. - Não vou dedurar ninguém. Foi até bom encontrar os dois aqui perdidos, vamos para minha primeira aula? Devem faltar uns quinze minutos para o sinal, mas quero estar lá esperando os alunos. Vamos? 

- Claro, claro. 

A professora deu às costas e saiu da biblioteca sem fazer barulho algum. Os dois garotos seguiram-na, meio distantes. 

- Ela é estranha - sussurrou Harry. 

- Ela é demais - animou-se Mione. 

- Demais? 

- É... demais. Puxa, é uma honra conhecer uma bruxa do escalão dela... Sem exagero... O poder dela é quase inimaginável... 

- Mesmo? Como você pode saber? 

- Como eu sei?... - Mione arregalou os olhos e vacilou. - Sei lá, é... Só impressão... Mas eu gosto dela... Ela... Me ajudou... Muito.... 

- É... ela parece ser uma boa pessoa, mas é estranha. 

Leah os levou para uma sala muito, muito grande, e escura, num lado do castelo que não conheciam direito. As portas de entrada eram pesadas e de madeira com desenhos cuidadosamente talhados. Devia ser a metade do Salão Principal de Hogwarts. Um tapete vermelho longo ia até o fim da sala, num altar onde havia no alto dos quatro degraus um trono do tamanho da poltrona de Hagrid, de madeira negra, cheia de pontas e almofadas vermelhas e aveludadas. Em cada lado do tapete havia uma longa mesa de madeira, lembrando muito as do Salão Principal, com bancos inteiriços. Nas paredes havia colunas grandes que iam do chão ao teto. Armaduras, espadas, lanças, machados, escudos, várias armas e armaduras enfeitavam as paredes do salão. Na parede oposta, entre as colunas, levantavam-se grandes vitrais coloridos mosaicos que desenhavam bruxos, cavaleiros e batalhas contra dragões e criaturas mágicas. Grossas e pesadas cortinas tampavam os vitrais que, ao se abrirem, davam vista para os campos de Hogwarts e, ao longe, via-se o campo de Quadribol, no horizonte uma linha verde escura, a Floresta Proibida. À medida que Málaga caminhava até o altar, com os garotos atrás, estalava os dedos e cada uma das cortinas se abria, os vitrais também se abriam, deixando o sol entrar e iluminar o enorme salão. Só após ele se clarear, Harry e Mione perceberam que nas colunas e nas paredes também havia dragões e serpentes em alto relevo. Málaga subiu no altar e virou-se animada para os dois. 

- Gostaram do lugar?... 

- Ah... Claro - murmurou Harry, olhando Mione. - Muito legal. - Um pouco de calafrio a primeira vez que entramos, mas... 

- Ah, que bom, Potter! Bom mesmo! 

Nesse instante os alunos que faltavam apareciam na porta, com o zelador, Filch, à. Eram os alunos do 7° ano da Grifinória e da Sonserina, novamente juntos. 

- Obrigada por trazê-los aqui, Sr. Argos - agradeceu Málaga, que foi respondida apenas com um resmungo. Os alunos entraram, acanhados e espantados com o lugar. - Entrem, entrem. Por favor, ocupem os lados de fora das mesas, deixem o corredor vago. Os alunos podem se sentar misturados. 

Leah disse isso ao ver Mione e Rony trocarem um olhar ainda meio desconfiado. Deu um empurrãozinho nos garotos, para que fosse ao encontro de Rony, no lado que ficava à esquerda do altar e de frente para a janela. 

Harry achou melhor colaborar com o mau humor de Rony e se sentou entre ele e Hermione. No fim, ficou, no mínimo, interessante. A mesa lotada de grifinórios achando ótimo ter um único sonserino sentado no meio. Leah se prontificou à frente do altar. 

- Em primeiro lugar gostaria de me apresentar descentemente, sou Leah Málaga, e fui convidada por Alvo Dumbledore para lecionar Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas em Hogwarts. Porém pelo que me consta... Não há muito que ensinar... - Leah deu um risinho decepcionado, acompanhada apenas por um sorriso dos alunos. - Então, pedi a Dumbledore que reabra e junte o Clube dos Duelos às minhas aulas. 

Todos ergueram as cabeças contentes. Ela pigarreou e continuou. 

- O principal motivo para essa decisão tem um nome, que vocês conhecem muito bem, e continuam com medo de dizê-lo. Voldemort - o sorriso se desfez em todos. - Eu sei, vocês preferem não nomeá-lo. Entendo e respeito. Bem, o fato é que ele está de volta, já deve fazer uns três anos, vocês bem sabem. E é necessário preparar vocês, as novas gerações de bruxos, para que possam ter consciência do perigo que ele representa... E para que possam ter condições melhores para enfrentá-lo. É por isso que vamos unir as duas matérias. Vocês devem estar totalmente preparados para... Um eventual... Confronto direto com ele e seus seguidores. 

Ao notar o medo dos alunos, Málaga resolveu mudar de tom e andar pela sala, tentando dispersar o pânico. 

- Tudo bem, chega de rodeios. Vou ser clara e objetiva. Minha principal obrigação aqui em Hogwarts é evitar que vocês sejam atraídos pelo poder do mal, que é muito, muito doce e atraente... - Leah parou no meio do corredor e virou-se para Malfoy, Crabbe e Goyle séria, e eles engoliram um sorrisinho. - Todos sabem que os servos do Lorde eram os Comensais da Morte, dos quais podemos lembrar que os pais de Crabbe, Goyle e Malfoy faziam parte, assim com Severo Snape. Com a queda do Lorde, eles voltaram ao normal, esquecendo a influência das trevas em suas mentes. Por outro lado... - Málaga deu às costas e fitou os alunos da Grifinória. Malfoy cruzou os braços, incomodado. - Os bruxos que davam suas vidas para combater os seguidores das trevas eram os chamados Aurores, como o ex-professor de vocês, Alastor Moody. Mas existiam outros bruxos de uma grandeza muito, muito maior... Eram bruxos dos dois lados, cujo poder poderia se igualar ou até mesmo superar os dos seus mestres... Eram os maiores bruxos de todos os tempos... - Málaga desceu os olhos e passou sobre Harry e foi parar em Neville, que se encolheu ao sentir as orelhas esquentarem. Ela fez um breve silêncio, deu um mínimo sorriso, completando e estalando os dedos das mãos. - E é essa historinha que preciso lhes contar agora... Por favor, eu peço que não se apavorem... 

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

***N.A 2*: **Comentários? Dúvidas? Sugestões? Macumbas? Acho que não, né?... Andamos desanimados, mesmo...


	8. CAPÍTULO 08: Cavaleiros do Apocalipse e ...

***N.A 1*= **Ah.... estavam com saudades da elite de Aurores e da de Voldemort?... talvez esse texto ainda mude, na parte em que a Leah conta sobre quando encontrou Harry. Acontece que eu estou sem meu livro 3, não tenho como reler sobre o fim, o que aconteceu de verdade, e quem disse que tava confuso era a Diana Prallon... Bom, ela sabe mais de Harry Potter do que eu, eu realmente ainda não decorei os acontecimentos ^_^ e, apesar do livro 3 ser meu preferido, eu só li ele 2 vezes... e há mais de um ano... :-/

_** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

**ESPADA DOS DEUSES**

**EPISÓDIO I: AZKABAN**

_** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

**-- Capítulo 8-- **

**Cavaleiros do Apocalipse e Aurores Supremos.**

Um silêncio que misturava ansiedade e um leve medo pairava na sala. Leah voltou ao altar e bateu palmas uma vez. Os vitrais e as cortinas se fecharam, os alunos grudaram nas cadeiras. Málaga novamente se sentou no grande trono, cruzou as pernas e apoiou o rosto em uma das mãos. Com a outra, vez um movimento e, acima do corredor, nuvens surgiram, desenhando uma série de formas. Era como se fosse um filme, os alunos olhavam hipnotizados. Começou a narrar, enquanto várias cenas, pessoas, bruxos desconhecidos e conhecidos surgiam, à medida que a história corria. 

- Há aproximadamente 20 anos, o império do Lorde das Trevas estava em seu auge, a cada dia que se passava mais vidas se perdiam, mais lutas aconteciam, mais terror se espalhava. De um lado, os grandes bruxos nomeados Aurores defendiam a paz - um grupo de bruxos usando capas brancas apareceu, entre eles Dumbledore, Moody, McGonagall e alguns outros bruxos - do outro lado, os chamados Comensais da Morte, representantes das trevas - Hermione, Rony e Harry prenderam a respiração ao ver Avery junto com um vulto que, com certeza, era Voldemort, ao fundo Crabbe, Goyle, Igor Karkaroff, e muitos outros bruxos, a maior parte presos em Azkaban, loucos ou mortos. - Estes eram os principais protagonistas da guerra que acontecia. Porém, o Lorde das Trevas quis dar um passo à frente, escolheu alguns de seus melhores Comensais para fazer parte de um grupo especial, muito mais poderoso, com poderes que poderiam chegar à magnitude do próprio Voldemort - uma cena apareceu, Voldemort de capuz e capa se aproximando, ao fundo, vinham vultos devagar, revelando bruxos jovens aos poucos -, entre eles, representando os mais poderosos - os vultos de bruxos jovens se aproximaram, usando uma roupa de couro negra e uma espécie de armadura, também preta, com espadas no cinto ou presas às costas - estavam os bruxos conhecidos como Pedro Pettigrew, Bellatrix Lestrange, Lúcio Malfoy, Severo Snape... E eu, Leah Málaga. 

Os alunos, boquiabertos, olharam Málaga, mas ela fez um gesto para que voltassem a atenção ao filme. Foi o que fizeram. Dessa vez, surgiam bruxos de branco, com tiras de couro bege entrelaçadas ao corpo, prendendo uma armadura prateada. Harry gelou ao ver os vultos, assim como Rony e Mione. Leah continuou a contar: 

- Porém, Dumbledore descobriu o plano de Voldemort e transformou seus melhores Aurores na maior elite de bruxos da história, os chamados Aurores Supremos. Os mais poderosos e temidos pelos Comensais eram os bruxos Frank Longbotton - as orelhas de Neville coraram ao ver a imagem do pai jovem-, Mckinnon, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, liderados... Por Lílian Evans. 

Harry sentiu o estômago afundar e se encolheu na cadeira ao ver a imagem da mãe aparecer, com uma espada nas costas (a espada de Gryffindor), roupas brancas e tiras de couro amarradas ao corpo, prendendo ombreiras prateadas e uma longa capa branca, à frente da turma, séria, com Lupin e Sirus, muito novos, atrás, de braços cruzados. 

- Durante uma emboscada, os Comensais conseguiram matar Mckinnon, enquanto os Cavaleiros capturaram Longbotton e sua esposa, que também era uma Auror. 

Neville já estava quase chorando quando viu a cena dissolver e, logo após, em meio aos Aurores Supremos e Dumbledore, surgiu um homem com roupas de Auror Supremo, de costas, caminhando em direção ao grupo. 

- Porém... Um bruxo que seria indispensável à nossa vitória deixou de ser um simpatizante dos Comensais e se tornou um Auror Supremo - Harry notou um tom de voz abafado e meio rancoroso em Leah. - Ele era... Tiago Potter - Harry já estava anestesiado. - Pouco tempo depois, Sirius e Tiago foram traídos por Pedro, não sabiam que era um Cavaleiro. Foi aí... Que aconteceu. Voldemort descobriu onde Lílian e Tiago estavam com seu filho recém-nascido... E ele se prontificou a eliminar os grandes Aurores... Mas Voldemort foi completamente destruído por Lílian, que se sacrificou para salvar a vida do filho. Sem Voldemort, os Comensais e Cavaleiros voltaram para o lado do bem, com exceção de Pedro, que fugiu, mandando Sirius para Azkaban em seu lugar. 

A cena se desfez, Leah se ergueu e as cortinas e vitrais automaticamente se abriram. Os alunos estavam estáticos e boquiabertos. 

- Bem, agora que o Lorde ressurgiu, não sabemos se seus antigos servos irão voltar para o lado do mal - Harry suspirou, já sabia que a maior parte deles já haviam se apresentado para Voldemort. - Com exceção dos Cavaleiros marcados para a morte por traição, como eu e Snape, claro. É por esse motivo que vocês devem ser treinados para uma eventual volta dos Aurores. Os melhores dentre vocês poderão vir a ser um. 

Nessa hora uma pálida mão se ergueu na mesa da Sonserina. Era Malfoy, que, assim que a professora lhe passou a palavra, voltou a cruzar os braços com uma expressão de desafio, sem tirar o sorrisinho irritante da boca. 

- Desculpe, professora, mas está insinuando que um de nós poderá se tornar um... Auror Supremo? 

- Porque não, Malfoy? - perguntou a professora, abrindo os braços e olhando os outros alunos. - Creio que podemos encontrar GRANDES bruxos aqui em Hogwarts, quem sabe entre vocês mesmos? 

- Bom - continuou Malfoy, em tom de ironia e desafio -, a senhora comentou que meu pai foi um Comensal, um Cavaleiro... E se ele voltasse para o lado de mal... E de repente eu me tornasse um Auror Supremo... Seria correto eu lutar contra meu próprio pai? 

- Seria correto você lutar a favor do que você achar correto, Malfoy. Independente do lado em que está, é sua obrigação defender aquilo que acredita. 

Malfoy resolveu voltar a fechar a cara e se sentar, já que as tentativas de enrolar a professora não haviam funcionado. Outro sonserino ergueu a mão: 

- Qual o principal requisito para um bruxo se tornar um Auror? 

- O poder - respondeu. - Os bruxos mais poderosos dentre os Aurores se tornam Aurores Supremos. 

Outra mão se ergueu, dessa vez a de Simas: 

- Quer dizer que só os bruxos puro sangue podem se tornar Aurores Supremos? Quer dizer... Os puros que conheço são muito melhores do que eu na escola, que sou meio trouxa e meio bruxo... 

- Não, não - disse Leah, muito calma. - O sangue puro não faz diferença. Vejam Alastor, ele é puro sangue, é um grande Auror, mas não se tornou um. Por outro lado, a bruxa mais poderosa dentre os Aurores Supremos era Lílian, que nasceu de uma família trouxa e sequer teve um bruxo na família. 

Harry não deixou de corar e ao mesmo tempo sentir algo muito quente e crescer dentro do peito, uma sensação que nunca tinha sentido antes, que fez ele sorrir tímido e ficar com os olhos brilhando e cheios d'água. Quando todos o olharam diante dos elogios da professora, Hermione tombou o corpo para o seu lado e sussurrou, sorrindo: 

- Não precisa ficar assim, eu também ia ficar morrendo de orgulho se fosse a minha mãe... - e, ao voltar à posição, trocou o primeiro olhar com Rony, que sorriu para o amigo, cutucando-o com o cotovelo: 

- Certeza! Sua mãe já deve ter chutado a bunda do Você-Sabe-Quem uma porrada de vezes. 

Málaga parou no meio do corredor e olhou os alunos. 

- Bem... Vou dispensá-los... Ainda deve faltar um bom tempo para o almoço... Vão pensando se participarão do Clube dos Duelos ou não - em seguida ela se virou para a porta. - Não vamos obrigar ninguém a entrar pra turma que vai agir na hora do vamos ver, não é, Dumbledore? 

Todos viraram a cabeça imediatamente. Dumbledore estava parado à porta, com os braços para trás, sorrindo por debaixo dos longos bigodes prateados e por detrás dos óculos de meia lua. 

- Claro que não, professora - ele olhou os alunos. - É incrível como ninguém me notou entrar. A senhora realmente sabe como contar uma boa história. 

- Ah - suspirou Málaga, apontando e girando o dedo em direção ao teto. - Os efeitos especiais... Espero que tenha gostado... 

- Adorei! - exclamou Dumbledore. - Há tempos não me prendo tanto a uma historia. Podem ir, garotos. 

Dumbledore deu passagem para os alunos, que saíram quando a porta se abriu. Ele ficou de lado olhando Málaga, que cruzou os braços e acenou, sorrindo, com a cabeça quando por último saíam Harry e Rony, com Mione no meio. Dumbledore acenou para que eles parassem. 

- Esperem um instante, por favor - o trio não entendeu. Dumbledore esperou os outros alunos deixarem os cinco sozinhos na sala para voltar a olhar os três garotos. Málaga veio na direção deles também. - Mas o que vejo aqui? Olhe só, Málaga. Dois grifinórios... E uma sonserina, juntinhos? Meu Deus, acho que estou ficando velho e caduco demais... 

Dumbledore pôs a mão na testa. O trio ficou sem graça, Leah riu. 

- Não, não está, Alvo... É isso mesmo. 

- Ah, meu Deus! - exclamou Dumbledore, sorrindo por detrás das barbas prateadas. - Você não sabe a felicidade que estou sentindo, professora! Não vejo sonserinos e grifinórios unidos dessa maneira desde que a senhora namorou Tiago Potter! 

- Dumbledore, por favor... - gemeu Leah, corando e olhando o teto. - Mão me venha com essa história de novo... 

- Verdade! De uns anos pra cá as únicas vezes em que vi dois alunos dessas casas a menos de um metro um do outro eram Harry e Malfoy se atracando por causa de alguma briga! - os quatro riram. Dumbledore olhou os meninos e sorriu. - Fico feliz em saber que a nova casa da senhorita Granger não abalou a amizade de vocês. 

- Não temos nada contra a Sonserina, professor - justificou Harry -, nosso problema é com o Malfoy. 

- Natural e compreensível, é claro... - concordou Dumbledore, com Málaga torcendo o nariz pra ele como se não aprovasse, mas rindo em seguida. Ele sentou e fez um sinal para os demais fazerem o mesmo. - Por favor, sentem-se ainda falta um tempo para o almoço, creio que alguns de vocês tenha alguma pergunta... 

O trio se sentou. Rony foi o primeiro a fazer a pergunta. 

- A senhora disse... Que foi uma Comensal... Quer dizer... Uma Cavaleira do Apocalipse?... 

- Ah, sim, claro - respondeu Leah, com naturalidade. - Assim como Snape. Mas a amizade que eu tinha com os marotos e Lílian falou mais alto e acabei traindo Voldemort antes de Harry nascer. Estou marcada para a morte até hoje, sou uma pedra no sapato do Lorde das Trevas. 

- Se você sabia que Rabicho era um traidor por que não avisou meus pais? - disparou Harry, com um pouco de rancor na voz. Málaga congelou no lugar e sua voz começou a falhar. 

- Eu... Eu não sabia... Pedro fazia o trabalho sujo de Voldemort sem que ninguém soubesse! - em seguida a voz estremeceu e os olhos se encheram de água. - Quando descobri que ele era um traidor, corri para a casa de seus pais para avisá-los... Mas era tarde... Voldemort já havia chegado... Eu fui... A primeira, junto de Hagrid... A lhe encontrar, Harry, sozinho, no berço... Com a marca em forma de raio... - em seguida ela sacudiu a cabeça devagar, com os olhos fechados e respirou fundo, vendo um filme passar em sua cabeça. - Me lembro como se fosse ontem... 

_Peguei você nos braços junto com a coberta para que ficasse confortável,   
enquanto Hagrid, que tinha me encontrado na entrada da casa, ia vasculhar os   
outros cômodos, esperando por Dumbledore. Pouco tempo depois você parou de   
chorar. Olhei pela janela, mas nem vi sinal de Voldemort, apesar da casa   
inteira dar sinais de que houvera ali uma batalha entre grandes poderes   
bruxos. Concentrei em minha própria mente para poder me comunicar com os   
Aurores mais próximos. Senti a presença do Sirius e dos outros, que já   
estavam vindo. _

_Quando olhei de novo pela janela, vi que alguns comensais vinham em direção   
à casa. Desci as escadas correndo com você nos braços deixando Lílian e Tiago   
para trás. Hagrid me encontrou no meio das escadas: _

_-O que ouve? _

_-Comensais... Aqui. _

_-Ah, não... _

_Quando saí já era tarde, cinco ou seis comensais nos cercavam, no jardim. Eu   
poderia vencê-los sem problema, mas não tinha arma alguma, nem Hagrid tinha   
condições de lutar. Nossa prioridade era Harry. Eu me encostei na parede da   
casa, enquanto Hagrid deu um passo à frente. _

_-Onde está Voldemort, Leah?- Rosnou Avery, ignorando Hagrid, com a besta   
apontada para ele. _

_-Eu...não sei... -Gaguejei. - Ele não está mais lá dentro, ele... matou   
Tiago e Lílian... Voldemort deve ter sido vencido por Lílian! Ela está morta   
na porta do quarto do filho... Mas o Harry está intacto...o lorde foi   
derrotado. _

_-Esse bebê... é o filho de Lílian e Tiago não é?! Voldemort deveria tê-lo   
matado! Entregue-nos esse bebê Leah! Vamos! _

_- Fechei os olhos e apertei o bebê contra o peito para segurá-lo firmemente   
assim que os comensais avançaram atacando Hagrid, que estava disposto a   
morrer. Foi quando, do céu, uma parede de luz branca cortou o chã na   
velocidade de um raio, desenhando uma meia lua, como se fosse uma lâmina, e   
jogou os comensais de costas no chão. quando abri os olhos para espiar,   
alguns bruxos pousavam suavemente no chão, à minha frente, com as varinhas   
em punho. Eram Dumbledore, Alastor, Lupin e Figg. Alvo transbordava de   
fúria. _

_- Voldemort foi destruído por completo comensais! Afastem-se dessa casa   
agora e desapareçam antes que eu deixe de ser bonzinho! _

_Os comensais se levantaram em um pulo e ficaram fitando os aurores.   
Alastor deu um passo a frente rosnado: _

_-Ele está falando sério, vermes malditos! _

_Os comensais se entreolharam, desconfiados, e desapareceram na penumbra da   
noite. Os aurores nos olharam, eu suspirei e dei dois passos até chegar em   
Dumbledore. _

_-Tudo bem? - ele perguntou, fazendo o olhar de calma e tranqüilidade voltar   
ao seu rosto. _

_-Creio que não, Alvo... - murmurei. - Onde está Sirius? _

_-Foi atrás de Pedro, ele não apareceu desde que nossos grupos se dividiram e foram atrás dos comensais - em seguida ele olhou Lupin. – Lupin, vá ao encontro   
de Sirius, diga que precisamos dele aqui.. _

_Lupin concordou com a cabeça e deu as costas desaparecendo em seguida. _

_- Vou pegar aqueles vermes comensais antes que digam Azkaban! - grunhiu   
Moody saindo apressado em direção os comensais que fugiram. Dumbledore pos a   
mão em meu ombro e me puxou até próximo da calçada longe da casa, acenou com   
a cabeça pra que Hagrid dissesse o que tinha acontecido. Ele, relutante,   
começou a contar. Havia um ar muito pesado naquela névoa da madrugada que   
caminhava para a Aurora. Sentei na muretinha e observei o corte de harry,   
uma queimadura em forma de raio. Figg apertava os nós dos dedos com   
ansiedade enquanto Dumbledore, de olhos fechados, respirava o ar da noite   
com o nariz erguido para o alto. Hagrid de morou um pouco para começar a   
contar, e disse entre soluços: _

_- Estão...mortos...Você sabe quem... matou... Lílian e Tiago... _

_Dumbledore deu alguns passos em direção ao meio gigante, que limpava o   
rosto peludo na manga da jaqueta velha e chorava como criança. _

_-Acalme-se Hagrid - disse Dumbledore, tentando consolar o amigo - eles não   
morreram em vão... Lilian conseguiu. ela destruiu o Lorde das trevas.   
Acabou... _

_- E.. o bebê?... quer dizer... Harry... ele ... _

_Dumbledore suspirou e deu as costas olhando Figg e eu, que estávamos   
'próximas a rua. Ele pensou alguns instantes. O tempo estava se esgotando.   
Até que respirou fundo e ergueu as sobrancelhas, como se tivesse tido uma   
idéia brilhante. _

_- Vamos para a cidade... Figg preciso que você acompanhe... - Figg concordou   
com a cabeça e se pos ao seu lado. Em seguida olhou para Hagrid e eu. _

_- Vocês dois... podem cuidar do resto até que eu resolva a situação?... _

_- Professor... -fungou Hagrid. - e quanto a Minerva?... ela vai ficar   
desesperada quando souber... _

_- Se a encontrar, Hagrid - Dumbledore olhou o chão - diga para me   
encontrar assim que eu resolver tudo... quem sabe amanhã à noite... - em   
seguida olhou o céu, que de negro se tornava púrpura. _

_- Quero dizer... hoje á noite... madrugada, talvez... na rua dos Alfeneiros...   
acho que sim...isso. _

_Em seguida Hagrid e eu ficamos com o bebê e os corpos de Lílian e Tiago. a   
noticia da vitória sobre Voldemort correu o mundo em poucas horas e de manhã   
vários bruxos já andavam pelas ruas, fazendo festas, comentando e   
comemorando. Na noite seguinte Dumbledore pediu que Hagrid levasse Harry. só   
depois ficamos sabendo da decisão de deixar Harry com os Dursley. McGonagall   
não gostou nem um pouco da idéia e ficou o dia inteiro esperando por   
Dumbledore na casa dos trouxas, quando Hagrid iria levar Harry para ser   
entregue. _

Dumbledore soltou um longo suspiro, mexeu nos óculos e se pôs de pé. Leah e o trio o olharam. 

- Bem - suspirou de novo -, acho que isso é tudo... Bem... Eu sabia que esse dia chegaria... De qualquer forma, é bom ter escutado toda a história de você, Sra. Málaga, acho que não haveria pessoa melhor para contá-la... 

Ela deu um tímido sorriso e levantou-se também, suspirado de alívio. 

- Hum... Confesso que ter contado tudo isso para Harry tirou um grande peso de minhas costas. 

Rony e Hermione permaneciam parados, sem dizer sequer uma palavra. Era muita coisa pra um dia só. 

Harry abriu a boca, mas demorou um pouco para a voz sair. 

- Então... Foi isso... O que aconteceu na noite... Em que meus pais morreram?... Quer dizer... Essa é toda a história deles? Aurores Supremos, Voldemort... 

Leah e Dumbledore confirmaram calmamente com a cabeça. Ele ainda olhou o chão e voltou a perguntar: 

- E... O que vocês fizeram... Com... Meus pais?... Quer dizer... Com os corpos deles?... Quer dizer... Eles foram enterrados? Existe algum lugar onde eu possa... Vê-los? Até hoje meus tios nunca... 

- Não, Harry...- cortou Dumbledore, com um pouco de arrependimento de acabar com as esperanças do garoto. - Seus pais... Assim como todos os Aurores que morrem... Eles têm seus corpos cremados durante uma cerimônia sagrada realizada pelos ex-companheiros... Bem, com seus pais não poderia ser diferente... 

- Então... - suspirou Harry. 

- Bem... - começou Leah, coçando o queixo e olhando as colunas do lugar. - As cinzas deles foram espalhadas em um lugar... É uma espécie de terra sagrada, onde só os Aurores supremos pisavam... Todos os grandes bruxos têm suas cinzas espalhadas lá. É um lugar lindo, pacifico, onde ficam as homenagens, as lembranças... 

- Mas é claro que esse lugar já se perdeu - cortou Dumbledore. - Esse jardim era mágico, o acesso a ele também. Não havia um motivo para ele existir após o fim dos Aurores. Melhor deixar os que se foram descansar em paz, não?... 

Harry voltou a encostar na mesa e olhou o teto. Dumbledore pigarreou e abriu os portões da sala. 

- Vocês estão atrasados para o almoço... - em seguida olhou Leah e sorriu. - Aliás, nós também estamos, Leah. Vamos? Meu estômago já virou um buraco negro. 

Leah sorriu e seguiu Dumbledore, com o trio atrás dos dois professores. A única palavra dita por eles foi um "até", dado por Harry e Rony quando se separaram de Mione no Salão Principal. 

Ao se sentarem, os garotos notaram uma agitação incomum nos alunos, todos olhavam davam risadinhas e comentavam sobre um quadrinho num papel branco que receberam. Ao pôr as mãos nos talheres para almoçar, Hermione viu que alguém esticava um desses em sua cara. Era Malfoy. 

- Tome - resmungou Draco, olhando a garota só com a beira dos olhos, sem se dar ao trabalho de virar o rosto. - É sua ficha de horário das aulas - em seguida ele voltou a atenção ao prato e continuou a mastigar um pedaço do pernil do almoço. - Você tem quase metade dos horários vagos. 

- Ah... É... Ahn... O... Obrigada... - Hermione puxou o papel das mãos do garoto e torceu o nariz, como se fosse a coisa mais estranha que ela já havia dito. Em seguida sacudiu a cabeça, afinal, dizer "obrigada" a Draco era mesmo a coisa mais estranha que ela poderia ter dito na vida. Olhou os horários e se espantou. - Ué? O que é isso aqui à tarde? 

Mione desceu o papel para o colo e olhou dos lados, como se buscasse explicação. Malfoy sorriu o habitual sorrisinho malicioso e tomou um gole da taça dourada. Mione voltou a olhar o papel e resmungar com voz incrédula: 

- Exames Práticos de Quadribol?... Pra que eu vou ter que fazer isso? 

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

***N.A 2*: **Hum... tenho uma história pra contar. Os coelhos, há muito, muito tempo... sabiam voar. Ainda hoje, contamos os coelhos da mesma forma que as aves, por causa dessa época. Nos céus da antiguidade... coelhos voando pelos céus azuis, batendo aquelas grandes orelhas... Uma história assim, oculta... (Eiichiro Oda, publicado no volume 8 de One Piece)


	9. CAPÍTULO 09: Cho Chang Dá o Ar da Graça

**N.A 1*= **Acho que se eu disser que era pra Azkaban já estar no capítulo 12 vocês não ficam bravos... ficam? ^_^' A culpa é minha e da doce Didi Prallon, beta da reedição.... 'nóisi' fez um rolo considerável e comemos o capítulo 9 do nada, e bem.... demorou um cadinho pra recuperar ele, hehehe.... bom, mas aqui vai ele. esperamos terminar a Azkaban o quanto antes!

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

**ESPADA DOS DEUSES**

**EPISÓDIO I: AZKABAN**

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

**Capítulo Nove **

**CHO CHANG DÁ O AR DE SUA GRAÇA**

Foi como se a garota tivesse falado com uma árvore, mas a atenção foi imediatamente voltada para Dumbledore, que se punha de pé ao lado de uma sorridente Madame Hooch. 

- Bem, meus alunos - começou Dumbledore, observando o agito dos alunos que já iniciavam a sobremesa. - Antes de começarmos a sobremesa, gostaria de lhes dar uma boa notícia, vejo que estão agitados em relações aos "Exames Práticos de Quadribol", agora para TODOS os alunos... Creio que Madame Hooch possa lhes explicar melhor. 

- Ah, claro, obrigada, Alvo - agradeceu Hooch, ansiosa e feliz. - O que acontece é que, durante um mês, três vezes por semana, haverá um teste com todos os alunos do quarto ano em diante. Todos sabem que todo fim de ano os times das casas sofrem com a saída de seus jogadores, que se formam, como o caso da atual campeã, Lufa-Lufa, que perdeu cinco dos sete alunos do time titular. Há também aqueles que desistem no meio do ano. Estes testes servirão para formar em definitivo os times das casas este ano, até que os jogadores se formem. 

Um zumbido de surpresa tomou conta do Salão. Madame Hooch ergueu a mão e pediu silêncio. 

- Não, e não é só. Faremos isso para que, este ano, tenhamos os melhores times de todos os tempos do campeonato interno. O motivo para essa preparação é que teremos o orgulho de receber em Hogwarts olheiros e treinadores de alguns dos melhores times de Quadribol profissional da Grã-Bretanha e da Irlanda durante nosso ano letivo. 

Agora foi a vez de um "oh" percorrer o Salão, fazendo-o mergulhar num silêncio ansioso. Hooch, quase gargalhando de felicidade, anunciou os nomes: 

- Serão eles: Ryan, goleiro da Irlanda e atual capitão do Ballycastele Bats, a ex-apanhadora dos Montrose Magpies, e a melhor jogadora de todos os tempos, Eunice Murray, Olívio Wood, nosso ex-aluno e goleiro do Puddlemere United, e ainda teremos o prazer de receber um jogador do Holyhead Harpies e outro do Chuddley Cannos, ainda a serem confirmados. 

Hooch continuou com o sorriso largo ao ver a alegria dos alunos, Rony não se agüentava de felicidade e sacudia Harry pela manga da blusa. 

- Um... Olheiro... Do Chuddley Cannons... Aqui em Hogwarts! - gemeu Rony, quase chorando de alegria. - Isso é incrível! 

- E Olívio! - exclamava Harry. - Ele era meu capitão na Grifinória... Isso é demais! 

- Eu TENHO que passar nos testes! - afirmou Rony com convicção, apertando os punhos. 

- "Peraí"... - estranhou Mione, do outro lado do Salão, na Sonserina, alheia à festa dos alunos. - A Eunice Murray morreu! Está no Quadribol... Como é que ela vem pra cá? Ela por acaso ela é um fantasma? 

- Você devia esquecer a implicância com Rita Skeeter e ler jornal, Granger - debochou Malfoy. - Eunice tinha uma irmã, Ivone Murray, que era gêmea. Eunice foi visitar a irmã anônima e anti-social num rancho onde ela vivia, enfiada no meio das montanhas do Himalaia. Andando por lá com a irmã, Eunice encontrou próximo a um templo budista um vale, um santuário de pomorins dourados, encostado no meio das montanhas geladas. Ela ficou extasiada com o lugar e ficou vivendo por lá com os monges durante décadas. A irmã, brava, voltou para o rancho e morreu algum tempo depois, quando os jornalistas foram procurar por Eunice, que havia saído de férias para o Himalaia e não voltou, encontraram Ivone morta. Como ninguém a conhecia, saíram dizendo que era Eunice. A ex-apanhadora voltou não deve ter dois anos, e os jornais anunciaram a volta dela há uns dois meses como treinadora do Magpies. Ela tem uns 84 anos... Mas não aprece ter mais de 50. Dizem que a água do vale era mágica e a rejuvenesceu. Bobagens... 

Hermione ficou olhando Malfoy com a boca entreaberta, surpresa. Era algo no MÍNIMO, estranhíssimo. 

- Ma... Mas... Que coisa... ABSURDA! - gaguejou a menina. - Como é que... No livro... No Quadribol Através dos Séculos... Está escrito que ela... 

- Acorda, Granger - rosnou Malfoy, sem olhá-la. - Uma nova edição saiu ano passado, corrigindo o erro e reeditando os times que entraram para a Liga. Você devia aproveitar que já leu TODOS os livros da biblioteca e começar a RELER os que se atualizaram, afinal, você está quase à toa nesse ano, não? 

Mione ficou muito decepcionada ao saber que havia livros em novas edições que ainda não tinha relido. De repente, Goyle grunhiu, animado, para Malfoy. 

- Podemos tentar uma vaga, não é, Malfoy? - e em seguida olhou animado para Crabbe, imundo de sorvete e calda de chocolate. 

- Não sei - respondeu monossílabo. - Só quero assegurar meu posto de goleiro e capitão - em seguida ele se levantou com os outros alunos, que terminavam o almoço. - Se vocês conseguirem que seus neurônios voem e concentrem-se na partida ao mesmo tempo... Não haverá objeção - e saiu do Salão. 

Na saída dos grifinórios, Rony tropeçava no próprio calcanhar enquanto Harry sorria de orelha a orelha. 

- Eu não posso perder essa oportunidade! - dizia Rony, agarrado à barra da roupa de Harry, que marchava à sua frente. - Meu Deus... Eu tenho que entrar pro time! Quem sabe o cara do Chuddley me nota! Harry! 

- Ai, que é? - resmungou, sorrindo. Rony tinha os olhos brilhando. 

- Você tem que me ajudar! 

- Como?... Eu?... 

- Ora... Claro. Você é influente. O melhor da escola. Se você pegar minha vaga no Cannons eu... 

- Rony, pode deixar. Não estou a fim do Chuddley Cannos... 

- Ah, sei... Mas de qualquer jeito, você me ajuda! Eu tenho que fazer parte de um dos times da liga! Já imaginou se eu tiver que ser que nem o Percy? Eu me mato! 

- Creio que essa foi a melhor notícia da vida de vocês, não? - perguntou Mione, chegando ao lado deles. 

- Ô! - exclamou Harry. 

- Lógico - completou Rony. - Quem será que vem do Cannons? Ouvi dizer que Aidan Lynch voltaria para o time, quem sabe... 

- Eles estavam de olho em alguns astros pro time do novo século, vão ver se dão sorte e voltam aos velhos tempos. Quem sabe chamam o Mullet, que jogava na Irlanda, ela é muito boa. Ou quem sabe compram o Krum, que tá no Vratsa Vultures, da Bulgária... Ele é demais... - comentou Harry. 

- Ah... Eles nunca teriam dinheiro pra comprar o Krum... Ele deve valer milhões de galeões... - resmungou Rony. 

- Os Chuddley deviam vender a coleção de troféu do século retrasado p'rum museu. Quem sabe, assim alugam o Vitor?... - sugeriu Mione com cara de safada para Rony, só esperando a resposta do amigo, que foi dada com uma cara mais carrancuda que a do próprio jogador em questão. - Brincadeirinha, Rony, brincadeirinha... Bem... De qualquer forma a festa é por conta de vocês, eu não sei o que vou fazer lá. 

- Não seja tão pessimista, Mione. Quem sabe você não é um talento oculto? - sorriu Harry. 

- Me poupe, Harry. Um talento NULO, você quer dizer. 

- Eu me mato se não entrar pro time. Posso tentar ser batedor, como Fred e Jorge. 

- O primeiro teste é daqui a quatro horas e meia. Meia hora antes da Sonserina e meia hora depois da Lufa-Lufa - disse Harry, olhando o horário, em seguida virou-se para amiga. - Você vai, não vai, Hermione? 

- Ah... - resmungou, olhando o alto. - Eu vou ter que ir, né? Mas não me imagino no meio de Crabbe, Goyle e Malfoy... Draco vai dar um jeito de continuar no time... 

- Ou ele ou o PAI dá um jeito, né? - debochou Rony. 

- Eu quero ver o Olívio - animou-se Harry. - Ele é a maior revelação do Puddlemere do ultimo século. 

- Quero saber qual será o time da Lufa-lufa - gemeu Rony. - Eles andam estraçalhando, não? Por pouquíssimo a Sonserina não perde no ano retrasado. 

- Não digo o mesmo - gemeu mais doído ainda Harry. Nos últimos dois anos Lufa-Lufa fora, de longe, o melhor time. No quinto ano perderam a taça para Sonserina por 10 pontos e no sexto venceram Grifinória por uma arrasadora diferença de 100 pontos, mesmo com Harry apanhando o pomo, após 8 horas de partida. 

- Pense pelo lado bom - disse um esperançoso Rony -, eles perderam cinco dos sete jogadores principais... 

- Pelo menos isso - suspirou Harry, que olhou o horário e fez cara de quem não gostou nem um pouco. - Ah meu Deus... Amanhã temos três aulas de Adivinhação Avançada... Seguidas... 

- Ah, Jesus... - gemeu Mione, fazendo cara de desanimo. Rony olhou. 

- Que foi? 

- Eu também tenho aulas dela... 

- Ué? Mas você não tinha desistido das aulas dela? 

- É, mas eu sou obrigada a ter um mínimo de presença... Fui adiando, adiando... Esse ano vou ter que ir... 

- Bom, então pelo menos as aulas dela vão ficar mais divertidas. Imagina só, Harry, a Mione agarrando de briga com a Trelawney todo santo dia! 

- Só lamento não estar junto - disse Harry, esticando a cabeça para olhar o horário de Mione. - As aulas da Sonserina são separadas. Que pena, ia ser tão divertido... 

- Nossa, muito divertido... - suspirou Mione. 

O trio se separou logo depois e Harry subiu para dar um trato na Firebolt IV, a melhor vassoura do ano. Recebera no aniversário, pouco antes de voltar para Hogwarts. A Firebolt IV era a última das linhagens das Firebolts, que seria substituída até o fim do ano pela Ocean Wind. Mas a vassoura só habitava os sonhos dos jogadores. Até o fim do ano nem mesmo os profissionais teriam acesso à maravilha, ela estaria apenas disponível nas revistas especializadas. 

- Ah, Harry - disse Rony, com os olhos brilhando - não vejo a hora de te ver montado nessa Firebolt! Ninguém vai sequer chegar nas cerdas! 

- Se eu já tivesse ela ano passado nós não teríamos perdido o campeonato... 

- Ih, Harry, relaxa! Esse ano a gente arrasa! 

Nessa hora a professora McGonagall entrou na sala, procurando por Harry. 

- Que bom te encontrar aqui, Potter. Preciso que os capitães se apresentem com os times de uniforme, junto aos demais alunos, para que os profissionais lhes conheçam. 

- Ahn... Professora - perguntou Rony -, quem vem do Chuddley Cannons? 

- Não sabemos, Weasley. Até agora não responderam nada. Talvez não venham... 

- Ah... 

McGonagall saiu e Rony caiu desanimado no sofá. 

- Calma, Rony - disse Harry, polindo o cabo da Firebolt IV. - Eles ainda aparecem... 

Da masmorra da Sonserina, Malfoy espiou ao longe o campo de quadribol, com as bandeirinhas tremulando no alto que cada torre. O sol começava a querer se pôr. Ele voltou a fechar a cortina e descer da janela. - Ok, vamos indo minha gente - resmungou, indo em direção à saída da sala. Em seguida Crabbe e Goyle o seguiram. - Já está chegando a hora, mas eu ainda quero ver os panacas da Grifinória. 

Os dois grandões deram risadonas enquanto pegavam bastões. Draco pousou o olhar em uma pilha de livros e pergaminhos num canto isolado da masmorra. Atrás dela, óbvio, estava Mione. Ele chegou até a mesa e com o dedo abaixou o enorme livro que estava aberto na frente da cara da garota. 

- Oh, minha filha - resmungou sem ânimo. - Vai ficar aí? Não adianta que sua cabeça não aumenta mais de tamanho. Vamos logo pros exames, você tem que ir. 

Hermione respondeu com uma cara tão amigável quanto a de um trasgo montanhês, fechou o livro com tanta violência que o barulho fez eco por toda a masmorra e suas franjas voaram. Ela esperou o trio sair para só depois embicar atrás. 

Harry chegou no campo à frente da Grifinória, a vassoura no braço. Atrás só vinham os alunos do sexto ano em diante, entre eles Gina e Colin, além de Simas, Neville, Dino e Rony, colegas do sétimo ano. Eles viram que o movimento estava num descampado a uns quinhentos metros da colina do estádio de quadribol. Nele, alguns alunos da Lufa-Lufa voavam velozmente pelo campo, acompanhados por onióculos dos profissionais e pelos outros alunos. Havia aqueles que tentavam rebater balaços, aqueles que jogavam a goles uns pros outros e os que corriam atrás de um pomo que não era dourado, mas sim, vermelho e muito visível. 

McGonagall e Madame Hooch vieram animadas e sorridentes ao encontro de Harry, que gentilmente retribuiu o sorriso. 

- Ah, Harry, venha! - chamou McGonagall. - Preciso apresentar você aos jogadores! Rony apertou o passo para segui-los e ver os jogadores. 

O primeiro a ver Harry foi um já conhecido jogador da Irlanda, Ryan. Harry o viu na final do campeonato mundial quando estava no quarto ano. Ele era o goleiro, e por isso não ficou muito animado ao ver Harry, que era apanhador. 

O segundo, porém, causou uma série de exclamações vindas da Grifinória. Era Olívio, com o casaco do Puddlemere United, que quase virava a cara devido ao tamanho do sorriso. 

- Olívio! - exclamou Harry. 

- Harry Potter! - disse Olívio, abraçando Harry e quase quebrando suas costelas. - Não vejo a hora de provar pra esses caras que tudo que falei sobre você é verdade! 

Harry sorriu sem jeito. Uma mulher veio ao seu encontro, muito animada, e não parecia ser mais velha que McGonagall, e sim da idade de Madame Hooch. Porém não tinha menos de 85 anos, e era a lendária Eunice Murray, a maior apanhadora da história do Quadribol. Ela se aproximou de Harry, pôs as mãos sobre seus ombros e o sacudiu: 

- Sr. Harry Potter! - exclamou Eunice, com voz muito rouca. - Não sabe o quão estou ansiosa para ver você voar atrás do pomo! 

- Também não vejo a hora, a senhora vai se decepcionar muito! - era Malfoy, que chegava resmungando, escoltado por um batalhão de alunos da Sonserina. Todos riram, menos, é claro, Hermione, que chegava arrastando os pés de má vontade. 

- Você enchendo o saco a essa hora? - resmungou Rony. - Os exames da Sonserina são daqui a quarenta minutos! 

- Ora, Weasley... Só vim me divertir - zombou Malfoy. 

Rony só não sentou a vassoura na cabeça de Draco porque Madame Hooch intimou os alunos da Grifinória a montarem suas vassouras. 

- Muito bem, garotos - começou a dizer -, vamos separá-los em turmas, de acordo com a posição que querem ocupar. Bem, quem quer entrar para a turma de apanhadores? 

Harry, é claro, foi o primeiro a levantar, só que ninguém mais levantou e ele ficou muito sem graça. 

- Tá achando que somos loucos de competir com você, Harry? - riu Rony. Hooch sacudiu a cabeça. 

- Tudo bem... Batedores, então. Quem? 

A turma se olhou e alguns deram uns passos à frente, entre eles Parvati Patil e Rony, muito vermelhinho. 

Olívio, sorrindo, deu o bastão a Rony e desejou um boa sorte, antes de virar para todos os voluntários: 

- Como vocês já sabem, os batedores rebatem os balaços. Uma dica: procurem bater como meio ou a ponta do bastão, pois assim vai facilitar muito a porrada e ele vai voar longe! - e vez o movimento correto. 

- Vamos vê-los em terra primeiro - comentou Hooch. 

Ela soltou alguns balaços mais lentos e maiores que os normais, para facilitar a vida do pessoal, mas mesmo assim eram poucos que se davam bem. Rony foi um deles e mandava seu balaço longe. Em pouco tempo os batedores foram "peneirados" Olívio e Hooch ficaram animados com a eficiência do garoto, Harry e Mione também. 

- Como é que nunca notei ele quando estudava aqui? - reclamou Olívio. - Acho que é talento de família. 

- É mesmo - animou-se Hooch, virando-se para Gina. - Olhe a Srta. Weasley, ela pode ser uma rival de Harry Potter! 

Gina não se animou muito. Olívio estava interessadíssimo. 

O treino de batedores se encerrou, depois iniciou o de goleiros e, por fim de artilheiros. Gina se apressou para não sobrar para os apanhadores e se enfiou no meio dos artilheiros. O fato de achar superdesajeitado carregar aquela goles enorme não parecia ser notado pelos profissionais, Gina era leve e voava mais veloz que os outros. Chegou a vez dos apanhadores, e Harry teve de competir... Sozinho. Isso, ninguém se arriscou ao cargo de apanhador. 

- Francamente, ninguém aqui vai tentar? - reclamou Madame Hooch com as mãos na cintura. 

Malfoy deu um risinho com a boca fechada, debochando. Hooch o ignorou o chegou até Harry. 

- Bem, Harry, você vai ter de pegar o pomo, é óbvio - Olívio pôs a mão sobre o ombro do garoto. 

- Vai ser moleza, Harry. Esse pomo é bem mais lerdo, e é vermelho - ele abriu a mão e mostro o pomo, seria idêntico ao original se não fosse um vermelho metálico muito "cheguei". 

Eunice se aproximou quando ele montou a Firebolt. Olívio soltou o pomo que voou dez metros e parou. Harry olhou e sorriu, "vai ser moleza...", e saiu zunindo atrás do bichinho. Os alunos se espremeram para ver. 

Harry estava a poucos centímetros do pomo quando este zuniu p'ra esquerda. Com um único e quase imperceptível toque no cabo da vassoura disparou na direção do pomo de novo, que tentou desviar, mas Harry o agarrou facilmente. Em seguida embicou para o chão e saltou antes de chegar. Correu na direção dos professores e depositou o pomo nas mãos de Olívio. 

- Nem deu pra esquentar - sorriu Harry. A Grifinória explodiu em vivas e os profissionais abriram um sorriso. 

- Eu falei, não falei? - disse Olívio. - Esse é o Harry Potter! 

- Estou ansiosa para vê-lo em uma partida de verdade, Sr. Potter- sorriu Eunice, animada. 

- A senhora vai poder vê-lo, claro - disse Madame Hooch, abrindo caminho entre os alunos. - Mas vamos logo antes que escureça. Alunos da Sonserina, goleiros e artilheiros, venham por aqui. Vamos separá-los. 

Parte dos Sonserinos - incluindo Malfoy - seguiu para o campo aberto e começou a jogar. Harry encontrou os amigos. 

- Esse pomo vermelho é muito lerdo - disse. 

- O pomo é lerdo ou você que é muito bom rapaz? - sorriu Rony. 

- Acho que você já tem vaga nos Montrose Magpies - disse Mione. - A Eunice virou sua fã. 

- Imagina - disse Harry, corando. - E você, Mione? Vai fazer teste pra quê? Os artilheiros e goleiros já foram... 

- Sssshh! - fez com o dedo, encolhendo-se no meio dos grifinórios. - Quero passar despercebida, por favor... 

- Pelo amor, Hermione! - exclamou Rony. - Vai lá, é super legal! 

- Não mesmo... - gemeu. 

Mione permaneceu escondida enquanto os batedores se apresentaram. Crabbe e Goyle se saíram muito bem por causa do tamanho. Mas mesmo assim volta de meia os lerdos balaços davam "olé" nos grandões. 

Draco chegou suando e com ar de triunfo, era, de longe, o melhor sonserino em campo, e Ryan ficou muito animado. 

- Muito bem - aplaudiu Hooch. - Creio que faltem os apanhadores, não? 

Hermione se encolheu atrás de Harry, que segurou um risinho quando ela começou a resmungar alguma coisa, com a testa encostada nas costas do garoto e agarrada ao casaco dele. Dois sonserinos se apresentaram, e Malfoy chegou nos professores. 

- Posso tentar de novo? - todos se olharam, ninguém tinha tentado duas posições antes, e era óbvio para Rony, ele queria se exibir. 

- Tudo bem, Malfoy - disse Hooch, dando de ombros, e fazendo sinal para que ele voltasse a se aproximar. 

Malfoy abriu o costumeiro sorriso superior e pôs-se a marchar para o campo de novo, passando entre os alunos da Grifinória, que abriam um corredor para o nariz empinado de Malfoy. Quando passou ao lado de Harry, fez um movimento com o braço e puxou alguma coisa com força pela capa e arrastou com ele até o campo. A 'coisa' tropeçava nos próprios pés e grunhia em protesto. A "coisa" era Hermione. 

Malfoy empurrou a garota para frente dos professores e ela quase caiu de boca no chão; morrendo de vergonha. 

- Ela também vai pros testes, professora - disse Malfoy com o risinho na boca. Em seguida chegou até a garota e sussurrou. - Achou que eu ia esquecer você, Granger?... 

- Você vai fazer questão de me esquecer assim que eu lhe lançar a pior azaração que encontrar, Malfoy - rosnou Mione entre os dentes, arrumando a gola da roupa. 

- Ih, o plano dela deu 'xabu' - riu Rony, de braços cruzados. Harry não estava rindo, olhava Malfoy bravo: 

- Ela não queria ir! Praga de Malfoy, por que a forçou? 

Eunice se aproximou e sorriu para Mione. 

- Você é... 

- Ahn... Granger... Hermione Granger. 

- Acho que vou gostar de você! 

- Não brinca... - murmurou entre os dentes, aflita. Aquilo estava pior do que pensava... 

- Vamos logo, menina - resmungou Malfoy, montando a vassoura. - Ou vai me dizer que não dá conta nem mesmo de se equilibrar numa vassoura? - e subiu. 

Hermione engoliu em seco, queria cavar um buraco e sumir. Harry deu dois tapinhas no ombro da amiga. 

- O segredo é você manter o corpo inclinado no cabo da vassoura, assim você tem uma maior estabilidade - disse ele ao pé do ouvido da garota. - Quando avistar o pomo, faça todo o corpo acompanhar ele, não só os olhos, OK? 

- Ah, valeu pela dica - resmungou Mione, como se estivesse indo pr'um matadouro. Montou na vassoura e subiu até Malfoy e os outros. 

- Pode ir! - gritou Olívio soltando de novo o pomo, que sumiu. 

O pomo vermelho surgiu entre os olhares de Mione e Malfoy antes de sumir de novo. A garota olhou Malfoy meio assustada. Ele sorriu irritantemente e piscou com um olho. 

- Vamos ver quanto tempo você leva pra cair daí, gracinha... 

Hermione sentiu a orelha queimar e lamentou não estar com sua varinha para transforma-lo em doninha saltitante. O pomo voltou a surgir acima deles. Ela respirou fundo e partiu atrás de Malfoy. Os outros dois acabavam de sair do chão. 

Hermione usava uma vassoura mais lerda que a do garoto e ficou comendo poeira, mesmo porque não sentia segurança para voar muito rápido. Só que, para surpresa de todos, quando Malfoy estava já com a mão esticada para pagá-lo, o pomo disparou na vertical, descendo a toda velocidade. Pouco mais de cinco metros abaixo vinha Hermione, também subindo na vertical, agarrada à vassoura com toda a força. O pomo ignorava completamente a garota vindo em sua direção, e com certeza acertaria em cheio o meio da sua testa. 

Quando teve certeza de que o pomo não desviaria, Hermione teve um desesperado reflexo de tirar as mãos da vassoura e esticar na frente do seu rosto para proteger-se. O pomo encaixou direitinho nas mãos dela, no exato instante em que a vassoura continuava subindo e seu corpo iniciava uma queda livre. Malfoy descia velozmente e quase teve o olho furado pelo cabo da vassoura de Mione. 

Hooch sacou a varinha e correu até Hermione, enquanto Olívio punha-se debaixo dela para pegá-la em segurança. Assim que a cena se encerrou, Olívio riu ao ver que Mione tinha os olhos arregalados de terror, respirava ofegante e tinha as mãos apertadas contra o peito. 

- Calma, minha filha. Você não precisa morrer pra pegar um pomo. A não se que seja uma final de um mundial, claro... 

Mione pôs os pés no chão e sorriu trêmula. Os alunos vieram ao seu encontro. Ela respirou fundo e abriu as mãos. O pomo vermelho estava paradinho da silva. Malfoy aterrissou com cara de desgosto. Já os outros dois nem tiveram tempo de ir muito longe. 

- Quinze segundos! - exclamava Eunice, abrindo caminho entre Harry e Rony, que sorriam. - Isso foi... 

- Isso foi sorte! Pura sorte! - resmungou Mione, passando a mão na franja suada. - O pomo se jogou em cima de mim! 

- Mas você pegou o pomo, não pegou? - frisou Rony. - Isso é que importa. - Bem... Acho que vou ter problemas - riu Harry. 

- Ah, não vai, não - disparou Mione sem respirar. - Eu não vou entrar pra time de quadribol coisa nenhuma! 

Eunice chegou apertando os nós dos dedos para Hooch e Olívio. 

- Podemos usar um pomo original? Gostaria de ver os apanhadores numa partidinha! 

- Boa idéia! - confirmou Hooch. 

Mione gemeu, dolorida. Harry se animou. 

- Então vamos soltar o pomo para os quatro apanhadores da casas - disse Olívio. - Aliás, três, o pessoal da Corvinal já foi pro outro campo. 

- Espere um pouco só, eles já estão vindo - disse Hooch, mirando os olhos de falcão na direção de vários alunos de azul, vindo para o campo dos testes. 

- Vamos lá! - disse Harry, subindo na Firebolt e zunindo para o alto. 

- Ai... Isso não tá acontecendo, isso não tá acontecendo - gemeu Mione, subindo também. 

O rapaz que capturou o pomo da Lufa-Lufa, o Ernesto McMillan, também subiu. 

- Você foi ótima, Mione! - sorriu Harry, quando a amiga se emparelhou com ele. - É só da próxima vez você se lembrar de que precisa de uma mão pra segura a vassoura... Se não você cai dela... - riu. 

Hermione mostrou a língua e riu. Hooch soltou o pomo, que zuniu e desapareceu. 

- Mas... Já? - resmungou a menina, procurando a bolinha desesperada. 

- É a vida... - disse Harry, disparando para o alto, com Mione e Ernesto atrás. 

O trio zunia de um lado para outro atrás do pomo, e nada. Hermione ainda sentia náuseas de ficar fazendo ziguezague numa vassoura a mais de 15 metros de altura. Os alunos da Corvinal se aproximaram e começaram a ver a partida, enquanto a corrida ao pomo continuava, até que Harry e Mione se separaram. Ela ficou no alto, e Harry rente ao chão, até que Ernesto quase caiu da vassoura no alto. O pomo passou por ele e desceu até fazer um "L" rente ao chão. Harry aproveitou e disparou atrás, com o bico do tênis raspando a grama. Mione finalmente avistou o pomo e ia inclinar-se quando... 

Alguém dentre os profissionais se adiantou e esticou a mão na trajetória do pomo e pluf - o pegou. Harry deu uma brecada tão forte que quase caiu de cara no chão. Ele arregalou os olhos e o coração saltou para a boca. 

Quem tinha pegado o pomo era uma quase garota de pouco mais de 18 anos, usava um uniforme verde escuro com uma garra dourada no peito, denunciando o Holyhead Harpies. A garota era muito bonita, tinha os cabelos longos, negros e com certeza tinha descendência oriental: 

- Não adianta, gente. Vai ser difícil alguém alcançar o pomo antes de Harry Potter. Harry gaguejou, coçando a nuca: 

- ...Cho... Chang?... Você por aqui? 

Rony chegou rindo e deu um tapão nas costas de Harry. Gina continuou exatamente na mesma posição. Hooch e Olívio chegaram perto do casal. 

- Tá vendo, Harry? - sorriu Olívio. - A Cho saiu de Hogwarts e há pouco tempo entrou para o Holyhead Harpies. Deve ter uns dois meses que é a apanhadora oficial! 

- Puxa, que demais! - exclamou Harry, melhorando a cor do rosto de vermelho pimentão para rosa. 

Ao fundo, atrás dos sonserinos, Hermione aterrissou. Deu dois passos e parou ao lado de Draco, que estava de braços cruzados. Ela bateu os olhos em Cho. 

- O que é que essa menina tá fazendo aqui? - perguntou juntando as sobrancelhas. Malfoy olhou a garota e sorriu com o canto da boca: 

- Você se lembra do que madame Hooch disse; cinco profissionais: um do Ballycastle, um do Montrose, um do Puddlemere, um do Chuddley e um do Harpies. Ela é do Harpies. Talvez a chamaram porque estudou aqui em Hogwarts, como o inútil do Wood. 

Cho jogou a bolinha para o alto e voltou a pegá-la. Harry continuava a coçar a nuca. 

- Então, Harry - começou Cho -, fomos escalados para treinar os times de Hogwarts esse ano. 

- Jura? - animou-se Harry. 

- Sim, cada profissional vai cuidar de um time, quem sabe escolhemos alguns para seguirem carreira profissional. 

- Uau! - Harry e Rony se olharam e se agitaram. Ela voltou a jogar o pomo pro alto e a sorrir para Harry. 

- Pena que no Harpies só entrem garotas. Você daria um excelente apanhador, se não fosse eu, lógico - e piscou para Harry. 

No exato instante alguém parou bruscamente ao lado de Cho, quase a lançando de nariz na grama aos pés de Harry. Era Hermione, com a mesma cara de tonta cínica do Malfoy. 

- E esse jogo? Continua ou não? - em seguida olhou Cho e fez uma cara de como se a presença dela fosse uma grande surpresa. - Oh! Cho Chang! 

Cho respondeu com a mesmíssima cara de tonta. 

- Ah... Hermione Granger... 

- Puxa, menina, você em Hogwarts? Não sabia... Que tinha sido reprovada. 

Harry arregalou os olhos. Rony engoliu o riso, os sonserinos deram risadinhas e Cho sorriu amarelo. 

- Não, Granger, Eu sou uma das profissionais, eu estou no Holyhead Harpies agora. 

- Ah, jura?! - Mione disse, num gritinho de falso espanto. - Eu não sabia... Que coisa, não? 

Malfoy ria de longe, de braços cruzados. Ela olhou os garotos e continuou se fazendo de sonsa, apontando o céu que escurecia. 

- Ahn... Bem... Já que não vai ter mais jogo, eu vou indo, está escurecendo e não quero me atrasar para o jantar. Até. 

Ela deu um tchauzinho a saiu. Malfoy a acompanhou um tempo depois, fazendo sinal para os sonserinos o seguirem. 

Harry e os outros - menos Rony, que ria - continuavam espantados, olhando a garota marchar para o castelo. Cho, com uma cara muito parecida com a de Narcisa Malfoy, virou-se para Harry e se desmanchou em outro sorrisinho como se nada tivesse acontecido. 

- Então... Quem vai treinar vocês? 

- Treinador?... 

- É! Eu vou treinar a Corvinal! 

- Eu, lógico, fico com a Grifinória! - disse Olívio. 

- Eu gostei daquele garoto da Sonserina... - disse Ryan. - Mas acho que vou ficar mesmo com os atuais campeões, a Lufa-Lufa. 

- Eunice? - perguntou Hooch. A velha coçou o queixo, olhou os sonserinos, depois Harry. 

- Não me decidi ainda... Mas poderiam haver dois treinadores por casa? 

- Quem sabe - pensou Hooch em voz alta. 

- É que eu quero examinar mais minuciosamente os alunos... Vocês têm muitos talentos aqui em Hogwarts... 

***N.A 2*:** Estou de luto. prenderam o Tio Saddam. Sacanagem, cara! O que será do tio Ozama agora?... ficará tão só. O Cafofo do Ozama está tão vazio sem ele, só com o Tio Ozama e o Sirius Black... snif. Ah, enquanto vc lê isso aqui o site da fic já está no ar! espadadosdeuses .com .br façam bom proveito! ^_^


	10. CAPÍTULO 10: Bruxos Espadachins

**N.A 1*= **Aiai.......... que tédio.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

**ESPADA DOS DEUSES**

**EPISÓDIO I: AZKABAN**

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

**Capítulo Dez **

**BRUXOS ESPADACHINS**

Mione marchava para as masmorras da Sonserina com passos duros e largos. Ao passar por um corredor escuro ouviu uma voz que vinha de uma das salas ao lado: 

- Algum problema, Hermione? Não foi boa sua partida de quadribol? 

- Tão boa quanto uma aula inteirinha com a Trelawney - respondeu azeda, parando no corredor e olhando para trás. - Não consigo ver graça na minha atual situação. 

Leah saía da sala, sorrindo. A roupa e os negros cabelos quase se perdiam na escuridão, exceto pela pele muito branca e pelos olhos púrpura brilhantes. 

-Ah, com o tempo você se acostuma. Já joguei pelo time da casa... Foi quando conheci Tiago. Ah, é divertido, sim... - dizia, perdida nas lembranças. 

- Não precisa me confortar, eu não vou entrar pro time. Não tenho tempo para besteiras. 

Leah imediatamente a olhou surpresa e ralhou. 

- Praticar esporte nunca é uma besteira, nem perda de tempo. Mas de qualquer jeito você VAI ter um esporte esse ano... 

- Não brinca - gemeu Mione. 

Málaga balançou a cabeça animada e a chamou para a sala de onde havia saído. Ao entrarem, Leah fez um "Sshh" para a garota e ordenou, com as mãos, para que as tochas da sala se acendessem. Não havia cadeiras nem carteiras, no centro, um grande tapete, nenhum móvel. Nas paredes, várias espadas, de muitos tipos deferentes. Hermione não segurou um "oh" de espanto ao ver a grande exposição de armas. Málaga aparecia adorar a idéia. 

- Está vendo? Serão nossos materiais de trabalho. Não é demais? 

- Ahn... - Mione torceu o nariz e passou os olhos por toda a sala. - É, mas... Sabe? Bruxos... Somos bruxos... E... Ahn... Varinhas... Bruxos usam varinhas, não espadas. Não é?... 

Leah não pareceu ofendida nem espantada, ao contrário, continuou sorrindo. 

- Claro. Mas estou aqui para descobrir raros talentos entre vocês, jovens bruxos... 

- Ah, sim... Mas... Talentos raros e bruxos são descobertos... Com espadas? 

- O talento em questão... Sim. 

Leah mostrou para Mione que primeiro seriam usadas espadas comuns no kenjutso japonês, espadas simples em madeira, geralmente bambu (shinai). Depois passaria para espadas de metal, sem fio de corte, para só então usarem espadas de verdade. Após a breve explicação, Mione ergueu as sobrancelhas como se estivesse muito espantada, mas queria mesmo é voltar para o dormitório e tomar um bom banho quente. Mal terminou se sonhar com a água quente e os sais de banho quando Leah apontou o longo dedo para seu nariz e ordenou com um brilho nos olhos que sumiram em um segundo: "Escolha uma delas". 

Mione não entendeu e cruzou os braços. 

- Eu? Escolher uma espada? Não sei usar nem uma vassoura, que dirá uma espada. 

Leah riu. 

- Não enrola e escolhe logo, menina! 

- Ah, tá então... - Mione pôs se a arrastar os pés e olhar uma por uma, enquanto Leah dissecava um longo discurso: 

- Vamos ver o que seu coração diz... Sabe... Assim como a varinha escolhe o bruxo, a espada escolhe o dono. Desde que nascemos existe uma varinha feita só para nós. Acontece o mesmo com as espadas. Nascemos predestinados a uma única lâmina... Gostaria de saber se a lâmina do seu destino está... 

Cansada daquela "Aclamação ao Evangelho", Mione bateu os olhos num quadro ao fundo da sala e disse: 

- Pronto, já escolhi. É aquela lá, ó. 

Leah sorriu e virou-se "Jura? Será que foi uma boa escolha? Deixa eu dar meu veredi...", mas parou por aí, ao dar de cara com a espada. Foi como se ela tivesse levado um balde de água gelada na cabeça. Não era uma das espadas da sala, e sim a imagem fosca de um velho quadro, que mostrava uma espada cuja bainha era em forma de cabeça de dragão, verde. Mione desconfiou e resmungou: 

- Não pode ser aquela? Mas parece ser tão bonita... 

Leah deu um longo suspiro e olhou a garota. 

- Bonita? Ela é linda. A espada mais bela de todas. Mas não, você não pode usá-la. 

- Hum... Não?... Só porque ela não passa de uma imagem num quadro? 

- Não. Não é por ser uma ilustração de quadro que a impede de usar... - Mione ergueu as sobrancelhas e se encolheu ao ver Leah se aproximar com os olhos quase fechados e uma expressão nada amigável no rosto. - É que ninguém nesse mundo pode usar a Espada dos Deuses. 

Alguns segundos depois Mione suspirou e deu de ombros, quebrando o gelo: 

- Ahn, bem... Então eu ficou com as tais shinais mesmo... Parecem ser mais... Seguras. Ahn... A senhora não vai jantar, não? Estamos meio atrasadas... 

Leah voltou à habitual expressão e fez um sinal para a garota sair. Assim que saiu, ainda continuou olhando o chão. Antes de fechar a porta da sala e ir pro salão, jogou o último olhar para a espada de cabeça de dragão. 

*

- Você está de brincadeira. 

- Não, é sério. Você esteve ótimo. 

- Tá zoando! 

- Não, não estou. Você é um ótimo batedor! 

- Tá dizendo isso pra me agradar. 

- Ah, que saco... - suspirou Harry, olhando o teto e balançando a cabeça, com Rony em seu encalço. Os dois iam pra torre da Grifinória. Rony continuava resmungado animado. 

- Putz, eu tenho que entrar pro time. 

- Relaxa, Rony, você não perdeu um balaço sequer, está praticamente dentro do time. Puxa!... Estou com o estômago nas costas... Hum... Joana D'Arc. 

O retrato da mulher gorda se virou e revelou uma sala animada, com os alunos conversando excitados sobre os exames. Harry se apressou a guardar a vassoura e tomar banho. Rony fez o mesmo, em pouco menos de uma hora desceram para jantar. Estavam tão alienados à realidade que só na sobremesa Harry notou que Neville lia um gigantesco livro, "Guerreiros e Heróis: Quando os mártires dos trouxas são bruxos falidos". Achou, na melhor hipótese, estranho. 

- Ué, Neville... - disse, esticando a cabeça. - Resolveu comer livro já que a Mione não está mais por perto?... 

- É mesmo - concordou Rony, dando um soco no peito e dando um audível arroto, indicando que tinha comido mais do que devia. - Aliás, eu nunca tinha visto esse livro com a Mione. E olha que ela já deve ter lido todos. 

- Não, não - disse Neville, meio atrapalhado com o livrão. - Esse livro quem me emprestou foi a professora Málaga... Bem... É que como os Aurores Supremos usavam espadas - Neville corou de leve -, eu achei melhor conhecer um pouco mais sobre os bruxos... Que conseguem usar a magia de outra forma, sabem, que não seja só com as varinhas... 

- Uia... - disse Rony. - Parece legal. 

- E é... Sabem? Tinham vikings, índios americanos, samurais, egípcios... Sabem? Eles usavam os poderes mágicos sem confessarem aos trouxas que eram bruxos... E acabavam sendo glorificados como super heróis... 

- Você pode emprestar pra gente, né? 

- Ah, depois da Mione... Ela vai querer ler... 

- Era de se esperar... 

Harry riu enquanto Rony sacudia a cabeça. Resolveu procurar a amiga e esticou a cabeça para a mesa da Sonserina, mas antes que a focasse direito alguém acenou alegremente da mesa da Corvinal. Era Cho, fazendo os alunos da Corvinal darem risinhos, Harry ficar muito sem graça. 

- Exibida... - resmungou Gina, três cadeiras à esquerda de Harry. 

No fim do jantar, Rony grudou em Neville, só para folhear o livro antes que caísse nas garras de Hermione. Quando começou a subir as escadas Malfoy, Crabbe e Goyle passavam embaixo, para descerem às masmorras. Rony parou e virou-se do alto da escada, pois escutou a voz de Harry chamar Malfoy e, pelo jeito, não estava muito contente. 

- Malfoy - o garoto olhou surpreso, mas em seguida voltou a exibir seu 'sorrisinho com direito a braço cruzado'. 

- Mas esse sétimo ano está mesmo cheio de surpresinhas... 

- Cadê a Mione? 

- E eu que vou saber? 

Rony se debruçou na escada para prestar atenção, não parecia ser brincadeira de Harry. 

- Malfoy, você senta ao lado dela. Você é aluno da Sonserina. 

- Ta'í, Potter, sou um aluno. Não sou o lixeiro. 

Crabbe e Goyle riram. Harry deu um passo à frente, não estava contente. Mesmo. 

- Encontrei com Not agora e quando perguntei por ela ele disse que não achava que ela tinha vindo pro jantar, porque parecia estar chateada porque você ficou falando na cabeça dela o tempo todo depois do treino. O que foi que você fez, Malfoy? 

Rony desceu dois degraus e parou. Malfoy deu um risinho. 

- Eu? Fiz algo? Not! Tinha que ser aquele _azulzinho_ do sexto ano! Incrível como os alunos estão sendo muito petulantes... Não sabem que não devem dirigir a palavra a perdedo... 

Ele não terminou de falar. Harry o agarrou pelo colarinho da roupa e espremeu contra a coluna de uma estátua ao lado da escada. Ao ver que Malfoy estava se equilibrando na pontinha dos pés, Rony desceu mais dois degraus. Crabbe e Goyle sequer se moveram, estavam cercados de grifinórios, parados para ver a confusão. Malfoy não deixou de se assustar ao ver o par de olhos verdes de Harry o encararem com uma frieza e uma raiva quase inexplicáveis. O garoto rosnou entre os dentes, sem sequer piscar: 

- Escuta aqui, Malfoy. Se eu ficar sabendo que você está fazendo algum mal para Hermione na Sonserina eu... 

- Harry, solte-o. 

A expressão de Harry se dissolveu. Malfoy desceu os olhos, ainda paralisado de surpresa. Rony não desceu nenhum degrau da escada, mas seu queixo caiu. Harry ainda vacilou antes de olhar para trás. 

- Pode soltá-lo, eu estou aqui - era Mione. Mas ela parecia mesmo estar meio triste com alguma coisa, apesar do tom de voz continuar mandão, apesar de tremer um pouco. Ninguém ali pareceu entender. 

- Ele... Te chateou? - perguntou Harry, ainda com Malfoy preso pela gola. 

- Deixe-o ir - disse Hermione. 

- Você ainda não me respondeu. 

- E eu já disse para soltá-lo. 

Harry ainda a olhou um instante. Olhou Malfoy, que respondeu com um movimento dos ombros como quem diz "sei lá", e em seguida o soltou no chão. Rony, da escada, não movia um músculo e nem piscava. Harry ignorou Malfoy e virou-se de frente para Mione, fitando-a. Malfoy bateu as roupas, como se tirasse pó delas, arrumou a gravata e encarou Mione, que respondeu com o mesmo olhar frio. O garoto se empinou novamente, deu as costas e saiu. Ela voltou a olhar Harry: 

- Não arrume confusão por minha causa. Não neste ano. 

Harry chegou em frente à amiga e olhou, sério: 

- Não vou deixá-lo te aborrecer. Não neste ano. 

- Harry, por favor, não vale a pena... 

- Ah, vale sim. Nunca os deixamos tem aporrinharem e não vai ser agora que vamos deixar. 

Mione ainda olhou o amigo, cruzou os braços, e deu um forçado sorriso meia boca: 

- Tudo bem, EU não deixo, está bom assim? 

Um segundo depois, o sorriso moleque de Harry voltou, ele deu dois tapas nos ombros da amiga e a sacudiu: 

- Ah, esse sim é a Mione que eu conheço. "EU não deixo". É assim que se fala. 

- Harry, que bom te encontrar... 

Harry virou-se e deu de cara com Cho, que saía do Salão e vinha abrindo caminho em sua direção. No meio do trajeto trombou com Gina e quase mandou a menina de cara pra parede. A caçula Weasley chegou mancando até o irmão na escada e parou zangada, arrumando as vestes e esfregando a mão no pé. 

- Cho Chang anda animada neste ano, não? - perguntou Rony com "inocência". 

- Ela quer aparecer - resmungou Gina. - Ai, meu pé. 

Cho parou defronte Harry e ficou com a boca aberta, sem dizer nada. Olhou Harry e Mione, que a olhavam como quem diz "que é, menina?". Fechou a boca, olhou o "público" à sua volta, deu de ombros e disse: 

- Ahn... Vim desejar boa noite. Boa noite. 

Ela disse isso depressa e agarrou o rosto de Harry para beijar-lhe a bochecha. Ao voltar para posição anterior Harry a encarou com os olhos arregalados, sem entender muito bem e com ar de constrangimento. Cho sorriu de novo. 

- Então... Tchau. 

- Tá. Tchau. - respondeu firme, mas sua cabeça insistia em repetir "... por que isso tá acontecendo? Por que isso tá acontecendo? Por que isso tá...". Os dois ainda ficaram se olhando, Mione suspirou, balançando a cabeça, olhou o teto e deu às costas, indo embora para as masmorras. No primeiro passo, Harry voltou a atenção para a amiga que ia embora. 

- Ah, já vai, Mione? - a amiga voltou a parar e olhá-lo, respondendo com a cabeça. Então Harry deu dois passos até ela e a olhou. - Boa noite. Até amanhã - e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha de livre e espontânea vontade. Mione pareceu surpresa e levou a mão à bochecha. Rony desceu apressado e parou ao lado de Harry. 

- Gostei da sua performance, Harry, esteve ótimo - em seguida olhou Mione. - Ah, é. Boa noite - e lhe deu um beijo na outra bochecha. Em seguida olhou o brasão da Sonserina na capa dela e torceu o nariz. - Ahn... Vê se dorme... Com os leões - e apontou o brasão da Grifinória na própria capa. Harry o olhou: 

- Durma com os leo... Ah, isso foi terrível, Rony! - e agarrou o amigo para irem embora. 

Mione ainda os seguiu com o olhar, sorrindo, até desaparecerem de vista. Cho permaneceu coçando o queixo e olhando a menina de esguelha. 

O retrato da mulher gorda se abriu e os dois entraram sorrindo. 

- Olha, se a Mione não aparece, Rony... Acho que eu esquecia da varinha e socava o Malfoy. 

- Isso seria legal... - pensou Rony, para em seguida olhar desconfiado para o amigo. - O que será que ele fez? 

- Hum... - resmungou Harry, olhando o teto. - Tá na cara que ele não gostou do que aconteceu hoje no treino de quadribol. 

- Mas a Hermione não vai fazer parte do time titular... 

- Mesmo assim, é duro pra ele pagar aquele mico e ter de engolir o fato dela ter pego o pomo. Ele sempre se achou bom em tudo. Coisas de Malfoy. 

- Também acho. 

Neville chegou para os dois e entregou o livro, coçando os olhos e de pijama. 

- Podem olhar, eu estou morrendo de sono... Mas deixem num lugar bem visível amanhã, senão eu não acho ele... 

Os meninos adoraram o livro que, apesar de grande, era cheio de figuras de samurais, vikings, todos os guerreiros muito nervosos, prontos para atacarem quem passasse os dedos por perto. Isso atiçou a vontade dos dois, que não viam a hora de Málaga começar a ensinar coisas "pra valer". 

[c]*[/c] 

Só que não aprenderam nada "pra valer" nas aulas seguintes, ainda apenas eram ouvintes das histórias dos poderosos Aurores e Comensais. Todos adoravam, eram histórias movimentadas e cheias de sustos, mas Harry e Rony pareciam mesmo querem chegar no "pra valer" logo... 

Alguns dias se seguiram tranqüilos, as aulas, os treinos de quadribol. Sempre que dava, Harry e Rony tinham Mione no seu pé, que sempre arrumava um jeito de escapulir dos horários rigorosos para ficar ao lado deles. As poucas horas em que se viam sozinhos era quando Sonserina e Grifinória tinham aulas separadas, e não eram muitas. Por ter tantos horários vagos, Hermione podia usá-los para ir à biblioteca, ficando assim livre nos intervalos para acompanhar Rony e Harry. Pena que toda essa disposição terminasse na frente do quadro da mulher gorda, enquanto os meninos seguiam adiante para a torre de Grifinória, Mione tinha de descer as escadas e voltar para as masmorras da Sonserina. Os dois faziam questão de não vê-la dar as costas, porque ainda era triste ver a amiga ir para o lado oposto. Ainda era dolorido ver que Hermione agora era da Sonserina. 

No finzinho da ultima aula de Poções, Snape disse aos alunos que se preparassem, os treinos pesados e sofridos do Clube dos Duelos estariam para começar, e que os fracos deveriam desistir. Na manhã seguinte os alunos do sétimo ano deviam se reunir fora do castelo, às nove da manhã, para o teste de seleção. 

- T-T-Teste? - gaguejou Neville. - Mas... Nós não... Meu Deus... E se... 

- Calma, Neville - disse Rony, olhando o garoto pelo ombro. - Esse exame não vai machucar ninguém - em seguida ele olhou Harry ao seu lado. - Pelo menos se for aplicado pela Leah... Acho que não, né? 

- Eu acho. E falando no diabo... - respondeu Harry, lançando o olhar para a porta, de onde Leah vinha deslizando calmamente para o centro da sala. Snape estava em pé atrás de sua mesa, ela passou por ele e parou de frente a Harry, Rony e Mione, olhou a sala calmamente com os braços para trás. Snape olhou o teto bufando e sacudiu a cabeça, como se ela interrompesse sua aula todo santo dia. 

- Olá para todos - começou Leah, olhando todos, animada. - Não sei se Severo já lhes... 

- Acabei de dizer - grunhiu Snape impaciente. Leah continuou animada olhando os alunos. 

- Ótimo, então amanhã... 

- Já avisei. 

- ...Nós teremos o... 

- Falei agora mesm... 

Leah virou bruscamente para Snape com cara de sonsa, os braços ainda nas costas e a boca aberta. 

- Escuta aqui, Severo... - ela ergueu o dedo indicador como se sacasse uma pistola. - Deveria eu relembrar você de que, até segunda ordem, quem dá as ordens no Clube dos Duelos por aqui sou eu? 

Rony mordeu a beira do livro para não gargalhar, enquanto Harry e Mione procuravam alguma sujeirinha na mesa para distraírem o pensamento. Snape ficou branco que nem um pote de parafina. 

- ...Portanto, querido - continuou -, volte para seu devido lugar e pare de tomar as rédeas do negócio. Alvo só deixou você participar da festinha porque eu não me indispus. 

Voltando o braço para as costas de novo, Leah girou o corpo e voltou a ficar de frente ao trio, sorrindo. Snape engoliu um seco e passou a mão no cabelo oleoso, respirando fundo e retomando o fôlego: 

- ...Então... O que veio fazer em minha aula, professora. Interrompê-la, nada mais? 

Leah riu. 

- Ah, não, eu vim me certificar, Severo... De que NADA interfira nos testes de amanha. Você sabe... Os nossos pretendentes não podem usar nenhuma artimanha para passar nos testes... Deve ser mérito deles serem escolhidos. Só deles. 

Leah desceu os olhos para Mione, sorrindo. A menina não entendeu nada, a professora tirou a mão das costas e encostou o longo dedo entre as sobrancelhas da menina. 

- Não é mesmo?... - em seguida tirou o dedo e virou-se para Snape. - Certo, Severo? Será mérito dos alunos. Só dos alunos - e saiu da sala. 

Snape a seguiu ainda com o olhar, quando ela fechou a porta, a aula terminou. Ainda olhando a porta fechada, Snape deu um "sorriso de velório" e foi para a sua sala, sem sequer passar tarefa ou ralhar com alguém. 

Rony socou os livros na mochila sem entender. 

- Esses dois definitivamente não batem muito bem. Acho que ser servir ao Você-Sabe-Quem devem corroer os miolos. 

Harry riu e juntou as sujeiras da mesa para jogar no lixo: 

- É, vai saber... 

Hermione soltou um suspiro e se pôs de pé. Sua vista encheu de estrelinhas e as pernas tremeram. Sentiu que estava desmaiando e apoiou as mãos na mesa. Rony a agarrou por debaixo do braço. 

- Hermione, o que foi q... 

- Minha cabeça... - gemeu a menina, pondo-se endireitada de novo e levando a mão à testa. 

- Não quer sentar? 

- Não... Já está melhorando... 

Harry deixou os livros e a mochila na mesa e passou a mão no rosto dela: 

- Mione, você está suando frio! 

- Deixa, já passou - resmungou, empurrando a mão do amigo. 

- Como, "passou"? 

Mione juntou as coisas rapidamente e estava saindo quando Harry a puxou pelo braço. 

- Vamos até a ala hospitalar, quem sabe a Madame Pomfrey... 

A menina puxou o braço de volta com força e ralhou: 

- Eu não vou pra ala hospitalar. 

- Mas você... 

- Ah, me deixem em paz, estamos atrasados... 

Harry e Rony ainda a viram sair pisando duro, resolveram ir atrás dela para a próxima aula, Transformações. 

Se para Hermione transformar coisas era baba desde que pôs os pés no castelo de Hogwarts, hoje, definitivamente, não era o seu dia. Se transformar um caranguejo vermelho em pires branco e vice versa era algo relativamente fácil para os alunos do sétimo ano (ignorando o fato de o pires de Rony ainda piscar os olhos), não era mesmo um bom dia para Hermione, pois mesmo o do Rony era uma obra prima perto do dela. O pires da menina manteve a cor vermelha da casca e, do nada, se ergueu nas próprias perninhas de crustáceo e saiu topando com outros pires da mesa. 

- Mas o que eu fiz de errado? - gemia Mione inconformada. 

As aulas seguintes continuaram um desastre, ela estava pior que Neville no primeiro ano. O pessoal da Sonserina parecia estar se divertindo aos montes com os lapsos da garota. 

*

Na manhã seguinte, os sétimos anos se encontraram no jardim, às nove da manhã, para o tal teste. O dia estava frio, mas o sol brilhava e o céu não tinha uma nuvem sequer. Quando Leah chegou, estava em companhia de Dumbledore, traziam uma grande urna de madeira. Os dois subiram num pequeno tablado colocado no jardim e, ao colocar a urna em cima de uma mesa, Dumbledore disse algumas palavras ao pé do ouvido de Leah, pôs a mão sobre a caixa, voltou a falar com ela e saiu. Mas quando ia voltando ao castelo parou defronte ao trio e sorriu. Para Harry e Rony - nervosos. 

- Não se preocupem – sorriu - Não vai doer - em seguida olhou Mione. - Melhorou do mal estar, Srta. Granger? 

Mione respondeu sim automaticamente com a cabeça. "Que bom", finalizou o diretor, indo embora. Rony ficou encantado. 

- Que contou pra ele?... 

- Sei lá - disse Mione. 

- Ah, muito bom dia, alunos! - sorriu Leah, olhando todos, muito ansiosa. - Hoje é o grande dia! Conheceremos quem terá capacidade para ingressar na 'academia... De Auror Supremo'... 

Os alunos pareceram animados. 

- O teste é simples. Vocês vêm até aqui, pegam um envelope que está na caixa e voltam aos seus lugares. Quando eu der o sinal, abram os envelopes. Aqueles cujo papel de dentro estiver vermelho... Serão os 'felizardos'... 

Malfoy não deixou de soltar um risinho de deboche, achando ridículo. Uma grande fila se fez e todos pegaram os envelopes idênticos aos das cartas de Hogwarts. De volta à grama, Harry olhava pelos lados do envelope, que estava em branco. 

- É, não tem remetente - riu Mione, olhando o amigo. - Eu também já procurei -Harry também riu. 

- Ah, Jesus... - gemia Rony, tentando ver por entre o envelope, erguendo-o contra a luz do sol. - Não dá pra ver nada, esse pergaminho é muito grosso. 

- Achei curioso... - observou Harry. - Ela não tem abertura. 

- Não tem mesmo - concordou Hermione. - Como foi que enfiaram o papel aqui dentro? 

- Todos já têm? - perguntou Leah. - Então podem abrir! 

Os alunos rasgaram os envelopes. Exclamações de surpresa e decepção corriam o jardim. Crabbe e Goyle tiraram um papel que era tão branco quanto neve. Malfoy puxou um vermelho, mas não pareceu surpreso. Patil e Lilá tiraram dois vermelhinhos e deram gritinhos. Pansy tirou um branco e fez cara de quem cheirou uma meia muito fedida. Simas também tirou um branco e choramingou. Neville também chramingou, mas porque o dele saiu vermelhinho, vermelhinho. Até então o trio não tinha se mexido, olhavam todos os que abriam os envelopes. Então entreolharam-se, rasgaram o envelope e puxaram os papéis juntos. Pansy esticou um olhar e um sorrisinho debochado para ver a cor do de Hermione. Rony parecia nervoso e Harry parecia estar de novo em dúvida: seria melhor sair um branco para saberem que ele não era tão poderoso assim ou sair um vermelho? Se saísse um branco Malfoy se acharia superior, mas se fosse vermelho todo mundo diria que foi porque ele era famoso. Bem... Só tinha um modo de descobrir. 

Os três papéis saíram vermelhos. Rony ficou com os olhos brilhando. Pansy quase soltou um grito de incredulidade. Harry respirou aliviado e Mione não parava de girar o papelzinho para saber qual o mecanismo usado. 

Leah pareceu super contente, apesar de cerca de 90% dos alunos terem tirado um papel branco. 

- Por favor, um instante, esses papéis não foram distribuídos aleatoriamente. Apenas os realmente aptos foram sorteados. A partir de agora, a grade horária de vocês será mudada. Os que estão com papel vermelhos serão dispensados de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas... 

Os alunos quase deram vivas, mas Leah interrompeu: 

- ...Para que possam dedicar-se integralmente ao rigoroso treinamento que será dado no Clube dos Duelos, em separado. A matéria Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas será dada junto ao Clube. Então... É isso. Vocês receberão o horário no almoço. Tenham um bom dia. 

Os alunos marchavam para o castelo, a maioria decepcionada. 

- Engraçado uma coisa séria assim ser resolvida, por sorteio... - disse Harry olhando o horizonte. 

- Ah, não foi mesmo - disparou Hermione. 

- Ah não? - resmungou Rony. Mione balançou a cabeça confirmando. 

- Eu não sei o que era, mas que tinha alguma coisa de especial no papel, tinha. 

O trio continuou em frente, e em um grande quadro colocado ao lado da porta de entrada do Salão Principal tinha uma grande tabela com os jogos do campeonato de quadribol do ano. Rony se adiantou: 

- Olhem! Saiu! Saiu a tabela do ano do campeonato! Primeiro jogo... Nossa, 1º de novembro... A gente não vai poder beber muito no dia das bruxas - riu. - Vai ser logo Grifinória contra Corvinal. Saiu bem na fita, hein, Harry? Estrear contra a Cho Chang! 

Harry respondeu um "Ahn..." meio desanimado enquanto Mione resmungava um "Dá um tempo, Rony". 

Rony voltou a olhar a tabela: 

- Olha só, os resultados dos exames práticos saem uma semana e pouco antes dos jogos... 

Harry sorriu ao ver a cara de Mione, nem um pouco disposta a aturar mais um mês de Quadribol. 

- Ansiosos para o inicio do campeonato? - perguntou Leah, se aproximando. - Eu também estou, fui apanhadora da Sonserina. 

- Jura? - perguntou Harry, naturalmente. - Foi assim que conheceu meu pai? 

- ...? - Leah achou estranha a atitude do menino, perguntar tão naturalmente, mas respondeu. - Ah, foi sim - em seguida virou-se para Mione. - Ah, Hermione... Posso pedir que venha rápido à minha sala? 

Mione deu de braços, despediu dos meninos e seguiu de novo a professora. Assim que as portas se fecharam a aula perguntou: 

- Professora... o que exatamente a senhora fez comigo na aula de Poções? 

- Ah, sim, claro. É que os papéis do teste estavam enfeitiçados. Apenas os que têm capacidade para serem Aurores "pintavam" os papéis de vermelho. 

- Não foi isso o que perguntei. 

- Se você agora fosse a Mione de verdade, saberia que foi a resposta sim. Seria óbvio demais seu papel ser vermelho... Se você o tocasse com a magnitude de um Cavaleiro do Apocalipse no auge do poder. Foi por isso que tirei todos os seus poderes mágicos naquela hora - Mione parou e arregalou os olhos. Leah riu. - Ih, mas eu acho que tirei além da conta, não é? Você se atrapalhou um pouquinho no rendimento do resto do dia... 

A boca de Hermione se abriu: 

- Mas... Então... 

- Ah, acalme-se - apressou-se Leah, chegando na frente da garota. - Eu te chamei para devolvê-los - e tocou novamente a testa da menina com o dedo. Hermione sentiu uma onde de calor percorrer todo o corpo e ela cambaleou de novo, mas foi só sacudir a cabeça que passou. 

- Tá vendo? - disse Leah admirada. - Você já se acostumou com o grande volume de poder que está dentro do seu corpo, isso é bom. Você me impressiona. 

- Jura? Eu até hoje não senti diferença... Pra mim, continuo a mesma... 

- Calma... Seu dia está chegando - Mione reparou num brilho diferente no olhar de Leah e no sorriso meio malicioso. - Pronto, já pode ir lá junto dos seus colegas. Você tem aula de que agora? 

Mione já estava na porta quando respondeu arrastado: 

- Duas aulas com a Trelawney até o almoço. 

- Putz! - exclamou dolorida. - Boa sorte, então... 

***N.A 2*: **Blá blá blá blá blá.......................


	11. CAPÍTULO 11: Viva Vitor Krum!

**N.A 1*= ZzzzzZzzzzzzZzzzzzzzZzzzzzzzzzZzzzzzzzzz **

** _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

**ESPADA DOS DEUSES**

**EPISÓDIO I: AZKABAN**

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

**Capítulo Onze **

**VIVA VITOR KRUM!**

A sala de Adivinhação estava lotada pelo sétimo ano da Sonserina. Mione chegou e olhou cautelosa pros lados. Um grupinho de bruxas da Sonserina a olhara com desprezo e voltaram a fofocar baixinho. Num canto da sala, Trewlaney estava debruçada sobre uma mesa de alunos. 

Aparentemente o único lugar vago era uma mesa ao fundo, do lado oposto de onde a professora estava. Era uma mesinha redonda quase escondida entre pesadas cortinas vinho, e os dois únicos banquinhos eram em frente a Crabbe e Goyle. Mione suspirou, aproximou-se e sentou, acanhada: 

- É... Ahn.... E aí? 

Os dois se olharam com a habitual cara de panaca, sem dizer nada. Alguém se aproximou da mesa e parou, com os braços cruzados. Hermione levantou os olhos. Era Malfoy. 

- Alguém por acaso a convidou para sentar? - disparou. 

- Foi... - as orelhas da menina começaram a queimar. - ...Tudo bem, então, eu... 

Antes que ela terminasse, Malfoy sentou ao seu lado, de costas para o resto da sala, esticou os braços, virou o pescoço para os lados como se preparasse para algum exercício, e pôs as mãos na mesa, de olhos fechados. 

- Eu estava brincando. Pensei que os grifinórios tivessem senso de humor. Vamos, minha gente, a mulher quer todo mundo concentrado. 

Crabbe e Goyle fizeram a mesma coisa, puseram as mãos na mesa e fecharam os olhos. A garota ficou olhando os três. A sala toda silenciou e parecia que tinha gente que estava no banheiro fazendo força, tentando "concentrar na corrente". Hermione passou o olhar por toda a sala para procurar pela professora, mas era difícil, porque estava quase escondida atrás da cortina. 

"Que coisa besta", pensou. Definitivamente, não estava a fim de participar daquela idiotice. 

- Alguém atrapalha a corrente - disse Trewlaney com a voz rouca arrastada. Mione parou de mover os músculos na hora em que percebeu que a professora vinha deslizando em direção à mesa. Malfoy abriu um dos olhos e olhou Mione com cara de "o que se passa?". A menina sussurrou: 

- Eu... Não tenho... "A aura"... 

Malfoy abriu os dois olhos e os arregalou para ela, com o nariz torcido "HEIM?!" Trelawney chegou mais perto. 

- Por favor... Quem é o incompetente que quebra a chegada dos fluidos cósmicos?... 

PLAF. Malfoy, com a mão direita, juntou a cabeça de Mione e a socou de cara na mesa, escondendo a garota da visão da professora. Mione, com a cara comprimida na mesa, as mãos apoiadas na beirada da mesa, deu um gemido dolorido. 

- Uuuunfs... - ela tentava forçar a mão de Malfoy para cima, mas ele era muito mais forte. 

Trewlaney chegou atrás de Draco. "Meus alunos..." 

VLAP! BLAM. 

Malfoy se assustou ao sentir a professora cafungar ao seu lado e deu um pulo do banquinho, tirando a mão da cabeça de Hermione. Ela, por sua vez, forçava a cabeça para cima. Resultado: o impulso a fez escorregar para trás e o banquinho voar para o lado. Ela caiu de costas no chão, com metade do corpo embaixo das toalhas da mesa e a metade de cima quase debaixo das saias da professora. 

- Aaaaai... - gemeu do chão. Malfoy arregalou os olhos. Crabbe e Goyle continuavam "concentrados" e a cada momento podiam soltar alguma coisa que não deviam. A essa altura a sala toda esticava o pescoço para ver o que acontecia. Trewlaney ignorou a garota estatelada no chão e virou-se bruscamente para os grandões. 

- Sr. Goyle! Sr. Goyle! - ralhou. 

Goyle soltou um grunhido e olhou a professora. 

- O senhor está atrapalhando a corrente! 

- Ahn? - gemeu Mione, com a mão na testa, do chão. - Não era eu?... - ela se pôs de pé, pegou o banquinho e sentou, enquanto Trewlaney continuava dizendo o quanto Goyle era incompetente e insensível aos fluidos cósmicos. Quando terminou, virou-se para Hermione. Ela olhou a menina como se ela fosse um ET. 

- Ah, senhorita Granger - começou ela brandamente -, desde o julgamento nós não... 

- Oh, puxa, que indelicadeza a minha - interrompeu, cínica. - Esqueci de agradecer a senhora por tentar me mandar pra Azkaban. Bem... obrigada. 

- Acredite, menina, fiz aquilo pro seu próprio bem. Pena que nem todos daqui visam o seu bem estar. 

Mione abriu a boca, inconformada, e Trewlaney continuou: 

- Você estaria muito mais segura entre as paredes de Azkaban... Não só você... Mas também todos nós... 

Ela novamente tentou interromper, mas a professora continuou, agora juntando as sobrancelhas: 

- Eu sei o perigo que você representa, menina - Hermione fechou a boca e arregalou os olhos de espanto. - E, se Dumbledore confia tanto que você seja inofensiva... Ele que arque com as conseqüências. 

Mione ficou calada o resto da aula. 

* 

Na hora do almoço, os profissionais sentaram-se à mesa com as respectivas casas. Olívio na Grifinória, Ryan na Lufa-Lufa e Cho na Corvinal. Só Eunice, que chegou no fim do almoço, passou pelas mesas e foi direto falar com Dumbledore, que pareceu muito animado e chamou a atenção para si. 

- Ah, Eunice acaba de me dar uma grande notícia! Acaba de chegar o último convidado para o campeonato de quadribol do ano! 

Rony engasgou-se. 

- O último?! Quer dizer... O do Cannons?? 

Os profissionais se olharam sorrindo e olharam a porta do Salão, que Filch abria. McGonagall apareceu sorridente. 

- Pedimos desculpas - continuou Dumbledore -, ele se atrasou porque está voltando de viagem de um campeonato. 

Todos esticaram o pescoço. As meninas soltaram gritinhos. Junto de McGonagall e Filch vinha um rapaz alto, curvado, de uns 21 anos e uniforme laranja do Chudley Cannons. Era Vitor Krum. 

- Vitor Krum! - exclamava Rony, quase batendo a travessa na cabeça de emoção. - É ele! 

- Ele está no Cannons?! - disse Harry, vidrado no astro. - Desde quando? 

Malfoy abriu um sorrisinho e começou a rir de boca fechada. Mione gemeu e escorregou para debaixo da mesa. O garoto fez questão de agarrá-la pela gola e levantar de novo. 

Krum cumprimentou os profissionais, ensaiou um sorriso meio torto para todos, quando cumprimentou cordialmente Ryan, deu um forte abraço em Olívio e recebeu dois beijinhos de Cho. Harry e Rony sorriram de orelha a orelha ao serem cumprimentados. 

Depois foi a vez dos professores. 

- É uma honra recebê-lo aqui em Hogwarts novamente, Krum - disse gentilmente Dumbledore, sorrindo por debaixo dos óculos e das barbas. - E dessa vez... Sem ser como um concorrente. 

Krum respondeu, com um inglês bem mais certinho: 

- Eu também estou muito contente em estarr de volta a Rogwarrrts, prrofessorr... Sabe... Tenho ótimas lembrranças daqui... 

Dumbledore sorriu de novo. Todos olharam de esguelha para Hermione, que, pela segunda vez, era reerguida por Malfoy. 

- Ah, não brinca... - resmungou Rony, da Grifinória, deitando a cara desanimado na mesa. - Ótimas mesmo. 

Harry não pôde deixar de rir da situação. 

Na saída Mione se apressou, passou pelos meninos e disse só um "E aí?". Mas Neville a chamou, para entregar um livro. E, nessa hora, alguém de laranja os alcançou. 

- Olá, Herrmione - disse Krum. Mione ergueu os olhos. 

- ...Olá, Vitor... 

- Há quanto tempo... - Krum puxou a mão da garota e deu um cordial beijo. 

- Não faz tanto tempo assim... - resmungou entre os dentes, puxando a mão meio envergonhada e olhando os lados. Todos que passavam diminuíam o passo. Vitor ignorou os curiosos e voltou a conversar. 

- Eu soube que você tem se saído muito bem nos exames de Quadrribol. 

- Conversa - disparou a menina -, eu não gosto de Quadribol, só estou sendo obrigada a participar dos exames. Eu só gosto de assistir. 

- Assistirr? Bom, é naturral, afinal você crresceu assistindo Potterr jogarr. Não tirro sua rrazão. 

Krum ergueu os olhos para Harry, que sorriu. Rony queria sumir. 

- Quantos campeonatos tem ganhado, Rarry? 

- Ahn... Nenhum - respondeu Harry, murcho. 

- É, eu fiquei sabendo - concluiu Krum, sorrindo. - Herrmione me contou tudo. 

Harry olhou Mione, que desviou o olhar. 

- Vocês... Têm... 

- A gente se fala por correio-coruja de vez em quando, você sabe.... - disparou Mione, como se estivesse num confessionário e Harry fosse o padre. 

- Rá!! É mesmo! - exclamou Harry, rindo. Rony continuava quieto. 

- Bom... Eu vou indo... - disse Krum, que passou por alguns alunos e voltou a olhar Harry. - E, Harry, se dependerr de mim este não você continua sem ganharrr a Copa das Casas... Vou fazerr questão de que você tenha muitos prroblemas... 

- Como?... 

- Vou serr o trreinadorr da Sonserrina. Até. 

Krum saiu deixando os meninos boquiabertos. Mione gemeu mais dolorido ainda. 

- Ai, que ótimo... 

- Grande escolha - exclamou Malfoy, cruzando os braços perto de Mione. 

- Treinador da Sonserina! - exclamou Rony, virando-se quase vermelho e dando duros passos até pôr o dedo na cara de Hermione. - Ele só vai treinar os nojentos sonserinos por sua causa, Hermione! 

- Minha? - protestou Mione. - Eu não tenho nada que ver com isso! 

- Claro que tem! 

- Não tenho não. Você está enciumado porque ele é do Cannons! 

- Se você tivesse na Grifinória ele treinaria a gente! 

- Claro que não, Olívio está com vocês! Além disso, Vitor se dá bem com os Sonserinos desde o Torneio Tribruxo! 

- Mas é, claro, no Tornei Trib... 

Harry puxou Rony pelo braço antes que ele terminasse e arrastou o amigo pelo corredor. 

- Sabia que estamos atrasados pra aula de Herbologia? 

Quando o corredor ficou vazio, Mione suspirou e passou a mão pela franja. Malfoy, sorridente, assistia a tudo do corrimão da escada. 

- Uau, amiguinho ciumento, não? - em seguida ele beijou os dedos da mão e "deu um tiro" em Hermione, piscando um olho e fazendo cara de conquistador barato. - Granger cabeça grande arrebenta corações. 

- Por que é que você não vai ordenhar o cabelo do Snape pra depois fritar um ovo, Malfoy?... 

Ele riu, pôs as mãos na cintura e foi até a menina. Estavam sozinhos no corredor. 

- Deixe as diferenças de lado, Granger. Jogamos nos mesmos times agora. 

- O fato de eu estar na Sonserina não é motivo suficiente para que eu seja uma pessoa nojenta e arrogante como você. 

- Não estou me referindo a isso. Estou só dizendo que poderíamos nos dar muito bem agora que estamos tão... Próximos... 

- Do que você está falando, moleque? 

- O seu papel saiu vermelho, Hermione. Você tem o poder agora. Você também foi escolhida. Somos iguais agora, não precisa se esconder. 

- O... O que você... Quer dizer com isso?... Você tá insinuando que... 

- ...Eu sei do seu segredinho, Granger. 

Hermione gelou e estremeceu. Malfoy sorriu maliciosamente. 

- Você não é mais uma sangue ruim. Você agora tem um sangue tão puro quanto o meu. 

- V...Você... 

- Aliás, você devia honrar mais seu sangue, Granger, ele é da melhor linhagem de bruxos da história, sabia? Devia se sentir orgulhosa disso. 

- Moleques, movam-se! - grunhiu Filch, aproximando-se. Mione quase deu um pulo de susto. - Vão logo procurar o rumo de vocês. 

Malfoy deu as costas e sumiu de vista. Mione apressou o passo atrás dele, de cabeça baixa, o estômago embrulhando e um frio na espinha. Como ele foi descobrir? 

Mas ele não parecia disposto a ficar alugando a garota por conta disso. Nos dias seguintes, ele nem sequer parecia saber de segredo algum. 

* 

A semana anterior à festa do Dia das Bruxas estava tão animada quanto o próprio Dia das Bruxas, e o motivo principal eram os resultados dos exames de Quadribol, que sairiam em breve. Na manhã do dia da entrega dos resultados, a Sonserina se encontrava voando no campo, tendo seu último treino. 

- Este ano nosso time está imbatível - dizia um convencido Malfoy em sua vassoura, entre os aros dos gols. - Temos os batedores mais fortes - Crabbe e Goyle rebateram uns balaços e sorriram como trasgos. - ...Os artilheiros mais velozes... - a goles passava veloz pelas mãos dos artilheiros numa jogada ensaiada. Um deles mandou a bola com força para o gol, mas Malfoy a rebateu. - ...O melhor goleiro, eu, é claro, e... 

A atenção do time foi lançada para o alto e Malfoy desfez um sorriso, olhando para o último jogador. E concluiu a frase: 

- ...Digo... SERIAMOS imbatíveis, se tivéssemos um apanhador DECENTE. 

O último jogador era Hermione, que insistia em ficar parada na vassoura, olhando o horizonte com cara entediada e o pomo zunindo em sua cabeça como se fosse um daqueles passarinhos de desenho animado que ficam na cabeça do personagem que leva uma porrada. 

- Eu não sou apanhadora dessa joça - resmungou a garota, ignorando o pomo que continuava com síndrome de pernilongo borracheiro. - Eu odeio quadribol. Não sirvo para perder meus preciosos minutos correndo atrás de uma noz pintada que voa. 

- Enquanto vocês não pegarrem esse pomo eu não poderrei liberrar vocês. 

Os jogadores desceram os olhos para Krum, que, de braços cruzados, curtia a malcriação de Hermione. 

- Não tem porr que vocês ficarrem de birra, o almoço está chegando e os resultados já vão sairr. 

Draco deu um longo suspirou e olhou Mione. 

- OK, senhorita Granger, todos nós sabemos que a senhorita não será escolhida, o fato de nosso apanhador oficial ter sido mordido pelo último bicho de Hagrid não vai te obrigar a jogar com a gente. Agora, se não for pedi muito, dá pra pegar essa porra desse pomo pra que possamos ir todos felizes almoçar? 

- Esqueceu a palavrinha mágica, amor - respondeu a garota lá do alto. Krum riu. Malfoy ficou bravo. 

- Se você não pegar esse pomo agora a única palavra mágica que você vai ouvir é "Avada Kedavra"! 

- Não, não, não - respondeu com cara de sonsa e balançando o dedo. - Não esta palavrinha, a outra. 

Malfoy cerrou as sobrancelhas com uma terrível vontade de fazer Mione voltar a ter aquele seu antigo e encantador sorriso de castor. Krum, rindo, olhou Malfoy. 

- Ela não vai pegarr se você não disserr. 

- Pega logo, menina! 

- Ela não vai pegarr, Drraco... 

- Ah, sua... 

- Eu estou lhe dizendo, garroto... 

- Ugh... Tudo bem, eu digo! Eu digo! 

Malfoy respirou fundo. Mione e Krum sorriram de satisfação. 

- OK, agora, POR FAVOR, pegue este pomo. 

Mione fez um rápido movimento com o braço e VLUP - pegou o pomo. Em seguida virou-se, com os alunos já descendo para o chão. 

- Ah, menino bonzinho, menino bonitinho, vai ganhar docinho da titia. 

Malfoy, já do chão, seguiu a menina com o olhar. 

- Sabe de uma coisa, Granger? Por que você não pega esse pomo e...- Krum chegou às suas costas. 

- O senhorr dizia, capitão Drraco? 

Malfoy olhou o treinador com cara de superior e rumou para o castelo. Krum caiu na risada enquanto Mione se aproximava e lhe entregava o pomo. 

- Ele é meio casaca grrossa, não é? 

- Ah, é sim. Mas não se preocupe, até o fim do ano eu dobro ele - em seguida ela olhou Krum com um penoso olhar. - Ah, por favor, Vitor, diga que eu não serei escolhida... 

- Bom - disse Krum, coçando o queixo e andando devagar ao lado da menina indo pro castelo -, de uma coisa eu tenho cerrteza, eles vão querrerr um apanhadorr que pegue o pomo de ourro, não um que o deixe voarr sobre a prróprrioa cabeça durrante duas horras e meia sem parrarr... 

* 

Cada aluno que chegava no Salão pro almoço via um papelzinho em seu lugar com o resultado. Harry abriu o seu com ansiedade, e suspirou aliviado. 

- Puxa, ainda sou o apanhador - todo mundo olhou pra ele. Ele era o único inscrito. - Ué, Rony? Não vai abrir? 

Rony continuava parado, olhando o seu resultado sem abri-lo. Gritinhos e decepções corriam o salão. Lilá e Lavender Brown soltaram gritinhos - não por serem as artilheiras, mas sim porque nas últimas semanas Trelawney disse para que "aguardassem uma convocação". Colin correu para abraçar seu irmão Dennis, que seria o goleiro. 

- Você vai jogar com Potter! - exclamava o garoto, sufocando o caçula. 

Rony abriu o seu tremendo e ficou estático. 

- Fala logo, homem de Deus! - disse Harry, batendo no ombro do amigo. 

- Eu... Sou... O batedor! Eu consegui! Eu estou no time! - Rony continuou a gritar de felicidade, mas foi interrompido por Dino Thomas. Todos os alunos olhavam Gina. 

- Hey, olhem só isso! - disse Dino, olhando Harry e Rony. - A caçula Weasley é a última artilheira! 

Rony correu para agarrar a irmã, que sorria. 

- Isso é demais, Gina! 

Ele lhe deu um melado e barulhento beijo na bochecha, enquanto ela tentava sair debaixo dele. 

- É, eu sou a outra batedora. - disse Parvati, ao lado de Harry. Ele abaixou os olhos. 

- Jura? Que legal. Será que você dá conta dos balaços? 

- Sei lá, só na hora... - respondeu ela, dado de ombros. 

Na Sonserina, Mione abriu seu envelope e soltou um longo suspiro. Malfoy virou-se, sorrindo superior. 

- Eu, como era de se esperar, sou o goleiro. E ainda continuo sendo o capitão, naturalmente. Crabbe e Goyle serão os batedores. 

- Que lindo - debochou Mione, amassando seu papel tranqüilamente. - Combina mesmo com o time de vocês. Parabéns. 

* 

De volta à Grifinória, Rony olhava os amigos 

- Vocês viram? A outra Patil é artilheira da Corvinal. Ouvi que o Ernesto e o Justino estão na Lufa-Lufa. Viu quem é apanhadora da Corvinal? A Cho Chang! 

* 

- QUÊ? - exclamou Hermione, da Sonserina, olhando Malfoy, que acabava de dar a noticia também. Ele a olhou de esguelha, com pouco caso. 

- É. Ela não é tão experiente assim. Não tem 3 meses que ela joga pelo Harpies. Não impuseram obstáculos. Pensei que Potter já tinha lhe dado a notícia. 

- Isso é idiotice, nenhum apanhador daqui pode competir com ela. 

- Pode sim. Talvez a gente mesmo dê conta dela - disse amargurado. 

Krum chegou sorrindo. 

- Não culpe Herrmione, Malfoy. Ela deixou clarro desde o início que não querria parrticiparr. 

Ele soltou um "hum" e voltou a olhar para o lado. Mione se sentou inconformada. 

* 

- Estou feliz em ser o batedor - disse Rony, falando rápido como o gravador intelectual chamado Hermione. - Ah, sim, estou mesmo. Pelo menos agora posso mandar balaços na testa de Malfoy sem me preocupar com uma expulsão. Ah, e Harry, você já pode desvermelhar as orelhas ou daqui a pouco Cho sente o calor emanando de seu corpo lá da mesa da Corvinal. 

- Cale a boca, Weasley - resmungou Harry, respirando fundo. - E a Mione, será que conseguiu? 

- Hum... Pela cara de felicidade dos Sonserinos... Não. 

- Que pena, queria tanto vê-la num jogo. 

- Me poupe, Harry, ela não consegue se equilibrar nas escadas que se movem, que dirá numa vassoura. Além do que, Malfoy quebraria as pernas para impedi-la de jogar. "Time desfalcado, sim, com uma Grifinória, JAMAIS", deve ser o tema deles. 

Os alunos que escutaram não podiam ter deixado de rir da performance de Rony. Madame Hooch e os profissionais puseram-se de pé para darem suas opiniões. 

- Bem, começou a professora, fiquei realmente feliz em ver os resultados, temos, sem dúvida, os melhores times do último século! - em seguida virou-se para Dumbledore. - Pois bem, Alvo, a palavra é sua. 

O diretor agradeceu à professora e esperou que todos se sentassem e ficassem em silêncio. 

- Ora, não vejo a hora de ver esses jogos começarem! Teremos brigas muito boas... - 

Um zunido correu o salão, com todos sorrindo. 

- Mas não é sobre isso que irei falar agora... Pedi a palavra para lhes dizer algo muito, muito importante. 

O Salão novamente mergulhou no silêncio. 

- Há pouco tempo foram escolhidos alguns alunos do último ano de Hogwarts para que tivessem um treinamento especial junto à professora Leah Málaga e ao professor Severo Snape - Leah forçou-se a sorrir, mas Snape manteve a habitual cara de enterro. - Mas acontecimentos recentes nos obrigaram a tomar uma atitude extrema e pedir ajuda... De duas pessoas que há um bom tempo não aparecem para a sociedade bruxa, mas que são de importância fundamental para nós, que estamos dispostos a formar novos Aurores. Eles são bruxos de extremo poder e experiência, que estiveram ao meu lado durante o período mais critico de nossa historia. E eles lutaram bravamente ao lado de memoráveis bruxos como McKinnon, Longbotton e Lílian Evans - Harry arregalou os olhos. Rony também. - Gostaria de convidar para compor a mesa dos nossos professores os últimos Aurores Supremos... 

Os professores se puseram de pé. Os alunos olharam assustados. As grandes portas se abriram e por elas entraram, usando roupas brancas com tiras em couro e uma longa capa branca - assim como viram nas histórias de Leah -, os bons e velhos bruxos conhecidos como Aluado e Almofadinhas. 

***N.A 2*: **Minha beta colocou um comentário na última frase bem tipo 'Oh! que surpresa!' Didi....... [i]SI MORRE[/i]! Teve gente que me mandou e-mail na primeira versão muito ansioso pra ver o que vinha em seguida.... 


	12. CAPÍTULO 12: A Lua e a Almofada

**N.A 1*= Façam a Pichi e a Mile felizes!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ao pulbicar sua fic no 3V, Coloquem **** (asterisco, se vc não sabe, animal!) nos títulos!!!!! InVeRtAm O tAmAnHo DaS lEtRaS!!!! Sintam-se felizes. Mas não digam que fui eu, senão elas me [i]machucam[/i]!!!!! **

** _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

**ESPADA DOS DEUSES**

**EPISÓDIO I: AZKABAN**

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

**Capítulo Doze **

**A LUA E A ALMOFADA**

Sirius e Lupin caminhavam pelo corredor, e não deixaram de piscar um olho para Harry e Rony. Eles chegaram à frente de Dumbledore e ajoelharam-se, fazendo reverência, como cavaleiros medievais. Dumbledore sorriu e fez um gesto para eles se levantarem. 

- Ah, não, por favor, parem... Levantem-se - os dois levantaram. - Esqueçam essas formalidades de antigamente. 

- Nunca devemos esquecer os bons modos, professor - disse Lupin, sorrindo. 

- É - concordou Sirius -, além do que eu estava curioso pra saber se minhas juntas não tinham travado depois de tantos anos. 

Apesar do clima de descontração, os alunos permaneciam em silêncio. 

- Espero que ainda estejam em forma - disse Dumbledore. 

- Ah, é só tirar o pó... - confirmou Sirius. 

- Nesta semana os treinos começarão. Quem sabe vocês não aceitam minha humilde sugestão e "tiram o pó" num amigável duelo contra Leah Málaga? - Dumbledore disse isso e indicou a professora, que já não se agüentava de ansiedade e veio de encontro aos antigos amigos. O primeiro que abraçou foi Lupin. 

- Meu Deus, há quanto tempo... - disse, para em seguida abraçar Sirius. - Vocês não imaginam a falta que senti de vocês. 

Sirius continuou segurando as mãos da professora e lhe deu três 'amigáveis' tapinhas na cabeça. 

- Nós também sentimos sua falta, criança - em seguida desceu as sobrancelhas e falou num tom muito brando. - ...Aqui estamos nós de novo, reunidos pelo mesmo motivo de 20 anos atrás... 

Leah olhou Harry de esguio e voltou a olhar Sirius. 

- Me perdoe, Sirius... Você saiu de Azkaban só para encontrá-lo, enquanto eu... 

- Não se culpe. Seria perigoso para vocês dois. Como diria Alvo, tudo a seu tempo - Dumbledore sorriu por debaixo da barba. - Ele decidiu nosso futuro naquela noite, e eu não tenho dúvidas de que aquela foi a melhor saída. E, de mais, você cuidou tão bem de mim quando eu saí de lá que quase esqueço do menino! 

Dumbledore sorriu satisfeito e pôs a mão no ombro de Lupin, ao seu lado. 

- Bem, creio que vocês dois estejam precisando descansar um pouco e almoçar. Depois, terão todo o tempo do mundo. 

O trio voltou e se sentou à mesa dos professores. 

Na saída, era de se esperar, Harry, Rony e uma perdida Hermione vieram ao encontro dos novos professores. 

- É bom saber que você pode andar por aí sem meia dúzia de dementadores atrás de você - sorriu Harry ao rever o padrinho. 

- Lamento dizer... - disse Sirius. - Mas acho que daqui pra frente serão duas dúzias... 

- Ah, não seja tão pessimista - resmungou Leah entre os dentes. - O Lord da Trevas não os está controlando... Pelo menos ainda não completamente... 

Sirius e Lupin pareciam se divertir com a idéia, menos Leah. Sirius resolveu puxar mais conversa com o afilhado. 

- Como vai seu último ano, Harry? 

- Muito bem - sorriu -, e Bicuço, veio? 

- Claro, ele está matando saudades de Hagrid e sua cabana. Ele, aliás, saiu do almoço correndo, vocês viram? - virou-se para Rony. - E você, Weasley, como vai? O clã parece que finalmente está se formando... - Rony sentiu as orelhas queimarem. 

- Você tem noção - continuou Lupin - que após a formatura de Gina... Os Weasley serão uma das famílias mais tradicionais de bruxos sangue puro da história? 

- Imagina - resmungou Rony. 

- Os Malfoy serão caquinhas perto de vocês - completou Sirius, estufando o peito. - Aliás, eles sempre foram. 

Mas Lupin tinha baixado os olhos em Mione, atrás dos amigos, meio acanhada, como medo de ser reconhecida. Ficou muito encabulada ao ver o ex-professor sorrindo e a olhando docemente. 

- Ora, ora - começou, sorrindo -, se não é a 'grande' Hermione Granger - ele desceu mais um pouco o olhar e parou no brasão e na gravata verde e prata da menina. - Sabia... Que você fica bem de verde? 

- Lupin, meu amigo, você é quem devia saber - completou Sirius - que não importa a roupa, porque... Quando uma bruxa é bonita, qualquer uma ficará ótima. 

Os dois riram. Lupin protestava que não era culpa dele, ele nunca foi tão entendido no assunto quanto Sirius. Rony olhava os professores como se estivessem dizendo uma grande asneira, Mione tentava sorrir, mas estava com tanta vergonha que mal tinha reação, enquanto Harry resolvia reparar melhor na amiga, depois do comentário. 

- Q... Que foi? - perguntou a menina, olhando Harry. 

- Ahn?... Ah... - Harry deu de braços, sorrindo. - Não é nada, é que já faz uns dois anos que eu escuto esse tipo de comentário, mas nunca tinha parado pra pensar e reparar melhor... 

- Então continue NÃO pensando e NEM reparando - pontuou Mione. Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas, rindo. 

- Credo, Mione. Não vai arrancar pedaço. 

- Arranca sim. SEU pedaço. 

- Ah, então você quer que eu diga o quê? "Mulher de amigo meu pra mim é homem"? 

- Mas o q... 

O início do bate boca chamou a atenção dos outros e olharam. O casal calou a boca e olhou os demais espantados. Harry ergueu as mãos. 

- Eu não fiz nada... 

- Espere até o próximo Clube dos Duelos, Potter - rosnou Hermione, cruzando os braços. 

- Onde vocês vão ficar? - perguntou Harry a Sirius, mudando o assunto. 

- Em Hogs... 

- Aqui mesmo - interrompeu um sorridente Sirius. - Lá no quarto da Leah. 

Os meninos olharam Leah espantada, que respondeu naturalmente. 

- É. Minha cama é mesmo muito grande. Cabem os dois. 

- Conversa - riu Lupin. - vamos ficar em Hogsmeade, pelo menos por enquanto. Depois, talvez, a gente venha para Hogwarts. 

- Eu acho mais seguro - suspirou Leah, para em seguida olhar os três garotos. - Bem, bem, vocês já estão muito atrasados para as aulas, vamos, circulando, circulando. 

O trio se afastou e saiu do Salão, enquanto os outros três continuaram de pé, olhando os garotos. Lupin mexeu na longa capa branca. 

- Esse três me fazem lembrar de nós mesmos. Dois grifinórios, uma sonserina, e... 

Leah o interrompeu olhando o teto e com voz desgostosa. 

- Lupin, poupe-me desse momento saudosista. 

- Bem, é claro - insistiu o amigo, mas com uma voz meio falhada. - Falta ali Tiago, Lílian... Até mesmo Pedro, quando era só o idiota gordinho dos marotos. 

Leah continuou com voz desgostosa e amargurada: 

- Você fala isso como se Lílian e eu fôssemos muito chegadas. Como se fôssemos o toque feminino dos marotos. Nós nem sabíamos que vocês existiam - e o olhou de esguio, debochada. - Nós lá íamos saber que vocês se juntariam numa panelinha e usar identidades secretas para fazer baderna do castelo? 

Lupin soltou um "ah..." muito longo e desapontado, mas Sirius virou-se sério para Leah. 

- E aí? Por que não contou a ele? 

- Por que VOCÊ não contou a ele? - retrucou Leah, descendo as sobrancelhas. Lupin pareceu suspirar e olhar o chão. - É o padrinho dele. Ele tem muito mais contato com você - ela pareceu vacilar para continuar. - E também... Eu não... Tenho coragem... 

- Leah, pare de bobagens, vai tirar um peso enorme das suas costas. 

- Não sei... Não seria... Justo... 

- Ah, Leah. Eu sei. Remo e Alvo sabem, Lílian e Tiago também sabiam. Nós não nos importamos com isso. 

- Mas Harry... Se eu contasse e... De repente... Nós nos aproximássemos muito... 

Depois de um silêncio momentâneo, Sirius completou: 

- Você tem duas coisas para contar para ele. Conte a segunda. 

- É uma boa - disse Lupin, finalmente entrando na conversa. - Bem, agora... Dá pra gente ir conversar lá fora? A gente em muita coisa que falar... E aqui não dá... 

*

- Quem vai ser o capitão do time? 

Essa foi a primeira pergunta que Rony fez ao chegarem na Torre da Grifinória de noite, ao fim das aulas e do jantar. Gina balançava a cabeça enquanto, já de camisola e roupão, guardava os pergaminhos. 

- Rony, que neura... 

- Por mim, seria Harry - disse Dennis, também de pijama, passando por trás de Rony. 

- Tá doido? - exclamou Rony, apontando Harry sentado na poltrona que estava em frente à lareira e fora da visão de todo mundo. - O nosso 1º jogo é contra a Corvinal! O que você acha que o Harry vai fazer se for o capitão? No mínimo vai embrulhar o pomo num pacotinho de presente e dar pra Cho Chang antes do jogo! Vai ser o 1º pomo de noivado da história! Vai bater até o lendário jogo em que o Rodolfo Brand pediu em casamento a Gwendolyn... 

Gina precipitou-se em interromper o irmão: 

- Harry não vai atrapalhar um jogo importante só por causa de Cho Chang. Não é, Harry? 

Um silêncio se fez. Dennis e Rony, lado a lado, esperavam a resposta. Poucos instantes depois Harry respondeu com uma voz firme: 

- Não, não vou - ele se levantou e olhou os jogadores presentes, muito sério. - Se nós formos unidos não precisaremos de nenhum capitão. Agora, se me dão licença, eu vou dormir - e foi pro dormitório. 

Gina o seguiu com o olhar espantada, assim como Rony e Dennis. Quando ele sumiu de vista, os três se olharam. 

- O que deu nele? - perguntou Rony. - Desencantou da Cho, foi? 

Gina deu de ombros, como se não se importasse, e saiu. 

*

Não era só na Torre da Grifinória que o clima estava meio tenso, não. Nas masmorras da Sonserina também. Mione teve uma péssima surpresa quando chegou no dormitório. Parecia que um furacão tinha passado em suas coisas. Estava na cara que suas "queridas e amáveis" colegas de quarto tinha resolvido destruir tudo e jogar os pedacinhos e as tintas por toda a cama da garota. 

Quando as garotas entraram no quarto, algumas soltaram exclamações de espanto, outras - mais precisamente as do sétimo e sexto ano - seguravam risinhos. Entre elas, com um particular olhar de triunfo, Pansy Parkinson. Mione sentiu um ódio muito grande crescer dentro de si, apertou os punhos, sentiu o rosto esquentar e mordeu os lábios com força, estreitando os olhos. Não podia chorar ali, naquela hora, mas parecia que não agüentaria. Foi quando alguém entrou sorrateiramente pelo quarto, fazendo o ar se encher de uma energia muito estranha e as meninas calarem a boca e abrirem caminho. A pessoa olhou calmamente para os lados e perguntou com uma voz extremamente fria: 

- Posso saber o que está acontecendo aqui? 

Era Leah. Mione se sentiu aliviada, mas ao mesmo tempo um pouco amedrontada ao virar-se e dar de cara com a professora com um olhar e uma expressão mais intimidadora do que aquela que ela viu quando a conheceu no parque. Leah se aproximou. 

- Algum problema... Granger? 

- Não... - respondeu, como se aquilo não fosse nada. - Só acho que terei de trocar o lençol... 

Leah olhou o estado da cama da menina e sabia que ela tinha dito aquilo pra não cair aos prantos na frente de todo mundo. Então correu os olhos em tudo que ainda era usável, moveu sua varinha, fazendo a mala da menina quase instantaneamente. Assim que a mala foi para suas mãos, Leah deu as costas e foi saindo. 

- Vamos, Granger. Acho melhor você passar a viver em um lugar menos... repugnante - Mione não teve o prazer de ver o sorrisinho debochado que a professora deu quando passou pelas meninas do sétimo ano à porta do dormitório. 

Mione e Leah subiam escadas sem parar durante a noite, e a garota não conhecia aquele lugar. Até que, por intermédio de uma passagem em uma estátua (que provavelmente só quem tinha o Mapa dos Marotos saberia encontrar), chegaram a um corredor que Hermione conhecia. E muito bem. 

- É o corredor que liga o quarto dos monitores ao retrato da mulher gorda. 

Andando para o lado esquerdo do escuro corredor, Leah parou defronte uma estátua de Grifo. O coração de Mione deu um pulo - ela já conhecia aquele quarto há um ano. 

- É o quarto do monitor chefe da Grifinória... - murmurou. 

- É o _seu_ quarto. - disse Leah sem expressão. - Hum... Deixa eu ver... Battoujutsu. 

O Grifo deu uma grunhida, abriu as asas e deu passagem. Assim que entraram e o Grifo fechou a passagem, Mione respirou fundo aquele cheirinho que só os monitores chefes tinha o privilegio de sentir. O quarto de um monitor chefe era realmente de babar. Um degrau de mármore dava acesso ao quarto que, do lado direito, tinha uma grande mesa para estudos, as estantes de livros e outros badulaques e a pequena lareira. Ao centro, a grande cama de casal que, na opinião de todos era um casal do porte de Hagrid. O colchão e os travesseiros eram de penas e os lençóis de seda, fora os edredons. Na parede ao fundo pesadas cortinas vermelhas tampavam as janelas e as portas da varanda em meio circulo. Do lado esquerdo estava o armário de roupas e o grande banheiro. Pelo chão, tapetes macios e coloridos, tipo persa. No mundo real, os únicos trouxas capazes de ter um quarto desses deveriam dispor de bastante dinheiro para hospedar-se em um quarto cinco estrelas, mas ali em Hogwarts era só ser um bruxo suficientemente estudioso podia ter um. Ou, pelo menos, suficientemente bom para ser tão CDF quanto Hermione. 

- Mas, Leah... - disse Mione. - Eu não sou mais da Grifinória... 

- É seu último ano, Hermione, não haverá tempo para escolher um novo monitor chefe, só um 'quebra galho'. Esse quarto ainda é seu, mesmo que escolham um novo monitor chefe - Leah andou tranqüilamente e pôs a mala da menina na mesinha ao pé da cama. Olhou o ambiente com as mãos na cintura. - E, convenhamos, é melhor que aquela eca da masmorra. Bem, fique à vontade, eu estou de saída. Não se importe com as sonserinas, elas não suportam... 

Mione a interrompeu cabisbaixa. 

- Elas não suportam ter de agüentar uma sangue ruim como eu entre elas. 

- Elas não suportam a idéia de se olharem no espelho e saberem que na escola há uma garota trouxa muito mais inteligente, popular e competente que elas. Hermione, serem corroídas dia após dia por essa inveja deve realmente ser bem chato. Agora, tenha uma boa noite. 

Leah saiu, deixando Mione no mesmo lugar. Ela ainda ficou um tempo parada, olhando o chão do quarto, iluminado apenas pela grande lua do céu. Várias coisa vieram à sua cabeça como um turbilhão de lembranças e recordações, ela sentiu os olhos se encherem d'água. Quando respirou fundo e deixou o choro sair, um vulto prateado atravessou a parede e veio resmungando. 

- Hunf. Que eu saiba quem geme e chora por aqui sou eu. Não é? Granger. 

- Ahn? - exclamou Mione, erguendo a cabeça. - Murta? 

A Murta que Geme atravessou a garota, pairou sobre a cama e continuou resmungando: 

- Quem imaginaria isso? Hermione Granger, a inteligente, a perfeita... Também fica triste... Também chora... E não imagina a penca de inimigos que tem. 

- Murta, eu sei que sou odiada, você não precisa ficar me lembrando... 

- Você é odiada! Mas aqueles que a odeiam tem medo de você! E eu? A Murta, feia, desgraçada, ninguém está nem aí pra ela! Ninguém teme a Murta porque ela é um fantasma! 

Mione suspirou, tirou o roupão que já usava desde as masmorras e se jogou na cama, com a Murta ainda flutuando em sua cabeça. 

- Ah... Eu preciso dormir... Descansar... 

Murta continuou gemendo e chorando. Mione abriu um dos olhos. 

- Quer parar de gemer? Preciso descansar. 

- AH! -gritou a Murta. - Pra você é fácil, não está em meu lugar! Saber que nunca será correspondida... 

- Hein? - Mione torceu o nariz sem entender. Murta continuou gemendo. 

- Saber que ninguém pensa em você! Claro, é fácil falar da Murta esquecida se você tem certeza de que tem alguém pensando em você! 

Murta mordeu o dedo e voltou a chorar. Hermione não entendeu nada. 

- Não me leve a mal, Murta, mas... Acho que descer junto com a descarga tá te deixando meio... 

- Eu também te odeio! - berrou a Murta se debulhando em lágrimas, sumindo pela parede. Mione continuou boquiaberta. 

- O que deu nessa coisa? 

Já era tarde quando Rony foi para a cama e deu uma travesseirada em Harry, que olhava o teto, acordado. 

- Escuta, não vai dormir? Amanhã começam os treinos dos jogos. Durma! 

Harry resmungou e virou para o lado. 

- Ah - continuou Rony, ajeitando-se nas cobertas -, a Gina tava resmungando lá no salão porque foi dormir, mas a Murta passou por lá gemendo e deixou ela incomodada... 

- Ela também passou por aqui - resmungou Harry. 

*

Até o Dia das Bruxas, Harry teve treino todo dia. Sem dúvida o mais empolgado era Rony, que não parava de gesticular e gritar em campo. Olívio achou ótimo e não tardou em lhe dar o titulo de capitão, e Rony não admitia, mas estava igual a um Percy do Quadribol. Gina, é claro, levava uma bronca a cada 5 minutos, mas ninguém sabia por quê, afinal, ela era a melhor artilheira em campo. 

Na festa do Dia das Bruxas a primeira cena que Harry presenciou ao entrar no Salão foi Rony, lá na Grifinória, querendo a todo custo impedir Gina de comer a torta de abóbora. 

- Gina, você não pode comer tanto nessa noite! Amanhã é nosso jogo! 

- Rony, eu estou com fome! Eu tenho que jantar! 

- Mas... Mas... Você vai pesar na vassoura! 

- Rony, por que você não pega o pudim... E senta nele? 

- Olá, boa noite... - disse Harry meio relutante. Gina calou a boca, puxou o prato que Rony segurava e se sentou. Rony continuou de pé balbuciando. 

- O Rony tá insuportável, Harry - disse Gina, mal humorada. 

- É eu sei... 

- Como assim, sabe? É um complô, agora? - resmungava Rony. 

Mesmo contrariados a cada mordida, Harry e os outros jantaram. No fim das contas, até Rony jantou. Quando estavam terminando, Dennis cutucou Harry, meio acanhado. 

- Tenho um recado para você. 

- ...Diga. 

- Bem... É... Que... A Cho quer... Falar com você. 

- Quem? - Harry quase caiu do banco e Rony quase cuspiu o suco na risada. 

- Ela disse... Que vai te esperar perto do lago depois do jantar... Mas antes que os portões se fechem. 

- O que ela quer? 

- Não sei. Foi só isso que ela me disse. Bem... Até. 

Harry ainda olhou Dennis sair, incrédulo. Rony ria com a taça de suco na mão. 

- Olha o Harry, olha o Harry... 

- Cuidado com o que vai fazer, Harry - disse um risonho Simas à frente dos dois. - Não vai arranjar confusão com Olívio. 

- Por que ele arranjaria? - perguntou Rony, enchendo a boca com o suco de abóbora. Simas se debruçou na mesa e cochichou para os dois: 

- Vocês não sabiam? Ela namora Olívio. 

Dessa vez Rony não agüentou e banhou a cara de Simas com o suco. Ele continuou imóvel, enquanto Harry e Rony o olhavam, chocados. 

- Olha o que você me fez fazer! - exclamou Rony. 

- Eu?... Te fiz fazer? - resmungou Simas com a cara pingando. Harry continuava chocado e com o corpo anestesiado. 

- Olívio... Namora a Cho? Desde... Quando?... 

Rony pôs as mãos sobre os ombros do amigo: 

- Harry, seja forte. 

Harry o mandou para um palavrão. Simas pedia silêncio com um "Shhh" com o dedo. 

- Shhh! Ele deixou escapar um tempinho atrás, quando nos encontramos no Caldeirão, lá no Beco Diagonal. Mas pediu segredo absoluto. Se cair nas garras da imprensa... 

- Rapaz... - disse Rony, com o rosto se iluminando de felicidade. - De repente... Me deu uma saudade da Rita Skeeter... 

- Vou lá ver o que ela quer - disse um decidido Harry, e saiu. 

Rony e Simas o seguiram com o olhar e quando ele estava próximo dos portões, Hermione sentou no lugar de Harry, ao lado de Rony. 

- Ué? Onde ele foi? 

- Foi beijar na boca. - disse um sonso e provocador Rony, rindo. 

- Vai o quê? - Rony riu e voltou a pegar a taça de suco. 

- Não, eu tô zoando. - Rony examinou a taça e voltou a deixá-la na mesa. - Não, melhor não arriscar de novo... Não é pra beber suco nesta noite. 

Mione roubou uma tira de cenoura do enfeite do pernil e começou a roer, ainda olhando o fim do corredor. 

- O que a Cho quer? 

- Acho quer pôr um par de chifres no Wood. 

- Hein!? - voltou a exclamar. Rony riu ao ver o desespero de Simas gesticulando para falarem baixo. 

- Olívio e Cho namoram, Mione - disse Rony ao pé do ouvido da amiga. Ela ficou boquiaberta. 

- Nãããããão... Jura?... Nossa... - e roeu o resto da cenoura. Rony confirmou a história com a cabeça. 

*

Harry chegou nas margens do lago e viu Cho olhando a lua refletida nas águas. Ele chegou cauteloso, mas esfregou as mãos na calça e tentou parecer natural: 

- Diga, Cho - ela se virou e veio sorrindo. 

- Ah, oi, Harry. Que bom que veio. 

Ficaram alguns instantes em silêncio. 

- Então?... - perguntou Harry. 

- Bem... É que... - Cho parecia nervosa. - Eu queria... Falar sobre... 

- Hum? - Harry queria sair dali logo, não sabia direito porquê. 

- Sobre o jogo de amanhã. 

- Eu... Quero... Que vença o melhor. Certo? 

- ...Certo. - o que ela queria, afinal? Harry deixava o nervosismo de lado para dar lugar a um fino medo. 

Alguns instantes a mais e Harry começou a sentir um aperto no coração. De alguma forma, ele sabia que Cho não estava ali para lhe dizer aquilo. "Mas ele não queria acreditar que a garota estivesse ali pelo motivo que ele achava que ela estava"... 

Cho deu mais um passo e ficou de frente para Harry. "Esse olhar...", pensou Harry, sentindo o coração bater cada vez mais rápido. Cho foi vagarosamente aproximando seu rosto do dele e ele repetia "não, isso não" para si mesmo. Foi aí que... 

- Eu não acredito que você esteja sendo capaz disso - disse Harry. Cho se espantou e se afastou. 

- Quê?... Mas... Eu só queria... Te desejar boa sorte... 

- E você acha... Que com esse tipo de "boa sorte" vai vencer amanhã? - Harry parecia estar desmoronando dentro de si mesmo, mas tinha que se manter firme. 

- Não era essa minha intenção. 

- Olívio sabe que você está aqui? 

- Ele... Deveria? - gaguejou Cho. 

Harry não respondeu. Ela fitou o garoto, espantada e sem palavras. Harry engoliu em seco, deu as costas e foi em direção ao castelo. 

- Harry - chamou Cho. - Você deveria saber... Que eu sempre gostei de você - Harry parou. - De verdade. 

- Eu também sempre gostei de você - disse Harry. 

- Bem... - Cho estava muito desconsertada e parecia buscar palavra por palavra. - Acho que no fundo nós sabíamos disso, mas... Nessa idade não se tem muita coragem de falar sobre isso, né...? 

- Se você achou uma boa ficar esse tempo todo nessa situação... - falou Harry, virando-se para Cho. - Eu acho que perdemos um bom tempo de nossas vidas. 

- Você está querendo dizer que nós... Desperdiçamos tudo? 

- Você eu não sei. Mas eu... - Harry não conseguiu terminar, e achou melhor voltar para o castelo. - Bem, Cho, até amanhã. Espero que a gente tenha um bom jogo. Um jogo limpo. 

Harry subiu sem dizer um "a", passou por Mione e Rony à frente da mulher gorda e foi direto para a cama. 

- Que deu nele? - perguntou Rony. 

- Sei lá... Não deve ter sido boa a conversa - suspirou Mione. 

- Ih, será que a Cho tem bafo? 

- Rony! - exclamou Mione, dando um tapa no braço dele. 

Rony ainda olhou Mione rindo e esfregando o ombro quando alguma coisa encheu o corredor de um longo e doloroso gemido. 

- Oh... Partiram o coração do Harry... 

Mione e Rony se olharam. Conhecia aquele gemido agudo. A Murta aparecia da parede, com um misto de ironia e tristeza no rosto prateado. 

- Puxa, Murta, como você está sociável neste ano, não? - resmungou Mione. 

- Corta essa, Murta! Fal'aí, que foi? Ai! - Rony levava outro tapa de Mione, cortando a empolgação. 

- Rony, quer parar de bisbilhotar? Se o Harry não quiser contar, ele não conta. Será que você pode respeitar? 

- Mione, querida... Por que você faz questão de ser desmancha prazer? 

- Por acaso você vai varar a noite enchendo o saco do Harry para não dormir e amanhã chegar no jogo e pagar aquele mico básico na frente de todo mundo? 

Foi a frase mágica. Rony estufou o peito muito ofendido. 

- Claro que não! Quem você pensa que eu sou? Boa noite, garota. Ah, e não tome mais meu tempo, Murta. 

Rony entrou rapidinho pelo retrato da mulher gorda e foi dormir. Mione ainda olhou a Murta que, assim que o corredor silenciou novamente, ficou flutuando de um lado para outro do corredor e gemendo: 

- Tadinho... Harry não merece Cho... Feia! - resmungava, fazendo bico. Mione deu um sorrisinho cínico. 

- É. Eu também acho que não merece. Boa noite. 

Mione foi dormir, mas a Murta ainda continuou no corredor, olhando o teto, flutuando e choramingando "Pobre Harry... Pobre Harry..." 

***N.A 2*: **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Pof! 


	13. CAPÍTULO 13: O Primeiro Jogo

**N.A 1*= **** Ok, estou ficando de saco cheio! Isso nunca acaba?**

** _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

**ESPADA DOS DEUSES**

**EPISÓDIO I: AZKABAN**

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

**Capítulo ** Treze****

**O PRIMEIRO JOGO**

Harry acordou quieto e visivelmente tristonho. Nem o fato de que os times da casa usariam Firebolts II no campeonato parecia suficiente para animá-lo. 

Ele ficou o café inteiro quieto e subiu mais cedo para buscar a Firebolt IV. 

No fim do café Mione procurou Rony. 

- E aí? - Perguntou - Ele me pareceu tão cabisbaixo... 

- E tá mesmo. Não falou com ninguém. 

- Se eu soubesse o que aquela Cho falou pra ele... - Disse Gina em tom de ameaça. - Harry não merece isso! 

- Credo, Gina, não precisa chegar ao extremo, "maninha." 

- A Cho Chang não merece o Harry - Pontuou Hermione - e parece que ela provou isso ontem. 

- Sei lá, mas se o Harry me perder esse jogo, eu... 

- Rony - Resmungou Gina - Harry nunca faria isso. 

- Ok, ok, tudo bem, mas... - E Rony virou-se para Mione - Você podia sondar o que aconteceu, né? 

- Eu? Por quê? 

- Ora, você é a melhor amiga dele! 

- Ah, e você é o melhor amigo! Fale você. São homens. Estão na Grifinória. 

- Mione, é que... ora. Você é mulher! Ele não vai querer se abrir comigo e falar sobre suas decepções amorosas... 

- Engraçado como você lembra que eu sou do sexo oposto só quando te convém, né, Weasley? - Alfinetou Hermione. 

- Ah, é lógico, Granger. - Sorriu sarcasticamente. 

- ...Eu vou pro campo - resmungou, saindo do salão. - E vê se vocês ganham esse jogo! 

- Não se preocupe, querida... - Disse Rony brandamente, dando adeus como se estivesse no cais de um porto dando adeus a um navio. - Vamos vencer mesmo que Cho Chang abra seus olhinhos puxados... 

Na torre da Grifinória Harry pegou sua Firebolt IV em seu armário. Enquanto passava um rápido paninho pelo cabo olhava a janela, a torcida terminando de se organizar no estádio. Escutou ao longe o estardalhaço da torcida da Corvinal e prometeu para si mesmo: 

- Eu vou vencer esse jogo. - E desceu para o campo. 

Na concentração Rony andava de um lado para outro, quase quebrando os dedos por debaixo das luvas, completamente inquieto. 

- Muita calma, pessoal. Muita calma nessa hora. 

- Tô vendo - Resmungou Gina, sentada nuns caixotes ao lado de Dênis, que quase cochilava apoiado na vassoura. As irmãs Patilinsistiam em jogar tarô antes da partida, e Brown estava sentada tranqüilamente pouco atrás de Harry. Olívio chegou animado. 

- Prontos, time? Estarei da bancada dos professores vendo vocês! Avante! 

Os jogadores levantaram, pegaram os casacos, as vassouras e rumaram para o campo a passos largos e apressados. Rony chegou ao lado de Harry. 

- Han... Harry... Você... Tem certeza de que está legal? 

- Eu vou capturar o pomo. - Respondeu seco. Montou na vassoura e olhou Rony - Se é isso que te preocupa. - E levantou vôo, deixando Rony para trás. 

*

O estádio explodiu em gritos. Lino - convidado especial do ano e comentarista já profissional - quase estourava os pulmões. 

- Aí está o time da Grifinória! Lilá Brown, Parvati Patil, Josefa Souza Denis Creevey, os irmãos Gina e Rony Weasley, e... Harry Potter! 

Os jogadores se apresentaram numa volta pelo estádio, Parvati foi falar com sua irmã, artilheira da Corvinal, e Rony empacou diante Hagrid e a torcida do sétimo ano da Grifinória ao ver uma coisa realmente inusitada. Hagrid sorriu com um binóculo na mão. 

- Rony, você sabe o que é um pontinho verde no meio da torcida vermelha Grifinória? Uma vira-casaca Sonserina... 

O rosto de Rony virou um só sorriso. 

- Que bom ver você por aqui, Hermione! - Mione retribui o sorriso. 

- Você não acha que eu seria louca o suficiente para torcer escandalosamente para a Grifinória lá do meio da torcida da Sonserina, acha? 

- Ah, é? E quando jogarmos contra a Sonserina? Você vai ficar onde? 

Mione não respondeu, apenas deu de ombros, pois Rony já voava para sua posição. O jogo ia começar. Harry ficou de frente para Cho, mas estava prestando atenção na movimentação do pessoal lá debaixo. Ergueu os olhos e encontrou com os dela, que sorriu sem jeito. 

- Bem... boa sorte. 

A goles entrava em campo e o jogo começava. Harry respondeu sem emoção: 

- Que vença o melhor. - E zuniu para o lado de Cho. O pomo brilhava em uma das extremidades. Ela não perdeu tempo e disparou atrás. 

- Padma continua com a Goles... olha lá vai ela... ninguém segura, lançou e... que defesa, Dênis. Dênis joga para Lilá e - OPS! Rony chega a tempo de rebater o balaço... Gina tem a goles! ... Que leveza, que velocidade! Cuidado... Grande lançamento para Souza! Ela vai costurando, costurando, cuidado com o balaço! Lançou para Gina e... Gol da Grifinória! 

A torcida berrou. Não tardou muito e fizeram mais três gols. Gina era incrivelmente ágil no campo. 

- É isso aí, Gina! - vibrava Rony usando o bastão como bandeira. - essa é minha irmã caçu... Uau! 

Patil veio a toda velocidade e deu uma pancada num balaço que ia na direção da cabeça de Rony. 

- V... valeu... 

- Poderia fazer o favor de prestar atenção no jogo, Weasley, capitão? Lugar de torcida é na arquibancada. 

Rony sorriu sem jeito e voltou a correr atrás dos balaços. 

- Gol, da Corvinal! - anunciou Lino - Mas Grifinória ainda lidera, e com 50 pontos à frente! Patil volta a tomar a goles... tudo bem, Dênis, aquela foi mesmo difícil e... Puxa! Que  
"gato mia" foi esse para tirar a goles da Patil, Lilá e Josefa? Vocês a deixaram sem rumo! Patil largou a goles, mas Gina a recuperou! Que coisa combinada!... Gina continua com a goles a toda a velocidade... Vai, Gina! 

- Lino! - repreendeu Minerva, que fez isso por força do hábito, afinal, ela estava tão compenetrada no jogo que esquecia de mais da metade dos deslizes do garotão. Mais abaixo, Lupin, Sirius e Leah pareciam três crianças felizes pulando na beira da arquibancada, tão animados que dali a um pouco sairiam com o corrimão na mão, tamanha força que eles chacoalhavam. 

Gina mantinha a goles firme no braço em direção ao gol, mas teve de frear bruscamente. 

ZUM - ZUM 

Harry e Cho desciam sem sequer olhar os lados, concentrados no pomo. 

- Mas que susto, Weasley! - adiantou-se Lino - os apanhadores dos times estão no pé do pomo de ouro... Ah, não, tomaram a goles da Gina! 

O pomo desviou do chão e seguiu rente à grama. Harry e Cho, lado a lado, perseguiam o pomo. Harry tentava a todo custo adiantar-se um pouco, mas Cho também tinha uma firebolt IV, e ele se amaldiçoava a cada segundo por não pegar o pomo logo. 

Ao chegar nas balizas, o pomo zuniu inesperadamente para o alto e aconteceu o que Harry não queria. Cho teve um reflexo mais rápido e ficou centímetros a sua frente. 

- Droga, droga, droga - resmungava. 

- Ah, não, Cho ficou à frente de Harry - lamentou Hagrid, olhando pelos binóculos. 

- Unh... - gemeu Mione, debruçando-se na marquise - eu não posso azarar a vassoura dela não?... 

- Mione, você está deixando os Sonserinos te influenciarem? - riu Hagrid. 

- Não, Hagrid, mas é que... Ela não pode vencer... 

Harry continuava em linha reta atrás de Cho quando viu Rony voar a toda velocidade em sua direção, numa rota de colisão de frente. Rony veio firme e ergueu o bastão. 

- Rony! 

- Harry! Abaixe-se! Agora! 

Harry deitou na vassoura, em Rony deu um golpe com o bastão com toda a forca e TUM rebateu o balaço que perseguia a nuca de Harry. Lá da frente Harry gritou um "valeu", enquanto Rony olhava Teo Boot, batedor da corvinal, desapontado. 

- Fica pra próxima - disse Rony orgulhoso - ninguém nocauteia Harry Potter enquanto Rony Weasley for o batedor da Grifinória. 

Lino Jordan estava cada vez mais empolgado com o jogo. 

- Meu Deus, o fenômeno Gina Weasley! Mais um gol, Cristo, ela abriu a primeira centena do placar! 100 a 40 para Grifinória! Eu achava que a Brown seria a cestinha, mas até agora 60 pontos têm o W de Weasley! Ih, olha lá Lisa Turpin com a goles! Acorda, Den.. AI! 

Um balaço acertava Dênis no ombro, fazendo ele desequilibrar e descer 3 metros. Mas assim que Lisa atirou a Goles, Denis arranjou força para dar um impulso e rebater a goles com um cabeçada para o lado. 

- Olha o g... DÊNIS CREEVEY DEFENDEU!!!!!! Ele ignorou a dor e defendeu! Que goleiro, Olívio, que goleiro!!! 

Lino olhou Olívio na "fileira VIP" junto aos professores e aos profissionais. Olívio olhou sorrindo satisfeito e fez um "joinha" para Lino. 

O pomo seguia veloz em todos os cantos do campo. Cho ia á frente de Harry. O pomo mais uma vez inverteu o sentido, deixando Cho um pouco mais à sua frente. O reflexo dela parecia ser superior ao dele. E de fato era, o treinamento de uma artilheira do Harpies era justamente esse: um pomo mais rebelde que o comum, para treinar o reflexo dos jogadores. 

Era agora ou nunca. O pomo ia veloz em linha reta até uma das extremidades do campo, entre as balizas do gol e a uns 5 metros de altura. 

Harry deitou na vassoura e resolveu ignorar Cho, mantendo os olhos no pomo. O pomo de ouro passou pelos gols, ia se chocar contra as arquibancadas. 

- Olha os apanhadores! - berrava Lino - O pomo está encurralado! Cho esticou os braços, Harry ainda está pelas balizas, ela vai pegar, ela... OPA! 

O pomo fez uma curva fechada e escapou das mãos de Cho, que foi obrigada a zunir na vertical para o alto para evitar trombar com a parede. O pomo inverteu o movimento: ia, agora vinha. 

- Não! - exclamou Harry, ao ver o pomo vindo em sua direção, entre as balizas. 

O pomo zuniu pela sua cabeça. Harry o seguiu com o olhar e não pensou. Com a mão esquerda agarrou-se à baliza do gol central. O impulso vez Harry voar da vassoura e inverter a trajetória, voltando a toda velocidade. O tranco lhe impeliu uma velocidade incrível, e ele voou a uns 6 metros de altura, na horizontal 

Em pleno ar ele esticou a mão antes que perdesse altura... e pegou o pomo. 

- Ele pegou! - berrou Hagrid. 

- Ele vai cair! - gritou Mione. 

Harry pousou na diagonal, jogando grama pra todo lado, raspando no chão até parar completamente a uns 10 metros de onde iniciou a "freada". 

- VENCEMOS! - berrou Rony, rebatendo um balaço para baixo. 

- AI! Estúpido! - reclamou Gina, que quase levou o balaço na cabeça quando voava abaixo do irmão. - Cuidado! 

Harry ergueu o olhar para as arquibancadas lotadas que gritavam escandalosamente. Ao ver o pomo em sua mãos, ele fechou os olhos e soltou um longo suspiro. Não sabia porque, mas não tinha vontade de comemorar. Não estava feliz. Sentou-se no chão e, antes de tentar levantar, foi erguido pelo colarinho por Rony. O time inteiro o abraçou. Cho desceu da vassoura e veio até ele. Harry desviou o olhar para Padma Patil, que chagava até a irmã, no chão: 

- Você jogou bem, mas podia mandar menos balaços na minha cabeça. 

- Ordens do capitão, sorriu Parvati. 

- Você leu errado, burra! - ralhava Lilá Brown. 

- Eu? Você é que não leu meu mapa direito! - protestava Josefa, que tinha lido o mapa astral com Lilá antes do jogo e tinha certeza que o sucesso seria dela. Lilá fez o mesmo com a colega de casa e disse a mesma coisa - não me disse que a Gina Weasley seria a cestinha! 

Alguém chegou em Cho, que estava parada olhando Harry, pôs as mãos sobre os ombros dela e deu um beijo na bochecha. 

- Não foi dessa vez, amor. Mas é a vida. Ainda não acharam apanhador do nível de Potter! 

Era Olívio, que a largou e veio sorrindo dar dois tapinhas no ombro de Harry. 

- Grande pegada, mestre, grande pegada, é por aí. 

Nem Cho nem Harry se moveram, continuaram se olhando. Atrás dele, Olívio se abraçava a Rony. 

- Grande time, Weasley, grande time. Você também é um grande capitão. 

- Eu sei, Olívio, eu sei. – dizia, fingindo modéstia, arrepiando a franja. 

Wood se afastou e Rony se apressou em ir de encontro a gina, Hagrid e Mione, que também vinham a seu encontro. 

- Gina, minha irmãzinha amada! Querida! - ele a abraçou com fora e a encheu de beijos. - Você é demais, demais, demais, garota! 

- Ronyyy... - gemia espremida nos braços do irmão. 

Harry e Cho ainda se olhavam, até que ela deu as costas e saiu de campo com o time. Harry virou-se para os amigos, próximos. 

Rony largou Gina e viu Mione. 

- Ah, Mione! - Ele também a agarrou e deu dois beijos, um em cada bochecha, antes de virar-se para Harry de braços abertos - Ah, Harry, ah, Harry! 

Mione ficou parada no mesmo lugar. 

- Algum balaço acertou ele e eu não vi, foi? 

- Ele está em êxtase. - Concluiu Hagrid. 

- Grande, Harry. - disse Rony. 

- Valeu - Respondeu, sem muita emoção. 

- Harry, anime-se! - Disse Mione, agarrando o amigo pelo braço e chacoalhando. - Foi incrível o que você fez! 

- Foi mesmo, Harry. - Disse Hagrid - Quando você agarrou o poste para pegar impulso... Quando a Cho viu o que você fez... Por Deus, a oriental abriu os olhos do tamanho de laranjas! 

O time inteiro riu, mas Harry só ensaiou um sorrisinho. 

- Obrigado, Hagrid. Mas não fiz mais do que minha obrigação. 

- Modéstia. - Disse Rony, em seguida olhou o relógio. - Cristo! Dá pra acreditar? Esse jogo durou quase duas horas e meia! Já começa a passar das 11! Vamos tomar um banho pra almoçarmos e comemorar a estréia de ouro! 

Todos concordaram e rumaram para o castelo. Era um dia limpo e sem nuvens, mas estava bastante frio. A torcida inteira usava luvas e cachecol. 

A mesa da Grifinória no almoço era só festa. A da Corvinal, um silêncio sepulcral. Krum, Olívio e Eunice pareciam extremamente excitados com a estréia do brilhante time que era Grifinória. Mas, por enquanto, todos os holofotes estavam voltados para Harry Potter, que não aprecia estar muito animado com a festa... 

*

- Cansado da partida, Harry? - perguntou Sirius, encostado numa parede ao lado de um corredor que dava acesso às escadas das aulas de Minerva. Harry estava atrasado para ela e não tinha mais ninguém no corredor. 

- Ahn?... Não muito não... só o tombo... que deixou meu corpo um pouco dolorido, mas... eu já estou legal. 

Harry ficou parado de frente para o padrinho, que pôs - se no meio do corredor de braços cruzados. Ele pensou um pouco antes de perguntar: 

- Tem alguma te chateando? Você devia estar feliz... Foi uma estréia e tanto. 

Harry fitou os olhos do padrinho e gaguejou: 

- N... não... tenho nada... só... 

- Não quer falar? Tudo bem, eu entendo. Mas... Sabe... Se alguma coisa não está legal... Ssaiba que eu farei de tudo para ajudá-lo. 

Harry olhou o chão e pensou se falaria algo ou não para o padrinho. Só de pensar no que havia acontecido, ele sentia um estranho nó na garganta, um peso no estômago e uma ardência indesejável nos cantos dos olhos. 

Sirius entendeu logo e foi sair do caminho do afilhado quando ele falou: 

- Eu não sei... Se devo falar com alguém sobre o que aconteceu... Esobre o que eu... Estou sentindo. 

Sirius pensou um pouco. 

- Bom... - disse calmamente, coçando o curto cavanhaque.- Acho que é bom você se abrir com alguém e pôr as emoções pra fora. Faz um bem enorme para a alma. 

Harry ainda olhava o chão. 

- Eu... Preciso de tempo. Preciso pensar. 

- Você está atrasado - disse o padrinho abrindo caminho - , vá logo e diga a Minerva que eu o segurei, e qualquer problema é para ela falar comigo. E, se de repente você quiser pensar um pouco e espairecer... As noites estão claras e frias... Evocê ainda tem o mapa do maroto e a capa de invisibilidade. Quem sabe um passeio noturno não o faz ficar pra cima? Até. 

Harry disse um "tá" e apressou-se para a aula da Minerva. Mas ficou com a idéia na cabeça. Ele precisava mesmo ficar longe da agitação da festa. Pelo menos naquela noite. 

Sirius foi fazer a curva e descer as escadas quando deu de cara com Leah e deu um pulo de susto, pondo a mão no peito. 

- Quando você vai aprender a não dar sustos na gente? - resmungava - Já cansamos de pedir para você não se aproximar sorrateiramente pelas costas. Parece uma assombração! 

Sirius ficou olhando o olhar brando e o sorrisinho idiota de Leah. É. Ela parecia mesmo uma assombração. 

- Fui treinada para isso. Atacar pelas costas. 

- Ah, é... Essa não me pega. Você nunca precisaria atacar pelas costas. Tem poder de sobra pra fazer questão de atacar de peito aberto. 

Leah ergueu as sobrancelhas, mas continuou com o idiota sorriso e o olhar de peixe morto. 

- Mas fui treinada para. Às vezes é útil. Não queria interrompê-los. Harry não parece feliz. 

- Ah, é. - Sirius se recuperou do susto e debruçou no corrimão olhando o vazio das escadarias que se movem. - Aconteceu alguma coisa pra ele estar daquele jeito... 

- Ouvi a boca pequena que Cho Chang andou conversando com ele ontem à noite. Depois disso... 

- Cho Chang - pensou alto Sirius. - Acho que Harry já me falou dela uma vez... acho que ele era meio apaixonadinho nela... 

- Coisas da idade. Será que é isso? Harry gosta de Cho Chang, mas Cho Chang namora Olívio Wood. 

- Quê? Wood? - espantou-se Sirius. - do Puddlemere United? Amigo e treinador da Grifinória? Mas... Ele sempre foi amigo de Harry... Como é que você soube? 

Leah fez questão de voltar a sorrir como idiota e olhar com jeito de peixe morto: 

- "Aproximar sorrateiramente. Atacar pelas costas". Como uma serpente pronta pro bote. Como um tigre à espreita da presa. Fui treinada para isso. - Em seguida ela abriu um sorriso de triunfo e deu dois tapinhas no ombro de Sirius. - Tá vendo? Ás vezes é útil. 

- Então é por isso. - Sirius voltava a olhar as escadas. - Ele deve ter descoberto isso ontem... deve ter acontecido alguma coisa do tipo... um... fora? 

Leah respirou fundo e se encostou no corrimão também, de costas, olhando o teto: 

- Uma desilusão amorosa, Sirius Black... Algo muito comum na idade deles. Achei que ele já tinha passado por isso. 

- Tem razão... Ele nunca passou por isso antes. Deve estar mesmo sendo ruim. Ele gosta dela há uns bons 4 anos e qualquer coisa... Não acha uma hora oportuna de falar com ele, Leah? 

- E... eu? Eu não... Seria muito difícil, Sirius. Ele não tem confiança plena em mim. Seria inviável. Você poderia falar com ele. 

- Será? Não seria melhor que ele mesmo resolvesse se abrir?... Acho que seria melhor... Que fosse com alguém da idade dele. 

- Rony ou Hermione? - Sirius olhou Leah, como se ela lhe mostrasse a luz do fim do túnel. 

- Isso! Eles são os melhores amigos de Harry. 

- Acho que Hagrid também... 

- Não, não. Hagrid não! Da última vez em que ele levou um discreto pé na bunda ele ficou super mal... - disse Sirius, lembrando do quarto ano de Harry e de Madame Maxime. 

- Bom... Então precisamos de um plano B. 

- Eu disse a Harry para sair a noite e... 

- Isso! Foi mesmo uma ótima idéia... - Leah disse isso ao avistar Filch passando no corredor lá debaixo, com Madame Nor-r-ra em seu encalço, e ela abriu um largo sorriso e acenou para o zelador. Sirius não entendeu bulhufas. - Argos Filch! Há quanto tempo! 

Filch olhou os dois e resmungou, mastigando a língua. Sabia, desde tempos atrás, que adultos que uma vez na vida conviveram com os Marotos, mesmo depois de crescidos, não eram flor que se cheirasse. Sirius ficou se perguntado o que Leah tinha em mente. 

*

Harry não participou da festa barulhenta da Grifinória. Foi Gina quem impediu Rony de ficar aborrecendo ele. Todos foram dormir depois da meia noite e meia, já felizes, contentes e com várias garrafas de cerveja amanteigada na cabeça. 

Harry, sorrateiramente pegou sua varinha, a capa da invisibilidade e saiu pelos corredores escuros e frios. Não saiu de pijama, ele seria louco, lá fora estava uns bons 8 graus. A lua cheia brilhava no céu limpo e se refletia nas águas do lago. Harry se achou completamente livre e feliz sob a capa. Andou pelos corredores sem parar, olhando o mapa do maroto. Nem sinal de ninguém. Filch e sua gata estavam próximos de Leah, Sirius e Lupin, e ele se perguntou se Filch ainda pegava no pé dos três, mesmo sabendo que agora eram professores. Harry saiu do castelo e ao chegar na margem do lago a tirou, sentindo-se completamente livre, guardou o mapa e a varinha, a noite estava clara. 

Andou pelas margens do lago, olhando a lula gigante que parecia cochilar nas águas transparentes. Quando se certificou de estar longe da vista de qualquer um do castelo, agachou-se na beira do lago e abraçou as pernas, olhando a superfície agitada por uma quase imperceptível brisa. Estava tão frio que saia vapor de sua respiração, e ele ficou ali um pouco, escutando o silêncio da noite, pensando no que acontecera com Cho. Ele nunca tinha sentido aquilo antes, e era muito ruim. Doía bastante. Tanto quanto o que ele sentiu ao fim do torneio Tribruxo e Cedrico tinha morrido. Era estranho isso, porque, lá, pelo menos, Voldemort estava no meio, povoando seus pesadelos. Mas agora não. Então não sabia ao certo por que... 

- Momentos de meditação? - Harry quase desequilibrou e caiu no lago ao ouvir a voz vindo pouco atrás dele. Ele se levantou assustado para ver quem era. Era Hermione. - Ops... Desculpa... Te asssutei... 

- O... O que.. Você está fazendo aqui? - gaguejou Harry. - Já passa da uma da manhã. Você devia estar nas masmorras para não ser... 

- Ah, não... -tranqüilizou Mione - Eu não durmo mais lá. Me devolveram o antigo quarto da monitoria. Eu não disse a vocês? 

Não, não tinha dito, pensou Harry. Bem que ele estava estranhando a amiga estar sempre nas proximidades do corredor da Mulher Gorda. Ele ainda ficou olhando a amiga espantado. Se ela voltou para o quarto de monitor, ela voltou a ser monitora chefe. Como explicar pra ela o que ele fazia ali? Era isso que Rony mais odiava em Hermione, ela era monitora e monitora chefe, e não se preocupava muito em ter de punir ele e Harry, mesmo sendo amigos. Harry gaguejou: 

- Eu... Estou só... Bem... Eu.. Eu... 

- Não se preocupe, Harry. - disse Mione, sorrindo e se aproximando da margem, as mãos nas costas e olhando o céu estrelado. - Eu também estou dando um passeio noturno. E estaria ferrada se Filch me encontrasse. Não sei onde ele e aquela gata irritante se enfiaram. - Harry passou as mãos no cabelo e respirou um pouco aliviado. - Ah, por falar em gato... Poderia fazer o favor de dizer ao Bichento para ele voltar para a dona dele? Estou sentindo falta. 

Harry parou e ficou olhando Mione. É mesmo, Bichento continuava dormindo na Grifinória, todas as coisas dele, o cestinho, as vasilhas de comida, tudo estava com Hermione, mas ele insistia em dormir na Torre da Grifinória. Rony não gostava daquele gato gordo e pesado ronronando em seu pé, então fazia um bom tempo em que ele mudara para a cama de Harry - e ficava dormindo ao pé da cama, enroladinho nas cobertas. Harry volta e meia chutava o coitado quando virava na cama. 

- Ah, é mesmo... Ele ainda está lá.... 

- Comigo no quarto dos monitores, ele pode voltar a dormir lá. Ele gostava. Pelo menos até ano passado. 

Harry começava a se sentir um pouquinho mais à vontade. 

- Ah... É que... Ele me faz companhia... Quer dizer, faz para mim e pro Rony. Com você na Sonserina, ele é a única coisa que nos faz sentir mais perto... - Harry parou na hora e se arrependeu de ter dito aquilo. Não achou que tinha sido legal jogar isso na cara dela. "Agora que você nos abandonou, o seu gato é a única coisa que nos consola" - Harry tava com medo de Mione pensar isso. Mas ela virou sorrindo. 

- Ah, jura?... Que bom... Então... Deixa ele lá mesmo. - em seguida ela ergueu um dedo para Harry – Se você prometer que vai cuidar dele. 

Harry, pela primeira vez, deu um tímido mas aliviado sorriso. 

- Ok. Sem problemas.

- Que bom que já está um pouco melhor. - Continuou Mione. Harry voltou a lembrar, e olhou o chão. Mione notou que não devia ter dito isso. Ficaram uns instantes em silencio, só com os barulhinhos da noite pipocando nos ouvidos. - Harry... 

Harry respirou fundo, mas não olhou a amiga. Ela continuou. 

- ...Você... Não está precisando conversar?... 

Harry sentiu a mesma coisa de antes. O nó na garganta, o coração batendo mais forte, aquela desagradável sensação... 

- Bem... Estamos só nós dois mesmo... Se você quiser dizer alguma coisa... Eu... Posso ouvir... Mas se você preferir falar com Sirius ou Rony... Afinal... - Hermione também pareceu "diminuir a marcha" - ...Eu agora estou na Sonserina, e, de repente... Você pode não se sentir confortável em... 

Mas ela foi interrompida por Harry, com a voz meio tremula e indecisa. 

- Ontem à noite... Cho Chang pediu para falar comigo. 

Hermione silenciou. Tinha que escutar o que o amigo tinha a dizer. Harry continuou de cabeça baixa, medindo as palavras, tropeçando nelas. 

- Ela... Veio me desejar boa sorte, mas... - ele não tinha certeza se diria ou não – acho que não era essa a intenção dela... 

Mione tentou respirar sem fazer barulho. Ele continuou, cada vez mais difícil e doído de se sair. 

- Ela disse que... Gostava de mim... Fesde o início. E eu... Também disse o tanto que gostava dela... - Mione tentou parecer passível, mas Harry insistia em olhar o chão. Não parecia disposto a encará-la. - mas... Eu acho... Que, se ela gostasse mesmo de mim... Ela não estaria com Olívio. E nem tentaria trair a confiança dele... Nem a minha. Mesmo que ela estivesse com ele, mas não gostasse do Olívio... Acho... Que ela não deveria ter feito aquilo... Se sabia de tudo... 

Mione ficou apreensiva com aquilo tudo. Harry ficou em silêncio. Ela não sabia o que dizer. Deu um passo à frente. 

- Harry... 

- Sabe... - continuou Harry. Agora ele parecia engasgar e respirar a cada palavra. - dizem que... a gente, quando ama de verdade... Só se é feliz quando a pessoa amada é feliz... Mesmo que isso signifique vê-la com outra pessoa... Mas eu... Eu não concordo com isso... Não mesmo... Pra mim... Ser feliz, antes de tudo, é estar feliz consigo mesmo... E se a pessoa que eu amo está com outra pessoa e está feliz... Não vou me sentir bem com isso, porque... Eu só estaria se ela estivesse ao meu lado... Sempre... 

Hermione agora estava um pouco boquiaberta, sem ação ou palavras, e olhava Harry, ali, de cabeça baixa, choramingando. Harry continuou. 

- Pra mim, que perdi os pais, que vivi com aqueles tios idiotas, só comecei a ser realmente feliz quando vim para Hogwarts... Eu, que nunca fui realmente normal como os outros garotos, tanto no mundo trouxa quanto bruxo... Que nunca tive ninguém para partilhar uma felicidade como todos dizem... Sempre usei como filosofia de vida ser feliz comigo mesmo. Em primeiro lugar... Eu sempre penso em meu próprio bem estar. Não que eu vá prejudicar os outros, nunca, mas... Acho que... De uns tempos pra cá... Eu tenho posto em minha mente que eu só seria capaz de ser feliz com os outros, se antes disso eu fosse feliz comigo mesmo... Mas... às vezes eu penso, Mione... Isso não seria muito egoísmo da minha parte?... 

Harry levantou os olhos já cheios de água para olhar Hermione. E se surpreendeu. Nunca tinha visto Mione com aquele olhar. Com aquela expressão. Ela o olhava tranqüilamente, com um sorriso brando e um olhar brilhante. Era uma expressão carregada de um carinho e conforto que ele nunca imaginaria que ela fosse capaz de demonstrar, pra quem quer que fosse. Ele ficou parado olhando a amiga nos olhos, sem ação. Ela, então, disse com muita calma e um amor quase fraterno, que Harry nunca tinha sentido antes: 

- Harry, você é um menino muito bom... - Harry sentiu seu coração se encher de uma sensação muito estranha e a dor parecia querer fugir de tão espremida. Seus olhos encheram mais de água, e ele engoliu um seco - Você tem todo o direito... E merece ser feliz, mais do que ninguém nesse mundo. 

Ele sentiu que não conseguiria mais segurar as emoções, a dor que sentia. Parecia que o mundo tinha caído em sua cabeça, e seus pés haviam chegado na dura realidade que ele tinha transformado em fantasia desde que viu Cho pela primeira vez aos treze anos. Antes que começasse a chorar ele teve o único impulso de passar os braços pelo pescoço de Hermione e puxar a amiga num abraço apertado, escondendo o rosto nos ombros e no cachecol da amiga. 

- ...Harry... - Mione não esperava por isso. Mas se sentiu extremamente feliz por estar ali. Abraçou o amigo e começou a afagar os cabelos dele, dando-lhe um doce beijo no lado da cabeça. - Não se preocupe, isso vai passar... 

*

Lupin entrou nos aposentos de Leah lá pelas três da manhã. Estava em Hogsmead e, por ser lua cheia, tinha tomado a poção para não virar lobo. Mas tinha tomado ela um pouco depois do tempo e estava meio mal. Veio pela passagem do salgueiro apoiando-se nas paredes, com uma mão no estômago e uma azia daquelas. Mas quando entrou deu de cara com uma cena que o fez esquecer da dor incômoda. 

- Mas que Diabos... - Lupin arregalou os olhos. Leah e Sirius fizeram um "sshhh" com o dedo, e um imenso sorriso maroto. Na mesinha estava Filch, com garrafas de bebidas espalhadas pelo quarto junto com restos de lanches. Argos estava completamente de fogo, debruçado babando na mesa. Ele abriu os olhos grogue e apontou Lupin: 

_- Vozê... dambém abromdou boucas e boas gobigo. Dambém veio ze redibir? Gobo os zoutros?... _

Ele ficou sem reação, olhando Leah e Sirius com cara de adolescentes sapecas. Sirius ergueu uma garrafa de vinho honradamente: 

- Esta é uma festinha particular de pedido de perdão de tudo o que fizemos a este nobre e grande homem que é Argos Filch, o zelador. - Bateu nos ombros de Filch e bebeu um gole do vinho. 

- Estamos nos redimindo de tudo - Completou Leah- venha participar também, Lupin! Faltava você! 

Lupin balançou a cabeça, incrédulo. Se não tivesse vendo ao vivo não acreditaria na cena. Era por isso que não trombara com Filch resmungando em seu encalço pelos corredores. Os dois o tinham tirado de circulação por uma noite. Só faltava, para Lupin, saber qual era o motivo REAL daquela festinha de última hora. Ele cruzou os braços e resmungou, balançando a cabeça, enquanto Sirius e Leah faziam "Tim-Tim" com as garrafas de vinho e Filch babava na mesa: 

- Nenhum de nós toma mesmo vergonha na cara, né?... É incrível...

***N.A 2*: ** Uaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh BLAM


	14. CAPÍTULO 14: A Lenda

**N.A 1*= Aeh, galera! De agora em diante sempre que der vai ter junto do titulo do capitulo a música dele, que nem era no antigo 3V... que tinha trilha sonora. Que rendeu prêmio pra fic, aliás....**

** _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

**ESPADA DOS DEUSES**

**EPISÓDIO I: AZKABAN**

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Snape chegou em sua sala nas masmorras e foi direto a um armário, onde ficavam algumas de suas roupas. Abriu-o e ficou parado, como se estivesse hesitando. Os olhos estavam fixos em um pacote, no canto do armário. Ele o olhou durante um bom tempo, respirou fundo e tirou o embrulho, colocando-o em cima da mesa. Abriu o pacote, e uma roupa com alguns detalhes vermelhos apareceu diante seus olhos. Severo fitou a roupa como se lembrasse de alguma coisa que lhe incomodava. Parecia que tinha medo de pegá-la. Mas depois de mais um tempinho puxou o que parecia ser a parte de cima e a esticou na mesa. Era um terno que lembrava um modelo tradicional chinês, negro, com as costuras vermelhas. 

O momento de reflexão foi interrompido por Leah, que entrava em sua sala. Snape rapidamente a olhou, e no lugar da expressão habitual de enterro, pareceu surpreso ao ver com o que Leah estava vestida. Nada de exuberante, apenas o mesmo modelo de sua roupa chinesa. Ela, ao contrário, parecia muito animadinha, e abotoava a manga. 

- O que houve, Severo? - perguntou, ainda com a atenção voltada para as mangas - Não quer sujar a "roupa de gala"? 

Snape não respondeu de imediato, continuou olhando o terno com desconfiança: 

- Só estava pensando... Se é uma boa atitude nossa voltar a usar essa roupa. 

- Por acaso está com medo? - Leah o olhou em tom desafiante, e Snape não gostou. - Medo do que essa roupa representa? Do que ela passa? Do que ela... significa pra nós? 

- Não. Não estou com medo. Só acho que não deveríamos deixar isso exposto. Tudo o que esse uniforme representa, não só para nosso povo, mas para os trouxas. Tudo o que nós já fizemos usando, acreditando no que essa roupa significava para... 

- Snape, o passado pode ser muito ruim. Mas ele não volta. Ninguém tem a chance de fazer de novo, o que foi feito, foi feito. Nós não podemos fugir dele. Temos de, no mínimo, aprender com ele. 

Snape continuou olhando ela como se o simples fato de vestir aquele uniforme fosse um pecado mortal. Leah foi decidida até o armário de Snape, e ele a seguiu com os olhos: 

- O Ministério pode pensar que nós estamos trazendo de volta os Cavaleiros do Apocalipse! 

Leah puxou do canto do armário de Snape uma – aparentemente - velha espada, em meio às capas, vasilhames e apetrechos, e a empurrou com força para ele, batendo-a em seu peito: 

- Ué? Mas não é exatamente isso que estamos fazendo? - Esorriu, saindo da sala - Agora vamos logo, homem, estamos muito atrasados.

**Capítulo Catorze**

**A LENDA**

(Frozen – Madonna)

Os escolhidos no exame de Aurores chegaram na sala de aula para seu primeiro dia de treinamento. Harry e Rony só se encontraram com Mione algum tempo depois, pois ela, Draco e Not, um rapaz do sexto ano, chegaram um pouco atrasados. Harry e Rony achavam que só os alunos do sétimo ano estariam aptos para os treinos, mas assim que chegaram na sala viram que haviam apenas quatro alunos do sexto ano. Gina, para surpresa de Rony, entre eles. 

Sirius e Lupin foram os primeiros a chegar, pouco depois dos alunos, e estavam usando as mesmas roupas que usavam quando chegaram no castelo, os tais uniformes de Aurores Supremos. Mas nem sinal de Leah ou Snape. 

O salão agora tinha as mesas no centro, acima do tapete vermelho, assim como fizeram quando teve o Clube dos Duelos no salão principal com a união de duas das mesas das casas. Mas o tablado era bem mais largo. Sirius e Lupin estavam em cima dele, e Harry reparou - estavam com as espadas na cintura. Eles pediram para que os alunos se dividissem, Sonserina e Corvinal de um lado, Lufa-Lufa e Grifinória de outro - e Harry e Rony perderam o tempo chiando, Mione teve que ficar na Sonserina. 

Quando todo mundo já estava no lugar, Leah chegou, com Snape um pouco atrás. Quando os dois entraram, Leah, animada, pulou já para o tablado, Snape continuou de braços cruzados, mau humorado, na ponta. Sirius e Lupin os olharam com a mesma expressão que Snape fez ao rever seu uniforme. 

- Puxa... - começou Sirius, olhando Leah de cima a baixo. - Achei que nunca mais veria alguém com esse uniforme. 

- É, eu também achei que nunca mais veria alguém com o seu - retrucou Leah - Mas tá na hora de tirar o pó deles. Vai ser divertido. Boa tarde, meus alunos! 

Leah, após colocar um par dessas luvas de couro sem os dedos, abriu os braços e girou no próprio eixo, dando "oi" para os alunos, muito animada. 

- Finalmente vamos começar nossos treinos para Aurores Supremos - Começou a professora, andando pelo tablado - como vocês podem ver, nós teremos o privilégio de gozar da maravilhosa e encantadora presença dos últimos, lindo e poderosos Aurores Supremos de que se têm notícia: Siriuuuuuuuus Black, e Remus Luuuuuuuupin!... 

Leah disse o nome deles como se anunciasse jogadores de Quadribol, e os dois deram tchauzinho para os alunos e fizeram reverência como se fossem astros. Snape continuava embaixo do tablado, com cara de bunda. 

- Obrigado, obrigado - Diziam Sirius e Lupin sem necessidade, ninguém os aplaudia. 

- Ah, claro, e o já conhecido assistente de Clube dos Duelos, o Snape - Completou, apontando Snape como se ele pouco importasse. Snape rosnou entre os dentes: 

- Você devia saber que da última vez que fui um assistente de Clube dos duelos, eu mandei o professor para o outro lado da parede. 

- Snape, querido, Lockhart não conta - Disse Leah, dando as costas e voltando a atenção para os alunos. - Vocês estão com a cara muito desanimada. Não parecem levar muita fé na proposta, mesmo estando na frente de dois Aurores Supremos e dois Cavaleiros do Apocalipse. Acho que seria interessante se nós dermos uma pequena demonstração do que nós podemos fazer para dar uma aquecida nos ânimos. Não? 

A idéia pareceu não agradar Snape - que continuava com cara de tacho. Leah achou graça. 

- Você continua rabugento. Não me admira ter tantas rugas. Continua sem espírito esportivo. – Leah completou ao ver que o olhar de Snape se estreitava, e vez um gesto para que ele chegasse perto - Vamos, suba. 

Snape se aproximou olhando Sirius e Lupin do outro lado do tablado. Murmurou para ela: 

- Eu não tenho _espírito esportivo_ quando estou lidando com _espíritos de porco_. 

- Francamente... Vamos começar logo com isso. Sirius, Lupin. 

- Acha mesmo que será uma boa idéia, Leah? – perguntou Sirius, olhando os poucos alunos – Como você espera que nós... 

- Calma, Sirius... Eu estava só pensando em mostrar pra eles do que nós somos capazes... 

Sirius continuou olhando para a professora desconfiado. 

- Sirius, acho que não terá problema – Disse Lupin, chegando ao lado do amigo – Afinal, estamos em Hogwarts. Nada de mal poderia acontecer. 

Snape lançou um olhar para Sirius como se o desafiasse, como se insultasse o homem, insinuando que ele estava com medo de mostrar do que era capaz. Sirius entendeu o recado e fitou Snape sem piscar: 

- Tudo bem, apenas uma brincadeira... Acho que não faz mal, não é? 

Lupin e Leah se olharam e também desconfiaram do que estava acontecendo: 

- Ok - começou Lupin - Leah, você fica com o Sirius... Eu, com Snape. Certo? 

Sirius e Snape ainda se olharam, mas se afastaram. Leah foi até a beirada do tablado próximo da saída e de Snape, enquanto Lupin e Sirius foram para a outra ponta. 

- Espadas de verdade? – perguntou Sirius ao chegar na outra ponta - acho arriscado. 

- Uhn... – resmungou Leah olhando para os lados, nas paredes, onde estava a mesma "coleção" de espadas que Mione tinha visto pouco tempo atrás. – Mas... Eu não ficaria contente se nós usássemos shinais... Não seria tão divertido... 

Lupin viu a interrogação que apareceu nos alunos e rapidamente esclareceu que shinais eram espada de madeira, ou de bambu, o que é mais comum, usado em treinos, como no kendô do kenjutsu, aquelas lutas que a gente vê onde os participantes de armadura samurai e espadas de bambu. 

- Só acho que usar uma espada comum, como a sua katana, seria arriscado para nós, que não lutamos faz tempo, e para os alunos que assistem. 

Lupin mais uma vez esclareceu que katana são as espadas tradicionais japonesas dos samurais. 

- Bem... Se você diz... – Suspirou Leah, para em seguida olhar para um grupinho de espadas e, ao levantar a palma da mão, as fez descolar da parede e voar até sua mão. – Shinais não agüentariam um quinto da nossa força... que tal... Sakabatous?... 

Automaticamente os professores olharam Lupin, para ver se ele iria explicar. Mas ele deu de ombros e resmungou, rindo: 

- Tudo, bem, tudo bem, cansei. Alguém aí sabe o que é uma sakabatou? 

Os alunos se olharam. Rony virou-se para Harry: 

- O que diabos seria uma sa-ka-ba-tou? 

- Sei lá. – respondeu Harry. 

Rony então lançou o olhar par o outro lado para ver se Mione já tinha levantado a mão para responder. Mas ela estava olhando para ele e deu de ombros. Rony gesticulou "Você não sabe??!!" Mione balançou a cabeça. O garoto virou-se desesperado para Harry: 

- Danou-se. Nem a Hermione sabe! 

- Acho que ninguém aqui sabe. – Disse Sirius - Sakabatou, minha gente, são espadas com o corte invertido. 

Leah então tirou uma das espadas da bainha e mostrou, passando o dedo pelas beiradas da lâmina: 

- Estão vendo? Nessa parte de fora de uma espada japonesa fica o corte, estão vendo? Esta não tem. Já nesta parte de dentro, não tem corte, para não machucar o usuário. Uma sakabatou, por ter a lâmina invertida, é o contrário, a lâmina fica aqui dentro. Isso não mata o oponente, apenas quebra alguns ossos. O perigo está no usuário, que pode se cortar com a própria lâmina. 

Sirius então retirou a espada do cinto, assim como Lupin, Leah e Snape, que tiraram e pegaram as outras espadas: 

- É claro que não se tem notícia de um único homem que tenha conseguido usar uma sakabatou. – disse Sirius, pegando uma das espadas - É exatamente por isso que estas espadas que vamos usar não têm corte. Nem do lado de fora, nem do lado de dentro. Pronto. Vamos. 

Voltando a posição inicial com as espadas sem corte, Leah inclinou o corpo, colocou o pé direito um pouco para frente e se prontificou a sacar a espada quando começasse o duelo. Sirius riu meio nervoso ao ver a posição dela: 

- Você... Não acha que vai começar essa disputa logo com um battoujutsu, acha?... 

- Preferiria um gatotsu? – Sorriu Leah. 

- Nem um nem outro! – Protestou Sirius. Lupin foi abrir a boca para explicar, mas Sirius o interrompeu no mesmo tempo em que Leah: 

Depois você explica!!!!!

- Tá bom, tá bom... 

Os dois e então finalmente tiraram as espadas da bainha, colocaram na frente do rosto, como se inicia um duelo normal de bruxos, e se olharam, sorrindo, e com um friozinho na barriga. 

Um silêncio se fez no salão. 

- Pronto? – perguntou Leah. 

- Claro. –respondeu Sirius. 

O duelo começou, e os dois ainda permaneceram parados, esperando para saber qual dos dois iria atacar primeiro. Harry sentiu pairar sobre o salão um ar estranho, que ele não sabia o que era. Dava um leve frio na espinha. 

- Está sentindo esse ar, Rony? – Perguntou baixinho para ele.

- Juro que não fui eu. – Riu Rony.

_ Não é disso que estou falando – Resmungou, baixo – É... Como uma... Aura... Que faz o ar ficar diferente... 

- Ar diferente? – Respondeu Rony – Não estou vendo nada de diferente. Só esses dois parados aí sem fazer nada. Que sem graça. 

- Não sei... – Continuou Harry, correndo os olhos de Sirius para Leah – Parece que... Eles estão... Sei lá... Emanando uma energia diferente... Parece que... – Harry lançou o olhar para o outro lado, Draco olhava tudo como se aquilo fosse uma besteira muito grande e, para sua surpresa, Mione estava olhando fixamente para os dois professores, cada hora olhava um, e parecia meio incomodada. Neville havia recuado dois passos para trás e tinha os ombros encolhidos, e parecia suar. Então Harry se perguntou se, por um acaso, ela também estava sentindo aquela energia estranha. Foi aí que, de repente, Harry sentiu que, aquela energia, que até então parecia ser uma neblina calma na sala, explodir no ar. E nesse exato momento Sirius e Leah resolveram atacar, ao mesmo tempo. 

Os alunos arregalaram os olhos e Harry prendeu a respiração. Era algo incrível. A velocidade com que eles se moveram. Parecia mágica, mágica que brotava do corpo deles. As espadas se bateram pela primeira vez no centro do tablado. Os dois pareciam forçar o outro a recuar, com as duas mãos seguravam firme as espadas, uma contra a outra. Usar mesmo uma espada, pelo menos daquele jeito, parecia ser muito parecido com usar varinhas, pois a força física não contava, só o poder mágico, porque mesmo Leah sendo muita mais miudinha que Sirius, quem parecia estar se esforçando mais era ele. 

Alguns instantes medindo forças, e os dois se separaram, deslizando para as extremidades do tablado novamente. Sirius tomou impulso e voltou num ataque muito rápido, o corpo um pouco projetado pra frente. Leah, enquanto recuava, rapidamente embanhou a espada, parando na mesma posição em que queria começar, aquela que Sirius pediu para que mudasse. E, ao tomar impulso, numa velocidade tão grande quanto a de Sirius, avançou sobre ele, com a espada ainda na cintura. Quando se aproximaram, Sirius desferiu um golpe certeiro na diagonal, mas Leah sacou a espada e conseguiu bloquear. Eles pararam novamente no centro, mas não ficaram nem meio segundo. Antes que Sirius reagisse, Leah girou o corpo, deslizando para as costas dele. Girou a espada junto com o corpo e desenhou uma meia lua, acertando o lado direito do tronco do oponente. Antes de terminar o ataque, com mão esquerda, que estava livre, ela pôs a palma da mão no exato local em que a espada tocava o corpo de Sirius. 

- Expeliarmus!

Foi algo que os olhos de Harry nunca imaginariam ver. Leah usou a mão esquerda para disparar o feitiço que, até então, os alunos só viram saindo de uma varinha. A combinação dos ataques fez uma espécie de explosão de fogos vermelhos ricochetear por todo o salão, e num piscar de olhos Sirius foi arremessado para o outro lado do lugar. 

Os alunos ficaram parados, boquiabertos, olhando o que acabava de acontecer. Harry notou que toda a energia da sala que sentia havia se dissipado, sumido. 

Leah voltou a ficar de pé e guardou a espada. 

- Acho que não estou tão mal assim, não é? 

- N... Não mesmo. –Gemeu Sirius, apoiando nas mãos e levantando-se do chão. Ele se pôs de pé, segurando a espada e a olhou, um pouco mais sério – Não me admiro ver que a única pessoa que conseguia chegar perto de você era Lílian. Mas mesmo os anos parados não diminuiu em nada sua eficiência. Andou praticando, foi? 

- Não, – Sorriu Leah - acho que é talento natural. 

- Não seja tão idiota, Sirius Black. – disse um cínico Snape, atrás de Sirius. – Se Leah quisesse tinha te matado com esse ataque. Não seja tão ingênuo, ela segurou sua força para não te partir em dois. 

- Quem não devia ficar fazendo papel de besta é você, Severo – Snape lançou o olhar para a outra ponta e viu Lupin, sério, de braços cruzados, subindo no tablado. – Todos nós sabemos da magnitude do poder dela, mas... 

Lupin parou ao lado de Leah, que sorria, embainhando sua espada. Ele perguntou, em tom de quem faz mistério: 

- ... O fato é que, pelo que vimos agora... Alguma coisa vez com que seu poder praticamente desaparecesse. Aconteceu alguma coisa nesses 17 anos, Leah? 

Leah baixou os olhos olhando os pés de Lupin, dando um malicioso sorriso. Hermione, na Sonserina, engoliu um seco e sentiu o estômago embrulhar. 

- Lupin, querido... Não haviam motivos para que eu continuasse com as energias pipocando para fora dos poros depois que Voldemort desapareceu do mapa. 

- Pois é hora de fazer ela voltar a pipocar então continuou Lupin - se Voldemort não estivesse de volta mexendo seus pauzinhos não estaríamos aqui. – E em seguida ajudou Sirus a voltar pro lugar, sorrindo ao ver ele respirando como se estivesse com asma - Vamos, acho que Sirius não tem condições de dar um passo na velocidade de um Auror Supremo. Melhor trocar de adversário – Sirius, com a mão nas costelas doloridas, balançava a cabeça, respirando com dificuldade. – Certo, acho que é minha vez de esquentar os ossos com você, mulher. 

- Acho que terei de parar com essa festa, meus meninos. Não quero ver esse castelo inteiro vir abaixo por causa dessa confraternização. 

Todos lançaram o olhar para a porta do salão, de onde Dumbledore entrava, com as mãos para trás e sorrindo. 

- Alvo... Desculpe nossa... Empolgação. 

- Relaxe, Sirius. Compreendo a vontade que vocês estavam de voltar a medir forças. Por mais que fosse uma época conturbada... Creio que as disputas entre os Cavaleiros e os Aurores sempre tiveram um ar de diversão, de desafio... Vocês eram jovens... Medir forças, saber quem podia mais... Chegando nessa sala eu olho para vocês... Mas não consigo ver adultos experientes, que já passaram por tantas coisas... Que têm tantas histórias para contar... Não vejo homens que passaram anos trancafiados em Azkaban... Ou que ignoraram o mundo mágico durante tanto tempo dedicando-se a construir uma família trouxa... Para dizer a verdade, olho para vocês agora e vejo aqueles adolescentes que viviam dando dor de cabeça para nós a bons anos atrás. 

- Gostaria que fôssemos ainda jovens tolos que desperdiçavam seu poder apenas por pura diversão, professor – Leah veio andando calmamente em sua direção. – mas as circunstâncias exigem que deixemos de lado a diversão. Teremos que transformar estes jovens adolescentes em Aurores Supremos. E não será uma tarefa fácil. 

Leah deu uma passada de olhos pelos "escolhidos": Neville, com a boca que não conseguia fechar, Draco, com cara de superior, Harry, Mione e Gina com cara meio de espanto, Rony, que se ocupava em tirar meleca do nariz e que parou quando viu os professores; entre outros poucos alunos. Leah suspirou fundo e começou a andar pelo tablado novamente. 

- Prestem atenção aqui, minha gente. Por um acaso, vocês sabem o motivo pelo qual os Aurores Supremos e os Cavaleiros do Apocalipse usam espadas, e não só varinhas?... Sabem? 

Mais uma vez o silêncio pairou no salão. Os alunos pareciam estar um pouco mais tensos, prestando atenção em tudo. Leah então apenas vez um gesto para que Sirius se aproximasse. 

- Quando Voldemort chegou ao auge do seu poder mágico, e seu império de terror dominava cada vez mais os bruxos e começava a avançar sobre o mundo trouxa, ele começou a... Digamos... Se sentir "entediado" com aquilo tudo. 

- Por mais que ele fosse poderoso - continuou Lupin, ainda haviam poucos bruxos que poderiam impedi-lo... Se ele deixasse uma brecha. 

Sirius suspirou e apoiou-se na espada, olhando o teto: 

- Tem razão, ainda havia uma esperança entre nós. Dumbledore ainda podia impedir Voldemort. E o bruxo não tinha saída... A não ser... 

Então, pela primeira vez, Snape resolveu abrir a boca para dizer algo e participar da história: 

- ...A não ser apegar-se a uma antiga lenda. Uma lenda, que, se fosse concretizada, o transformaria numa entidade que talvez pudesse se assemelhar a Deus. Cujos poderes atingiriam o infinito. Que ninguém poderia impedir. E toda esta lenda se refere a apenas um único objeto mágico. Uma arma. 

Os alunos olharam Snape com grande expectativa, mas foi Sirius quem concluiu: 

- Este objeto era uma espada. Uma espada mágica. A chamada espada dos céus, ou melhor dizendo, a Espada dos Deuses. Voldemort passou a buscá-la pelos quatro cantos do mundo, sedento pelo poder que ela poderia lhe proporcionar. Foi por isso que ele reuniu os Cavaleiros do Apocalipse, seus melhores subordinados, para buscar a espada e entregar-lhe em segurança. Por outro lado, os Aurores Supremos foram encarregados de também proteger o mundo evitando que Voldemort encontrasse a espada. Ou melhor, nós devíamos encontrar a espada antes dele. Ou o universo estaria condenado a cair de joelhos em frente a Voldemort. Isso não seria bom. 

- É por isso que nós, Cavaleiros do Apocalipse e Aurores Supremos usamos espadas. Para que tivéssemos condições de fazer alguma coisa, caso a espada fosse encontrada. Nas mãos de habilidosos espadachins, a espada iria decidir qual lado venceria a batalha. 

- As palavras de Leah, Snape e Sirius dizem a verdade, meus alunos – Dumbledore ainda estava no chão, ao lado de Snape. Os alunos começavam a ficar um pouquinho preocupados. – Agora Voldemort está de volta... E ele está novamente em busca da Espada dos Deuses... Para concretizar suas ambições. Ele ainda não tem ao seu lado os Cavaleiros do Apocalipse... Por isso devemos nos apressar para evitar que ele a encontre... Por isso vocês estão aqui, para serem treinados pelos maiores bruxos da sua época, que viveram para contar a história. Espero que vocês se dediquem de coração a este objetivo. Para sermos um pouco mais dramáticos... Poderíamos suplicar-lhes... E dizer: "O mundo está nas mãos de vocês". 

- A situação está mesmo preta... – Gemeu Rony, ao lado de Harry. Harry parecia estar bastante interessado na história. Era isso então... Seus pais se esforçaram a vida toda para impedir que essa tal espada caísse nas mãos de Voldemort. E essa audácia lhes custou a vida. Ele não poderia deixar ele atingir seu objetivo. Não mesmo. Ele então levantou a mão, e Rony choramingou – O... Que você tá pensando em fazer...? 

Os cinco professores olharam Harry. 

- Pois não? - perguntou Alvo suavemente. 

- Professores... O que exatamente diz essa lenda sobre essa espada? O que ela pode fazer? 

- Tudo, Harry – Disse Alvo – A Espada dos Deuses transforma seu usuário em praticamente um deus. Ela aumenta seus poderes de uma forma descomunal, ela faz o que o seu dono desejar. Um golpe desta espada corta os céus, abre na Terra uma fenda e a divide em dois. Aliada aos poderes e feitiços mágicos de um experiente bruxo, ela pode abrir um buraco numa montanha, ou quem sabe transformar um oceano em deserto e vice-versa. É algo que nossa imaginação não consegue alcançar. 

- E ela... Existe mesmo? 

- Bom, Harry... Essa é uma longa história... Que deixo ao cargo da senhora Leah e... Seus... Assistentes. – Alvo sorriu para os quatro. Só Snape não gostou do "assistentes". – Creio que eles darão conta do recado. Acredito que não há ninguém que saiba contar uma história melhor que a senhora Málaga. 

Leah fez uma cara meio dolorida, mas os alunos adoraram saber que poderia curtir a mais uma sessão de "túnel do tempo". Dumbledore deixou os alunos na expectativa e saiu. 

- Bem... – Começou Sirius – Acho que agora é encargo nosso contar toda a história. Você sabe na íntegra, Lupin? 

- Negativo... – respondeu, balançando a cabeça. 

- Leah?... – Sirius olhou a expressão dolorida de Leah, e riu – É... Acho que é sua vez de novo. 

- Todos nós sabemos um pouco dela, Black. – rosnou Snape, finalmente subindo para junto dos outros três. – cada um conta a parte que sabe. 

Sirius olhou Snape de cima embaixo e disse que era uma boa idéia. Então eles começaram. 

- Era uma vez... 

- Lupin. Por favor – ponderou Leah, puxando Lupin pára trás com ele rindo – vamos começar isso decentemente. Ah, já vou avisando a todos vocês, dessa vez não vai ter show pirotécnico. Ninguém aqui sabe direito como foi a história e tudo mais, portando, desenhem a lenda na cabeça oca de vocês mesmos. 

Os alunos eram um "Ah..." de desânimo. Sentaram-se nos bancos para escutar a história, contada pelos quatro professores presentes. 

*

Há muito e muito anos, possivelmente na época de algum grande império, - romano, medieval... Ninguém sabe ao certo,- nasceu em algum reino já perdido pelo tempo uma criança, predestinada a se tornar protagonista de uma das mais sangrentas e dramáticas histórias de que se tem notícia. 

Essa criança era um menino que iria se tornar um valente cavaleiro do reino em que nascera. Esse menino, chamado Litth, nasceu com um dom muito incomum na época. Ele nasceu bruxo. Um bruxo poderoso, cujos poderes ele mesmo desconhecia. Os bruxos nascidos naquele lugar, raros, se tornavam velhos sábios e curandeiros. Ele, ao contrário, se tornou um cavaleiro. Desde sua adolescência, quando seus poderes começaram a aflorar, Litth fez questão de esconder de todos. Ele treinava e educava seus poderes sozinho, unindo suas obrigações como cavaleiro aos seus mágicos poderes. Tendo se tornado um cavaleiro tão especial, ele foi chamado para ser o guardião da família imperial. Foi aí que ele conheceu e se apaixonou pela princesa do reino, Allys. 

Allys era a filha mais velha dos reis, e seu irmãozinho mais novo tinha apenas seis anos. O rei era um ditador cruel, e não queria que a filha se apossasse do trono, pois ela era extremamente doce e pacífica, alheia às ambições do pai. 

O plano do rei era fazer a filha casar-se com o filho de seu falecido irmão caçula, também tão repugnante quanto ele próprio. O povo não queria que a princesa se casasse com o arrogante primo, e ameaçava explodir uma revolução. Durante um típico festival da cavalaria imperial, parte dos camponeses invadiram a arena e a parte restrita à família real, e num ato extremo, tentaram matar o rei, obrigando a filha solteira subir ao trono. Os soldados não deram conta de conter a multidão; e foi aí que Litth entrou em cena. Usando sua espada e seus poderes, apenas ele conseguiu conter a multidão, sem sequer matar um camponês. Ao salvar a vida do rei, Allys passou a conhecer de perto aquele valente cavaleiro, de coração nobre e alma pura. 

Sem que ninguém tomasse conhecimento, Allys e Litth começaram a viver uma proibida paixão, que poderia custar suas vidas. Com Litth ao seu lado, amando-a e protegendo-a sempre, Allys sempre arranjava uma desculpa para fugir de seu nojento – e feio – noivo. Durante anos e anos eles desfrutaram do doce romance. Em uma certa noite o rei, começando a desconfiar de que havia algo errado, quis obrigar a filha a casar na semana seguinte com seu primo e ocuparem o trono. Allys, então, fugiu na mesma noite para os campos, e voltou a se encontrar com Litth. Longe do castelo, Allys se entregou de corpo e alma para seu verdadeiro amor. Com um lindo e poderoso cavaleiro lhe jurando amor eterno, o que significaria um reino inteiro de ambições? 

Não se sabe como, o romance caiu nas graças do povo. Com Allys subindo ao trono como rainha, com Litth ao seu lado como rei, não havia nada que se temer. Na tarde do casamento de Allys, seu noivo foi assassinado, antes mesmo de chegar ao castelo real. 

E a culpa não pôde cair sobre Litth, que ficou o tempo todo no castelo, junto aos demais cavaleiros, guardando o saguão de entrada, bem longe da princesa, mas aos olhos do maldito rei. Não havia mais saída, Allys estava livre para ficar para sempre com Litth e se tornar rainha. 

Mas o povo não poderia imaginar o tamanho da crueldade do rei. A única saída era evitar que a princesa chegasse ao trono, e desse o lugar a seu irmão mais novo, que estava sendo criado para ser a cópia do pai. Allys, claro, nunca abriria mão da chance de ser rainha e fazer do seu reino o mais pacífico e próspero do mundo inteiro. O rei, então, vinha junto de seus comparsas, tramando o plano mais terrível que poderia sair de sua mente. Eles iriam matar a princesa. E foi com a ajuda de bárbaros sanguinários contratados pelo próprio rei que uma invasão ao castelo foi planejada. 

Muitos dos bárbaros eram bruxos, e eles contaram com a ajuda de algumas criaturas mágicas para o ataque ao castelo, como hipogrifos e dragões. O ataque destruiu o castelo, os bárbaros matavam os soldados reais sem pensar, quebraram tudo, destruíram quase o castelo inteiro. Litth estava desesperado ao ver que todos aqueles mercenários haviam adentrado no castelo. Mas, no início da manhã chuvosa após o ataque, Litth e seus amigos sobreviventes começaram a vasculhar o castelo. 

O rei, o príncipe e os comparsas do senado se refugiaram na floresta próxima, junto ao castelo, e haviam saído por uma passagem secreta aos fundos da sala do trono. Mas, para a desgraça de Litth, a princesa não estava entre eles. Ela havia ficado. E foi na sala do trono, cujo teto havia sido queimado pelos dragões, as paredes quase todas tombadas e os destroços sendo molhados pela chuva que caía, que Litth encontrou Allys morta, degolada pelos bárbaros, aos pés do trono imperial. 

Ver a mulher que ele mais amava morta em seus braços fez o cavaleiro entrar em parafuso. Ele enlouqueceu, chorando diante do corpo da princesa, e desapareceu, amaldiçoando todo aquele reinado de ambição que destruiu sua vida. 

Litth então se tornou um homem movido pelo ódio e pela vingança. Ele queria algo grandioso, que o tornasse o homem mais temível da história. Usando de seu inacreditável poder mágico, Litth forjou uma espada. Uma espada especial, diferente... Uma arma docemente cruel e extremamente temida por todos. Ele se tornaria uma terrível maldição em forma de homem. 

A espada forjada por ele era incrível. Em forma de um dragão verde, de cuja boca sairia a lâmina. Uma lâmina que se assemelhava a um vidro, do mais puro e inquebrável diamante mágico, com um fio de corte e uma resistência inimagináveis. A beleza da espada tinha como grande contraste sua maldição. Cada vida ceifada por Litth ficava retida dentro da lâmina da espada; cada espírito, cada alma vítima da espada passava a fazer parte de seu dono, aumentando cada vez mais sua longevidade e seu magnífico poder. As pessoas "mortas" pela espada tinham um destino cruel. Caso a maldição da espada fosse desfeita, elas poderiam voltar a vida. Mas a única condição para isso acontecer era que o dono da espada fosse morto pela própria lâmina. Litth sabia que algum traidor de seu grande exército poderia vir a apoderar-se da espada e acabar matando-o, desfazendo a maldição. Por isso ele pensou muito antes de enfeitiçar a espada. A única forma de reverter a maldição e fazer com que todo o poder dela desaparecesse e as vidas fosse dadas de volta era esta: a primeira pessoa que matou alguém com a espada deveria usar a lâmina em si mesmo para quebrar o feitiço. Resumindo, não haviam esperanças, a primeira pessoa que liberou a maldição foi o próprio Litth, matando o rei. 

Litth - agora conhecido como o "Dragão da Morte"- e seu exército saíram espalhando o medo e a destruição por todo o mundo, não havia quem pudesse com o grande bruxo e sua magnífica espada. Foram décadas e mais décadas de terror. Quanto mais vidas a espada consumia, mais forte ficava Litth, que não parecia envelhecer, não parecia desistir de sua vingança contra o mundo.

Mas uma certa vez um grupo de bruxos sacrificou sua vida ao enfrentar Litth quando este voltou a sua terra natal, procurando pelo vale onde sua Allys havia sido enterrada. O sacrifício das vidas dos bruxos não foi em vão. Litth caiu de um gigantesco desfiladeiro, engolido por uma floresta densa e perigosa. 

O bruxo das trevas não morreu, mas ficou extremamente fraco e com feridas profundas. E foi salvo. Salvo por uma jovem que morava nas proximidades de um rio em um descampado, logo abaixo dos paredões. A jovem cuidou de Litth sem saber quem ele era, pois há muitos anos havia perdido a visão por causa de uma doença, e seu avô, que a criou longe da vila por acharem que a cegueira a transformava em um estorvo, havia morrido de velhice há alguns anos. Litth ficou desacordado durante um bom tempo, e quando acordou teve uma surpresa com a qual ele nunca poderia imaginar. A menina pobre e cega era idêntica a sua Allys, com a única diferença dela ser cega. Litth ficou transtornado com a semelhança das duas, e acabou não conseguindo matar a jovem moça. Isabelle, este era o nome dela, cuidava das feridas de Litth com muita atenção e carinho, ela fazia coisas que uma pessoa com a vista perfeita não faria. Ela parecia enxergar além. A cada saída dela para a vila próxima, onde comprava mantimentos e remédios, Litth ficava na cama, pensando na vida mansa que levava ao seu lado, longe de todo o resto do mundo, de toda violência e terror que seu nome produzia. Aos poucos a doçura da menina removia o ódio e a vingança do coração de Litth, que voltava finalmente a ter um bom motivo para viver. Ele queria ficar ali para sempre com Isabelle, cuidando dela, mas achava melhor lhe dizer tudo antes, que era, e o que ele representava para o mundo. Mas para sua surpresa, Isabelle não se incomodou com isso. Ela disse que, apesar de tantas atrocidades, Litth tinha um bom coração, e que, no fundo, ele não teria feito nada do que fez. O ódio o transformou e passou a controla-lo. Se ele se arrependesse de todos os seus erros, e dali para frente trabalhasse para reparar alguns deles, Litth com certeza seria perdoado, e voltaria a ser um nobre cavaleiro. Isabelle conseguia enxergar aquilo que ninguém podia acreditar ser possível: no fundo de sua alma, Litth ainda era um bom homem. 

E foi o que aconteceu. Litth voltou a ser feliz ao lado de Isabelle. E esqueceu do resto do mundo, do ódio, da vingança, do terror. Durante meses ninguém no mundo teve notícias do terrível Dragão. Até que um grupo de bruxos que caçava o poderoso cavaleiro desaparecido chegaram ao vilarejo de Isabelle, e descobriram que Litth estava em sua casa. O grupo se dividiu. Parte dele foi para um descampado nas proximidades do casebre, onde Litth cuidava das ovelhas. Outra parte foi para a casa, em busca da espada. 

Ao saber que sua amada estava novamente em perigo, Litth voltou desesperado para a casa, ignorando a presença dos outros jovens bruxos, que o seguiram sem saber direito se aquele homem pacífico era ou não o terrível cavaleiro da morte. 

Ao chegar na cabana, Litth duelou com o líder dos bruxos. Isabelle implorava para que não matassem um ao outro, mas o cavaleiro parecia estar novamente sedento por sangue. E no meio da batalha o líder dos bruxos acabou usando a espada de Litth. Sem saber manejar a poderosa espada, ele acabou acidentalmente ferindo Isabelle de morte. E mais uma vez Litth viu a vida da mulher que ele mais amava escorrer de seus dedos. Antes de morrer, Isabelle implorou para que ele não voltasse a ser o terrível bruxo de antes, e que sua morte tivesse um bom impacto em sua vida, a que ele soubesse que a violência nunca traz um futuro feliz. 

Os bruxos que vieram a sua caça ficaram estarrecidos com a mudança de Litth. Ele então, desesperado pela morte de Isabelle, tomou a sua espada e, sem pensar duas vezes, atravessou seu peito com um único golpe. 

A maldição foi quebrada, as almas presas na espada se libertaram para os céus em grandes flashes de luz, a energia estremeceu os paredões do lugar, tremeu a terra e abriu fendas nos gramados do campo. Nos braços do líder dos bruxos, Isabelle abriu os olhos, viva, e, dessa vez, com sua vista curada. 

Litth ficou extremamente feliz ao rever a mulher que amava antes de morrer. Isabelle também disse que ficou feliz ao ver a atitude de seu amor, que ele provou para si mesmo que ainda era um bom homem, e que todos no mundo saberiam que não há nada mais poderoso no mundo do que um verdadeiro e puro amor. Ela estava orgulhosa de seu gesto. 

Após a morte de Litth os jovens bruxos prometeram dar fim a toda a maldição da espada. Eles levaram a espada para longe e construíram pelo mundo vários templos sagrados, e lacrado em algum deles estaria a arma e Litth, o trunfo do Dragão da Morte, a Espada dos Deuses. 

*

- Com o tempo e o medo da maldição, os templos se perderam, assim como a espada e sua antiga lenda. – Leah completava finalmente a história, com os alunos perplexos. – Pelo jeito Voldemort é um dos poucos que conhece e acredita na Espada dos Deuses. E ele não vê a hora de pôr as mãos nela. Unh... Já anoiteceu! 

Leah lançou o olhar para as janelas, mostrando o início do anoitecer. 

- Vamos deixar para a próxima aula as dúvidas e a introdução para as nossas técnicas. – Disse Sirius - E lembrem-se, esta lenda é um segredo que deverá ser guardado a sete chaves... 

Os alunos saíram da sala e foram direto para as respectivas salas, tomar um banho e prepararem-se para o jantar. Antes que Harry, Rony e Mione saíssem, Sirius os chamou: 

- Amanhã o dia vai começar muito bem, não? É o segundo jogo do campeonato! Vocês vão pegar a Sonserina, heim, Harry? – Harry e Rony responderam com a cabeça, animados. Mione sorriu. – Não vejo a hora de ver você moerem os nojentos sonserinos. 

- Não precisa pedir, Sirius – Disse um orgulhoso Rony – aposto dez galeões que acerto um balaço com um minuto de jogo na testa de Malfoy! 

Sirius sorriu e mandou Rony ir logo embora – Snape não estava contente, como sempre. Eles saíram e Sirius voltou a subir no tablado junto aos outros três. 

- Acho que amanhã seu time será pulverizado, Snape. 

- Não seja tão otimista, Sirius... – Murmurou um malicioso Snape – Você não faz idéia das cartas que temos nas mangas.... 

Um segundo de silêncio separou o clímax de disputa do início da zoação entre os quatro. Leah virou-se para Lupin: 

- Noivo feioso, Lupin? Quem foi que disse que o primo da princesa era feio? 

- Ah, sei lá, Leah. O cara era chato. Isso enfeia a pessoa. E de mais a mais ele não devia mesmo ser muito bonito.

- Quem é você pra criticar o feioso primo do Lupin? – disse Sirius se aproximando – Aquele papo de "se entregar de corpo e alma" foi podre, Leah! 

- Vocês não entendem nada de amores impossíveis. 

- Amores impossíveis? – Protestou Lupin – Porque você não foi direta e simplesmente disse que ela deu pro cara? 

- Boa, Lupin. Os garotos têm idade suficiente para saber que eles transaram. Haha. 

- Vocês não sabem nada de poesia. Insensíveis. 

- Insensíveis?... – A voz rouca de Snape finalmente apareceu. Ele estava próximo as janelas, olhando para fora. – Trepa-trepa no meio do mato? Eles devem ter se enchido de carrapatos.

Mais um silêncio tomou conta do lugar. Sirius olhou Lupin, que olhou Leah, que olhou os dois. 

- Snape... – Gaguejou Lupin – Snape fez uma piada...? 

- Carrapatos? Hahahahaha, essa foi boa mesmo, Snape! Sempre achei que ele não tinha espírito suficiente pra fazer uma piada! Hahahahaha 

- Vindo do Snape, Sirius, foi uma boa piada. 

- Ai, ai... Vamos embora, gente. Não vai sair mais nada que preste daqui – Leah bocejou e saiu da sala, seguida por Lupin e Sirius, e pouco depois por Snape. 

No fim do jantar Harry e Rony se encontraram com Hermione, e ficaram um bom tempo conversando sobre a lenda da espada. 

- Fala sério, e eu que achava que tinha uma vida ferrada – Suspirou Rony – coitado do tal Litth. Só se ferrou a vida inteira, e quando faz alguma coisa de bom... Morre. 

- Bem... – Disse Mione, passando a ponta da faca na mesa, com a mão apoiada no queixo. – Eu achei linda a história. Triste, é verdade, mas muito bonita. O fato do Litth no fim reconhecer seus erros, e dar sua vida para fazer a mulher que ele amava voltar a viver... Mesmo que ele não vivesse... É muito bonito esse gesto, dar a vida a quem você ama. 

- Eu também acho – Disse Harry, de braços cruzados olhando o chão, sentado ao lado de Mione, mas com os pés para fora da mesa, com as costas encostadas na beirada da mesa do jantar. Rony estava na mesa da frente, sentado em cima da mesa da Lufa-Lufa com os pés no banco – Pelo menos é mais sensato do que fazer papel de idiota vendo a mulher que ama com outro cara e achar tudo lindo e colorido. 

Hermione ficou um tempo olhando Harry meio espantada, Rony também. Só que Rony não estava entendendo o que Harry queria dizer, Mione sim. Ele suspirou e olhou o teto estrelado do salão principal de Hogwarts: 

- Sabem... Acho que é disso que eu preciso... Um amor tão forte que me faça ser capaz de dar minha própria vida para a mulher que eu ame. Acho um gesto muito bonito, muito corajoso. E acima de tudo, uma atitude pura, desinteressada. Claro, por que qual o interesse você pode ter em dar a vida a quem ama? Você não leva nenhuma vantagem, você morre. Mas morre feliz. Sabendo que fez a coisa certa, sem hesitar. 

Mione e Rony se olharam um bom tempo, sem dizer uma palavra. Até que ela virou-se para sair da mesa: 

- Sinto muito, minha gente, mas não é minha praia. Não gostaria de ver o cara que eu amo se sacrificando por mim. 

- Que pena... – Suspirou Rony, olhando o céu, de braço cruzado e voz desinteressada. 

- ...Mas também não seria nobre o suficiente para morrer no lugar dele. Lógico – Completou Mione, olhando Rony com um olhar muito maquiavélico. 

O garoto abriu a boca aterrorizado e gaguejou: 

- Ah... Sua... Sem coração! Que falta de... 

"...Que panaca..." Mione deu uma risadinha abafada enquanto deixava a mesa do jantar. Rony voltou a olhar a amiga: 

- E aí, vai ficar de que lado amanhã? Sonserina ou Grifinória? 

- Hum... – Pensou Mione olhando o chão – Vamos ver. O lado que meu coração mandar. 

- Ah, então é com a gente mesmo. – Confirmou orgulhoso. 

- Não sei, senhor Weasley. Quem sabe? Façam valer a pena. 

- Pode deixar, Mione. – disse um sorridente Harry, batendo continência – Se ele não fizer... Pode deixar que eu faço. 

Hermione parou e ficou olhando Harry, sorrindo. Rony bocejou. 

- Bom, então vamos logo, que temos que descansar. 

Os três puseram-se de pé e subiram juntos. Ao chegarem no retrato da mulher gorda se despediram. 

- Até amanhã, Hermione. – Disse Harry, pondo-se à frente para entrar no retrato. 

- Boa noite, Harry - Respondeu, dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha. Em seguida passou por Rony - até amanhã, Rony. 

- Ué? Eu não ganho? – Perguntou Rony, ao ver que ela passou direto. Harry olhou ele sorrindo. Mione voltou até ele, sorriu e o agarrou pela nuca. – Mione... O... Pe... Peraí, eu não... Quis dizer que... Mio... ô Mion...

- _Tchau, moleque_ – rosnou Hermione, jogando-o dentro do buraco do retrato da mulher gorda com violência. Harry disparou a rir – Vai dormir, seu babaca! - E deu as costas, indo pro quarto, enquanto os outros dois amigos entravam no salão da grifinória, ainda rindo.

*

A manhã do jogo da Grifinória foi tão tensa que os meninos não se preocuparam em procurar por Mione, que Harry lembrou só no corredor de entrada do campo. 

- Ih, Harry, - disse um apressado Rony – Ela já deve estar lá do lado de Hagrid, gritando sem parar. Sorte dela, que não dorme mais nas masmorras. 

O estádio, como sempre, estava muito mais alvoroçado por ver uma disputa entre Sonserina e Grifinória. Uma tempestade prometia começar a qualquer momento. 

- Vai chover. E muito – Disse Gina olhando o céu. 

- E daí? A gente não derrete. 

- Não seja grosso, Rony! 

O time entrou no campo e esperou no centro Sonserina vir se aproximando. 

- Gina não está sendo fresca, Rony - disse Harry - uma chuva grande atrapalha e muito o jogo, principalmente para pegar o pomo. 

- Não tem problema, é só a gente quebrar o apanhador da Sonserina antes dele pegar o pomo. 

- Não é tão fácil derrubar Malfoy – disse Harry. 

- Ele não é o apanhador não - disse Dênis - ele é o goleiro ainda, como foi no ano passado. 

- É? Quem será? 

- Not. 

- Not? 

- Aquele garoto do sexto ano, Rony, - disse Harry – Que estava na aula da lenda ontem. Mas tem certeza? Ele estava entre os artilheiros no exame...

- Ah, sim. Bom dia, Madame Hooch. 

- Bom dia Sr Weasley, bom dia, jogadores. Por favor, antes do jogo, cumprimentem-se. Não quero um Grifinoria _versus_ Sonserina terminar em pancadaria como quase sempre acontece. Lembrem-se dos profissionais lá em cima. – Disse impaciente e direta.

- Não se preocupe, Madame Hooch – Disse um cínico Malfoy se apresentando e esticando a mão para Rony num sorriso muito malicioso. 

- Eu ainda tiro esse sorrisinho da sua boca, Malfoy – Resmungou Rony, apertando a mão dele por pura obrigação, tentando quebrar os dedos dele entre os seus. Draco olhou Harry extremamente superior, com Crabble e Goyle atrás dele. Foi cumprimentar Harry, mas ele não apertou sua mão. 

- Eu não vejo motivos para me dar ao trabalho de cumprimentar vermes como vocês, Malfoy. 

- Ah. Não, Potter? Que arrogância, devíamos ser todos _bons amigos_. Isto é só um jogo. 

- É mais do que um jogo. É praticamente uma guerra. E eu não tenho piedade de adversários como vocês. 

- Guerra? Que legal, Potter, então acho que ainda falta você conhecer meu brilhante exército. Eu, capitão e goleiro, Crabble e Goyle, batedores, Not, Malcom e Grão, artilheiros, e claro, nossa mais nova mais nova aquisição... Nosso novo e eficiente mascotinho apanhador... 

Harry, Rony e o time da Grifinória baixaram os olhos. Atrás dos homens encorpados da Sonserina via-se uma garota com um rabo de cavalo e um sorriso tímido, mas muito iluminado, e particularmente conhecido de Harry e Rony. 

- Bom dia, meninos... 

Harry sentiu o estômago gelar, e Rony ficou branco. 

- He... Hermione?... 

************************************************************************************************

***N.A 2*: ** AEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH


	15. CAPÍTULO 15: Amizade em Jogo

**N.A 1*= Faltam 3 capítulos pro fim da Azkaban!!!!!**

** _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

**ESPADA DOS DEUSES**

**EPISÓDIO I: AZKABAN**

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

**Capítulo Quinze**

**AMIZADE EM JOGO**

(Sky- Sonique)

Os jogadores da Grifinória ficaram boquiabertos e sem reação. Malfoy, sorrindo, pôs a mão no ombro de Hermione:

- Harry Potter, você não sabe o quanto a senhorita Granger é talentosa para capturar um pomo. Até mesmo Vitor Krum, que até então só tinha olhos para você, se espantou. A leveza e a agilidade dela deixam você comendo poeira.

Harry continuava olhando Hermione, os olhos brilhavam de incredulidade:

- Você... É a _apanhadora da Sonserina_, Mione?...

- É... né?... – Mione estava extremamente sem jeito, com todos os olhares do time parados nela. - Eu... Não sou a titular, mas... Ocara se machucou no último treino com um dos balaços do Goyle... Então sobrou pra mim... Nos exames...

Rony lançou o olhar para Malfoy, muito ofendido com aquilo tudo. Malfoy apenas respondeu com um irritante sorriso e deu de braços. Harry continuava olhando Mione estático. Não sabia o que sentia, nem o que podia dizer ou fazer, se ria, se achava legal, se brigava, se xingava todo mundo. A garota deu um sorriso meio sofrido e gemeu, olhando para ele:

- Ah, Harry... Você ficou tão _chocado_ assim, foi? Diga alguma coisa!

- Ou... - gaguejou, balançando a cabeça e fechando a boca. - Bem... Essa era a última coisa que eu podia esperar...

- Vamos começar isso logo. Quero trucidar esses babacas antes do almoço. - Disse Draco para o time, enquanto subiam nas vassouras. O time riu olhando para Grifinória. 

O time inteiro partiu pro alto. Mione suspirou e voltou a olhar Harry, que sorriu meio sem jeito.

- Bem, então... Boa sorte pra você.

Hermione sorriu e preparou-se para montar. Antes que levantasse vôo olhou Rony. Ele não a olhava com aquela expressão desde o Baile de Inverno do torneio Tribruxo. Mas ela não teve tempo de falar nada, o time adversário também levantava vôo e Madame Hooch aprontava-se para lançar a Goles.

*

- Sejam bem vindos à segunda partida do ano do Torneio de Quadribol da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts... - iniciou a narrar Lino Jordan, do camarote com os professores e profissionais. - Grifinória e Sonserina!!!!! Grifinória começou bem o ano, vencendo da Corvinal no primeiro jogo... Dessa vez é o graaande clássico da escola, e é hora da estréia da Sonserina! Como vai o time da casa estreante? Capitão e goleiro, Draco Malfoy! Batedores, Vicente Crabble e Gregório Goyle! Artilherios, Not, Grão e Malcon, e o toque feminino - E que feminino - do time, a apanhadora Hermione Granger!

Mione, que até então voava atrás de Harry torceu o nariz, olhando para trás - "Quê?" Lino continuou, empolgado:

- Ah, vocês reconhecem o nome?... SIM! A melhor aluna da escola, a sabe-tudo de Hogwarts, veterana da Grifinória, agora empresta seus dons para a arquirival Sonserina! 

- Do que é que esse cara tá falando?... - Gemeu mais uma vez, olhando Lino, animadíssimo.

- Vale lembrar que os melhores amigos da garota eram nada mais nada menos que Rony Weasley e Harry Potter! Como estarão se sentindo tendo que enfrentar esta beldade... Digo, esta simpatia que, um dia, dividiu o salão comunal com eles???

- Não... - Gemeu Hermione, agachando-se na vassoura. - Ele NÃO está falando isso...

Harry riu e olhou para trás:

- É bom ir se acostumando... Acho que você é a substituta oficial da Angelina! Ele vai ficar te elogiando a partida inteira! É assim mesmo...

- Sinto muito... - Voltou a resmungar - Não estou acostumada a ficar sob a luz de tantos holofotes...

- Hehe.... Bem vinda ao "mundo bussines" do Quadribol!

*

Vinte minutos de jogo. Os artilheiros da Sonserina não paravam de porretear as artilheiras da Grifinória, uma covardia, afinal, as meninas da grifinória levavam uma pancada dos caras da Sonserina e demoravam uns bons dois minutos para recuperar-se da cacetada. Crabble e Goyle davam um baita trabalhão pra Rony e Parvati, que rebatiam os balaços dando tudo de si. Dênis e Draco também estavam trabalhando bastante, mas, para ódio de Draco, eles levavam uma ligeira vantagem de 30 pontos. Os únicos mais ou menos relaxados ainda eram Harry e Mione, que estavam parados no ar, no alto, vendo o pau comer mais abaixo, mas sem fazer nada - nem sinal do raio do pomo. Por fim ela deitou sobre o cabo da vassoura, apoiando o queixo nas mãos e ficou olhando para baixo, devagar, passeando pelo campo atrás do pomo. Harry não fazia o mesmo - Estava mais entretido olhando a amiga, que parecia querer logo acabar com tudo aquilo e ir pra casa. A concentração dela ela incrível, parecia ignorar o grande e ensurdecedor estardalhaço das torcidas. O vento aumentava, e as negras nuvens de chuva se aproximavam do campo. O tempo estava esfriando. Demais. Talvez começasse a nevar dali quatro ou cinco dias. 

- Se vocês não dão conta de derrubar esses imbecis, ao menos façam alguma coisa para melhorar a situação!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - Urrava Rony, pingando de suor tamanho o esforço para rebater os balaços. Gina já fazia uma dolorida careta, passando a mão no ombro esquerdo, dolorido de tantos empurrões. Ele então, que estava num nível próximo ao gramado, ergueu os olhos e fez um sinal para as outras artilheiras. Dito e feito. Elas se espalharam pelo campo e ficavam tocando a goles, cada hora para uma, mudando de nível, de direção. Os artilheiros da Sonserina ficaram perdidinhos. Só nesta jogada Gina - Que ia na frente - abriu mais 40 pontos de vantagem. Malfoy esbravejava do gol:

- Façam qualquer coisa, inúteis! Acabem com uma das artilheiras! Elas estão fazendo vocês de bobo a mais de meia hora! A vantagem está acima de 50 pontos!

- Tá difícil, heim? 

- AH! - Gritou Draco, quase caindo da vassoura - Hermione! - Mione apareceu do lado dele, em silêncio, para assistir a partida. Tinha desistido do pomo. Malfoy balbuciou - O... O que... O que você tá fazendo aqui, menina????

- Hum?... Está muito chato isso daqui. É melhor só torcer. Pra Grifinória, claro. Esse time da Sonserina tá muito furreca.

Malfoy agarrou-a pela gola da capa e puxou para bem perto, com uma força muito grande e rosnou:

- ...E, por um acaso, se você não se lembra, esse time furreca é o SEU TIME. Portanto, se você quer fazer isso daqui ficar mais legal, porque não vai cumprir com sua obrigação e pegar logo a porra desse pomo?

- Se um de nós já tivesse visto esse pomo, eu já teria...

Vvvvvrrrrrrr.... Um zunidinho de asas desceu defronte os dois e seguiu em linha reta. Era o pomo. Malfoy empurrou Mione na direção dele. Ela pegou impulso olhando ainda Malfoy e partiu em direção ao pomo. Malfoy não teve tempo de começar a gritar "cuidado", Harry descia a toda velocidade e nem ele, nem Mione viram que iriam se chocar. A trombada fez os dois partirem numa velocidade incrível para a caixa de areia.

Toda a torcida deu um Ooooohhh de espanto ao ver os dois chocarem-se contra o chão como dois tomates podres, voando areia pra todo lado.

- Uaaaaaau!!!!!!! - exclamou Lino, rindo e esticando o pescoço- vai um retrovisor aí, apanhadores?

*

- Ai...

- Ai...

Rony deu um suspiro olhando pra cima e balançando a cabeça. Gina e os outros pararam um instante para olharem espantados. Draco deu um tapa na própria testa.

- Como podem haver tantos idiotas num mesmo campo de Quadribol?...

Harry e Mione, gemendo doloridos, tentavam erguer o corpo. Por fim conseguiram sair um de cima do outro e sentaram. Hermione balançou a cabeça molemente, com tudo doendo. Harry chacoalhou a cabeça pra tirar a areia.

- Como... - disse Harry- Você pode ser tão estúpida?

- ...Estúpida?- Protestou murmurando Mione - Como VOCÊ atropela alguém assim? AI... Meu Deus... Como eu não quebrei nada?...

- Maldição... - Harry levantou com a mão nas costas e olhou em volta. - Perdi a droga do pomo... – E em seguida voltou a montar a vassoura, largando Mione para trás. 

- Ah, obrigada por perguntar se eu estou bem... – Gemeu, olhando Harry, que voava veloz. Ela olhou pra cima e Malfoy gesticulou, bravo:

- Você não quebrou nada! Vá logo atrás daquele pomo!

*

A chuva começou, pesada. Em pouco tempo os jogadores estavam voando muito mais devagar, por causa do peso que ficaram depois que as roupas estavam encharcadas.

- Alguém aí enxerga alguma coisa? – perguntava Lino, sequinho debaixo da cobertura do "camarote VIP". Ao contrário do público, que se abrigava debaixo de guarda chuva e capa de chuva. – Eu não faço a mínima idéia de quem é quem! Bem, mas pelo que vemos, os borrões vermelhos continuam fazendo bonito, Grifinória ainda está na frente, e... Mas vejam só, é mais um ponto marcado pela Grifinória! Quem será que marcou? Aposto que estamos perdendo mais um show da caçula Weasley!... Isto é mesmo uma pena, e... Olhem só! Parece que os apanhadores descobriram o pomo! Será que estão conseguindo enxergá-lo ou é só fogo de palha?

Não, não era. Com muita dificuldade, Harry havia reencontrado o pomo e estava em seu encalço. Mas Mione também estava logo atrás, com a desvantagem de usar uma Firebolt II. Os óculos de Harry não ajudavam em nada, só atrapalhavam. Sem a Mione para usar o feitiço de impermeabiliza-lo, estava bem difícil. Em um desvio brusco do pomo, Harry o perdeu de vista. Mas não Hermione, que continuou atrás do bichinho e ficou a sua frente. Resmungando muito, Harry rumou atrás dela. Assim que ela tentou em meio ao temporal esticar a mão e pegá-lo, Dois balaços zuniram ao seu lado, tirando casquinha dos braços. Ela perdeu o equilíbrio e deu um mergulho de uns cinco metros, até retomar o equilíbrio. Para sua surpresa, quem havia mandado os balaços sem pensar era Rony. 

Draco viu a jogada de Rony e fez um gesto para Crabble e Goyle, que, apesar da chuva, seguiram as ordens do capitão e mudaram de posição. A jogada era simples e clara: mandar balaços na cabeça de Harry, que escapava por pouco. A ventania, a chuva pesada, tudo atrapalhava, e os balaços não facilitavam.

Com um pouco mais de dificuldade, Harry voltou a correr atrás do pomo alucinadamente. Ele saiu zigue-zagueando entre os artilheiros. Hermione estava no alto de todos, descendo a toda velocidade na diagonal. Mas o motivo não era bem o pomo, mas a jogada ensaiada de Crabble e Goyle.

ZUM – um balaço raspou a manga do uniforme de Harry. Ele agachou-se no susto e pôs a mão na cabeça, parando de voar. Quando ele ergueu a cabeça, outro balaço veio bem em direção de sua testa.

- Abaixa, imbecil! – Gritou Hermione, que vinha descendo velozmente. Ela meteu a mão na cabeça de Harry e os dois desceram mais alguns metros, escapando por pouco do balaço. A bola passou direto, mas atingiu outro jogador: Gina. Ela vinha pouco abaixo deles, em linha reta em direção ao gol. O balaço acertou em cheio o ombro esquerdo dela, e ela caiu de uns bons seis metros de altura, levantando lama pra todo lado.

- Tempo! – exclamou Lino – O capitão da Grifinória pediu tempo! Ah, é por causa da artilheira, Gina Weasley, sim, foi ela mesmo quem levou o impacto do balaço....

Os jogadores desceram e foram em direção a Gina. Madame Hooch havia chegado primeiro, e, com uma novidade – naquele ano havia uma equipe de enfermeiros da liga profissional que ficava ali na beira do campo. Eles atenderam Gina ali mesmo, em baixo da chuva. Enquanto os jogadores da Grifinória ficavam no temporal pra ver a amiga, os Sonserinos foram para debaixo de uma grande tenda, do lado do campo. Hermione foi a última e entrar, encharcada e esbravejando com Draco:

- Que ótimo! Olha o que vocês fizeram com a Gina! Em tempo de fraturar o braço da coitada!

- Paciência, Granger - disse um ensopado Malfoy, passando uma toalha na cabeça, ao lado de uma mesa com copos de alguma coisa muito quente que os jogadores estavam tomando, provavelmente chá. – Era pro balaço acertar o Potter.

- Pior! – exclamou, espirrando água pra todo lado, Em tempo de rachar a cabeça dele no meio!

- Imagina... A cabeça de Potter é muito mais dura do que você imagina.

Nisso Gina chegava de maca, com o braço imobilizado. Os jogadores vinham um pouco atrás. Quando ela foi colocada em uma cama no fundo da tenda, longe da chuva, Hermione se aproximou:

- Você está bem, Gina?... 

- Não se preocupe, Mione... Estou legal... – Gemeu meio dolorida, sentando-se na cama com uma mão apoiando o braço.

- Eu não achei que o balaço pudesse te...

Ela não terminou de falar. Rony, que vinha atrás, com os outros jogadores, a agarrou pela gola do uniforme e simplesmente a jogou com força para trás, para que saísse da frente.

- Não entulha o caminho. – Resmungou, extremamente grosso.

Hermione não deixou barato:

- Espera aí, Rony, larga de ser estúpido, eu só estou preocupada com a...

- Nós não precisamos da sua preocupação, obrigado. – Rony chapuletou essa virando-se para Hermione, espirrando água para todo lado também. – Quero os Sonserinos LONGE do meu time.

Ela parou boquiaberta e sem nenhuma reação. Rony lançou o olhar para Harry, que vinha atrasado da chuva, balançando a cabeça, olhando o chão. Assim que saiu da chuva ele tirou os óculos. Ao passar por Hermione, a olhou durante um instante, e passou direto, indo ao lado da cama de Gina, sem dizer nada. Virou-se para Rony, os óculos na mão.

- Um inferno jogar com essa chuva! Eu não enxergo nada! Isso tá impossível! – ele respirava com dificuldade, a água escorrendo pelo rosto, pingando do cabelo, do queixo. – Se ao menos essa chuva desse uma trégua... Se ao menos meus óculos estivesse impermeáveis...

Ao dizer isso os dois se olharam. Em seguida viraram-se para Hermione. Ela então fechou os punhos contra o corpo e rosnou entre os dentes:

- Nem contem com isso. – E deu as costas. Passou pela mesa dos Sonserinos, catou um copo do tal chá e foi encostar-se numa das colunas da tenda e ficou olhando a chuva. Malfoy e os outros se olharam, lançaram o olhar para os Grifinórios, rindo. Então ele foi até Hermione, e parou ao seu lado.

Ficou alguns momentos só olhando a chuva, Mione passava a mão pelo copo fumegante, mas não tomava.

- Nós não tiramos o apanhador de campo, mas tiramos a melhor artilheira deles – Disse Malfoy, bebericando o chá. – Ah, sim, e essa foi uma boa jogada.

- Eu não quis tirar a Gina de campo. – Murmurou Mione, brava, sem tirar os olhos da chuva. – Eu não jogo sujo como vocês.

- Como? – Perguntou Malfoy, se fazendo de desentendido. – Não, não estou falando da Weasley machucada. Estou falando de agora. – Mione parou e lançou um olhar de esguio para Draco, sem entender. – Você ter recusado o feitiço para ajudar os fracassados dos teus amigos. Eles estão te tratando como adversária. Nada mais justo do que você dar o mesmo tratamento. Agora toma logo essa joça aí. Tem gosto de água quente. Mas ajuda.

Draco deu as costas e voltou para o meio dos Sonserinos. Hermione ainda o seguiu com os olhos, para depois voltar a olhar a chuva e beber o chá.

Uns quinze minutos depois Gina estava de pé, com as dores do braço curadas.

- Vamos logo acabar com isso! – Ordenou Rony, assim que Madame Hooch se dirigiu para o campo.

Os Grifinórios partiram para o alto, novamente debaixo da chuva. Os sonserinos levantavam vôo pouco atrás.

Draco parou ao lado de Mione antes de voarem. Ela disse, ríspida, olhando os borrões vermelhos no alto do campo:

- Pode deixar, eu pego esse pomo.

Malfoy ficou um tanto surpreso com a reação dela, e virou sorrindo para os demais jogadores:

- Vamos, a jogada continua, tirem Potter do jogo custe o que custar. 

O jogo recomeçou, e os balaços não perdoavam. Nem Harry, nem Hermione, que ficou particularmente nervosa por não ter a prática de desvio de Harry. 

- Eu perdi a noção do tempo, minha gente... - Dizia Lino, que parecia estar duro de ficar na mesma posição. – Quanto tempo se passou? O dia escureceu com essa chuva... Quanto tempo faz que essa partida recomeçou?... Ofato é que, depois que Gina se machucou, o rendimento de ambos os times caiu! A Sonserina já encosta no placar...

- Meus dedos e minhas juntas estão perdendo a sensibilidade... – Pensou Harry, já sentindo dificuldades de se segurara na vassoura. Ele então olhou rapidamente para trás - Mas imagino que Hermione esteja pior do que eu... Ah... acho que estou com hipotermia... Eu acho que vou...

O pomo veio de trás e passou por seus olhos. Ele se assustou e conseguiu agarrar-se a vassoura com força e disparar em sua direção, sem olhar para os lados. A perseguição feroz continuava, a chuva parecia ter aumentado, o temporal não dava trégua, e a coisa devia estar quente, Harry escutava em meio ao barulho da chuva a torcida vibrando e Lino animado. Ele não tinha idéia do que estava acontecendo, queria pegar o pomo. Ele estava cada vez mais próximo, cada vez mais próximo... Aproximou-se bastante, a som das asinhas batendo já podia ser escutado. Ele esticou a mão. E sentiu alguma coisa bater em sua cabeça com violência. E não viu mais nada. Apagou na hora.

* 

Foi como se estivesse dormido e acordado. Harry, com a cabeça ainda um pouco doendo, abriu os olhos. Viu o teto da ala hospitalar entrar em foco. Ele virou a cabeça para o lado. Foi aí que se lembrou do jogo, e pôs-se de pé num pulo.

- Mas o q... – ele sentiu uma aguda dor invadir a cabeça e ele pôs a mão. Notou que tinha uma faixa na testa, e o lado que tinha levado a pancada doía. Escutou alguém lhe chamar. Olhou para o lado e viu Gina sentada numa cadeira, com Dênis atrás dela, os dois olhando para ele.

- Você está legal? – perguntou Gina.

- Eu?... Estou... Só minha cabeça que... O que eu estou fazendo aqui? O que _vocês_ estão fazendo aqui?

- Estávamos preocupados... Um balaço te acertou em cheio a cabeça. Você caiu como uma pedra no chão, e não moveu um músculo. Ficamos preocupados. Trouxemos você pra cá, mas mesmo assim não acordava...

- O que aconteceu?... E o jogo? A quanto está o jogo?

Gina e Dennis se olharam e olharam Harry espantados. Gina estalou os dedos da mão e disse:

- Harry... Você está inconsciente... Há quase 36 horas...

Ele ficou parado, olhando os dois. Notou que não chovia mais, estava ensolarado. Gina e Dênis usavam o uniforme da Grifinória corriqueiro, ele estava de pijama. Nem sinal de jogo de Quadribol.

- Então... O jogo... Acabou?

- Acabou. Hermione pegou o pomo.

Era isso que ele não queria escutar. A Sonserina pegou o pomo. 

- Ela... _Pegou_ o pomo? É por isso que Rony não está aqui? Então... Nós... perdemos? Perdemos pra Sonserina?

Gina ficou em silencio, mas Dennis sorriu.

- Não, não perdemos. Nós vencemos a partida.

- Como?

- Tínhamos uma diferença de quase 200 pontos. Gina marcou a diferença, mesmo machucada. Os artilheiros da Sonserina não deram conta, e Malfoy estava esgotado, todos nós estávamos encarangados de frio. Hermione capturou o pomo só para encerrar o jogo. Ela também mal ficava de pé.

- Então... Vencemos... – Harry voltou a olhar os cobertores tentando absorver aquilo tudo.

- Rony e os outros já passaram por aqui para te ver, mas eles tiveram que ir pra aula, assim como a Hermione, que também já veio...

- Eu só estou aqui para fazer companhia à Gina... – disse Dênis, corando levemente.

- Mas então... Que estranho... – continuou Harry. – Como foi que nós vencemos se ela pegou o pomo?

- Estava difícil, Harry. Ela jogou bem sim - disse Gina, levantando-se - Mesmo quase dura de frio, ela desviava dos balaços errantes do Rony e conseguiu capturar o pomo. Demorou o suficiente para abrirmos a diferença. Estávamos todos exaustos... 

- Puxa... Acho que fomos um pouco duros demais com ela... O Rony não estava contente...

- Você perdeu... – disse Dênis, meio admirado – o jogo acabou com a chuva já bem mais mansa, quase um chuvisco. E, puxa, eles tiveram uma briga...

- Briga? – perguntou Harry. Gina cruzou os braços.

- Ah, o Rony é extremamente chato. Eles agarraram de briga no fim o jogo. Eu tava vendo a hora que a Mione ia virar a mão na cara do Rony. Pena que não virou...

- Eu até agora não sei porque o Rony brigou com ela. Cara, a Mione só estava fazendo a parte dela, e além do mais a gente venceu o jogo...

Harry ficou com aquilo fervilhando a cabeça, e se pôs de pé. Os dois se espantaram, e Madame Pomfrey se aproximou:

- Potter! Está ficando doido? Levantar assim, você precisa descansar! 

- Madame Pomfrey... Eu estou bem... Agora preciso ir....

Ela segurou Harry na cama mais um tempo.

- Acalme-se, menino. Deixe-me ver pelo menos se você está bem mesmo.

- Bem... Vamos indo. – disse Gina, juntando-se a Dênis- Não se preocupe, Harry, você está dispensado das aulas da tarde...

Harry respondeu monossílabo. Madame Pomfrey ainda o examinou algum tempo, e o dispensou. Ele correu até o salão comunal da Grifinória para pôr o uniforme e pegar os materiais, e saiu em busca das aulas da Sonserina. Eles estavam tendo aula de Aritmancia. Hermione já havia completado a carga horária e não estava na sala. Então ele já sabia pra onde ir.

* 

Assim que entrou na biblioteca viu Mione, numa das mesas do fundo, fazendo anotações de um livro. Ele se aproximou:

- Oi.

- Ah, Harry! Oi. – Respondeu meio surpresa, levantando o olhar – Que bom que já acordou... Está melhor?

- Porque você capturou o pomo? – Foi a "resposta", apoiando-se na mesa. Mione ficou olhando para ele sem entender.

- Como "_porque eu capturei o pomo_"? Para acabar com o jogo, oras. Não é isso que os apanhadores fazem?

- Não! Você capturou o pomo, mas nós vencemos. Porque você fez isso, Hermione?

- Bom, Harry... - Disse, sorrindo – Verdade seja dita, o time da Grifinória é muito melhor que o nosso. Nossos artilheiros ficavam brigando entre si enquanto a Gina marcava os pontos. Ela conquistou os pontos necessários para nos dar uma lavada.

- Não foi isso. Mesmo quando se está perdendo, a vitória é sempre de quem captura o pomo!

- Ah, Harry, você sabe que não. Também, o tempo não ajudou, estava horrível, a chuva, o frio, estávamos desgastados.

- Eu não engulo essa.

Hermione começou a perder a paciência, fechou o livro que lia e apoiou os braços sobre ele.

- Escuta aqui. Você não está achando que eu _esperei a Grifinória passar na frente_ para pegar o pomo, acha?

- Quer saber? Acho sim. Que motivo você teria para não...

- Que motivo eu teria para deixar vocês vencerem? Eu particularmente não tenho. Vocês sabem muito bem separar o lado de fora do lado de dentro de um jogo de Quadribol, ótimo, muito bem, nesse jogo eu também aprendi. Aprendi que quando a gente põe os pés lá dentro, não importa se no outro time está seu amigo, seu parente, ou seja lá o quê, quando a gente põe os pés num campo de Quadribol tudo isso some. Somos adversários. Inimigos mortais, que devemos vencer a qualquer custo e a qualquer preço. Não é isso que vocês me ensinaram na partida de ontem?

Harry ficou parado, surpreso com a reação de Hermione. Ele tentou falar alguma coisa, mas não conseguiu. Então respirou fundo e se deu por vencido:

- Ok, ok. Você tem razão. Acho que fomos exagerados demais com você ontem. Desculpe.

- Se você quer um bom motivo para eu não ter vencido a partida de ontem... – disse, voltando a abrir o livro – a culpa foi da vassoura. Aquela Firebolt II é muito ruim para usar debaixo de chuva. Eu não chegava perto do pomo de jeito nenhum. Pegar ele foi puro golpe de sorte.

- Ah... – Harry cruzou os braços e continuou olhando Hermione, que voltava às anotações. – E o Rony?

Mione parou de novo as anotações. Ficou em silêncio, e Harry notou que ouvir o nome dele não fez muito bem pro humor da garota.

- Vocês brigaram de novo, foi?

- Quando foi que você _me_ viu brigando com ele? – perguntou Hermione. – Quem é que chega caçando confusão?

Harry não precisou da resposta propriamente dita. Sabia que sempre era Rony que começava a brigar, e, claro, por coisas completamente idiotas. Mas ele estava curioso para saber qual o motivo idiota da briga dessa vez. Não podia ser ataque de ciúmes por causa de Draco, porque, mesmo em times iguais, Malfoy fazia questão de continuar tratando Hermione como um desprezível saco de estopa.

- Bem... Acho que Rony não gostou muito de ver você jogando pela Sonserina...

- Às vezes eu me perguntou quando é que aquele moleque vai crescer – suspirou, pondo a mão na testa – Tem cabimento ele dar um escândalo porque eu peguei o pomo?

- Quê? – Não podia ser. Rony brigar por que Mione estava na Sonserina, jogava pelo time, era adversária, tudo bem, mas brigar porque ela pegou o pomo? - Ele brigou porque você pegou o pomo? O que ele queria? Que eu acordasse e fosse lá pegar? Que esperasse essas trinta e tantas horas lá debaixo da chuva?...

- Não me pergunte. E olha que vocês ganharam. Imagina se tivessem perdido.

- Então... Vocês não estão se falando?

Mione deu um longo suspirou.

- Não preciso me dar ao luxo de perder meu tempo falando com alguém como ele.

- Como? Nossa, Mione... não pode ter sido tão sério assim. Não a ponto de fazer você falar como uma Sonserina.

- Ah, pode sim. Eu já estou de saco cheio de agüentar aquele menino cheio de infantilidade. O Dênis que é dois anos mais novo me pareceu um homem muito mais maduro que ele.

- Vocês não vão agüentar ficar muito tempo sem se falar. Vocês são bons amigos. Sempre foi assim, e além do mais...

Harry achou melhor não terminar a frase. Achou melhor nem ter começado. Mione parou e ficou olhando para ele sem dizer nada. 

- Se vocês realmente acham que ele faz tanta falta pra mim, sinto desapontá-los. Enquanto ele for estupidamente burro daquele jeito, vou preferir ficar amiguinha do peito do Crabble ou do Goyle. 

- Bem... – disse Harry, quase escolhendo as palavras – é que... O Rony sempre se preocupou tanto com você, que...

Ele parou de novo ao ver a cara da amiga. Sem saída, então, Harry bateu as mãos no corpo e resmungou entre os dentes:

- Ah, Hermione, por favor, admita, todo mundo sabe que ele gosta de você.

- E eu gosto dele?- Perguntou com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

- Ahn? – Harry parou e pôs a mão no cabelo. – Bom...

- Isso que é chato, Harry, vou ser sincera. Então só porque ele gosta de mim eu tenho que gostar dele? Ninguém me pergunta o que eu quero da vida? Sim, eu gosto muito do Rony, adoro ele, mas é como você, somos amigos.

- Ah, Mione não seja tão...

- A Gina gostava de você. Porque não ficou com ela?

Harry ficou parado. 

- Ora, Hermione! Não vejo cabimento nisso... Ela gostava de mim... Eu só a vejo como uma boa menina, uma amiga, não tem porquê eu ficar com ela só porque...

- Então porque _eu_ tenho que ficar com o Rony? – Harry então parou de novo e ficou olhando Hermione. Ela tinha lá sua razão. – Eu já lhe disse se vierem me perguntar o que sinto por ele eu vou responder, sim, claro, gosto dele como eu gosto do Harry, são meus melhores amigos, são meus irmãos. Que nunca desgrudei do pé, que já passei as férias juntas, mas o que tem isso de mais? Ninguém me perguntou se eu não gosto de outra pessoa, ou mesmo se eu já estou com alguém. Ninguém me perguntou se eu gosto do Krum, ou se eu gosto do... do... sei lá, de outro garoto. Eu adoro o Rony, ele é meu melhor amigo, mas eu não preciso me _casar _com ele por causa disso...

Harry murmurou um "É..." e ficou olhando para o outro lado da biblioteca. Mione continuou escrevendo. Até que ele virou-se mais uma vez:

- Ah, você voa bem.

- ...Unh... Obrigada – Resmungou, corando.

- É, você joga bem, sim, tirando que precisa olhar quando for passar na frente de alguém para não ser atropelado... 

Os dois começaram a rir, Mione balançou a cabeça.

- Vou tentar me lembrar disso... Quem sabe contra a Lufa-Lufa?... 

- Vou esperar os resultados. E, quem sabe, esperar você também na final.

- Na final? Puxa, como você é otimista...

- Verdade... Sabe, você parece que joga melhor que a Cho Chang.

Hermione parou boquiaberta olhando Harry. Ele também ficou extremamente encabulado, então Mione sorriu:

- Bom... Devo escutar isso como um grande elogio?

- Ahn... Bem... Claro. É um elogio sim.

*

Na Segunda aula do clube dos duelos com Leah, Sirius, Lupin e Severo, as coisas começaram a ficar interessantes. Era hora de começar a aprender a usar a tal da espada. E não era coisa simples. Rony achava que era só chegar lá, bater as espadas de qualquer jeito e estava bom demais. Mas não era. Havia todo um conceito por detrás daquilo. Depois de toda a introdução, veio a parte mais complicada. Tentar unir as técnicas reais de espada com o poder de um bruxo. 

- Em primeiro lugar, – Dizia Sirius – vamos ensinar duas técnicas chave de qualquer estilo de espada, e a mais usada por nós, Aurores e Cavaleiros. Uma, como já dissemos antes, nós chamamos de **Gatotsu**.

Sirius se posicionou no meio do tablado, mirando um boneco de madeira e palhas, do outro lado da mesa. Ele encolheu-se sobre o próprio tronco, pondo a espada à sua frente, como se fosse uma lança e estivesse pronto para furar alguém com ela.

- O **Gatotsu** nada mais é que uma _perfuração horizontal_. Você usa a espada como se fosse uma lança, e espeta o indivíduo como se fosse um churrasquinho. – Ele fez o movimento dando um passo pra frente, e levantando. O pessoal riu, imaginando o churrasquinho. Ele voltou a olhar os alunos e em seguida voltou à posição, mirando ainda o boneco lá na outra ponta. – Mas nós unimos essa técnica comum aos poderes de um bruxo, como, por exemplo, usar minha energia mágica para dar um impulso maior.

Sirius deu um impulso como se fosse avançar um passo para frente. Mas não avançou um passo para frente. Quase num piscar de olhos e atravessou o tablado e, com uma força incrível, atravessou o pobre boneco de madeira. Os alunos levaram um susto. Ele voltou a ficar de pé. Leah batia palmas animadinha.

- Muito bom, muito bom. Você ainda está em plena forma. Minha vez. Minha vez.

Leah então foi até o meio do tablado. 

- Próximo golpe, minha gente... O **battoujutsu**. – Leah então vez quase a mesma posição de Sirius, com a diferença de que estava pronta para sacar a espada e passar um golpe na horizontal cortando o boneco, não furando-o. – Apesar do nome estranho e complicado, o **battoujutsu** nada mais é do que impelir mais velocidade ao corte da espada no momento em que você a desliza para tirá-la da bainha. Isso é muito eficiente, e era uma técnica muito usada no Japão medieval pelos bons e velhos samurais, que conseguiam matar duas ou três pessoas só com este golpe. Vamos lá?...

Ela ficou uns instantes olhando o boneco fixamente. E disparou. Foi a mesma coisa que Sirius fez, quase enganando os olhos. Mas quando chegou perto do boneco, ela sacou a espada e passou o golpe sem hesitar. O boneco se partiu em dois na cintura. Não se escutou nem sequer um barulhinho, tamanha a velocidade.

- Bom, bom, bom! Muito bom! – Vibrava Sirius e Lupin, admirados – a gente é fã do seu **battoujutsu**!

O único a não esboçar nenhuma reação, claro, era Snape. Leah voltou ao meio do tablado, guardando a espada novamente.

- Nós vamos aprender muito as noções de esgrima ocidental, mas sem dúvida alguma, as melhores e mais precisas técnicas de espada de que se têm notícia vem do oriente. Nós aprendemos a dominar boa parte delas, e combinando com feitiços eficientes, como, por exemplo, um _expeliarmus_ ou um _ flipendo_... A gente tem um resultado avassalador...

- Talvez vocês não dêem conta de dominar uma por completo – Disse Sirius – como, por exemplo, esse mesmo **battoujutsu**. É uma técnica extremamente eficaz, mas muito difícil. Não sei se vocês já ouviram falar, mas... as técnicas do **Battoujutsu**, por exemplo, que Leah domina tão bem, são extremamente difíceis. Até na época em que ela era usada no Japão, poucos eram os homens que a dominavam perfeitamente. Esses homens recebiam até um nome específico, eram conhecidos como _Battousais_. Uma tradução para "mestres do battoujutsu", propriamente dizendo. Eles também podiam ser apelidados 'carinhosamente' de retalhadores. Faziam um estrago considerável.

- Vocês realmente não gostariam de encontrar um battousai mau humorado na frente. – Disse Lupin. – Bem... Que tal começarmos a chamar os voluntários? 

Sirius e Leah concordaram. Sobrou para Harry, que subiu completamente sem jeito.

- Tem certeza? – Murmurou, segurando uma espada de madeira nas mãos. – Acho que não vou conseguir...

- Vai, Harry - disse Leah, colocando ele em posição, enquanto Sirius colava o coitado do boneco no tronco de novo. – faça assim, ó.

Leah, segurando os braços de Harry, fez ele fazer o movimento do battoujutsu devagar, em câmera lenta. Harry entendeu.

- Tá... Entendi.

Ele ainda estava meio se achando idiota ali, no tablado, pronto para desferir o golpe. Um murmurinho corria o salão, e Malfoy o olhava cínico, doido para ver ele se estabacar tropeçando no próprio pé. Harry engoliu um seco. Leah aproximou de sua orelha e falou baixinho:

- Concentre-se, Harry. Está no seu sangue. Sua mãe era capaz de fazer isso de olhos vendados. Tenho certeza que você consegue. Eu acredito em você. Assim como acreditei nela.

Harry ainda sentiu um calafrio com aquilo tudo, olhou Sirius, que discretamente fez um gesto de apoio. Lupin também. Ele então respirou fundo, se colocou na mesma posição. E se concentrou no boneco.

" Não é tão difícil", pensou. De repente parecia que tudo a sua volta tinha sumido, ele foi envolvido com uma energia que até então Harry nunca imaginou que pudesse ser capaz de mostrar. Achou que era culpa da posição, que suas pernas estavam adormecendo de ficar no mesmo lugar. Então estreitou os olhos na direção do boneco, e sentiu que era hora de atacar. Ele deu um impulso para correr em direção ao boneco, mas após dar o primeiro impulso com o pé direito, ele sentiu o espaço se encurtar e o boneco praticamente avançar sobre ele. Sacou a espada e passou ela pela horizontal, com os pés ainda no ar, e só foi pôr os dois no chão depois que passou pelo boneco.

Depois de um breve silêncio, um murmurinho percorreu todo o salão. Harry sentiu que o corpo tinha corrido dois quilômetros sem parar. Ao erguer-se e olhar para trás, viu que todos o olhavam espantados. Foi quando ele resolveu olhar a espada de madeira que usava: estava esmigalhada, só no toquinho.

- Mas... O...

Ao olhar o boneco, ele estava completamente torto para o lado. Por pouco ele não fez a mesma coisa que Leah fez, partir o boneco em dois. Ficou impressionado com aquilo tudo. Leah, Sirius e Lupin sorriam impressionados. Snape parecia não acreditar naquilo.

- Isso... Foi... Incrível... – Murmurou Sirius.

- Ele... Ele tem... As mesmas habilidades... Que Lílian tinha... – disse Lupin, encantado.

- Meu... Deus... – Murmurou Leah, espantada.

Harry se aproximou e foi ovacionado pelos professores. Os alunos, exceto os Sonserinos, aplaudiam a incrível habilidade de Harry. Nem ele mesmo acreditava:

- Eu só... Avancei... Parecia que... Eu me movimentei... Como um raio, foi muito... Rápido! Eu não me contive...

- Com o tempo, Harry, com o tempo - disse Sirius - batendo em seu ombro, Com o tempo você controla a força. Foi incrível!

Leah voltou-se para os alunos:

- Muito bem, garotada. É vez de _vocêis_. – Lupin balançou a cabeça, rindo do _vocêis_ – muito bem, cada um arranja um par, a _quadria_ vai _começá_.

Os alunos, devagar, se juntaram em duplas. Deviam treinar o battoujutsu e o gatotsu um de frente pro outro, devagar, com as shinais. Poucos deles faziam um movimento que vagamente lembrava o correto. Neville parecia ser o mais desajeitado. Tremia só de segurar uma vagabunda espada de bambu. Sirius e Lupin se cutucaram. Mas Leah já tinha reparado nele e se aproximou:

- Sr. Longbotton? Alguma dificuldade?

Neville deu um doloroso gemido:

- N... Nada, professo...

- Venha comigo.

Neville se apavorou. Leah o chamou para o tablado.

- Venha, não precisa _ficar com medo_... Neville, não?

Neville fez sim com a cabeça e se aproximou.

- Vamos! – chamou Leah – É só repetir meu movimento.

Neville olhou a postura da Professora e a repetiu. Ela pacientemente o orientava:

- Isso, a cintura virada um pouco pro lado da espada, onde você vai desembainhar... No caso seu _outro lado_, Neville... Isso... As pernas devem estar dobradas, o peso seu tem que estar no quadril e nos joelhos. Bom, bom...

Leah se ergueu e os professores olharam Neville e sua postura hiper torta. Ele visivelmente tremia as pernas de leve. A professora deu um longo suspiro e colocou o dedo nas costas de Neville, que se desequilibrou e caiu de cara no chão na hora. Sirius pôs a mão no rosto, e Lupin deu um gemido dolorido.

- Levante-se daí, Longbotton. Esqueceu de colocar o peso no lugar certo – Disse Leah. Neville se ergueu, de quatro, e os alunos da Sonserina começaram a rir. Na mesma hora a professora disparou o olhar pra eles e falou em voz alta. – Calem a boca vocês. Alguém quer vir aqui fazer melhor?

Silêncio. Malfoy resmungou. Neville se ergueu, cabisbaixo:

- Desculpa, professora, eu... Não sei fazer iss...

- Não perguntei se você sabe – Resmungou, voltando a se aproximar dele. – Vamos, volte pra posição. Segure a espada perto da cintura de novo. 

O aluno repetiu o movimento.

- Anda, olhe pro boneco – Neville olhou. Leah foi batendo as costas dele e tentado empurra-lo até ele afirmar o equilíbrio – vamos, mais força. Coloque o peso no quadril e no joelho. Equilibre-se. Eu não ia chamar você aqui pra perder meu tempo. Eu _sei_ que _você sabe _fazer isso!

Neville finalmente se equilibrou. 

- Ótimo, falou Leah – Agora me dê sua espada.

Ele se ergueu de novo e entregou a espada de bambu. Leah a jogou para Sirius e retirou, com a bainha e tudo, sua _katana_ da cintura. E esticou pra Neville.

- Pegue.

- _Quê_?

- Você não vai usar uma _shinai_. Vai usar _minha katana_.

- Mas... Mas...

- Nada de mas, Neville. A espada não morde.

Neville engoliu em seco. Esticou as mãos trêmulas pra espada. Quando Leah soltou a fira bainha metálica na mão de Neville ele levou a outra junto, pra segurar. Era muito pesada a espada. Como é que usava ela com tanta facilidade, como se não fosse nada?

- Coloque ela na cintura – Disse Leah, sossegada, de braços cruzados.

- Professora... – Murmurou Neville – tem... Certeza?

- Ande, Neville... Coloque logo na sua cintura.

O aluno continuava inseguro até que ela falou em alto e bom tom:

- Sabia que eu já duelei com a sua mãe quando ela era uma auror? Alice. Não? 

As orelhas de Nevile queimaram. Ele olhou a professora.

- Quando eu era um Cavaleiro do Apocalipse, e tinha só 17 anos. _ Uma das minhas cicatrizes é dela_. Grande mulher, ela. Conseguiu me dar uma cicatriz pra coleção. Tenho ela até hoje.

O garoto ergueu o olhar assustado.

- Também conheci o seu pai, mas só tive mais contato com ele depois que passei pro lado de Dumbledore. Ele era um Auror Supremo, sabia? Ele ensinava muita coisa boa pra gente. Você devia ter orgulho dos seus pais.

- Eu... Eu tenho. – Disse, baixando os olhos. Leah supirou:

- Você não devia baixar os olhos quando fala deles, sabia? Se eu fosse você encheria o peito e falaria deles sempre olhando pra cima, cheio de orgulho. Combina com eles. – Neville ergueu os olhos e fez 'sim' para a professora, em silêncio – Quer ter a oportunidade de um dia chutar algum Comensal da Morte junto dos seus pais? – Neville fez um 'an-rã' ansioso. Leah sorriu – Esse dia não vai demorar pra chegar, acredite. Enquanto isso, faça esse battoujutsu logo, e mate-os de felicidade quando virem você usando uma dessas espadas, e fazendo tão bem quanto eles na sua idade.

Neville sorriu e voltou à posição de battoujutsu. Sirius disse um 'vai lá, Neville!' pra anima-lo. Ele, mais confiante, tombou o corpo, mirando o boneco, pronto pra sacar a _katana _e partir o bonequinho de madeira.

Mas não tiveram tempo de comemorar muito. Minerva chegou apressada no salão. Os professores a olharam. Ela parecia meio nervosa.

- Professores... Perdoem minha intromissão...

- Imagina - disse Leah - diga, Minerva.

- O professor Alvo precisa de vocês na sala dele. Agora.

Os professores se olharam.

- Todos. Vocês quatro. _E talvez de mais alguém._ Por favor. Estaremos esperando.

Minerva saiu e deixou os quatro se olhando sem dizer nada. O clima que baixou na sala não era dos melhores. Sirius então pôs a mão na cintura e disse, olhando para o chão:

- Estão dispensados. Voltem para seus dormitórios e podem ficar livres até o jantar.

Os alunos foram saindo devagar. Mas, quando Harry, Rony, Mione, Gina e Draco foram saindo...

- Vocês ficam. – disse Leah. Os cinco pararam espantados.

- Pois não?... – perguntou Draco, superior, sem olhar os outros.

- Vocês vêm com a gente – ponderou Sirius, já descendo do tablado. Passou por eles: vocês cinco.

*

Sem saber do que se tratava, Os cinco foram para a sala de Dumbledore, que quase não comportou tanta gente. Sirius, Lupin, Snape, Leah, Harry, Rony, Gina, Draco e Hermione. Dumbledore sorriu ao ver a cara de dúvida dos garotos.

- Olá. É um prazer receber meus futuros Aurores Supremos em minha sala.

- A... Aurores... Supremos? – gaguejou Rony, olhando dos lados – Mas eu pensei que só seríamos... aurores...

- De fato, senhor Weasley. Mas é que neste exato momento precisamos da ajuda dos mais fortes candidatos. Pedi para que os professores me dessem os nomes quando chegasse a hora. Vejo que foram ótimas escolhas.

- Então vocês sabiam que nós cinco seríamos os mais fortes das aulas? – disparou Draco, de braços cruzados e nem um pouco contente de estar espremido no mesmo lugar que Rony, Gina e Harry. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Sim e não, Senhor Malfoy – disse Alvo, completamente tranqüilo. – Creio que vocês já saibam do que está acontecendo, e do motivo por eu estar reunindo vocês aqui. Sem dúvida vocês são os mais preparados. Sabemos disso muito antes das aulas do Clube começarem. E depositamos nossa confiança em vocês para ajudar a resolver os problemas que apareceram.

- Pode nos contar, professor Dumbledore? – perguntou Sirius.- É o que imaginamos?

- Sim, Sirius. É o que vocês imaginam. – Os professores suspiraram desconfortáveis. Os meninos não entenderam. Dumbledore voltou a olhá-los. – O motivo para vocês estarem aqui agora, garotos, resume-se em um só nome: Espada dos Deuses.

Os meninos sentiram o mesmo desconforto dos professores.

- Já é de conhecimento de vocês que Voldemort está atrás da espada. E que ele não pode encontrá-la, em hipótese alguma. Pois bem. Temos notícias do possível paradeiro dela. A espada está escondida em algum Templo Sagrado Perdido, em alguma parte do mundo. Há dois dias descobrimos um desses Templos, e, como um teste, queremos que vocês acompanhem os professores até ele, em busca da Espada.

- Então... É isso... – murmurou Harry, de braços cruzados – nós ajudaremos, claro...

- Agradeço de coração, Harry Potter – disse Alvo – mas eu gostaria de me assegurar de que vocês não irão se meter em enrascada, mesmo que Voldemort não tenha descoberto o templo, não é exatamente o lugar ideal para passar um fim de semana... E para isso eu precisarei da ajuda específica de Sirius e... Ah, olá, Hagrid, pode entrar, já estou dando a notícia.

Todos olharam Hagrid, que vinha ajudar a apertar mais ainda o lugar. Ele parecia meio apreensivo, mas decidido. Usava uma roupa de couro e peles que mais parecia uma armadura, e carregava um armamento de guerra, espingarda, besta, facão. Ele pareceu não mudar muito de humor ao ver todos eles.

- Claro, professor Dumbledore, claro. Meus serviços estão à sua inteira disposição. 

Estava ficando extremamente desconfortável a situação. Até que Dumbledore, com os olhos azuis brilhando, apoiou os ombros na sua mesa e pôs a cabeça sobre as mãos fechadas, olhando os presentes.

- Preciso da ajuda de Sirius e Hagrid... Para que eles ajudem todos vocês... Para que entrem e saiam em total segurança... Da prisão de Azkaban, o Templo Sagrado Perdido Das Trevas.

************************************************************************************************

***N.A 2*: ** Faltam.... eu não fiz conta errada não???


	16. CAPÍTULO 16: No Subsolo de Azkaban

**N.A 1*= Faltam 2 capítulos pro fim da Azkaban!!!!!**

** _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

**ESPADA DOS DEUSES**

**EPISÓDIO I: AZKABAN**

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

**Capítulo ** Dezesseis****

**NO SUBSOLO DE AZKABAN**

(Crawling - Linkin Park)

Rony, pela milésima vez, quase tinha um ataque ao passar próximo de uma das várias árvores secas e retorcidas do terreno da prisão e se enroscar numa grudenta teia de aranha. 

- Ah, não... De novo? Bem que esses dementadores podiam fazer uma faxina por aqui de vez em quando ao invés de ficar olhando a gente com aquela cara asquerosa, não? 

- Não existem mais dementadores em Azkaban, tonto. - Resmungou Draco, logo atrás de Rony. - Essa prisão foi abandonada e os dementadores expulsos. Esqueceu-se, mané? 

- Eu não teria tanta certeza disso - Disse Hagrid, na frente do grupo, a besta armada e pronta para o tiro. - Azkaban sempre foi um santuário de Dementadores... Parecia que eles brotavam do solo... Pra mim é uma grande chocadeira desses bichos. 

- Então... O QUÊ exatamente estamos fazendo aqui? - Resmungou Rony com uma voz aguda, balançando a mão tentando tirar a teia de aranha - No mínimo uma missão suicida, suponho? 

Sirius, meio escondido atrás de uma moita mais à frente, ao lado de Hagrid, virou-se tentando esconder o nervosismo com um sorriso: 

- Quem sabe, Weasley?... Isso seria divertido, não seria? 

- Ah, muuuuuito... - Suspirou Rony. Leah veio sorrindo, "cobrindo a retaguarda" do grupo. 

- É disso mesmo que eu gosto. Que graça teria procurar pela Espada dos Deuses... sei lá, em Hogsmeade?... 

Ninguém parecia mesmo estar muito animado com a idéia de sair procurando uma espada amaldiçoada em Azkaban. A pequena ilha onde a prisão se localizava era deserta, sem grama, na terra dura, com pouquíssimas arvores retorcidas e secas, um cenário bastante fantasmagórico. Lá parecia não haver dia. Poderia ser meio dia, mas as nuvens quase encobriam todo o sol, e uma pesada penumbra corria o ar, deixando-o pesado. E como estava frio. O grupo usava roupas que alguém usaria para, no mínimo, ficar um mês na Antártida. Poucos montinhos de neve cobriam pedaços do solo, árvores mortas. Chegaram à frente da prisão, aquela construção abandonada, escura, cheia de limbo, grades retorcidas. Os alunos sentiram um tremor pelo corpo, e sabiam que não era do frio. 

- Vamos entrando? - Perguntou Leah, pondo a mão sobre o cabo da espada na cintura e chegando à frente dos portões. Pôs a mão na testa e olhou a construção - Hum... Não parece que cabem muitas pessoas por aqui, não, Sirius? 

- O subsolo - disse Sirius, olhando Hagrid de esguio - As piores celas estão no subsolo. A parte de cima é até apresentável, o lugar onde os condenados chegam... 

Hagrid resmungou alguma coisa e colocou a besta na cintura, para em seguida botar as enormes mãos cobertas por uma grossa luva nos portões e abri-los de uma vez só, fazendo a pouca luz de mormaço entrar no saguão de entrada. Ele voltou a segurar a besta e todos entraram. 

- Por aqui - Indicou Sirius, apontando o caminho. O grupo se mantinha unido, cauteloso. Hagrid e Sirius iam à frente, Leah um pouco atrás, quase junto de Harry, Rony, Gina, Mione e Draco, e, fechando o cortejo, Snape e Lupin. 

Nas roupas de frio de todos haviam pêlos brancos nas mangas e como caneleiras, e os alunos usavam um cachecol da cor da respectiva casa, para que se diferenciassem no escuro e não atacassem um ao outro. Mais alguns minutos de caminhada e tiveram de acender as varinhas. Até que, depois de uma longa escada de pedra em espiral, eles chegaram em um pequeno salão, onde havia mais um portão de madeira bem antigo e apodrecido. Sirius e Hagrid pareceram tomar fôlego antes de continuar. 

- Chegamos. Daqui pra frente... Seja o que Deus quiser. 

- Sirius... Você está nos assustando - Murmurou Gina, agarrada na barra da blusa de Rony. 

- Desculpe, - Riu nervoso - mas estou só sendo franco. 

- Nos assustando? - Perguntou um superior Draco, de braços cruzados e olhar de superior - Não me inclua nessa conta, menina. 

- Eu não vejo a hora de você se mijar de medo, Malfoy - Resmungou Rony. 

- Eu não vejo a hora de ver você soltar a franga ao ver uma aranha caranguejeira e peluda, Weasley. 

- Calem a boca - Resmungou Harry, que também não escondia o nervosismo. 

Os portões foram abertos, e todos silenciaram. Assim que viram o corredor estreito que descia mais ainda, as velhas tochas pregadas na parede uma longe da outra se acenderam automaticamente. Deu para ver todo o percurso, mas numa penumbra pior que a escuridão, algo realmente de dar medo até em Voldemort. 

- Tá ficando cada vez melhor - Disse uma simpática Leah. Snape resmungou alguma coisa que provavelmente se traduziria num murro no meio da cara branca dela. 

Um vento gelado invadiu os pulmões de todos, um gemido muito doloroso e longo foi ouvido, parecendo que vazia parte da onda de frio. 

- São... Dementadores?... - Perguntou Hermione, lembrando da péssima experiência que teve com eles no terceiro ano. 

- Talvez só a energia pesada deles, - Disse Sirius. - mas talvez alguns mais velhos, quase a beira da morte, estejam por aí... 

- Dementadores morrem de velhice? - Perguntou Harry. 

- Ah, morrem. São como qualquer tipo de animal. Mas é claro, quanto mais eles se alimentam de almas, mais eles vivem... 

- Mas nós podemos abreviar a asquerosa vidinha deles - Disse Leah, mostrando a espada. Foi quando os alunos olharam as próprias cinturas. Cada um tinha uma espada, mesmo sem saber muito bem qual a utilidade. 

- Não acho que a gente dê conta de usar espadas, - Disse Rony- principalmente contra dementadores. 

- Não se preocupe, Weasley. Sendo bastante sincera, é melhor a gente partir um dementador no meio do que usar um patrono. Pelo menos a gente sabe que eles não ressuscitam. 

- Mas se você quer uma arma eficiente mesmo - Disse Lupin, sorrindo - você usa um patrono... Pra melhorar o corte da espada. 

Rony fingiu não escutar que era só conjurar um patrono normalmente, mas usando a espada no lugar da varinha, que tudo dava certo e algumas dezenas de dementadores virariam pozinho fedido na frente dele. Se Rony nunca havia conjurado um patrono normalmente, que dirá com uma espada. 

O primeiro lance de escada do subsolo de Azkaban acabou em três bifurcações. Uma que seguia em frente, numa leve descida, e as outras duas que, ao que pareciam, contornavam a prisão e se encontravam mais na frente.

- Vamos ter de nos separar. - Disse Sirius. 

- Não me diga uma coisa dessas - Implorou Rony. 

- Certo... Vamos nos dividir em três grupos, disse Sirius, Eu e Lupin vamos pela esquerda, você, Leah, vai com o Snape pelo meio, e você, Hagrid, pela direita. Quanto a vocês - e se virou para os alunos - Harry, você e Hermione vão com Hagrid. Draco e Rony, vocês vão com Leah e Snape, e... 

- Peraí - teve tempo de protestar Rony - porque o Harry tem de ir só com a Mione? Eu não quero ter que aturar um grupo inteiro de Sonserinos! 

Todos pararam e ficaram olhando Rony, se perguntando o porquê dele estar fazendo aquilo. Então Sirius suspirou impaciente. 

- Ok, Rony, vai com Hagrid, Mione, venha com Draco. Gina fica sob nossa tutela. 

Rony não gostou do mesmo jeito. Hermione ia ficar no meio dos Sonserinos. Ele foi balbuciar mais um protesto quando Mione passou por ele, fazendo pouco caso: 

- Tudo bem, eu acho melhor mesmo ir com os Sonserinos. Afinal, estarei no ambiente da _minha casa_. 

Harry não escondeu o sorriso ao ver a cara de Rony ao escutar a alfinetada de Mione. Hagrid também não. Mas foi pouco antes de se separarem que... 

- Humanos vivos! O que fazem aqui, perturbando meu descanso eterno, maldição!? 

O fantasma de um homem dava as caras. Era uma imagem de um homem não muito velho, devia ter no máximo trinta e cinco anos. Usava as roupas esfarrapadas e sujas de um preso de Azkaban e tinha uma aparência muito parecida com a de Sirius e de Bartô Crouch. Ele, provavelmente, havia morrido ali mesmo na prisão. Pelo menos tinha morrido de verdade, e não teve sua alma "comida" por um Dementador. Sirius e Hagrid, que haviam sacado a espada e apontado a besta para o fantasma, agora abaixavam as armas e se olhavam. 

- Conhecem a figura? - Perguntou Leah, do fundo. 

- Hum... - Disse Sirius, olhando o homem e voltando a olhar para trás. Acho que sim... 

- Esse estava preso desde que vim pra cá. - Disse Hagrid. O fantasma continuava parado, olhando todos com um olhar de raiva e desconfiança. 

- Um bruxo das trevas. - Afirmou Sirius. - lembro dele definhando a cada dia, velho, acabado. Morreu de fraqueza, talvez pneumonia. Era frio, ele estava mal. Pouco antes de eu fugir. Mas não vou negar. Agüentou quanto tempo aqui?... Sei lá... Quarenta anos?... 

- Fiu... Pelo menos o fantasma dele manteve a cara de adulto... - Leah soltou um assobio impressionada. Todos olhavam o fantasma. 

- Saiam daqui antes que as trevas tomem conta dos corações de vocês - Grunhiu o homem. 

- Deixa eu ver... Iolaus! - Gisse Sirius - Você se chama Iolaus! Você poderia nos ajudar, Iolaus? Procuramos a entrada para... 

- Calem a boca, vermes! - Esbravejou o homem, voando de um lado para o outro, os dentes afiados de tão desgastados. - Mais um passo dentro de minha fortaleza e eu... 

- Sua fortaleza? - Riu Leah - Ah tá bom. Que ótimo, um fantasma que se apossou de Azkaban só porque os Dementadores sumiram do mapa. Essa é realmente boa. 

- Já mandei calarem a boca! Eu posso ser um fantasma e não poder tocar em vocês, mas fui um grande bruxo das trevas! Meus poderes são fortes o suficiente para ativarem as armadilhas mortais deste lugar! 

- Iolaus, por favor, nos ajude, não temos tempo a perder, Voldemort pode estar sabendo da existência do Templo das Trevas! 

Os olhos do fantasma brilharam. 

- Templo, você disse?... O Templo Sagrado Perdido das Trevas... Estão procurando por alguma coisa? 

- Bom... Mais ou menos... 

- Ninguém tocará na Espada dos Deuses. 

Todos silenciaram. 

- A espada... Está aqui, Iolaus? - perguntou Sirius. 

- Quem sabe - sorriu Iolaus. - Na minha época eu era um dos únicos a saber detalhes sobre a grande lenda da Espada dos Deuses. Ah, quem não gostaria de tê-la em mãos?... O universo a seus pés... 

- Você já me encheu! - gritou Rony, perdendo a paciência, e avançando até o fantasma - Escuta aqui seu zumbi do cacete, dá pra você colaborar logo ou tá difícil? A gente tá congelando e esse lugar é realmente... 

Iolaus juntou toda força e mandou uma rajada de uma energia que parecia muito ectoplasma (a "substância" de que é feito um espírito, um fantasma. Suas "moléculas" estariam no estado gasoso, e por ser parte do espírito tende a ser carregado de energia) e mandou Rony lá pra trás, caindo de costas. Todos recuaram assustados. O fantasma avançou ainda com as mãos brilhando de ectoplasma para cima de Rony, que balançava a cabeça, que girava sem parar. 

- Pode para por aí, monte de ectoplasma acinzentado. 

Dentre todos que estavam com os olhos pregados no vôo de Rony, a única pessoa que teve reflexo suficiente para sacar a varinha e apontar para as costas do fantasma foi Hermione. Todos estavam surpresos, agora com mais essa. O fantasma parou, e Hermione continuou firme, falando muito depressa e com os olhos cerrados. 

- Andei praticando na Murta que Geme uns feitiços específicos para estuporar um fantasma e transformá-lo numa nuvem de vaga-lumes porque ela vive enchendo meu saco. Acho que você não gostaria de experimentar um. Ela garante que dói pacas. Mesmo depois de morta. 

- Que insolência - Riu Iolaus, virando o rosto e se erguendo para ficar de frente para Mione, que subia a varinha firmemente apontada para ele - Quem você pensa que é garota, para ameaçar o grande... 

De repente ele parou boquiaberto ao encarar Mione. Se ele já era branco e transparente, ficou mais ainda. Pouco depois os seus olhos encheram de lágrimas, e com muita dificuldade ele gaguejou emocionado, pondo a mão no peito: 

- Ce... Cecília? 

- Como?... - Resmungou Hermione, desfazendo na hora a expressão e diminuindo a tensão. Uma interrogação gigantesca baixou no lugar, e todo mundo parou o olhar na menina. O fantasma então sorriu e começou a chorar emocionado. Parecia até que estava brilhando mais. 

- Cecília, é você mesma... A quantos anos eu espero pela sua volta... ah, Cecília, como você me fez falta! - o fantasma se debulhando em lágrimas se atirou para abraçar Hermione, que a essa hora não tinha reação e mantinha a varinha abaixada. Ele, lógico, passou direto por Mione, e continuou a chorar, incrédulo, olhando fixamente Hermione. - Ah, a morte, Cecília... Como isso pôde acontecer entre nós? Íamos ser tão felizes... Você me esperou todo este tempo? Heim, Cecília? 

Hermione continuava perplexa, e Lupin não agüentou e agachou, começando a rir. 

- Hahahahaha... Era só isso o que faltava... Um fantasma apaixonado pela Hermione... 

- Ela deve ser parecida com essa tal Cecília - Disse Harry, começando a rir também. Rony se levantou tão mau humorado quanto antes. Sirius e Hagrid se olharam de novo, matando a charada: 

- Ah, Cecília! - Disse Sirius - eu me lembro de escutar ele de vez em quando chorando a noite e dizendo esse nome... Pelo jeito você é a cara dela, Hermione. 

- Cecília... - disse Hagrid, passando a mão na longa barba e olhando o teto, buscando nas lembranças. Mione continuava incomodada, o fantasma chorando e mordendo os dedos, olhando fixamente para ela. - Sim... Lembro da história... Cecília devia ser a noiva dele, alguma coisa assim... Eles iam se casar quando ele foi condenado à prisão perpétua em Azkaban por ser um bruxo das trevas. Pelo que parecia, Cecília era uma pessoa boa, e não sabia que o homem era das trevas... Bem... Ele ficava mesmo recordando dela... Puxa, devia ser um amor muito grande mesmo. Foi isso que o sustentou tanto tempo. 

- Essa Cecília já deve ter morrido - disse Sirius dando de braços - quer dizer, se não fosse, ela teria uns... 80 anos?... No mínimo. Talvez ela tenha feito sua vida depois da condenação dele, se casado, não sei... Se ela não é um fantasma que veio atrás dele, é porque ela superou tudo e conseguiu ser feliz ao lado de outra pessoa, morrendo e indo em paz pro céu. 

- Bonita historia, mas não temos tempo - Resolveu falar Snape. - Passem logo por esse fantasma idiota e vamos trás da Espada. 

Harry não parava de sorrir de orelha a orelha olhando Mione, com uma grande vontade de rir. Ela o viu e ficou brava: 

- Ah, Harry tire esse sorriso idiota da cara! Nem a Murta é tão indiscreta quanto este daq... 

- Você! - esbravejou Iolaus, virando-se para Harry com a expressão de raiva - Desfaça o sorriso! Minha Cecília mandou! 

Harry parou no mesmo lugar. 

- Quem é você para mandar o que devo fazer? 

- Ninguém aborrece minha amada Cecília! 

- Se enxerga, coisa horrível, a Hermione não tem nada a ver com a sua Cecília. 

- Esta bela jovem é a reencarnação de minha Cecília, que voltou do outro mundo para me reencontrar! Quem você pensa que é para impedir nossa união? 

- Dá um tempo, estrupício! Se quer saber; essa sua Cecília devia ser um canhão, um jaburu, uma bruaca das... 

- Eu não admito que... 

- Parem os dois! - Berrou Mione. Harry e o fantasma olharam ela assustados. Hermione cruzou os braços e olhou feio Harry, e não precisou que ela dissesse para ele que aquilo era a coisa mais idiota que ele podia fazer: brigar com um fantasma. Iolaus, entretanto, a olhou com ternura: 

- Me perdoe, Cecília, é que este vil rapaz estava... 

- E você cale essa boca podre, seu espírito zombeteiro. Eu não tenho nada a ver com a sua Cecília, e, sendo franca, você faz papel de idiota, se a sua Cecília não deu as caras por aqui é porque ela não gostava nem um pouco de você. 

- Cecília! - Exclamou o fantasma - Nós juramos amor eterno! Éramos felizes! Por que diz tantas palavras duras para mim? Por um acaso encontraste outro homem para me substituir? 

Mione continuava cada vez mais sem paciência de aturar aquele idiota. Olhou todos os outros, que esperavam uma resposta dela. Ela então deu de ombros, sem saída: 

- Bom... Então... É, eu achei sim. Um homem que te substitui, eu te esqueci, ele me fez feliz, era bonzinho, bonito, rico, sarado e gostoso, nós nos casamos, fomos morar num castelo cor de rosa e depois a gente viveu feliz para sempre. Tá bom assim? 

O fantasma então aos pouco foi voltando a ter a expressão de ódio. Ele começou a ficar ofegante e a olhar Hermione bem fundo nos olhos. Rony levantava atrás dela e batia as roupas, para tirar a sujeira. Sem saber o que fazer, Hermione olhou Harry, atrás do fantasma, e ela sentiu uma grande vontade de socar ele, que ainda ria. 

Então Iolaus, chorando, dessa vez de ódio, olhou Harry, para depois voltar a chegar o nariz pontudo perto do de Mione: 

- Certo, eu já entendi. Agora você ama este seu companheiro bastardo. 

Um silêncio sepulcral baixou de repente em todos. Rony prendeu a respiração, pondo-se de pé meio torto. Hermione ficou quase do mesmo jeito de quando fora petrificada pelo basilisco. A primeira reação veio de Hagrid, Leah, Sirius e Lupin, que estavam um ao lado do outro. Eles se olharam, para em seguida cair na gargalhada. Snape olhou para o teto, pôs as mãos na cabeça sebosa e deu as costas, suspirando profundamente, recusando-se a continuar vendo aquilo tudo. "Ai, não, era só o que faltava..." 

- "Seu Iolaus", resmungou Hermione entre os dentes - REZE para que quando eu morra meu espírito fique em pedacinhos minúsculos e eu não seja um espírito completo, porque se eu puder virar um fantasma eu venho aqui só pra encher essa sua cara funda e desnutrida de socos... 

- Harry Potter. - disse Iolaus, virando-se para Harry de novo e mirando a cicatriz - Eu conheci você mesmo, até aqui em Azkaban seu nome chegou... Através dos Comensais do grande bruxo Voldemort... Seu poder é grande... Mas você não é melhor do que eu... 

- Posso não ser melhor... Mas com certeza sou mais apresentável - alfinetou Harry, lamentando-se de não poder encher a cavidade dos olhos de Iolaus com furúnculos grandes e doloridos. 

- Deixem esse inútil para lá! - protestou Draco, com cara de nojo - Vamos logo buscar essa droga desse templo e voltar para casa! Esse lugar fede! 

- Boa... -disse Hagrid, ainda sorrindo. Então todos se juntaram nos grupos, ignorando os protestos do fantasma. Mione balançou a cabeça sem acreditar naquela doideira do fantasma. Iolaus ergueu-se no ar e fitou todos eles: 

- Eu prometo a todos vocês... Não sairão vivos daqui... 

*

O fantasma de Iolaus atravessava as paredes das jaulas de Azkaban rapidamente. Até que chegou a uma grande salão em forma de estádio, de coliseu. Eram dez grandes degraus que davam acesso ao centro dele. Haviam três bifurcações na parte de cima, e, lá embaixo, no centro, um pequeno pedestal em forma de garra de dragão, e esta garra segurava uma esfera de cristal opaca. Iolaus parou logo acima dela e olhou para os lados, ofegante. Até que fechou os olhos e começou e fazer uma prece. Pouco tempo depois o ar começou a girar pelo salão, em forma de redemoinho. Do chão do salão, de várias celas da prisão, das paredes e das solitárias vários vultos negros surgiram, saindo do chão como se despertassem. Terminada a prece, os vultos já estavam de pé respirando. Iolaus sorriu: 

- Muito bem... É hora do lanche, meus bons e velhos amigos dementadores... 

*

- Estou com um mal pressentimento. - disse Snape quase monossílabo. 

- Quando é que você não tem? - respondeu Leah, sorrindo, enquanto olhava dentro de uma cela onde só haviam alguns poucos pedaços de capim amarelado velhos, corrente que prendiam o condenado ás paredes, e, claro, alguns ossinhos espalhados, além de ratazanas que corriam ao ver as almas vivas. - Nada aqui. Está ficando sem graça. 

- Não leve tudo na brincadeira, mulher, algo me diz que não estamos sozinhos aqui. 

Leah então pôs as mãos na cintura e olhou Snape. Draco e Mione estavam parados atrás dos dois. 

- Então temos companhia, Severo? Quem? 

- Hum... 

- ...Você acha... Voldemort? 

Snape e Leah ainda se olharam longamente, como se conversassem por telepatia. Os dois olharam os alunos ali parados. 

- Você sabe que ele não tem motivos para se dar ao trabalho de vir até aqui, Leah. 

- Quem sabe, não? Ele pode resolver vir pessoalmente. 

Ao ver que Draco e Mione não estavam mais se sentindo à vontade, eles acharam melhor encerrar a conversa. Pouco tempo depois, O ar começou a ficar cada vez mais frio, cada vez mais pesado de se respirar. Draco, olhando as costas dos professores, falou com firmeza: 

- Meu pai é um dos Comensais de Lord Voldemort, e todos aqui sabem disso. Vocês acham que ele teria motivos para vir ao nosso encontro atrás da espada? 

Sem parar de andar, Snape respondeu: 

- Não sei. Voldemort com certeza enviaria seus menores subordinados para cá se tivesse certeza de que a espada está aqui. Mas, levando em conta que dentro de Azkaban estão Sirius, Lupin e Potter, ele poderia muito bem achar melhor mandar seus melhores homens para uma emboscada, enquanto ele mesmo vem comandar a festa. 

Leah deu um sorrisinho muito divertido, e falou sem diminuir o passo e tirar os olhos do fim do corredor escuro: 

- Claro que você deveria saber, Malfoy... Ninguém fica no nosso caminho. Não importa quem é que esteja tentando arruinar nossos planos, não pensaremos duas vezes antes de elimina-lo. 

Draco não gostou da resposta de Leah e fechou a cara. De repente os dois professores pararam bruscamente e Draco e Mione quase engavetaram neles. Um vento gélido passou por todos. Snape e Leah ficaram em posição de ataque, Snape sacou a espada, e Leah deu um passo à frente dele. 

- Nossos anfitriões chegaram - murmurou Snape. 

Leah deu um sorriso satisfeito: três grandes vultos pretos vinham deslizando na direção deles. Mione e Draco sentiram a aproximação dos dementadores, e eles não tiveram nenhuma reação, ficaram paralisados, presas fáceis. Mas não os professores. Eles continuavam firmes, como se os dementadores não os afetasse. 

- Eu fico - Disse Snape, dano um passo para trás e protegendo os dois alunos. Leah agradeceu o espaço e ficou em posição. Quando os três dementadores estavam já na vista completa, onde dava para ver a cara feia e podre deles, a professora avançou: 

- Expectro Patronum! - Leah fez o mesmo movimento da aula, avançou e sacou a espada. Após atingir o primeiro e este cair, ela girou o corpo, dando mais um golpe no segundo, e repetiu o movimento, dando cabo do terceiro. Um feixe de luz branca marcou o desenho do golpe, a energia do patrono ficou retida na espada, que brilhava. Os dementadores foram partidos ao meio como pudim, e eles eram recheados com uma gosma roxa muito nojenta. Leah terminou com o terceiro e virou-se para os três, guardando a espada. - Serviço feito. 

- Não se anime, Leah - Disse Snape, também guardando a espada na cintura - ainda existem centenas de dementadores por aqui. 

Draco e Mione não tiveram palavras pra descrever o que haviam visto. 

*

Os dois dementadores só foram cair depois de seis flechadas de Hagrid, três em cada um. 

- Hum... O Ministério não vai ficar bravo ao saber que estamos dizimando os espécimes de dementadores não, Hagrid? - Perguntou Rony, secando a testa de suor. 

- ...Não - respondeu Hagrid, enquanto armava a besta novamente - Ninguém vai querer que os dementadores fiquem tão numerosos quanto mosquitinhos. Podemos alegar controle populacional. - Em seguida ele suspirou, desfazendo o sorriso - Mas não tenho estoque suficiente de flechas para tantos dementadores... Devíamos ter pedido para que Lupin, Leah ou Snape viesse conosco. Eles seriam uma mão na roda, usando as espadas para acabar com essas coisas. 

Harry então pôs a mão sobre a sua, e perguntou: 

- Será que... eu consigo, Hagrid? Quer dizer, eu consegui fazer aquele battoujutsu **_(técnica do saque da espada) _**na aula... Será que não dou conta? Não teríamos que ficar usando o Patrono toda hora, se pudermos aniquila-los de uma só vez, não? 

- Melhor não, Harry. É necessário conjurar um patrono com a espada para fazer que eles fazem, se enfrentarmos mais de um talvez seja arriscado se aproximar sem o feitiço correto... 

Harry ainda olhou o chão, desanimado. Rony também já estava meio cansado, não era muito bom de fazer patronos, mas mesmo assim teve de se virar e fazer três aparecerem nos últimos dez minutos. 

*

Dois outros dementadores caíam no chão, atravessados por duas outras espadas. Uma pertencia a Sirius Black, a outra... Pertencia à Gina. 

- Muito bom, Gina. - Disse Lupin, cobrindo a retaguarda - Você é uma exímia espadachim. O seu gattotsu ** _(perfuração horizontal)_** é tão bom quanto o que Sirius executava no início de carreira. E olha que ele a iniciou com uns bons dezenove anos... 

Gina apenas murmurou alguma coisa, meio envergonhada. Ela estava se saindo bem, apesar de não conjurar o patrono ainda. Sirius e Lupin iam dando aulas práticas para ela a cada dementador que aparecia para azucrinar. 

- Vamos apertar o passo! - Disse Sirius, começando a correr pelo corredor - o frio se dissipou, acho que não tem mais nenhum dementador na nossa frente! 

Lupin e Gina o seguiram. 

*

Todos haviam apertado o passo. Dessa vez os dementadores que vinham da frente pareciam ter acabado, mas um ar gelado vinha do fundo do corredor, então todos corriam apressados para chegar ao fim dos corredores. 

No salão, Iolaus resmungava para si mesmo, olhando o chão: 

- Não, não, não! Eles estão acabando com os dementadores! Isso não pode! Eu preciso fazer... 

Ele foi interrompido com uma série de passos que chegavam. Eram Hagrid, Rony e Harry, os primeiros a chegar no lugar, pela porta do centro. Eles acharam estranho, entrar pela direita e sair pelo meio. Azkaban era mesmo um labirinto enfeitiçado. 

- Argh! Vocês! 

- Ih, é o Iolaus... - Resmungou Harry. Hagrid abaixou a besta e Rony ficou mau humorado. 

O trio desceu devagar os lances das escadas, até o centro do salão. 

- Malditos! - Berrou Iolaus, enchendo as mãos de energia - Vocês vão pagar por... 

- Que lugar animado! 

Lupin exclamou isso assim que apontou da porta da direita e fez a mesa cara de espanto: eles tinham entrado pela esquerda. 

- É assim mesmo, Lupin - Disse Sirius. Eles também desceram, mas ficaram no primeiro e largo degrau. - Ué? Esse fantasma xarope ainda está aqui? 

Iolaus nem teve tempo de fechar a cara direito. A atenção foi chamada pelo resto do pessoal, que vinha correndo da última porta. Snape, Leah, Mione e Draco vieram correndo e mal conseguiram parar. Saltaram do alto dos degraus, caindo no centro do lugar. O motivo todos descobriram: Não só da porta deles, mas das outras, uma série de dementadores apareceram, fechando o cerco no alto do lugar. Leah se levantou, ofegante: 

- Desculpem o mau jeito... A coisa ficou brava... 

- Vai ficar mais ainda! - Berrou Iolaus, voltando a atenção para ele. No instante em que ele terminou de dizer, ele lançou a rajada de energia que havia concentrado em Leah. A coitada mau terminava de levantar e foi laçada com violência contra as escadarias. Ela abriu um buraco nas pedras e levantou muita poeira. Ninguém teve uma reação imediata. 

- L... Leah?! - Exclamou Sirius, o primeiro a avançar até ela. A poeira se dissipou, e Leah, por incrível que parecesse, apenas gemeu de dor e balançou a cabeça, em meio aos destroços do buraco: 

- Ai... Que violência... Isso doeu bastante... 

Ela pôs a mão na testa e se pôs de pé. Até Iolaus pareceu incrivelmente chocado com aquilo. 

- Mas que diabos...? 

- Ah, me desculpe - Disse Leah, voltando a juntar-se aos amigos, dessa vez toda cheia de poeira. - Mas não é tão fácil me matar... Você vai precisar muito mais do que um truquezinho furreca e barato como esse para me derrubar, seu Zé Mané. 

Sirius suspirou aliviado, e Lupin sorriu balançando a cabeça. Iolaus ficou bem mais nervoso depois disso. Ele então virou-se para Rony, com raiva. O ruivinho engoliu um seco ao ver que o fantasma estava disposto a novamente ataca-lo. 

E foi o que fez. Iolaus fez com que uma espécie de corda de teia saísse dos dedos de sua mão direita e fosse em direção à Rony, provavelmente para agarrá-lo. 

Rony deu dois passos para trás e não sabia o que fazer. Lupin gritou para que alguém o tirasse do caminho, e a pessoa mais perto era Hermione. Ela tomou impulso e o agarrou pelo braço direito, empurrando-o para fora do alcance do ataque. Rony saiu, mas ela não. A tal corda agarrou o braço de Hermione e a puxou. Só que Rony ainda estava agarrado à amiga também, e os dois levantaram vôo. Essa era a intenção do fantasma: agarrar alguém pelo braço e lançar para trás, com violência no chão. Mione e Rony foram cair com força do lado de trás do fantasma, também levantando poeira e sacudindo o lugar.

- Rapaz, como isso dói... - Gemeu Rony, de barriga para cima, pondo a mão na cabeça, ainda deitado no chão. Mione, ao seu lado, apoiava os braços para tirar o rosto do chão, e tossiu, espalhando poeira: 

- *Cof* Nossa... *Cof*...Esse homem não está para brincadeiras... *Cof* 

- Ai, minha cabeça... E você, Mione? Está bem? 

- Ai... Estou sim... Acho que não quebrei nada, aparentemente... 

- Valeu a ajuda... 

- Não foi de quê... 

Iolaus começou a rir ao ver que a pancada foi tão forte que os dois não estavam conseguindo levantar, apesar de conversarem baixo e se mexerem no chão. 

- Ninguém machuca meus amigos e sai impune! Nem que seja um fantasma asqueroso como você! 

Harry ficou possesso ao ver Iolaus pondo a vida de Rony e Mione em risco. Ele, sem pensar duas vezes, avançou no fantasma, sacando a espada. Hermione ergueu a cabeça e olhou para trás, Rony apoiou-se nos ombros para erguer o corpo. 

- Ele é doido! - Exclamou Rony 

- Harry! Ele tem força para te matar! - gritou Mione. 

Mas já era tarde. Iolaus, ao ver Harry se aproximar, sorriu da ingenuidade do garoto e, com apenas um movimento de mãos, o mandou voando... Direto para o teto. Não abriu um buraco, como foi com Leah, mas abriu rachaduras no teto, e um monte de poeira e cacos de pedra caíram. Os óculos de Harry e a espada foram os primeiros a cair. 

- Harry! - Exclamou Sirius, olhando o afilhado pregado no teto como uma mosca morta. Iolaus sorriu de novo. 

- Falta a grande finalização. 

Iolaus fez outro movimento com a mão e Harry desceu do teto se espatifando no chão com um baque surdo levantando mais poeira. Ele não movia um músculo. 

- Harry?... - Chamou Rony, assustado. 

- Harry! - Gritou Hermione, levantando-se. - Harry! 

Gina levou as mãos à boca, sem saber o que fazer, e até Draco estava boquiaberto com o que o fantasma foi capaz. 

- He. He. Hehehehehehe.... - Começou a rir Iolaus. - Essa é a minha deixa. 

Iolaus avançou para cima do corpo desfalecido de Harry e desapareceu de vista. O lugar silenciou. A poeira abaixou, e Harry continuou caído no chão. Sirius deu uma passou para trás, sem tirar os olhos do corpo do afilhado: 

- O que... Ele fez?... Será?... 

Sirius ergueu os olhos e viu Lupin muito preocupado. Ele também olhou em volta e eles viram Leah, com uma expressão muito mais temerosa de que qualquer um dali: 

- É isso mesmo... - Disse, tropeçando nas palavras - Estamos ferrados. 

Harry apoiou-se nas mãos e ergueu o corpo. Ainda ficou um tempo de quatro no chão, a cabeça pendendo. Balançou-a para arrancar a poeira e pôs-se de pé. Respirou fundo e abriu os olhos, sorrindo. Seus olhos não estavam mais verdes, e sim, cinza-claro. E começou a rir, ainda olhando o teto. 

- O que deu nesse idiota? - perguntou Draco. 

- Maldição - Gemeu Sirius, pondo a mão na espada. Lupin, Leah e Snape fizeram o mesmo. Hagrid apontou a besta para Harry. 

- Não estão achando que vão poder comigo logo agora, Não é? - Disse "Harry" debochado, descendo o olhar com um largo sorriso. - Ou vocês acham que eu não serei capaz de usufruir de todo o potencial mágico... De Harry Potter? 

Não precisaram de resposta. Iolaus, no corpo de Harry, fechou os punhos e expeliu toda a energia mágica de seu corpo. Todos os nove bruxos saíram voando e bateram de costas nas paredes do lugar. 

Quando abriram os olhos, Iolaus ainda estava no centro do salão, encantado, olhando as próprias mãos. 

- Incrível! Eu nunca poderia... Eu... Nunca poderia imaginar que Harry Potter pudesse ter um poder dessa magnitude! Hum... 

Iolaus lançou o olhar para cinco dementadores que estavam parados no alto do salão. Ele sorriu e, como se brincasse, mirou os dementadores com o dedo: 

- Expectro Patronum! 

Da mão de Iolaus o feitiço saiu, como se fosse de uma varinha. Cinco tiros, cada um pulverizando um dementador, deixando só a capa preta, tamanha força do choque. 

- Maldito Potter... - Gemeu Snape, sentado num canto. 

- Meu Deus... - Admirou-se Sirius - este poder está... Adormecido dentro de Harry! 

- É algo tão grande quanto o de Lílian... - Disse Lupin - Não! É maior que o dela! 

- Tsc - Resmungou Leah, a primeira a ficar de pé, apoiando-se na espada. - isso vai atrasar muito a nossa vida. Ei, Iolaus!- O fantasma virou-se para Leah. - Você pode sair do corpo de Harry... Ou eu vou ter que pessoalmente esquartejá-lo até que seu espírito saia fatiado como um presunto Parma? 

- O quê? - exclamou Mione, também pondo-se de pé. - Você ficou louca, Leah?! 

- He. Vai ser divertido. É claro, seria muito mais fácil se eu não tivesse perdido metade dos meus poderes... Mas é melhor assim, fica mais desafiador. 

Leah avançou com tudo para o corpo de Harry. Iolaus se assustou com a velocidade dela. Mas, antes que ela descesse a espada partindo o menino ao meio, alguém a bloqueou com outra espada. Era Sirius. 

- Você não acha que vai fazer isso, acha? 

- Hum... Não gostaria de ter de matar mais alguém aqui hoje. Poderia, por obséquio, sair da minha frente? 

- Morram os dois. - Resmungou Iolaus, recuperando-se do susto - Expelliarmus! 

O feitiço saiu com violência das duas mãos do fantasma, cada um indo para uma orelha diferente dos bruxos. Leah e Sirius foram novamente arremessados para longe. 

- Droga... Tá vendo? Você me atrapalhou - Tesmungou Leah, em um outro buraco aberto. Sirius gemeu do seu lado algo impublicável. 

- Isso complica as coisas - Resmungou Lupin, sacando a espada. Hagrid não conseguia disparar a flecha. 

- Eu... Não posso ferir Harry! - e jogou a arma no chão. 

Draco e Snape não estavam preocupados, atacaram Harry. Iolaus mais uma vez mandou Snape longe facilmente. Draco tentou lançar um feitiço, mas Iolaus fez a gentileza de devolve-lo, com apenas uma das mãos. Malfoy ficou amaldiçoando até os tataranetos de Harry, por ter um poder oculto tão grande. 

- Não podemos fazer nada! - Exclamou Gina, ajudando Rony a se levantar - ele estava todo dolorido, tamanha a pancada que levou. 

*

Iolaus continuava a se divertir, descendo o braço nos professores. Leah até conseguia se aproximar, mas Harry ainda era ligeiramente mais veloz e sempre a mandava abrir mais um buraco nas escadarias. 

Até que Hermione se ergueu ao lado de Rony, decidida: 

- Deixem comigo. Eu acho que posso parar esse cara. 

- É? - Perguntou Rony curioso. 

Iolaus agora vinha na direção deles, os olhos cinza gelo quase fechados e o sorriso malicioso na boca, as mãos prontas para um golpe final. Foi quando Mione pôs-se bem na frente dele, os braços abertos e a expressão fechada. Iolaus parou. 

- O que... Você quer? 

- Iolaus... Por favor... Pare. - disse Mione. 

Todo mundo - a maior parte ainda caída no chão ou se levantando - parou para olhar a cena. Sirius e Lupin se olharam, sem saber qual a idéia singular que saía da cabeça de Hermione. 

- O que... O que você está dizendo, pirralha? 

Para o espanto de todos Hermione desfez a expressão séria e apertou as mãos contra o peito, fazendo uma cara de piedade: 

- Por favor, não machuque meus amigos... - Leah, ao escutar isso, se jogou de novo no fundo do buraco de onde estava saindo.

- De onde você... 

- Iolaus... Se você está mesmo convicto de que eu sou essa Cecília que você sempre amou, por favor, atenda meu pedido. 

Draco balançou a cabeça, incrédulo: 

- O que um ser humano não faz quando a sua vida está em perigo... Ele é capaz de descer no nível mais baixo... 

Mas Iolaus parou, olhando Hermione, sem nenhuma intenção aparente de atacar. Ele então suspirou profundamente. Mione ensaiou um sorriso: seu plano patético estava colando. 

- Você... Vai parar?... Por mim?... 

- Se você prometer... - Disse Iolaus, olhando-a de lado fixamente. 

- Prometer?... - Perguntou, com um fiozinho de esperança. 

- Se você prometer voltar para mim. 

- Ah... - Resmungou, desfazendo o sorriso. Todos já se levantavam, esperando o desfecho da conversa. - Por favor, Iolaus, você tem de entender... Eu não sou sua Cecília, eu posso parecer ela, mas... Eu não sou, eu tenho minha vida. 

Iolaus ainda ficou olhando Hermione sem piscar. Ela suspirou de novo e completou, sem muita boa vontade: 

- Eu lamento que você sofra tanto, mas eu não posso fazer nada por você. 

- Sabe... - disse Iolaus, calmo - Você tem o mesmo grande e puro coração que minha Cecília tinha. 

- Agradeço o elogio. Mas, agora... O que você fez com meu amigo?... 

- Ah, Harry? Não se preocupe, ele não está morto, só desacordado. Assim que eu sair do corpo dele ele vai voltar a acordar. 

Hermione sorriu e respirou aliviada, assim como os outros. 

- Então... Você vai liberar o corpo dele? 

- Hum... Não. 

- Quê? 

- Eu gostei desse corpo. Potter é extremamente poderoso. Faz jus a fama, mas ainda não sabe usar um quarto do potencial dele. É mesmo um idiota. 

- Mas, Iolaus, e o nosso combinado? 

- Ainda não combinamos nada. - Disparou Iolaus.- Você negou meu pedido. 

- É que... Eu já lhe disse, eu ainda estou viva, Iolaus, você morreu, é um fantasma! Se pelo menos você fosse para o outro mundo descansar ao invés de ficar aqui, poderia encontrar sua Cecília! 

- Você é minha Cecília. 

- Ai... Eu já disse que não sou. 

- Claro que é. Eu conheceria você a léguas de distância. O seu espírito é o mesmo de minha Cecília. 

- Tá, tá, mas, supondo que eu seja, nós NÃO VAMOS FICAR JUNTOS! Dá pra entender? Eu tenho que estudar, viver minha vida, você teve a sua! Agora dê a chance de eu viver a minha! 

Iolaus ainda ficou olhando. Todo mundo já estava meio que cochilando. Rony batia o pé no chão impaciente. Até que Iolaus resolver ficar de frente para Hermione e se aproximou mais ainda, sorrindo. Mione ergueu os olhos sem saber o que ele poderia fazer. 

- Sabe... - Disse - Você tem a mesma bondade de minha Cecília, mas você é muito mais determinada, muito mais decidida que ela. - Hermione ergueu as sobrancelhas e forçou um sorriso - Eu gosto disso em uma mulher. E, além do mais, você é mais bonita que ela. 

Em seguida ele agarrou o rosto de Hermione com as mãos e tascou-lhe um beijo na boca. 

Os professores ficaram estáticos e completamente sem reação, Assim como Draco e Gina. Rony parecia aterrorizado com tudo aquilo. 

Até mesmo Hermione ficou completamente sem reação - lógico. Iolaus afastou o rosto dela sorrindo, enquanto ela leva as mãos à boca, perplexa. 

- Ah, seu... - Rony deu três largos passos até Iolaus e BAM-BAM! Meteu dois socos na cara de Iolaus (Harry), um atrás do outro, com toda a força. O cara caiu de costas como um saco de batatas. Rony respirava com força, a cara tão vermelha quanto os cabelos, e falando cuspido - Exorcismo comigo só funciona na base da porrada! Seu bundão!

Ele ainda continuou olhando Iolaus caído. Todos olharam a cena e ergueram os olhos para Rony, bufando de raiva. A reação de Sirius, Lupin e Leah foi a mesma: começaram a rir. Hagrid dessa vez também caiu na risada. Rony ergueu os olhos e olhou os professores rindo e ficou muito sem graça. Olhou Harry/Iolaus, caído. E respirou fundo, passando a mão no cabelo: 

- Bom... Ele fez por onde. 

Uma energia prateada saiu de Harry e pulou para o alto. Era Iolaus, com a mão no rosto e lacrimejando. 

- Ai, Ai, ui, ai, isso doeu, seu estúpido! 

- Han? - resmungou Rony. Harry, a seus pés, gemeu e balançou a cabeça. - Harry?... 

Hermione se aproximou e agachou-se, mexendo em Harry meio cautelosa. Mas ele abriu os olhos molemente, e eles voltaram a ser verdes. 

- Ah... Harry? - perguntou, meio acanhada - É você MESMO?... 

- O... Que... Houve?.... 

- Ah, é ele mesmo. - resmungou Rony, voltando a fechar os punhos e olhar Iolaus - E você, babacão? Some daqui! 

- Tudo bem com você, Harry? - perguntou Mione. Harry deitou-se de barriga para cima, com a mão no queixo dolorido. 

- Tudo... O que foi que aconteceu aqui?... Eu... Caí desacordado... E não me lembro do que... 

- Ah, graças... - agradeceu Mione, olhando o teto aliviada. 

- Quê...? 

- Heim? Ah, não, não foi nada. Nós só... Ficamos... Preocupados. Você... Estava desmaiado esse tempo todo. 

Harry se sentou, não tinha forças para levantar. O corpo inteiro latejava de dor, Iolaus havia tirado dele poderes que esgotaram suas forças. 

- Ah, seu maldito moleque ruivo - Gemia Iolaus ainda com a mão na cara. - Vocês vão me pagar caro por isso! Esses dementadores vão acabar com todos! 

Em seguida ele desapareceu. Os dementadores do alto continuaram parados. Ânimos refrescados, Leah e Sirius examinaram a sua volta. 

- Esta é a entrada para o Templo das Trevas. Mas como vamos entrar? - Perguntou Sirius. 

- Olha só essa gema de cristal. - Disse Lupin, chegando próxima ao pedestal. - ela talvez abra a passagem que precisamos. 

- Mas como? 

- Talvez com o toque de alguém específico. 

- Do tipo?... - perguntou Hagrid. 

- Não tenho certeza... Talvez que tenha alguma ligação com o templo... Sei lá... Uma senha... 

- O idiota do Iolaus podia ter nos dado a dica - Resmungou Rony. 

- Não, -Disse Lupin - se ele soubesse abrir, teria aberto. 

- Bem, esse é o templo Sagrado perdido das trevas, não? - Disse Sirius, pondo a mão no queixo - Será que não seria o toque de alguém das trevas? 

- Pode ser. - disse Lupin. - Quem sabe... Voldemort? 

- Eu não acho boa idéia nós sentarmos aqui, esperarmos e quando Voldemort chegar a gente disser: Ah, olá, Tio Vol-vol, poderia abrir a porta? A gente precisa pegar uma coisa lá dentro antes de você, pode ser? 

Hagrid riu, mas Lupin ficou bravo com a piadinha de Sirius. Até que Leah deu um passo pra frente. 

- Eu abro. - Todos olharam para ela - Ah, gente, qual é. Tem alguém aqui mais "das trevas" que eu por um acaso? Olhem só Malfoy, filho de Lúcio, Comensal. Só tem dezessete anos. Ainda não sabe usar um Wingardium Leviosa direito! - Draco fechou a cara - E olhem só Snape. Sem comentários. - Snape também fechou a cara. - Não há ninguém melhor do que eu para abrir os portões destinados a alguém das trevas, e todo mundo sabe disso. Com licença. 

Sirius e Lupin deram passagem a Leah, que passou toda empinada. Ela chegou até a bola opaca e colocou uma mão na bola. A outra ela pôs na cintura e apoiou-se no pedestal, como se fosse um poste, fazendo cara de peixe morto olhando a bola e sorrindo como se fosse superior. 

Silêncio. Não aconteceu nada. Sirius cruzou os braços: 

- Então... 

- Deu "xabú". - Disse Snape, com um sorrisinho gozador na boca, com as mãos para trás. 

Hagrid e Lupin abafaram risinhos. Harry, do chão, e Mione, não conseguiram segurá-lo tão bem. Leah ficou muito injuriada com a bola não funcionar. 

- Está com defeito! - Exclamou, ofendidíssima - 'Faiô'! Porcaria velha! Funciona, porca miséria! - E deu uma bicuda no pedestal de pedra - Ai, meu dedo... 

- Aquela cara de bruxa das trevas não ia convencer nem mesmo Neville - Resmungou Malfoy. 

- Tem razão, Leah. - Disse Sirius. - você precisa ter "espírito das trevas". Aquele que você tinha quando... 

- Não me lembre... - Resmungou Hagrid, baixinho. Leah suspirou. 

- Acho que sim... Esperem, então. 

- Algum problema? - Perguntou Sirius 

- Não, nenhum. Não se preocupe, eu ficarei bem. 

Ele se afastou e deixou Leah sozinha no centro do lugar. Foi quando repararam que o pedestal estava no centro de um pentágono desenhado no chão. Silêncio no lugar, e Leah começou a olhar fixamente a esfera, sem piscar. Devagar ela foi diminuindo a respiração até ficar imperceptível. Ela também estreitou o fino olhar violeta na bola. Aos poucos sua expressão foi mudando, e Sirius, Snape, Lupin e Hagrid afastavam aos poucos. O ar do lugar mudou. Um calafrio correu as espinhas de todos. Harry, que estava mais próximo, pôde sentir a transformação de Leah. A respiração começou a voltar a ser percebida, e a energia que ela emanava era incrivelmente grande, incrivelmente poderosa, incrivelmente maligna... 

As ondas de um violeta misturadas com vermelho e brilhantes começaram a sair de seu corpo, como se fosse uma eletricidade estática, um graveto em chamas. Harry sentiu a cicatriz arder, mas não era de uma presença próxima deles... 

Leah voltou a pôr a mão sobre a esfera... Mas, dessa vez, ela brilhou. De opaca ela ficou um vermelho muito brilhante, a energia desceu pelo pedestal e foi completando o contorno do pentagrama. Quando terminou, vários feixes de energia ricochetearam pelo salão, e Leah largou da bola, voltando à expressão habitual, olhando o ambiente. Uma ventania varria aquilo tudo. 

Dissipada a energia, todos se olharam. O salão não tinha mais pó nenhum. Á frente de todos uma grande porta de apresentou, de pedra, com entalhes gravados de dragões. No centro da abertura do portão havia o entalhe de uma espada em forma de cabeça de dragão, era a entrada do Templo das Trevas. Leah levou a mão á testa, olhando o chão e se sentindo extremamente tonta. 

- Tudo bem? - Perguntou Sirius. Leah cambaleou e caiu nos braços de Sirius, que a apoiou. 

- Meu Pai... Isso não é mais pra minha idade... – gemeu, passando a mão na testa, completamente esgotada. 

- Imagina, você esteve ótima, mulher! 

Todos olharam em volta. Os dementadores ainda estavam lá, olhando todos, deviam ser mais de quarenta. Foi quando as três portas de acesso à Azkaban se fecharam, deixando apenas a entrada da caverna disponível. 

- Porque eu acho que isso não é um bom sinal? - murmurou Rony. 

Não era. Dos degraus abaixo da primeira fileira de dementadores, outras fileiras de vultos pretos se erguiam do chão, e quase uma centena de dementadores vieram deslizando ao encontro de todos, enchendo o lugar com um ar pesado e frio. 

************************************************************************************************

***N.A 2*: ** *pausa para as piadas!*


	17. CAPÍTULO 17: O Poder que Controla os Dem...

**N.A 1*= Falta 1 capítulo pro fim da Azkaban!!!!!**

** _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

**ESPADA DOS DEUSES**

**EPISÓDIO I: AZKABAN**

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

**Capítulo Dezessete**

** O PODER QUE CONTROLA OS DEMENTADORES**

(Breathe – Prodigy)

- Mau dia, mau dia... - Resmungava Rony, dando um passo para trás. Os dez bruxos se encolhiam num círculo, cada vez mais cercados pelos dementadores que desciam pelas escadarias. 

- Não é uma boa hora para tirar uma soneca, Leah... - Disse Sirius, agarrando Leah por baixo de seu braço. Depois de ter aberto as portas do templo, ela mal ficava de pé ou mantinha os olhos abertos. 

Hagrid apontou a besta para um dementador e começou a atirar, mas custava muito para derrubar um. 

- Vamos, todos usando Patronos, vamos! - Disse Lupin, sacando a espada - Usem a varinha enquanto eu, Sirius e Snape damos conta deles, vamos! 

Os alunos obedeceram. Mas não parecia adiantar muito, os patronos conjurados apenas retardavam o avanço deles. Azkaban parecia ajudar muito na força dos dementadores. 

Mesmo usando o patrono, Snape, Lupin e Sirius não tinham muita força, não podiam avançar muito ou os dementadores os cercavam. Os alunos começavam a ficar cansados de tanto usarem o patrono. 

- Minha cabeça está girando - Disse Gina, já cambaleando - eu não vou agüentar muito tempo... 

- Ah, vai, sim - Resmungou Malfoy, erguendo-a pelo colarinho, ele estava logo atrás dela - Você é meu escudo humano. Se você cair esses bichos chegam perto de mim. Nem pense em sair daí. 

- Malfoy, se eu sair vivo dessa eu juro que quebro esse seu nariz empinado ridículo! - Ameaçou Rony, no lado oposto ao de Draco. 

- Hagrid, o portão! - Gritou Sirius. Hagrid deixou os tiros de lado e correu até os portões para forçá-los. Eles se abriram, e todos puderam ver um longo corredor de uma caverna de gelo. - Corram todos! 

Sirius pôs Leah nos ombros e foi o primeiro a correr. Os alunos foram logo atrás, e Lupin e Snape depois. Os dementadores que restaram ficaram na entrada do Templo. Se recusaram a seguir em frente. 

*

Um bom tempo de corrida depois e eles chegaram a um espaço amplo e aberto, onde puderam descansar. Cada um foi para um canto da caverna e se sentou. 

O templo localizava-se numa extensa caverna gelada, com estalactites e estalagmites de gelo, que mais pareciam diamantes. O chão, quando não era terra, era de cristais de gelo, pouco mais grossos que neve. Era um lugar claro e azulado. Estátuas e colunas de pedra e gelo contornavam as paredes, e as mesmas tochas do subsolo de Azkaban iluminavam o lugar, desta vez com chamas azuis. 

- É um lugar bonito - Observou Hagrid. 

- E frio. - Resmungou Rony, batendo o queixo, encolhido. 

- Por que será que os dementadores pararam na porta? - Perguntou Harry. 

- Porque aqui deve haver coisa pior - Disse Snape. 

- Seu otimismo é comovente, Severo. - Completou Sirius, com Leah encostada em seu ombro, cochilando. Ele abriu seu grosso e grande casaco de pele e enrolou nas costas dela, puxando-a para dentro dele, para que, enquanto estivesse abraçado á ela, pudesse mantê-la quente, evitando que tivesse uma hipotermia desacordada e morresse congelada.

- Vamos fazer uma boquinha? - Perguntou Hagrid, enfiando a mão numa bolsa que carregava e tirando uma série de tortinhas enroladas em guardanapo. Pôs a mão dentro do casaco e tirou um grande cantil de couro. - Conhaque para esquentar todo mundo. Ia trazer cerveja amanteigada, mas achei melhor trazer algo "quente"... 

- Hagrid vem preparado para tudo - Sorriu Gina - imagino o que não tem nos seus bolsos. 

- Tem de tudo, Gina - Sorriu Hagrid, se servindo de uma tortinha - às vezes ponho a mão no bolso errado e levo uma mordida. 

Snape e Draco foram os únicos que não deram risada. Sirius pôs o cantil perto do nariz de Leah: 

- E aí, querida? Vai um conhaque para esquentar os ânimos? 

- Eu não bebo. – murmurou, mexendo-se dentro do casaco de Sirius o mínimo possível, e apertando os olhos. 

- Nossa. Nem na beira da morte essa mulher relaxa. 

- Não estou morrendo. – Resmungou, abrindo os olhos e olhando Sirius. 

- Pelo menos relaxe, dona. 

- Estou relaxada. 

- Querem parar com isso? - Pediu Lupin, do outro lado da caverna. - Mas que _crianças mais felizes_... 

Energias renovadas e todos puseram-se no caminho de novo. A caverna muitas vezes se ligava a outras, por pontes de gelo no meio de abismos, muitos deles bem escuros. O templo era tão grande que provavelmente estaria localizado abaixo do mar, não só na ilha da prisão. Uma grande galeria de gelo obrigou os bruxos a se separarem de novo. Harry seguiu com Sirius, Lupin com Gina, Hagrid com Rony, Leah com Mione, Snape com Draco. Em pouco tempo nem mesmo os passos dos companheiros podia ser ouvido. 

*

- Hum... Você escutou? - perguntou Leah numa certa altura, pondo a mão na espada e olhando o teto. 

- Escutei - Respondeu Hermione, ficando parada. 

As duas ainda ficaram olhando em volta sem mover um músculo. Até que Leah reagiu: 

- Abaixe-se! - Hermione obedeceu. Leah pulou por cima de Mione e sacou a espada, no exato momento em que um dementador surgia em meio às colunas de gelo do lugar. - Droga, esses dementadores ainda estão aqui... 

Próximo ao lugar de onde as duas haviam saído, um corredor um pouco mais estreito, dois dementadores estava "montando vigia". Leah resmungou qualquer coisa e foi direto para o lugar atacá-los. Mas Hermione ainda pareceu sentir alguma coisa... 

- É uma armadilha! - Berrou. Mas era tarde. Antes que Leah sacasse a espada, o chão de gelo logo abaixo de seus pés simplesmente desmanchou e ela despencou, segurando na beira do buraco com apenas uma das mãos. Os dementadores não se moveram, só abaixaram a cabeça como se a olhassem. 

- Isso é mau... - Resmungou. 

Um dos dementadores levou a podre mão até próximo ao rosto de Leah, mas antes que o tocasse foi atingido por um feixe de luz branca. Ele recuou, enquanto o outro olhava: era Mione, vindo até Leah. 

Era a segunda parte da armadilha. Mione foi cercada por outros dementadores, que simplesmente apareciam do chão. 

- Isso não é bom... 

- O que foi? - Perguntou Leah, do buraco. 

- Dementadores... Uns oito ou nove... 

- Use a espada! Tire-a da bainha! 

Hermione obedeceu, apesar de não saber direito nem como se segurava uma coisa daquelas. 

- Agora execute um feitiço do patrono, como se fosse uma varinha, ande! 

Leah começava a escorregar, os dementadores a se aproximar. Hermione começou a murmurar baixinho e sem parar "Expecto patronum, Expecto Patronum..." mas nada dava certo. Cada vez mais ficava difícil se concentrar, com a sensação dos dementadores cada vez mais perto... De repente o pedaço de gelo que Leah se agarrava desmanchou e ela despencou. Usando uma grande velocidade, Leah pegou a espada que segurava na mão esquerda e a enterrou com toda forca na parede de gelo, voltando a se segurar, dessa vez na espada. 

Ao escutar Leah despencar sem poder fazer nada, Mione segurou na base da espada com força e berrou um Expecto Patronum com toda força. Instantaneamente a espada brilhou, branca. E, sem, pensar, atacou os dementadores, um, por um, como se fosse a coisa mais fácil do mundo. Parou do outro lado e virou-se: 

- Leah! Leah! - Chamou, ofegante. 

- Tudo bem! - Respondeu - Ande logo com isso! Eu estou muito bem... 

Três dementadores ainda cercaram Mione. Um outro, o que sobrou, agarrou Leah pelo braço e a ergueu do buraco. 

- Ah, não... - Murmurou Mione, sem poder fazer nada. 

- Estou bem até _demais_... - Disse Leah, ao dar de cara com a boca rasgada do dementador - Eita, que bafo, não?... 

O dementador grunhiu, e Leah se encolheu ao sentir o bicho bem próximo de sua boca. Uma descarga de adrenalina tomou conta do corpo de Hermione em milésimos de segundo, e a única coisa que ela pôde fazer foi erguer a mão na direção do dementador e gritar: 

- NÃO!... PARE! 

O dementador parou. Não só o que ia dar o beijo da morte em Leah, mas os outros também. A professora abriu um dos olhos: 

- O... Quê? 

Hermione ficou parada na mesma posição, os olhos pregados em Leah. Ela, por sua vez, não desgrudava a cara da do dementador, e se movesse um centímetro, beijava a boca nojenta dele. 

- O que foi que você fez, menina? - Perguntou, sem tirar os olhos do dementador. 

- Eu... Não sei - disse Mione. - Eu só mandei ele parar. 

- É?... Ele... OBEDECEU! 

- Então... - Ela parecia com menos ação que a professora. - bom... Você aí... Coloque-a no chão. Agora. 

O dementador mais uma vez obedeceu, colocando Leah em segurança no chão. 

- E vocês, afastem-se de mim, me dão calafrios. - Resmungou. Os outros obedeceram, e Mione correu até Leah, sentada no chão. A professora se levantou: 

- Desde quando... Você controla dementadores?... 

- Não controlo dementadores... - Justificou, impressionada e tremendo - eu não sei o que... 

- Esse poder era meu... - Disse Leah, pondo a mão na testa. - Você deve tê-lo absorvido no pacto. 

- Seu? Então porque não usou desde o início? 

- Porque eu nunca soube que tinha... 

- Não? 

- Quer dizer... Na época em que eu era um Cavaleiro do Apocalipse era eu quem dava as ordens aos dementadores, e eles me obedeciam cegamente, mas... Sempre achei que fosse por que era a líder, e eles tinham um trato com Voldemort... 

- E agora?... 

- Bom.... Bom para você, Hermione... Tente dizer mais alguma coisa para os dementadores. - Leah olhou em volta, tirando a neve da roupa e suspirando. 

- Deixa eu ver... - Mione ainda não acreditava direito naquilo tudo. Olhou o dementador perto do buraco - você de novo. Se jogue nesse buraco. 

- Não é isso que... 

O dementador, sem demoras, se jogou e sumiu na escuridão. As duas pararam boquiabertas. 

- Ele se jogou! - Exclamou Hermione. 

- Dementadores não têm cérebro?... - Leah torceu o nariz. 

- Meu Deus... - Hermione olhou as próprias mãos, com um pouco de medo. Leah sorriu ao ver o espanto da garota, e lhe deu uns tapinhas nas costas. 

- Vá se acostumando, Hermione... Você não conhece metade dos seus poderes. Agora vamos, pelo menos é um empecilho a menos. 

Sirius e Harry saíram de um corredor muito espremido e deram de cara com grandes paredões de gelo, com pontes que ligavam as cavernas no alto. Não tinham saída. 

- Ops... - Disse Sirius - Onde foi que erramos? 

- Não temos lugar para ir... - Disse Harry, olhando dos lados. - Vamos voltar? 

- Ei, vocês! O que fazem aí em baixo? 

Os dois olharam para cima e deram de cara com Lupin e Gina, no alto de uma ponte. 

- Precisamos subir! - Gritou Sirius. Lupin olhou dos lados - Têm como nos ajudar? 

- Espere - disse Lupin - venha, Gina, vamos ver se... 

Deram poucos passos na ponte de gelo e ela desabou. Agora eram quatro sem saída. 

- Valeu a ajuda. - Alfinetou Sirius, enquanto Lupin se levantava. Harry foi ajudar Gina a se levantar, rindo. 

- Não dê risada - Pediu Gina - não é o traseiro seu que está doendo... 

- Foi mal - Disse Harry. 

- Ótimo, como vamos sair daqui? - Disse Sirius, encarando Lupin, com as mãos na cintura. 

- Não sei, quem sabe se voltarmos? - Sugeriu Lupin. 

- Está doido? Vamos perder horas até achar o caminho... 

- Então o que sugere?... 

Nisso, numa ponte que contornava o paredão até outra caverna, a uns bons vinte metros ou mais de altura, Leah e Mione vinham correndo. Sirius acenou lá debaixo e as duas pararam. Leah sorriu: 

- Ué? O que as quatro moças estão fazendo aí embaixo? 

- Pode parar com suas piadinhas, Leah. Dá para ajudar a gente a sair daqui? 

- Vai ser difícil... Não temos força suficiente para puxar vocês com feitiços nessa altura. 

- Disso nós sabemos. Então? 

- Peraí... 

Leah olhou para os lados atrás de uma solução. Até que olhou a espada que Mione segurava e teve uma idéia. 

- Me empreste aí. - Leah pegou a espada de Mione e sacou a que usava. Olhou as duas espadas na mão, olhou para onde os outros estavam. E preparou-se para saltar - garotos, aí vou eu! 

Leah saltou lá do alto e desceu como um foguete, mas, antes que se espatifasse no chão, enterrou as duas espadas na parede, parando pouco antes do chão. 

- Elevador Expresso Leah Málaga, subindo... 

- Por que eu ainda alimento dúvidas sobre sua sanidade mental?... - Disse Sirius, olhando Leah agarrada à parede pelas duas espadas. 

- Vai funcionar, não vai? - Protestou - Então não reclame! 

Os bruxos se olharam e viram que não tinham mesmo nenhuma idéia melhor. Que levasse menos de três horas para ser executada, não. Leah desceu da parede e entregou as espadas. 

- Tome, um de vocês pode usá-la. Eu não preciso delas para subir. 

- Não? - Perguntou Harry, curioso. 

- Ah, não mesmo. - Disse Sirius, de má vontade. Leah sorriu superior para ele. 

- Não preciso, Harry, e todos os bruxos invejam isso. Para dizer a verdade, além de mim, a única pessoa que dava conta de fazer isso era Lílian. Na juventude talvez Dumbledore e Voldemort, mas você sabe, a idade vem chegando... 

- O que vocês fazem? - Perguntou descrente - Vocês não voam, voam? 

- Ah, não, não voamos. Mas passa perto. A maior qualidade de um Auror Supremo e um Cavaleiro do Apocalipse é saber usar todo e qualquer tipo de feitiço a seu favor. Incluindo usar um em si mesmo... 

E, antes de terminar a frase, ela murmurou algum feitiço que Harry mal pôde ouvir, um brilho azul surgiu em suas mãos e pés, e ela subiu de volta para a ponte, saltando de um lado para outro da parede, pegando impulso para saltar. Com uns três saltos ela chegou no alto: 

- ...Assim, viu? 

- Odeio quando ela faz isso - Disse Sirius, voltando a atenção às espadas. 

- Me ensina? - Perguntou Harry, radiante. Sirius deu um cocão na cabeça de Harry - Ai! O que é que tem de mais, Sirius?... 

- Quando chegar a hora, terei enorme prazer em ensinar, Potter. - Afirmou uma sorridente Leah, curvando o corpo levemente como uma reverência. 

Sirius então se prontificou a prender as espadas e disse para Lupin subir. Ele foi, devagar, subindo. Sirius mandou que Gina fosse em sua frente. Em pouco tempo ela alcançou Lupin. 

- Oi. - Disse, sorrindo. Lupin fechou a cara. 

- É a idade, Gina. Normal você me alcançar. ABSOLUTAMENTE NORMAL! 

Sirius então mandou Harry. O último a chegar no alto foi ele. 

- Valeu. - agradeceu. - Agora vamos, perdemos muito tempo. 

Mal deram um passo para frente e Harry caiu de joelhos no chão, com a mão na testa, contorcendo-se de dor. Todos se assustaram: 

- Harry! - exclamou Sirius - Você tá legal?... 

- Ai... Minha... Cicatriz... - gemeu. 

- Ela está... 

- Que dor... 

Antes que Sirius abrisse a boca, Leah deu um passo para longe deles e sacou a espada, estreitando o olhar para o alto do desfiladeiro de gelo e disse friamente: 

- Temos visita. 

Todos olharam para cima. A alguns metros de altura, no paredão à frente, um vulto de capa negra estava parado, observando os bruxos. A cicatriz de Harry não parava de doer. 

- Aquilo... É um dementador? - perguntou Gina. No fundo ela queria ouvir que era. 

- Não. - Respondeu Sirius. Dessa vez era ele e Lupin quem se prontificavam a ficar na frente dos alunos. Mione reergueu Harry. 

O vulto deu um malicioso sorriso e disse numa voz rouca e fria: 

- A Espada não está aqui. 

- Deveríamos agradecer a informação? - Murmurou Leah, com o olhar ainda estreito. 

- Heh... Não seja tão ríspida, querida... Há um bom tempo não nos vemos... Não está emocionada com esse reencontro? Não vai me dar um caloroso abraço de... 

Leah não esperou ele terminar, ergueu a mão e com a varinha lançou um feitiço de uma bola de fogo na direção do vulto, que apenas o fez desaparecer com um movimento de mãos. 

- Já não se fazem Leahs como antigamente - Sorriu. 

- Vão embora, murmurou Lupin para Gina, Mione e Harry. 

- Eu não vou... Deixa-los aqui. - disse Harry. 

- VÁ! - Berrou Sirius, sem olhar para trás. 

Os três correram para o corredor, sem parar nem olhar para trás. 

- Oh, droga... - Lamentou o homem - Minha presa foi embora. 

- Não vou deixa-lo tocar em Harry! - Gritou Sirius, mandando um outro feitiço. O bruxo saltou para o vazio para escapar do ataque e foi cair em uma outra ponte de gelo, mais à frente e poucos metros acima dos três bruxos, e, ao se levantar, ajeitou novamente o capuz e sorriu: 

- Mas quem disse que estou atrás de Harry Potter? - E correu para o corredor. 

Antes que sumisse de vista, Leah sentiu um frio na espinha: 

- Ah, meu Deus... Vamos rápido! - E saiu correndo em direção aos três garotos, seguida de perto por Sirius e Lupin. 

*

Algum tempo a mais de corrida e os três garotos chegaram em um pequeno templo esculpido em gelo. Uma sacada contornava o templo em forma de círculo. As estátuas de dragões e da Espada dos Deuses estavam gravadas na parte da parede de gelo. Era como uma grande chaminé, um pouco na diagonal. No centro do vazio, uma pista de neve que sumia de vista. No alto, dava para ver o céu, a pelo menos cinqüenta metros de altura, montanhas gigantes de uma neve muito fofa. Só os passos dos garotos fez algumas plaquinhas despencarem do alto. Eles provavelmente estavam em algum lugar do continente, perto da ilha. 

- Melhor maneirarmos o barulho - Disse Hermione. E virou-se para Harry, banhado em suor, apesar do gelo. - Você está melhor? 

- Estou, sim... Mas estou preocupado com Sirius e os outros... 

- Eles devem saber o que fazer... 

- Eu tenho um pouco de receio quanto a isso... 

- Harry... - Disse Gina, meio trêmula. - Quem era... Aquele homem?... 

Mione engoliu um seco com medo da resposta. As duas olharam Harry, que pareceu não ter coragem de dizer. 

- Bem... Ele... Ele era... Era... 

Mas uma brisa gelada muito fria gelou a alma de todos. Eles recuaram até a borda do lugar, espremendo-se na grade de gelo. Olharam para trás e viram o mesmo homem se aproximar, cabisbaixo, as mãos para trás. 

- Ah, fico contente... Em saber que até mesmo o _grande Harry Potter _já tem medo de pronunciar meu nome... 

As meninas se encolheram, uma em cada lado de Harry. Ninguém mais podia recuar, os gelos já ameaçavam rachar e eles despencarem. O homem parou antes de sair da caverna e pôr os pés no piso do templo. E sorriu maliciosamente. 

- Alguém tem dúvida de quem sou eu? Talvez... - Ele lentamente ergueu a mão amarelada e os dedos finos até o capuz preto - Só ouviram falar de mim, é verdade, mas vocês têm sorte, poucos têm o privilégio de me conhecerem pessoalmente... 

O bruxo puxou o capuz. Era um homem muito mais velho e acabado que Dumbledore, mais parecia uma caveira com pele, calvo no alto da cabeça, mas na nuca um longo e liso cabelo branco - acinzentado ia até pouco abaixo dos ombros. Os dentes afiados em um sorriso malvado, e os olhos vermelhos com fendas, como cobras. 

- Mas... Muito prazer para todos. - Continuou brandamente, tirando a varinha das costas e, com um movimento das mãos, a transformando numa longa e bela espada dourada cravejada de pedras preciosas. E abriu um largo e satisfeito sorriso - ...Eu sou Lorde Voldemort. 

Voldemort parou no mesmo lugar e parecia se divertir com o ódio que Harry demonstrava pelo olhar. 

- Se você disse que a Espada não está aqui... Porquê ainda continua a nos atazanar? 

- A espada dos DEUSES não está aqui. - Respondeu, calmamente. - mas, se você não sabe, garoto, são, no total, 4 pares de espadas. Duas iguais, as das trevas, as do fogo, as da terra e as do Gelo. Cada uma foi usada por um cavaleiro e por um Auror. Aqui estão as das trevas. Precisamos dos cavaleiros e Aurores certos para abrir o selo do lugar onde elas estão. A que eu preciso para meu cavaleiro... Está ali embaixo. 

O "ali embaixo" de Voldemort descia, no mínimo, duzentos metros abaixo. Harry engoliu um seco. O Lorde das Trevas foi se aproximando, e ficou a uns dois ou três metros de Harry. Ele sorriu e ergueu a espada na altura dos olhos: 

- Ei, e essa espada?... Não te trás boas recordações?... - Harry gelou ao ver a espada de Voldemort, mas não tinha uma resposta aparente para aquilo. - Ah, não se faça de bobo, menino... Será que eu teria de fazê-lo... Lembrar?... 

Voldemort disse isso e desceu a espada e encostou a ponta do fio dela no queixo de Mione, que estava se nenhuma reação. Harry fechou as mãos com força e murmurou entre os dentes: 

- Tire essa espada de perto dela. Agora. 

- Ah, ficou bravinho, foi? O que você pode fazer, Harry? - e em seguida passou a ponta da espada pelo rosto de Mione, satisfeito. - O que você poderia fazer contra Lorde Vol... 

Harry bruscamente agarrou a mão de Voldemort com a mão direita e a apertou com força. Com a outra agarrou o ombro dele e o empurrou até próximo da porta da caverna, se afastando das meninas:

- EU MANDEI VOCÊ NÃO TOCAR NELA! 

Voldemort sorriu e, com alguma coisa que parecia um simples piscar de olhos, teve força suficiente para tirar as mãos de Harry e, com uma força como se ele usasse as mãos, agarrar o pescoço de Harry e ergue-lo no ar, enforcando-o. Pousou a espada no chão e apoiou as mãos nela, como uma bengala, e admirou Harry, agarrado nas "mãos invisíveis", uma coleira amarela que circulava seu pescoço. 

- Está vendo? Acho que agora você já em idade suficiente para saber quem manda aqui... E NÃO ME ATRAPALHE! - Voldemort resmungou isso e, fez um movimento com a mão direita. Era Gina, que fora arremessada contra a parede do outro lado do templo, escorregando para o chão, muito tonta. 

- Gina! - Gritou Harry, sufocado, tentando se livrar da coleira. - Gina! 

- Não, ela não morreu Potter - Disse Voldemort, olhando o menino ainda. 

Hermione sentiu as orelhas latejarem, e um calor brotar de seu corpo que nunca tinha sentido antes. Sem pensar duas vezes, sacou a espada e atacou Voldemort: 

- Tire suas mãos imundas de cima dele, seu velho asqueroso! 

Voldemort moveu o corpo, a espada abriu uma fenda no tecido da capa. Ele pareceu muito surpreso, e ao mesmo tempo com muita raiva. Ergueu a espada com a mão esquerda: 

- Vocês são surdas?! - E passou a espada pelo lado esquerdo da cintura de Hermione, fazendo um barulho muito desagradável. - Mandei ninguém me atrapalhar! 

Voldemort completou com um feitiço com a mão direita. Mione levantou vôo novamente e de costas foi se espatifar e rachar a parede de gelo do outro lado do templo, depois do buraco. Ela caiu no chão com força, e não sabia onde punha a mão. No corte da barriga ou no da testa. Não tinha forças para se levantar nem se mexer. Só sentiu o sangue quente começar a sair delas feridas uns segundos depois. Harry agarrou-se à coleira e começou a se debater como nunca: 

- SEU MALDITO! Eu vou sair daqui... E vou acabar com você! Seu maldito, eu vou... 

Mas Voldemort não estava interessado no piti de Harry, olhava por debaixo do garoto Hermione caída lá do outro lado, apoiando-se nas mãos para se reerguer. 

- Aquela menina... Ainda não morreu?... 

- ...Hermione?... - Murmurou Harry, tentando virar a cabeça para vê-la, mas não conseguia. 

- Hum... - Sorriu - não se preocupe, Potter, estou indo ali agora mesmo acabar com o serviço. 

Voldemort deu dois passos mas parou. Harry se agarrou à coleira com toda força. 

- Você... Não vai... Tocar... Na... - CRAS, a coleira se partiu em várias estrelinhas amarelas, e Harry caiu no chão de novo. Voldemort virou-se espantado. Harry foi puxar a varinha, Voldemort ergueu a espada. Mas ele não atacou, Voldemort teve de acudir uma aguda dor. Gina, até então ignorada, levantou-se e fez aquilo que havia aprendido a fazer tão bem com Lupin e Sirius: um gatotsu. Como uma bala, veio correndo e atravessou a barriga de Voldemort com a espada. Ele soltou um agudo grito de dor, e virou-se para atacar a caçula Weasley. 

- Ah... Menina, você vai... 

Ele novamente não teve tempo. Gina saiu do campo de ataque dele, Harry sacou a varinha, apontou para a cabeça de Voldemort e disse "Expelliarmus". O feitiço vermelho atingiu em cheio a cabeça do Lorde, fazendo-o voar pela mesma trajetória de Gina. Ele caiu e escorregou uns bons metros, de cara no gelo. Nesse momento Sirius, Lupin e Leah, agora com Hagrid e Rony, chegavam no lugar. 

Eles ficaram surpresos com aquilo tudo. Leah olhou o chão respingado de sangue, e viu Hermione recostada na outra parede, ofegante, a mão no corte da cintura e a cabeça também sangrando. 

- Ele atingiu Hermione... - Murmurou. Hagrid ergueu os olhos. 

- Ah, não, maldito Voldemort! 

Harry prontificou-se a sair correndo até Hermione, os professores tentaram agarra-lo pelas vestes, sem sucesso. Rony foi fazer o mesmo, mas Gina o agarrou pela barra da blusa. 

- Rony, é perigoso! 

- Mas Hermione! 

- Ela não morreu! 

Harry chegou até Hermione e a ergueu, ofegante. Do canto, Voldemort levantava-se. 

- Mione... 

- Não se preocupe, Harry... Não foi... Tão grave assim... 

Voldemort veio andando na direção deles. Hermione empurrou Harry: 

- Saia, Harry... Volte para os professores!... 

- Eu não vou deixa-la aqui! 

- Ande logo, menino! 

Harry olhou Voldemort, vindo correndo. Virou-se para Hermione e a segurou firme, dizendo sem desgrudar os olhos dos dela: 

- Eu não vou abandonar você... Não _dessa vez_. 

- _Dessa vez_? - perguntou - Que _vez_? 

Mais uma vez Voldemort esteve perto. Mas, do outro lado, Lupin, Leah e Sirius juntaram-se e, usando as palmas das mãos juntas, lançaram um grande feitiço laranja, que deixava um rastro de estrelas amarelas brilhantes: 

_ - FLIPENDO!!! _

A bordoada acertou Voldemort em cheio, Harry agarrou-se a Hermione e se agachou. O bruxo voou com violência e abriu quase uma cratera no alto da montanha de neve, fazendo toda a montanha se sacudir. Tudo aquilo começou a ruir.

- Vocês! - Gritou Sirius - venham! 

Harry agarrou Mione pela mão e foi voltar correndo. Quando estavam próximos da curva, o piso cedeu, e eles ficaram quase um metro e meio abaixo do normal. A neve das paredes se desprendia, e iniciava uma gigantesca avalanche. Harry saltou para o nível normal, e virou-se, de joelhos, para dar a mão para Hermione. 

- Pode desmoronar, vá, Harry! - Pediu a garota, que, com a dor dos ferimentos, não conseguia saltar. 

- Segure logo minha mão! - Harry se esforçou e agarrou a mão de Hermione, erguendo-a até próximo da borda. O piso dela cedia, e a neve que descia já lambia as pernas e ficava difícil de segurar. Ninguém podia ajudar, pois a avalanche que descia rapidamente bloqueava o acesso. Tudo estremecia, e fazia um barulho ensurdecedor. Harry agarrou a amiga com a outra mão. - Vaaaaamos... Suba, Mione! 

Hermione conseguiu agarrar-se à borda, mas não subir. O sangue atrapalhava, tornava o gelo mais escorregadio, a dor tomava suas forças. Do alto da avalanche, Voldemort surgiu muito mau humorado, levitando protegido por uma esfera amarela. 

- Hum... Interessante - murmurou vendo o casal. 

- Andem logo! - berrou Sirius. 

Voldemort lançou uma bola de fogo nos bruxos, fazendo-os saltarem para próximo da caverna de acesso ao templo. Ele, então, mirou Harry e Mione: 

- Espere aí, Potter! 

Voldemort se lançou até os dois, pousou na borda do piso, e agarrou Hermione pelo cachecol. Harry ergueu o olho desesperado para Voldemort, que sorriu: 

- Sinto muito, mas ela vem comigo. - e jogou o peso para trás, fazendo as mãos de Hermione escaparem e ela ser engolida pela gigantesca avalanche e desaparecer abismo abaixo, junto de Voldemort... 

************************************************************************************************

***N.A 2*: ** *aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiihhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh*


	18. CAPÍTULO 18: Azkaban vem Abaixo

**N.A 1*= Último capítulo da Fase Azkaban!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

** _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

**ESPADA DOS DEUSES**

**EPISÓDIO I: AZKABAN**

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

**Capítulo Dezoito**

** AZKABAN VEM ABAIXO**

(Smack ma bitch up – Prodigy)

Harry assistiu Hermione ser tragada pela gigantesca onda branca e sumir de sua vista, junto de Voldemort. A avalanche ainda demorou uns bons dois minutos para passar. Ele continuou imóvel, alheio ao terremoto que sacudia o templo e ao barulho ensurdecedor da neve descendo abismo abaixo. Continuava ajoelhado na borda do lugar, as mãos pousadas no chão e os olhos vidrados no último lugar em que viu Mione antes dela desaparecer. 

A avalanche terminou e os bruxos puderam respirar um pouco mais aliviados, pois o risco de serem tragados e tudo ir ladeira abaixo havia sumido. O templo até que tinha resistido muito bem. Sirius olhou dos lados como se não tivesse certeza de que tudo aquilo havia acontecido. Lupin foi o primeiro a esboçar uma reação: correr até Harry, contornando com um pouco de dificuldade o lugar, passando pela neve que havia descido. Agora ela tinha formado uma gigantesca "rampa" até o fundo do lugar, que sumia numa imensidão escura, 600 metros abaixo. Hagrid pôs a mão no peito, ofegante, olhando o chão sem parar, e em seguida também correu até Harry, junto de Sirius. Os alunos estavam estáticos no mesmo lugar. 

Lupin chegou em Harry: 

- ... Harry?... Tudo... Bem?... 

Harry continuou olhando a montanha de neve que descera pelo buraco escuro, sem mover um músculo. Hagrid e Sirius chegaram. 

- Harry? - perguntou Sirius, assustado com aquilo tudo. 

O garoto desceu mais o olhar, para as mãos. Os seus olhos se encheram de água e ele parecia se esforçar muito para fazer a voz sair: 

- Eu... A perdi... Ela estava... Nas minhas mãos... Mas eu... Eu deixei escapar... 

- Harry, eu... 

- Como eu pude fazer isso?... Eu deixei ela ser levada... 

Sirius pôs a mão no ombro de Harry e tentou consolar o afilhado: 

- Harry, você... Fez o que pôde, você agüentou até o... 

- Voldemort atingiu o objetivo dele... Ele queria... Ele conseguiu... 

- Como?... - perguntou. 

- Ele conseguiu tirar Hermione de mim... Ele riu na minha cara... 

Em seguida Harry respirou com muita força balançando a cabeça inconformado, tentando engolir o nó que estava em sua garganta: 

- Eu perdi minha melhor amiga... E não pude fazer nada... 

Em seguida ele juntou toda a força que tinha e com as duas mãos deu um soco no chão, e uma onda de energia azulada percorreu o lugar, como uma série de ondas quando se joga uma pedra num lago, chacoalhando o templo e despregando mais uns montinhos de gelo. 

- ISSO É IMPERDOÁVEL!!!!!!! 

Hagrid mordeu a boca com força e deu uma audível fungada. Rapidamente passou o braço no rosto para enxugar as lágrimas e falou para Harry, soluçante, mas firme:

- Não se preocupe, Harry, nós vamos achar Hermione... 

Nisso Snape, que continuava de braços cruzados próximo aos alunos, sentiu o ar do lugar mudar bruscamente, e olhou para Leah, pouco a sua frente. A energia vinha dela, que estava de cabeça baixa, os longos e negros cabelos lhe cobrindo o rosto, e a espada pendente na mão esquerda. Snape a continuou olhando com demasiada incredulidade, porque notou, era quase imperceptível, mas ela estava tremendo. Mas não era de frio, nem de medo, era de ódio. A energia voltou a se intensificar e Snape deu um passo para trás. 

Leah ergueu os olhos estreitados, um lilás muito mais brilhante que o normal, o mesmo olhar que Harry notou quando ela abriu a passagem para o templo. Ela fechou os punhos e segurou a espada com uma força capaz de quebrar a bainha de ferro, e disse entre os dentes:

- Eu não vou ficar aqui esperando pacientemente que o pior aconteça. Ele não vai levar a melhor dessa vez... Eu juro que vou fazer Voldemort pagar muito caro por isso... 

E arrancou em uma corrida até a grade do templo. Saltou a grade e pulou em cima da gigantesca rampa de neve. Sacou a varinha e apontou para a montanha ladeira abaixo. Murmurou alguma coisa, e ela praticamente "soldou" a descida, transformando a neve em gelo liso. Antes que saltasse para a pista disse, sem olhar para os demais:

- Quem vem comigo? 

E saltou para a pista, deslizando montanha abaixo sem olhar para trás ou esperar a opinião dos outros. 

O segundo a saltar para a pista de gelo foi Rony. Ele estava tão cheio de ódio quanto Leah, e ignorou Gina completamente, gritando com ele. 

- Eu vou devolver Voldemort pro além-vida PESSOALMENTE, e ninguém vai me impedir de fazer isso! - Disse Rony. 

Leah, seguida de Rony, sumiram de vista, deslizando como se estivessem esquiando. Sirius e Lupin se olharam. Hagrid voltou a segurar a besta com firmeza:

- Eu também preciso descer. 

- Todos nós vamos. - Disse Sirius, pronto para saltar. 

*

Voldemort saiu debaixo da massa branca como um morto vivo que se levanta do túmulo. Chacoalhou a cabeça para tirar a neve e olhou dos lados. Estavam em mais uma galeria de cavernas. Sorriu: 

- Ahá... Que ótimo. Estou onde queria estar. Melhor andar logo. 

Ele se ergueu da neve e saiu andando por cima dela, olhando para baixo como se procurasse algo próximo. E achou, apesar de não ter nada a vista. 

- Ah, você está aí. Saia, não é hora de cochilar. - Ele enfiou a mão na neve novamente e puxou alguém pelo colarinho. Obviamente, Hermione. 

Assim que tirou ela do gelo largou seu corpo na neve. Ela estava congelada, a pele branca e os lábios roxos, o corte da testa e da cintura mal sangravam. 

Voldemort ainda a examinou minuciosamente, resmungou e abriu a palma da mão em sua direção. Uma esfera amarela luminosa saiu e atingiu Hermione, que quase imediatamente voltou a corar e a ter as feridas cicatrizadas. Uma repuxada na mão esquerda fez Voldemort cruzar os braços bravo e chutar com toda força a menina pelo lado. Hermione gemeu de dor e acordou, mole, como se estivesse dopada. Ela ergueu os olhos e viu tudo aquilo. Pôs-se sentada com dificuldade, olhou as feridas e levantou os olhos para Voldemort, sem entender. 

- Você... - Murmurou - Você salvou minha vida? 

- Não, eu não salvei sua vida - Respondeu, agachando-se ao lado dela com um malicioso sorriso - Eu apenas _adiei o dia da sua morte_. E acredite, isso tem uma grande diferença... 

- O que você quer de mim? - Perguntou ríspida. Voldemort saiu de cima da montanha de gelo, e ao chegar no chão alguns dementadores surgiram das trevas e cercaram Voldemort. Hermione parou olhando os dementadores. Voldemort suspirou e pôs a Mão na cintura, sem sequer se incomodar com os bichos. 

- Eu só quero um favor, senhorita Granger. Não precisa ficar assustada. "Não sou nenhum bicho papão."

Hermione levantou-se, mas ficou onde estava, os punhos fechados, olhando Voldemort sem piscar. 

- Eu não vou ajudar você em nada. - Murmurou. 

- Ah, não? - Perguntou, apenas olhando para ela, sem virar o corpo. - Tem... certeza? 

- Nunca. Você pode me matar, mas eu nunca vou mover um dedo para te ajudar. 

- E você realmente acha que se você fizer birra eu vou matar você? Eu não só vou matar você... Como vou subir e acabar com os seus patéticos amiguinhos. 

Hermione parou, olhando o bruxo, que de repente sorriu, tendo uma idéia melhor. 

- Aliás, eu não vou me dar ao trabalho de acabar com sua asquerosa vidinha não. Vou subir de encontro aos seus amigos... E vou matar um por um. Sirius, lupin, Hagrid... Depois o Weasley, e,claro, não podia faltar, Potter. E vou deixar você, para ficar o resto da vida com esse pesadelo, com a dor de ter perdido todos os seus amigos... Todas as pessoas que mais amava. Uma vida só de sofrimento, uma escolha sua. Seria divertido, não? 

Os dementadores começaram a caminhar até Voldemort, que continuou sem mover um músculo. Mione também não. Eles estavam perto, perto, perto... 

- Parem. - Ordenou Hermione, como se aquilo fosse uma apunhalada no peito. 

Os dementadores pararam, e Voldemort virou-se gentilmente:

- É assim que eu gosto. - E foi caminhando em frente. Mione o seguiu, com os punhos ainda fechados. 

*

Leah e Rony foram os primeiros a chegarem no lugar. Rony olhou dos lados. 

- Onde está Voldemort?! - Perguntou, ofegante. 

- Fique quieto. - Murmurou Leah. 

- Eu preciso saber onde está aquele asqueroso duma figa... 

- Shhhht... 

- Eu nunca vu perdoar pelo que ele fez com a Her... 

- Eu mandei calar a boca! - Berrou Leah. Rony deu um pulo para trás de susto. Nunca tinha visto a professora daquele jeito. Ela voltou a olhar as pegadas do chão - Ele não matou Hermione. Ela está viva. 

- V... Viva?... 

- Hum-rum. E, pelo visto, _muito bem acompanhada_... 

Sirius e os outros vieram descendo logo atrás. Draco não conseguiu frear a tempo e carregou Gina a uns bons cinco metros mais para frente. Ela levantou empurrando ele impaciente e mal humorada: 

- Mas será possível, seu babaca!? 

Draco levantou e continuou com ar de superior, com o cabelinho todo atrapalhado, sem dizer um "A". 

- Voldemort levou Hermione - Começou Leah - ele precisa dela para andar em segurança. Ele não parece estar disposto a gastar energia contra dementadores. 

- Como?... - Perguntou Sirius. 

- Ahm... Deixa pra lá. - Disparou, esquecendo de um mínimo detalhe: ninguém sabia do pacto das duas. - Vamos nos separar de novo. 

*

Hagrid e Rony ficaram novamente juntos, dessa vez com Gina e um mal humorado Draco. Não haviam dementadores pelo caminho, e eles apenas se entretiam em andar de um lado para outro nas cavernas. Até que avistaram um salão muito parecido com o do pedestal em forma de garra de dragão. Mas, dessa vez, ele era menor e mais baixo, e no centro dele haviam duas espadas cravadas na rocha. Duas espadas muito bonitas, uma negra e outra azul, um azul petróleo, quase preto também. 

- Uau... Exclamou Rony baixinho. - Olhem essas espadas! Será que... Uma dessas é a Espada dos Deuses?... 

- Hum... - Resmungou Hagrid, estreitando os olhos e com cara de quem já tinha visto elas antes - não é a Espada dos Deuses, são... As Espada das Trevas. Uma de um Auror Supremo, outra de um Cavaleiro do Apocalipse... 

- Auror Supremo, você disse? - perguntou Rony, com cara de safado - Bem... Então... Acho que não vai haver problema se eu pegar uma delas, não?... 

Rony se aproximou das espadas, mas Hagrid parecia preocupado:

- Rony, essas espadas são enfeitiçadas... Elas devem soltar alguma armadilha para a gente se você a tocar.... 

Rony parou bem em frente às espadas, mas nenhum feitiço o atacou, nenhuma armadilha apareceu. Ele ficou em dúvida qual pegava. 

- São muito bonitas. Rá! Se eu fosse pobre ainda... - disse, olhando Draco de esguio - Eu poderia vendê-la e ganhar um trocadinho, mas quem sabe... Colocar ela na parede do meu gigante quarto na mansão Weasley para enfeitar?... 

Gina balançou a cabeça resmungando. Draco cruzou os braços de mau humor, Hagrid deu de rir mas segurou. É verdade, com Arthur com um importante cargo no Ministério, eles não eram mais tão pobres assim. Mas não deixaram a Toca de lado. Ainda estavam naquele adorável muquifo. 

Rony foi pôr a mão no cabo da espada quando ouviram um barulhio que vinha da caverna à frente. 

- Ops?... - Murmurou Rony. 

Um longo e brando rugido correu o ar. Hagrid apertou a besta com força, Rony ficou estático. Um grande vulto veio se aproximando. Da escura caverna apareceu a grande pata de um gato. Não um gato, um tigre, muito maior do que um normal, parecia do tamanho de um pônei, de um bezerro, e alguém poderia tranqüilamente montar nele. Ele vinha cautelosamente, a cabeça baixa, como se fosse atacar, olhando Rony fixamente. 

- Ai... Meu... Pai... 

- Não se mova, Rony! - Disse Hagrid, apontando a arma para o tigre - Calma aí, tigrinho. A gente não vai machucar você, mas saia de perto do meu amigo. 

O tigre olhou Hagrid nos olhos, para em seguida passar os olhos por Gina e Draco. Draco parou o olhar no tigre e deu um sorrisinho. O bicho voltou a ficar em posição de ataque. 

- Acho que ele é o guardião das espadas... - Murmurou Gina. 

- Eu tenho um plano. - Disse Hagrid. - CORRAM!!!! 

O tigre soltou um grande rugido, e todos os quatro correram para a caverna à esquerda, sumindo de vista. 

- Adorei o plano! – Disse Rony, correndo feito doido - Adorei MESMO! 

- Foi o único que veio em mente - Disse Hagrid encantado - Eu não ia matar aquele animal, ele era lindo! 

- Hagrid - Disse Gina ofegante - Você e sua mania de animais grandes e assassinos... Ainda vamos nos ferrar com isso... 

- Ninguém reparou o porquê do tigre estar tão bravo? - Murmurou Draco, correndo pouco atrás. - Era uma fêmea. 

- Aquela caverna junto às espadas devia ser a ninhada dela. - Concluiu Hagrid, olhando para trás, correndo na frente. - Uma jogada esperta de quem a colocou lá para guardar as Espadas, não? 

- Fêmea? - Exclamou Rony - Com um a pata e uma boca com dentes daquele tamanho... Quem se importa se é macho ou fêmea? 

- Quero voltar lá depois pra pegar um filhote. - Disse Hagrid. 

- Nem vem - Pediu Gina. 

Ao fazerem uma curva deram de cara com os outros. 

- Algum problema? - Perguntou Sirius. 

- Não - Disse Hagrid. 

- ...Não?... - Gemeu Rony, parando e apoiando-se nos joelhos para pegar ar. 

- Encontramos as Espadas das Trevas - Confirmou Hagrid. - de onde nós viemos. 

- As espadas... Das trevas? - perguntou Sirius, espantado. Ele virou-se para Leah, pouco atrás. - Vamos lá. 

- Bem, mas tem um gigantesco tigre guardando as espadas. - Continuou. 

- ...Tigre? - perguntou Leah. 

- É. Um tigre. Enorme! - Murmurou Rony. 

- Vamos buscar as espadas, Sirius,.. - Disse Leah, passando a frente e indo para o lugar de onde os quatro vieram correndo. 

Sirius confirmou com a cabeça. Os outros os seguiram. 

Ao chegarem no lugar, Sirius e Leah abriram um largo sorriso. 

- As Espadas das Trevas... - Disse Sirius, encantado - Puxa... Há quanto tempo não as via... 

Leah apenas confirmou com a cabeça. Ela olhava a mais escura, Sirius, a azul petróleo. Os dois foram até elas. 

- Mas... Cadê o tigre? - Perguntou Rony, escondido atrás de Hagrid. 

- Que tigre? - Resmungou Harry, sem acreditar na história. 

- Aquele tigre - Sorriu Hagrid, apontando a besta para a caverna de onde o tigre saia novamente. 

O animal mais uma vez veio próximo dos bruxos, mas Leah e Sirius não recuaram. Ele os olhava fixamente. 

- Muito bem... Tigre - Disse Leah, olhando o bicho fixamente - Estas espadas que estão na nossa frente... São minha e de Sirius Black. Agora com licença, nós temos de pegá-las antes que Voldemort as encontre. 

O tigre pareceu abrir mais os olhos ao escutar o nome de Voldemort, e mexeu as orelhas. Soltou um breve rosnado e se sentou. 

- É isso aí. - Sorriu Leah. 

Sirius e Leah ficaram de frente para as espadas. Harry e os outros ficaram apreensivos. 

- Depois de tanto tempo... - Murmurou Sirius. 

- Sem lamentações, homem. - Resmungou Leah - Agora estas duas espadas vão servir ao mesmo lado. A não ser que Voldemort consiga as demais antes de nós, temos uma leve vantagem em relação a ele. 

Em seguida os dois bruxos respiraram fundo olhando as espadas, para, em seguida, as segurarem pelo cabo ao mesmo tempo. 

- Pronta? - Perguntou Sirius, ansioso. 

- Há muitos anos. 

Os dois puxaram as espadas. Elas saíram sem nenhuma dificuldade, e ao romperem a ligação com o altar, uma grande onda de energia azul e preta correu toda a caverna, varrendo todos como um vendaval. A energia se dissipou e os dois guardaram as espadas numa bainha. Leah virou para Sirius. 

- Pronto, nossas amiguinhas estão conosco. 

- Sim. - Confirmou com a cabeça. - A partir desse momento eu voltei a ser Sirius, o segundo Auror Supremo. 

- É. A partir de agora, eu sou Leah, primeira Cavaleiro do Apocalipse. Rá-rá. Ainda sou melhor que você. 

Leah abriu um simpático sorriso e Sirius fez o mesmo, esticando a mão para ela: 

- E, desta vez, jogamos do mesmo lado. Não jogamos? 

Leah ainda o olhou, olhou a mão dele. E apertou fortemente, confirmando:

- Sim. Jogamos. 

O tigre deu um grunhido olhando os dois. 

- Agora, poderia nos mostrar onde encontramos a Espada dos Deuses? 

O tigre virou-se e desapareceu de vista, correndo para a caverna de onde havia saído. Os bruxos se olharam. 

- Vamos? - Perguntou Leah. 

- 'Bora. - Disse Sirius, correndo na frente. - A bola de pêlos está do nosso lado. 

- Não, só acho que ele pensa que a espada está melhor nas nossas mãos do que nas de Voldemort. 

*

- Ah, que bom que te achei. - Resmungou Voldemort, chegando atrás de Hermione, que estava sentada na base da estátua de um dragão. - Pare de sumir da minha vista. Você não acha que poderia escapar de Voldemort, acha? 

- O trato foi vasculharmos o lugar. Não necessariamente juntos. E não tem mais dementadores por onde passei. 

- Ótimo, mas se você não sabe, Leah e Sirius acabaram de recuperar as espadas das trevas. Isso pode atrapalhar meus planos se não pôr a mão na Espada dos Deuses logo. 

- Se você acha que eu vou deixar você pegar essa Espada e ir embora facilmente está enganado. O combinado só se restringe aos dementadores. 

Voldemort ergueu ao olhar e o estreitou, focalizando os olhos de Hermione. E deu uma risadinha abafada, como se estivesse adorando aquilo tudo. Hermione ergueu-se e foi em direção a uma outra caverna. 

- Agora, com licença, tenho mais o que fazer nesse lugar. 

- Isso vai ficar mais divertido... - Sorriu Voldemort, dando também as costas e se afastando. 

*

Harry sentiu uma pontada na cicatriz. 

-AI! 

- Harry? - Parou Sirius. - Sua cicatriz?... 

- Maldição... 

Harry esfregou a cicatriz e lançou um olhar para uma das bifurcações do lugar, uma estreita caverna, que Hagrid teria de andar quase de quatro para passar. Sem pensar ou dizer nada, ele saiu em disparada por ela. Sirius não teve tempo de agarra-lo. 

- Harry, espere! 

- Vamos atrás dele, ele deve ter sentido a presença de Voldemort. - Disse lupin. 

- Snape, fique com Draco e procurem em outro lugar - Disse Sirius, indo para a estreita caverna. 

Snape fez cara de quem comeu e não gostou, mas ficou com Draco. Harry corria sem parar, costurando entre as várias quebradas e passagens da estreita caverna. Às vezes ele achava que não iria caber lá dentro. Quando viu uma luz no fim da passagem, ele apertou o passo. Mas, de repente, alguém escondido num vão mínimo da caverna o agarrou e o puxou para dentro, tampando sua boca e o apertando contra a parede. 

- Shhhh... - Fez Hermione, com o dedo na boca. - fique quieto. 

Não precisou mandar, ele ficou em estado de choque ao vê-la. Por causa do escuro ela não desconfiou, e continuou olhando a passagem, ainda da pequena gruta. 

- Tsc. - Resmungou, olhando os lados. - Não é tão fácil enganar aquele imbecil do Voldemort. Parece que... Que ele sabe onde eu estou... 

De repente lhe veio um leve desespero. E se ele soubesse?... Se ele, não se sabe como, soubesse do pacto com Leah? E se ela tivesse a ligação que Voldemort tem com os outros Comensais, sem saberem de nada? Se o plano de Leah tivesse dado errado e ele soubesse? Seria perigoso. Hermione deu um longo suspiro pondo a mão na parede e olhando o chão desanimada. 

- Droga... Ele não pode conseguir o que quer... 

Mione voltou e ergueu os olhos para Harry. E sentiu um frio correr na espinha ao ver Harry. Parecia que ele tinha morrido olhando para ela, porque ele não se movia, estava boquiaberto. Ela ficou muito sem graça. 

- Que... Que foi?... 

- Você... Está viva. 

- Hum... Estou... 

- De verdade. 

- Mas é claro, Harry...! - Foi aí que caiu a ficha dela: ela havia sido tragada pela avalanche, e tinha se ferido profundamente. Harry e os outros provavelmente achavam que ela estava morta debaixo da montanha de neve. - Ah, bem... Digamos que... 

Harry então soltou a respiração, que havia prendido desde a hora em que a viu bem, e ficou aliviado. 

- Estou bem, tá vendo? - Disse Mione, tentando encurtar o assunto, puxou Harry pela mão - Então vamos, acho que o pessoal se perdeu nesse labirinto. 

Foi aí que Harry viu o que havia no fim do labirinto estreito. Mais um salão. 

Mas dessa vez esse salão não era qualquer um. Havia o pentagrama, havia o altar, cinco entradas vindas de cavernas circulando o lugar. Dessa vez seis grandes colunas, grandes pilastras sustentavam toda a estrutura do templo, toda a estrutura de Azkaban. Era o coração do lugar. No centro do altar uma estátua de um dragão sentado, de três metros de altura, e, em suas patas, uma linda espada verde em forma de cabeça de dragão. 

Harry e Mione desceram as longas e rasas escadas até o centro do lugar, encantados com tudo. Era muito claro lá dentro, apesar de ser bem fundo. Pelas paredes inscrições e gravuras. Mione deu um passo à frente de Harry, examinando todo o lugar. 

- Uau... Esplêndido... Esse salão... É o sustento de toda Azkaban... Essas colunas... 

- Parece que tudo foi construído em cima daqui. - Disse Harry. 

- Azkaban e o templo é um gigantesco funil. Se essas colunas quebrarem, tudo vem abaixo e a gente fica soterrado. - Ela sorriu e pôs a mão na cintura - E, realmente... Não é uma situação muito agradável. 

Mione foi rir, mas ficou apreensiva ao lembrar o que Harry podia ter passado. Afinal, foi das mãos dele quem ela escapou, e deve ter sido horrível ver um amigo ser praticamente morto nos seus olhos. Ela virou o rosto para ele e Harry mantinha os olhos no chão e os punhos fechados, como se culpasse a si mesmo. 

- Ei, Harry... Eu esqueci de te agradecer... Você salvou minha vida. 

- Salvei?... - Resmungou Harry, olhando o chão - Era para você estar soterrada debaixo daquela montanha de gelo agora. Eu sou um imprestável... 

- Não diga disso! Olha, eu estou bem, estou viva, olhe só - Disse, balançando as mãos - Assim não está bom? Eu dei sorte, muita sorte mesmo. 

Harry ergueu os olhos para ela, que sorriu mais uma vez. 

- Se quer saber, foi graças a você sim que estou viva. Você me segurou tempo suficiente para a neve não pesar muito e eu não ficar muito por baixo dela. Se eu tivesse caído sem que você me segurasse eu morreria, sem sombras de dúvida. Acho que você já pagou a sua dívida lá do trem fantasma. 

Harry ficou olhando Hermione com um tímido sorriso, sem saber o que dizer. Era bom vê-la tão bem depois de tudo aquilo. Ela deu as costas e olhou a estátua do dragão. Harry a puxou pelo pulso. 

- Que foi? - Perguntou Mione, olhando o amigo. 

- Será que... Eu posso de dar um abraço? 

- Como?... - Ela não esperava por aquilo, mas deu de ombros e sorriu meio se jeito - Bem... Como queira... 

Harry passou os braços por baixo de Mione e abraçou com força, pousando o rosto em seu pescoço, respirando aliviado. 

- Você não imagina com eu fiquei assustado... Quando Voldemort tirou você das minhas mãos e desapareceu de vista. 

- Acabou tudo bem, Harry, não precisa se preocupar. - Disse, passando a mão nas costas de Harry, achando graça na preocupação do amigo. Harry suspirou longamente e se aninhou mais nos braços de Hermione. 

- Eu nunca irei me perdoar se Voldemort mais uma vez tocar em alguma pessoa com quem eu me importe. 

Mione afastou Harry e pôs a mão em seu rosto, rindo: 

- Não se preocupe, menino, da próxima vez eu prometo que irei saber me defender e vou dar uma coça naquela coisa asquerosa. Agora vamos pegar essa espada e ir para casa. 

Ela deu as costas e se aproximou da espada. 

- Será que não tem nenhum feitiço? - Perguntou Harry, afastado da estátua. 

- A gente só vai saber se pegá-la - Riu, esticando a mão. Quando foi tocar nela... 

- Ora, onde fica o nosso trato, Granger? 

Os dois ergueram os olhos. Voldemort dava as caras, na frente deles, vindo de uma caverna, de braços cruzados. Harry fechou os punhos e cerrou os dentes ao vê-lo. Mione ainda ficou olhando Voldemort sem saber o que fazer. Ele a olhava fixamente. Então ela respirou fundo: 

- Sinto muito. Nosso trato está desfeito. Agora. 

E pegou a espada. Voldemort descruzou os braços, mas antes que levasse a mão para pega a varinha, Mione, com a espada nas mãos, deu um salto para o lado. 

- _Expelliarmus_! - Harry havia puxado a varinha e lançado o feitiço. Mione desviou, e Voldemort foi jogado de costas na caverna de onde viera. Ela correu de encontro a Harry. Voldemort se levantou. 

- Maldita garota... Já havia previsto sua atitude. Agora... Vocês acham que vão conseguir se livrar de mim? 

- Eles não, mas nós temos certeza que sim. - Era Sirius, chegando no lugar acompanhado de Lupin. 

Voldemort ficou muito bravo, tudo indicava que o seu plano havia falhado. 

- Me dê essa espada, garota! - Gritou olhando Hermione - Você não pode usá-la! Você não teria coragem de libertar a maldição! 

- Eu não vou usá-la e muito menos dá-la! - Resmungou, segurando a espada firme nas mãos. 

- Vocês estão pedindo... - Murmurou Voldemort. Imediatamente dois pilares explodiram, obrigando os bruxos a saltarem para o chão. 

- Ele vai destruir a sustentação! - Berrou Lupin. 

Voldemort saltou até Hermione, que se ergueu em meio a poeira, correndo para o outro lado. Voldemort fez um movimento com as mãos e ela tropeçou em alguma coisa invisível, fazendo a espada cair para longe de seu alcance. 

- Ah, droga! - Ela foi se levantar, mas Voldemort foi mais rápido e a ergueu pelo colarinho. Todos se puseram de pé. 

- Ninguém se move, ou sobra para a menina aqui - Disse Voldemort. Mais uma vez ela estava nas mãos dele, e Harry não pareceu contente. 

- Largue ela, Voldemort! - Berrou. - É a mim que você quer! 

- Você? - Riu Voldemort - Quem disse que eu quero você? 

- O quê...? 

- No momento necessito de algo que pertence a esta garota aqui. 

Mione segurou o braço de Voldemort sem saber o que fazer. Ele a olhou sorrindo:

- Não preciso mais de você. Agradeço os serviços prestados. 

Com a outra mão, Voldemort segurou o rosto de Hermione no ar, com força. Ela gemeu tentando tirar a mão dele, mas não conseguiu. 

- Largue-a agora! - Gritou Harry, avançando em Voldemort. Mas ele trombou em uma barreira invisível. Até Sirius parecia impotente. 

Dos dedos da mão de Voldemort saíram uma série de raios azuis, como se sugasse algo do corpo inteiro de Hermione, ao mesmo tempo em que a eletrocutava. Ela agarrou o braço dele com força, gritando de dor. 

- Hermione! - Berrou Harry, esmurrando a barreira. 

- Ele está tirando toda a energia dela... - Murmurou lupin. 

- Maldito... - Sirius sacou a espada e destruiu mais três colunas. Todo o teto rachou e começou a ameaçar a ruir. Mesmo assim ele não parou. Os gritos de dor de Hermione atraíram Leah, que parou abruptamente na porta ao ver o que Voldemort fazia. 

- Ah, não... - Murmurou. 

De repente Voldemort parou. A barreira foi desfeita, mas ninguém se moveu. As mãos de Hermione escorregaram dos braços de Voldemort. Ele sorriu em êxtase. 

- Aaaahhhh... Isso foi maravilhoso... 

O bruxo largou o corpo de Hermione no chão, e ela caiu mole, desfalecida aos pés de Voldemort. Ele olhou as mãos, animado. 

- Agora sim... Vai ficar divertido. LEVANTEM-SE! 

Voldemort fez isso e fez um gesto. Imediatamente dementadores surgiram do chão, cercando todos. 

- O que ele fez?... - Murmurou Sirius. 

- Isso é mal... - Murmurou Leah. 

- Acabem com eles - Disse Voldemort - Enquanto eu pego a... 

Ele olhou em volta e não viu nada. E ficou muito mal humorado. 

- Onde está?! Onde está Espada dos Deuses?! Vocês a pegaram! 

Os bruxos se olharam, ninguém havia tocado na espada. Ela simplesmente... Desapareceu do lugar. 

- Acho que ela não está a fim de fazer parte da sua coleção! - riu Harry. 

- Moleque, você vai... - Resmungou Voldemort cheio de ódio, avançando em Harry. 

Leah apareceu na frente dele. Eles se encararam um instante. 

- É a vez na nossa festa, Lorde Voldemort. _Flippendo_! 

A explosão laranja jogou Voldemort longe, quebrando a penúltima coluna de sustentação. Só faltava a última, próxima à estátua do dragão. Leah aprontou-se para sacar a espada. 

- Saiam daqui, eu cuido dele! - Ordenou. 

- Não vamos deixa-la sozinha! - Disse Sirius. 

- Vão logo, rápido! Encontrem Hagrid e os outros, Sirius! Eu vou logo atrás e levo Hermione! 

Sirius ainda hesitou. Mas Lupin o puxou pelo casaco. 

- Vamos confiar nela. 

Ele suspirou fundo e ordenou que Harry os seguisse. 

- Na caverna onde vocês me encontraram, à esquerda, há uma grande escadaria que sobe direto para Azkaban! - Gritou Leah - subam por lá! 

Os outros correram para a caverna. Voldemort ficou muito bravo. 

- Ninguém vai sair vivo daqui! - E atacou o último pilar. Antes que atingisse, Leah defendeu o ataque, fazendo o feitiço ricochetear pelo salão. 

- Eu Não vou poupar você dessa vez, Leah. - Murmurou Voldemort. 

- Eu também não tenho essa intenção. - Disse Leah, disparando em um battoujutsu, sacando a espada - Agora, desapareça! _ Expelliarmus_! 

Voldemort saltou. 

- Você está lenta. - Disse - e eu sei porquê. 

Leah parou assustada ao ouvir as palavras e levou um golpe no pescoço, caindo de cara no chão. 

- Isso quer dizer que você não é mais párea para mim. - Sorriu. 

- Tem certeza?... _Patronus Totalus_! 

O feitiço de Leah fez seu corpo explodir em uma gigantesca energia branca, como um patrono. Voldemort recuou, com a vista embaçada, e Leah ergueu-se com a espada nas mãos. 

- É hora de dar tchau, Voldemort! - E golpeou o último pilar. 

A estrutura inteira do lugar começou a ruir. 

- Maldição! - Gritou Voldemort, olhando o teto vir abaixo. Em seguida olhou Leah carregado de ódio - Você ainda vai me pagar caro por tudo isso, mulher! Escreva o que estou te dizendo! 

- Vou esperar ansiosa por isso. 

*

Harry, Lupin e Sirius corriam escada acima. Fazia uns cinco minutos que eles só subiam, as pernas já doíam e a caverna estremecia, caindo aos pedaços. 

- Espero que Leah e Hermione saiam logo daqui! - Disse Lupin. 

- Elas vão sair. - Disse Sirius - elas têm que sair. 

Chagaram ao fim do corredor. Uma grande rocha havia caído do subsolo e tampado a saída. 

- Ah, não... E agora? - Murmurou Sirius, pondo-se a empurrar a gigantesca pedra. 

Alguns instantes depois e ela se moveu com extrema facilidade. 

- Mas... - Perguntou Lupin. 

- Alô - Disse Hagrid, puxando a pedra do caminho. - Vamos sair daqui? 

Os três se juntaram a mais Gina e Rony. Não tiveram tempo de se falar, tinham que correr logo. Sirius ia guiando todos pelo subsolo. Em pouco tempo estavam de volta ao saguão de entrada. Mas outra surpresa desagradável os aguardava: uma dezena de dementadores cercava a saída. 

- Mais essa? - Murmurou Lupin. 

Mas no mesmo instante, vindo do lado de fora, um grande flash branco iluminou o saguão, fazendo os dementadores sumirem. Para espanto de todos era Snape e Draco, esperando por eles no portão de entrada. 

- Saiam logo, ou virarão purê de batatas. - Resmungou Snape. 

Todos saíram, enquanto Azkaban desmoronava. O terremoto chacoalhava o chão, toda a estrutura afundava no lugar, uma gigantesca nuvem de poeira se erguia. 

Azkaban vinha abaixo. Desaparecia de vista, deixando apenas a montanha de cascalho no lugar. A poeira se confundia com a névoa do lugar, já era noite, e a lua crescente iluminava tudo. 

Sirius olhou o lugar, ofegante: 

- Leah... Ela não saiu... Será que ela...? 

Todos ficaram em silêncio olhando entre a nuvem de poeira. 

Foi quando um vulto apareceu, saindo do que restou de Azkaban. Era o tigre, arrastando Leah do meio dos escombros. Ele chegou até os bruxos e deixou ela no chão, desacordada, com o corpo imundo de poeira e toda arranhada e cortada. Lupin a ergueu:

- Ela ainda está viva... Só machucada... 

Harry ergueu os olhos para o tigre:

- Hermione. Onde está Hermione? 

O tigre ergueu os olhos para ele. Rony olhou Harry. 

- Diga que ela conseguiu sair... Por favor... 

O tigre ergueu o nariz no ar e farejou. Olhou para Azkaban e saiu correndo, contornando o que sobrou da gigantesca prisão. Harry correu atrás, seguido de Rony e dos outros. 

Demorou um pouco para que chegassem ao lado oposto a Azkaban. Em meio às arvores retorcidas e a uns vinte metros dos escombros do lugar estava Hermione, recostada em um tronco de árvore, também muito suja. Harry agachou-se ao lado dela. Lupin também se aproximou. 

- Ela está bem. - Disse Lupin, respirando aliviado. - mas, assim como Leah, está desacordada. 

- Como ela saiu? - Perguntou Rony. 

- Olhe! - Disse Sirius, olhando os pés de Mione - Há uma trilha vindo de lá do meio das ruínas. Ela foi arrastada até aqui. 

- Onde está o tigre?... - Perguntou Harry, olhando os lados. Não havia nada em meio a penumbra e às arvores retorcidas. 

- Bem... - Disse Hagrid - Acho que nossa outra garota cumpriu seu dever. Protegeu o templo de Voldemort. Não ficamos com a Espada dos Deuses. Mas ele também não. 

- É... - Disse Sirius, erguendo-se, com Leah nos ombros. 

Todos se levantaram. Lupin pegou Hermione. 

- Trabalho feito. - Disse - Podemos voltar para casa. Quem sabe no próximo Templo? O problema vai ser achar. 

- Não se preocupem, eu resolvo o patético problema de vocês. - murmurou Malfoy. Todos o olharam, e Snape murmurou: 

- Enquanto vocês quase se matavam eu e Malfoy achamos coisinhas muito interessantes pelo lugar... Vocês vão gostar. Agora vamos. 

Todos os bruxos deram as costas, rumando para o porto abandonado de Azkaban. Harry e Rony ainda ficaram parados, olhando as árvores retorcidas. Rony ergueu o braço e gritou, dando tchau para a escuridão. 

- Obrigado pela ajuda, tigre! Você foi um grande amigão! De verdade! Valeu por tudo! Adeus! - Rony virou-se rindo para Harry. - Eu gostei dele. Dela, quer dizer. De verdade. Pena que ela não quis vir conosco. Adoraria ter um tigre no lugar de um rato. Pelo menos ela iria devorar o chato do bichento. 

Harry riu e olhou a escuridão novamente, sorrindo. 

- Alguma coisa me diz... Que ainda vamos nos reencontrar. Quando isso acontecer, eu quero agradecer pessoalmente pela sua ajuda, tigre. 

-Você não vem? - Berrou Rony, já lá da frente, junto dos outros bruxos, entrando nos barcos que usaram para chegar à ilha da prisão. 

Harry deu as costas, pondo as mãos no bolso, andou alguns passos e virou o rosto para a escuridão pela última vez. 

- ...Mas enquanto esse dia não chega, 'tigra'... Eu só lhe deixo meu "Até logo". 

E se afastou do que sobrou da famosa prisão de Azkaban. 

**EdD, Episódio I: **

**FIM**

************************************************************************************************

***N.A 2*: ** Bom... acabou. "Dê eNdí!" "Zé fini!" Eu REALEMNTE gostaria de ter algo de útil para dizer agora.... mas não acho. um... as perguntas bestas e normais E AÍ??? CURTIRAM???? A EdD tá melhor que a primeira versão? Eu acredito que sim. A trama tá um pouco mais bem lapidada, personagens mais bem desenvolvidos, poucos furos no roteiro.... pelo menos não tanto quanto antes! Podem me mandar email, comentar... foi bom pra vcs? Eu adorei!

*N.A 3*; Prta quem leu até aqui e quer parar, obrigado pela atenção, de verdade. pra quem já leu tudo, vamos em frente que cada vez "cumprica" mais! Pra quem leu até aqui e quer continuar, é um prazer tê-lo na turma! A próxima fase, o Episodio 2, Quadribol, não tem um templo, um desfecho como esse. Mas é uma importante ponta entre os primeiro e os outros episodios. O Quadribol, como é de se esperar, é muito mais explorado na próxima fase, e fez muito sucesso entre os leitores antigos, por dar tanta importância ao campeonato, coisa não muito comum nas fics. É isso aí. Até lá!


End file.
